Highschool DxD: The Seven Deadly Sins
by Ionliosite
Summary: Many people said that during December 2012, the world would end. However, others said that it was going to be the beginning of a new era. Well, they were right. Since that day, Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels revealed themselves to humans, changing the world order drastically. This story is set in April 2014, showing the effect this day had in human society.
1. Volume 1: Phenex of the Occult Research

**Volume 1: Phenex of the Occult Research Class**

 **Life 0.**

I'm Rito Yuma, a second year high school student at Okoma Academy.

Since last year, the school have been undergoing through some changes with the incremental entrance of Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels.

Yeah, that's right; all kind of supernatural beings are entering the school.

Since the "end of the world" in 2012, the Three Factions revealed themselves before of humanity. So now that these supernatural beings are starting to being accepted by the human society, schools have undergone changes to include them.

One of these changes was the creation of the Occult Research Class, where we are taught about the matters of the supernatural.

"Ok everyone, I'm going to be you Occult Research teacher for your second year, I'm the Valkyrie Edelross."

As Edelross-sensei introduces herself to the new students, I notice many new faces. The one that caught my attention the most was a silver haired girl who was looking at me.

"Today's class is going to be about Grigori. So, who knows what Grigori is?"

The silver haired girl raises her hand, but she continues looking at me.

"Grigori is an organizations led by the Fallen Angels, with their main goal being to collect Sacred Gear users."

"Good answer, you are… Ram Phenex… you're a Devil, right?"

"Yes, I'm the heiress of the Phenex clan."

"Oh, so you're one of our new students, I hope you feel comfortable here."

"I hope so too."

Edelross-sensei continued her class about Grigori, but I didn't need to pay attention, after all, I'm a member of Grigori.

10 years ago, my mom met a Fallen Angel, and felt in love with him. Now, he is my stepfather, so as soon as he found out I possess a Sacred Gear, he enlisted me there.

"Well class, that is all for today. Your homework is about the [Evil Pieces] used by the Devils, so to those who aren't Devils, I would recommend to work with one."

Work with a Devil… that is something you aren't told every day. In fact, I'm used to be told to stay away from Devils as much as possible, but now I'm told I can defend myself against them.

The silver haired Phenex got close to me, and told me the words I expected her to say.

"Can I work with you?"

I don't know much about the Phenex Devils, but if she tried to do something to me, I knew perfectly what to do.

"Sure."

"Ok, we'll meet at the park at 6 o'clock."

It sounded somewhat late, but since Devils work better at night, I didn't protest.


	2. Life 1: My First Work with a Devil

**Life 1. My First Work with a Devil**

 **Part 1**

After leaving school, my stepfather took me to Grigori to continue my training. Once I arrive, I met with the other two humans on my group.

On one hand, there is Yami Konjiki, a second year girl who possesses the Sacred Gear [Staring Red], which allows her to create red-coloured light-based arrows. On the other hand, Akai Asagiri, a third year who possesses the Sacred Gear [Night Reflection], which allows him to redirect attacks using shadows.

"Oh, Rito! Come here to train with us!"

Yami is being as energetic as always, but Akai gets close to me and tells me something.

"Ignore her, you can just stay there and look at us for the moment."

"You're looking down on me again, don't you?"

"You're the one who has the least experience with Sacred Gears out of us, so I think you should obey what your senpai says."

"Yeah, you know that even when I never used my Sacred Gear on a proper battle doesn't mean I don't know how to use it, right?"

"Just sit down."

My senpai and I have a pretty weird relationship. Normally, we're close to each other forgetting who is senpai and who is kohai, but when he wants me to do anything, he is firm on the fact that he is my senpai both in school and in Grigori.

Just like he says, I sit down and look at them.

"Ok, let's make a bet. If I win, you will allow me to battle Rito."

"Sure, but you won't win."

As soon as Akai says that, Yami shots multiple arrows. However, all of them are caught by senpai's Sacred Gear.

"I told you, that trick will never work on me."

Several light-arrows are directed to Yami's back, all of them hitting her. Akai's shadows soon turn into a row of blades, being directed to Yami in all directions.

"I'm going to battle Rito!"

Yami shots her arrows to the blades, but two of them hit her. Just like always, Yami goes straight forward instead of thinking her moves like Akia-senpai does.

"Why are you so obsessed with battling Rito?"

"Ever since he joined Grigori, I haven't been able to fight with Rito; only you and the Fallen Angels-sama have been able to battle him. I want to join that list!"

Yeah, since my stepfather is a cadre of Grigori, they don't allow me to battle much, but it's not like I'm against it, after all, without my Sacred Gear, I lack any special abilities of my own.

Senpai's shadow turns into tentacles and hold Yami's limbs. Just like always, the battle is over even before Akai gets hit.

"Checkmate."

With that word, the room's healing properties were applied to Yami, restoring her from the injuries.

"With this it is Akai-senpai 79, Yami 0."

Yami looks in mixed state of sadness and rage, but it cannot be helped. Akai changes his expression from his "senpai look" to his "normal look", so clearly wants to chat with me.

"So, Rito, do you have plans for tonight?"

"Actually, I do."

"Oh, so what is it?"

"I was assigned to work with a Devil."

Both Akai and Yami have pretty serious looks, but if one of them told me that, I would react that way too. Devils are dangerous beings. That is what the Fallen Angels always tell us.

"Don't put that serious face, she is pretty nice, and if she tries to do anything evil, I can use my stepfather's technique."

I point fingers like my stepfather told me, and they relax their faces.

"Ok, if you say you can defend yourself, I'll believe in you. However, there's one thing I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"Cadre-sama has been married to your mother for years, why do you call him stepfather? Haven't you bonded with him after all these years?"

"Just because he married my mom 4 years ago doesn't mean he has the right to be my father, that name belongs to only one man-"

"That is dead."

Sigh, he's right. My dad died 5 years ago, he never liked my stepfather, and neither do I.

"Just because he's dead doesn't mean he stopped being my dad."

"You should move on that Rito, but if you don't accept Cadre-sama as your father, you're going to regret once you grow up."

I don't want to talk about this anymore, so I change the topic to the first thing that came to my mind.

"Yeah, yeah… but, what card will you pick?"

I show him my deck of cards. 21 in total, they represent the tarot. Akai takes one of them, and shows it to me.

"That's [Number V: The Hierophant], so that means a magic boost."

Akai receives a boost on his magical abilities after taking my card.

"And now, it's Yami's turn."

She also takes a card and shows it to me.

"That's [Number XVIII: The Moon], so that means you can read your opponent's mind."

After grating that ability to ability to Yami, I declare the beginning of the second round.

 **Part 2**

I have been waiting at the part since 5:30, but now it was already 6:15 and she was nowhere to be seen. I even started to play with my cards waiting for her.

I did this a lot when I was a kid, but now, if I play with these cards, then I'm not ok.

"Rito!"

As someone called out my name, I turned back and saw her. It was Ram; she finally came.

"Sorry for being late."

"No worry, I wouldn't start without you."

And so I took out my notebook to write what she says.

"The [Evil Pieces] are special objects created to increase the number of Devils by reincarnating other beings; however, they cannot be used on gods. They are 15 in total and are divided in 4 classes: 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops and 8 Pawns. Each of these classes have a cost, using a single Pawn as the base for this system: 1 Knight is worth 3 Pawns, 1 Bishop too, 1 Rook is worth 5 Pawns and the Queen is worth 9 Pawns; the number of "Pawns" used to reincarnate someone changes based on their strengths, talents, and skills, with the exception to this being the [Mutation Pieces], which can reincarnate someone with only one piece no matter what."

"… Is that all?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it."

Wow, Devils are so complicated.

"And you own some of these, right?"

She takes something out of her purse. It is a chess piece, a Pawn to be exact.

"Yes and this one of them."

It looks exactly like a normal chess piece. That is disappointing.

"How many of them do you have?"

"I already used my Queen, 2 Bishops, 1 Rook and 1 Knight, so I still have 1 Rook, 1 Knight and all of my 8 Pawns."

"The work of a Devil must be hard, huh."

"Well, I don't think working with Grigori is easier."

…

What?

"Eh?"

"You are a member of Grigori, am I wrong?"

My secret… is known by a Devil?!

"How do you know that?"

"Let's say that a little bird told me."

I start running out of the park. I cannot let a Devil know about my secret. I push the emergency button Grigori gave me to call a Fallen Angel-sama.

"Where are you going?"

That voice wasn't a feminine one. There was a blue haired man in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"He is Silverage Lucifuge, my fiancé."

Fiancé?! So Devils do engagements.

"More importantly, why are you here Silverage?"

"Now I cannot visit my future wife?"

Silverage kisses Ram's cheek… I didn't see that coming.

A magic circle appears before us. I know that pattern, is she!

"You don't have to fear anymore, I'm here Rito."

Penemue-sama! Her beautiful purple hair really stands out.

"One of the Cadre of Grigori is here, huh. Ram, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing, but you don't need to act like a charming prince coming to save your princess every time, you know?"

"I know, but as your future husband, I need to protect you from any danger."

Their love makes me sick. Not because I dislike love, but because I haven't had a girlfriend in my whole live.

"Penemue-sama, can we get out here?"

"Ok; take warning Devils, if you get close to him again, then I and my group are going to show you the overwhelming power of Grigori."

"It doesn't matter if you bring 2 or 20, I'm going to defeat as many humans as you can bring; also, she is immortal."

"Hey! I can fight too!"

"I know sweetie, but you know how much I love to fight."

As those two argued, Penemue-sama and I left the place.


	3. Life 2: In the name of Grigori!

**Life 2. In the name of Grigori!**

 **Part 1**

I skipped school this morning. I don't want to get close to that Phenex girl for the moment. I know Grigori isn't something amazing to Devils, but if they know I'm a part of it, I might be on danger.

"Normally, I wouldn't support my children skipping school, but if that Phenex girl knows about you being part of Grigori, then you better stay here. If a Devil knows you're part of Grigori, you might be on danger."

Just like I thought!

"Penemue-sama, I can understand why Rito is here, but what about us?"

Akai asks that, and taking into count Yami's expression, it's clear they don't want to be here.

"You're Rito's only friends and members of Grigori, so if he needs support from someone, it is from you two."

"Sigh, at least tell us we'll do some exercises…"

"If you want, you can fight with me."

"What?!"

The tree of us said that at the same time. Penemue-sama never told us to fight her before, so this might be a good opportunity to show her our abilities.

"Ok, we need to show Penemue-sama that all the time we spent here hasn't been in vain."

"Yes!"

Akai is showing his senpai look, so we might win!

"I'll give you the first attack."

Penemue-sama says that being full with confidence. She clearly thinks she can win.

"Yami, take [Number V: The Hierophant]. Akai, take [Number IV: The Emperor]."

While [Number V] increases the magic of the wielder, [Number IV] increases the power of long range attacks. On my hand, I will take [Number VII: The Chariot] to increase my speed.

Now we're ready to fight!

Akai's shadow becomes multiple tentacles that reach towards Penemue-sama, but she creates a light spear and easily destroys them.

Yami moves to the side and launches multiple towards Penemue-sama, but those are blocked with her spear.

I use my new speed to get close to her and land a hit, but she blocks my punch with her spear.

"Between the Fallen Angels, my spears are said to be one of the bests."

Not only that, but she is really agile with using that weapon. A Cadre of Grigori is not an opponent you cannot look down on.

Ugh! She created another spear with her other hand and pierced me. It hurts more than I thought!

"Rito!"

Akai creates blades made of shadows to attack her, while at the same time Yami launches her arrows from behind.

"You need to learn to fight non-humans."

She uses her 10 beautiful black wings to fly and dodges the attacks. I'm being held by her spear, but she just moves it and throws me to the ground.

I just lay on the ground with a huge pain. Akai looks pretty angry, and makes a signal to Yami. Right after this, she launches more arrows to where Penemue-sama is.

"Predictable move."

She just flies higher and the arrows start to fall. However, she wasn't her target. That signal was created to indicate when Yami should launch her arrows to the ceiling so they could be absorbed by [Night Reflection] and to be redirected from the opponent's shadow.

The arrows are absorbed, and from Penemue-sama's shadow, multiple light arrows appear.

However, she was fast enough to block it with her spears…

"That was a good move, but just leaving Rito on the ground will cause more harm than good in a real battle."

She is right. After being hit by her spear, my comrades just left me on the ground.

"I want to declare this first round as finished. Checkmate."

As she says that, my wounds start to heal. This [Twilight Healing] based recovery system feels so warm, I heard they even use a real [Twilight Healing] on it.

"There's one thing I always wanted to ask."

Akai says that while returning to his normal look.

"Why the keyword to finish a battle here is [Checkmate]?"

"That is something we took from the Devils. They have special battles that end when declaring Checkmate, so the Governor General decided that it was a good keyword."

So it was chosen by the Governor General himself… come to think of it, special battles?

"What special battles are you talking about?"

I really wanted to know, so Akai soon answers to me.

"They are called [Rating Games]. You're going to learn about them in school soon, just be patient."

[Rating Games], special battles organized by the Devils. It truly sounded interesting.

"So, who's ready for round 2?"

"Always ready!"

As the three of us declared at the same time, we decided to start the second round with Penemue-sama.

 **Part 2**

I'm going back home after that training session with Penemue-sama. We won 2 out of 5, all thanks to Akai-senpai. He is known as an elite member of Grigori for a reason!

As I walk down the street, I start to feel uncomfortable. It's like someone is looking at me. I look back to clarify my doubts and…

It's her. That's the Phenex girl. She is following me!

I start running, but she does the same. I run through different streets and she follows me.

I cannot lose her this way, I need to hide!

I get into a crowd of people and go inside a bakery. She isn't going to find me here.

"You seem hurried."

I look in front of me, and there's a boy sitting on a chair. He looks foreign, but if I had to guess, he would be around my age.

"Since my master has some business with you, I feel the need to retain you."

He says that in an extremely calm way while drinking tea. However, I feel something dangerous coming out of him, so I won't be careless.

I take [Number XVI: The Tower] and [Number VIII: Strength]. [Number XVI] will increase my defences, while [Number VIII] will increase my attack.

As I active my cards, he finishes his tea, and stands up.

"Well, I'm ready."

In a flash, he appears right in front of me! Such speed!

"1."

He punches my stomach, and even with the effect of [Number XVI], his blow felt extremely heavy. Just what kind of strength is that?

"2."

Second blow and I feel a huge pain in my arm. Ugh! What is he?

"And 3."

I fall to the floor after receiving a kick to the leg. Not even Penemue-sama's attacks feel like this.

"It looks like my 3 blows technique was more effective in you than expected."

"What… Who are you?"

"My name is Abraham Hawkthorn, and I'm Ram Phenex's Knight."

A Knight… those pieces have an incredible speed. But then, how is he so strong?

I don't need to know! My opponent is a Devil, so I need to fight back! Just like my stepfather showed me, I extend my index and middle fingers, and focus my energy.

"So you're a Devil… you won't like what I'm going to do."

"Show me."

"Holy Lightning!"

I shoot the lightning which hits him without mercy! There's some kind of smoke coming out of his body, since it appears he isn't going to move, I can run out of here!

I run out of the bakery, but soon after that, a lightning almost hits me!

"Oh, my bad. I was meant to hit you, but it looks like I missed."

"Who are you, another Devil?"

"I'm Rina Kushihashi, Ram Phenex's Queen."

So her Queen, huh. She isn't going easy on me-

"Take this!"

Ah! I almost didn't dodge it. A Chinese girl tried to attack me.

"I'm Xie Xie, Ram Phenex's Rook."

A Rook and the Queen at the same time? This may be worse than the Knight!

"Take this, Holy Lightning!"

I shoot lightning bolts on them, but the Queen dodges it and Rook just endures it.

"That trick worked on me because you attacked me on surprise, but it isn't going to work against Rina."

The Knight is here too! The universe seems to hate me today.

"You're surrounded from all directions, give up."

All directions? But there's one left-

A kid with bat wings is flying on that direction.

"Since everybody is introducing without reason, I'm going to do it too. Mint Borrow, Ram Phenex's Bishop."

He soon launches multiple energy balls. I endure them, but I can feel the power they had.

I cannot win this. I need to find another way. I push the Grigori emergency button, so Penemue-sama and company appear in an instant. That was way faster than last time.

"4 Devils… in what kind of problem are you now?"

"Make them 6."

I turn to the sky, and I see Silverage with Ram flying above us. While Silverage has bat wings, Ram has fire-made ones.

"We need to take this away from the city; it is going to be a mess if a human gets hurt."

As Ram says so, Penemue-sama takes us with her magic circle.

 **Part 3**

We appear on the outskirts of the city, and the Phenex Devils appear after us.

"Why we didn't run away?"

I mean, it is 4 vs. 6, it seems unfair.

"Doing that would be offensive to both us and the Devils before us."

"A Cadre of Grigori, Penemue, is right in front of me. Now then, let me fight against such a beautiful woman like you."

"I'm going with you."

"Why honey? I want to fight her on my own!"

"She possess the light of the Angels, it would be deadly if it hits you."

"Fine, but don't interfere that much."

As the couple of fiancés decide to fight against my master, I seem forced to fight her pieces. At least I have Yami and Akai on my side this time.

As soon as the Phenex girl shots a ball of fire to the Cadre, we start moving.

I keep [Number XVI] and [Number VIII], Yami has [Number V: The Hierophant] and [Number XIX: The Sun] to increase her magic and holy power, while Akai has [Number VII: The Chariot] and [Number IV: The Emperor] to boost his speed and long-ranged attacks.

The Devil kid starts flying, and launches multiple demonic energy balls. Akai-senpai catches them with his shadow, and redirects them at the Chinese girl.

"Xie Xie! You're going to pay for that!"

The blue-haired girl creates multiple earth pillars, all of which expand to our direction. Yami uses her arrows to destroy them, while Akai-senpai uses his shadows to attack.

"Not happening."

The boy with the eye patch endures Akai's shadows. Meanwhile, the blue-haired girl launches a huge water ball towards us.

Akai-senpai soon uses his shadow to absorb the attack, but he is attacked by the guy with the eye patch from behind.

"1."

Akai falls to the ground after just one hit, but the boy hits him two more times while saying "2" and "3". So he used that 3 blows technique again.

"Good luck standing."

Soon after he says that and turns back, Akai-senpai stands up.

"Don't underestimate humans, you dirty Devil."

Multiple shadow-made blades hit the boy, but he just endures it. Soon after, he uses his god-speed to move behind Yami.

"Do it Mint."

Just as he holds Yami, the kid launches a massive amount of demonic energy balls! I was attacked by one of them and felt pain, but there are over a hundred now!

"Let's destroy them Rito!"

"Sure!"

Akai creates dozens of shadow-made blades while I launch a Holy Lightning with each hand. The balls were soon destroyed!

"You two are better than we thought, so we must get rid of the girl."

The blue-haired girl says that before creating a hurricane! Her elemental magic is amazing.

"Let's finish the red-haired Mint."

"Sure Ham."

The kid and the boy direct their attacks towards us, with the boy hitting Akai-senpai again while the kid launches dozens of energy balls to me.

"Finish this off!"

Suddenly, the Chinese girl came out of nowhere and attacked Yami.

"Weak points!"

While is being hit by a punch barrage from the boy, the Chinese girl launches a series of towards Akai-senpai. Soon after, both Akai and Yami fall to the ground.

"Akai-senpai! Yami!"

"Our job is done our King, now let's take this Rito to the Underworld."

Underworld? Why do they want to take me there?

When I look up to see their King, Penemue-sama is injured! Some of her clothes were blown off and she's bleeding! While her opponent, the Phenex's fiancé, only looks a little bit tired.

"How are you so strong? Who are you?"

"As a Cadre of Grigori, my name should be known to you. I'm Silverage Lucifuge."

Penemue-sama seems shocked after hearing the Devil's name. Just what is going on here?

"You… You are one of the gifted by-"

"I would like to hear your speech, but we're done here. Honey, take the kid and let's report our success."

I look at the Phenex girl, and she is missing her head! No, wait a second, it is back.

"I told you fighting her would be dangerous."

"Sweetie, don't lose your head and finish our mission."

She seems somewhat angry, but if I'm involved, I need to ask.

"What's your mission?"

"We were ordered by Lucifer-sama to protect Rito Yuma, and to accomplish that goal, we have to take you away from Grigori."

Away from Grigori? No, more importantly, Lucifer-sama?! They were ordered by the leader of the Devils himself?!

"Protect me from what?"

"From me."

We all look to the source of that voice. A new person appeared, and is wearing red armour. However, the design of that armour looks oddly familiar…

"That armour is… Scale Mail. You're the Red Dragon Emperor?!"

Yami says that while being filled with fear. The Red Dragon Emperor, a name feared by many, it is the title given to the user of the Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear]. But, why is he here?

"I'm glad that even a group of puny humans can recognize the power of my armour. I'm Pride, the Red Dragon Emperor and leader of The Seven Deadly Sins."

After that declaration, everybody trembled with fear.


	4. Life 3: The Sin of Pride

**Life Sin of Pride**

 **Part 1**

The Seven Deadly Sins, also known simply as the Seven Sins, are a group of powerful terrorist Devils, with each of them representing a deadly sin.

For that reason when I, Ram Phenex, heard our opponents name, trembled with fear.

"The leader of the Seven Sins? What are you doing here?"

"Taking precaution. Now then, since you won't give me the stepson of the Cadre, I will have to kill you all."

Pride flew towards the Grigori group, who were injured from the battle, and then looked towards us.

"If you appreciate your life, don't get close to me."

Pride then turns back to Penemue, clearly showing an immense killing intent.

"I won't let you take my student!"

Penemue created light spears on both her hands, and directed towards Pride. Even after multiple hits, Pride's armour simply endured every one of her blows.

"If you weren't using the holy power of the Angels, then your attacks would be nothing to me. However, if you continue, you may create a scratch on my dear armour, so I will have to finish you soon."

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Pride moulds an energy ball, and creates a hole on Penemue's body with it.

"A Cadre of Grigori is not enough against the Red Dragon Emperor! A being who can kill both gods and satans!"

Pride demonstrates the reason of his name, and boasts over his power. However, Penemue stands up once again.

"Take this!"

Penemue launches both of her spears towards Pride, but he just endures them. However, there are some cracks on his armour.

"I told you, don't touch my armour!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

After that, Pride flies using the jets on his back, lifting Penemue and taking her to the sky.

"Now you should perish!"

Pride throws Penemue, and soon after launches an immense energy ball, which have to be over 50 metres in size, which hits Penemue without resistance.

Penemue's body is nowhere to be seen. It was disintegrated by Pride's attack.

"And now, it is the humans' turn."

He turns his gaze towards Rito and the others, soon creating another energy ball.

"Die!"

He launches the huge ball, which is around 10 metres in size, towards the humans of Grigori.

"I'm not going to allow this!"

The red haired boy, Akai, stands up, and shields his team using shadows.

"Puny human! You should fear the power of the great Red Dragon Emperor!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

The ball grows in size, creating cracks on the shield.

"There's no choice, I will use the forbidden card!"

"I would try to stop under normal circumstances, but in this moment, there's no choice. Do it Rito!"

Rito takes another out of his pocket, directing it towards Pride.

"[Number XXI: The World]!"

After declaring the name of the card, the trio suddenly disappeared, with their shield being totally destroyed by the ball.

"I can sense your power, you're just hiding. If I cannot direct my attack, I will just destroy everything on my way!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

After that, the floor below Pride gets burned in some kind of hell flames. Even I, who can manipulate fire, can feel the immense power used on that move.

"My job is done. But before leaving, I want you to tell one thing to Lucifer, tell him that the Red Dragon Emperor won't live under his shadow."

With those words, Pride disappeared with a magic circle.

"Xie Xie, where are they?"

"He is right; the four of them… all of them are dead."

After hearing that, I start crying. The mission, which was given to us by no other than Lucifer-sama himself, is a failure.

"Sweetie, there's hope."

Silverage says that while padding my shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

He takes out a Pawn [Evil Piece].

"We can use reincarnation with these."

After hearing that, I stop crying. He is right, we can use the [Evil Pieces] to accomplish Lucifer-sama's mission.

"Ok, we only need to find their bodies."

After hearing that, the group starts looking for the bodies of the Grigori trio.

Rest in peace, Penemue, Cadre of Grigori.

 **Part 2**

After recovering the bodies, we can see they were burned to death.

"Well, they were more damaged than we thought, but we can reincarnate them anyway."

"Yes, but, which pieces are we going to use?"

"Can I comment?"

Rina ask for permission, so I allow her to talk.

"The girl has the ability to launch light arrows, the red-haired can manipulate shadows and Rito… well, it's not clear."

All I knew about Rito's abilities is what Lucifer-sama told me. And if that is the case, then I totally want to keep him.

"I think it would be a good idea to use a Bishop on the girl."

"I don't have Bishops; I used both of them on Mint."

"Then, let me do it."

Silverage takes both of his Bishops and aims them towards the girl. Apparently, only one of them was needed.

"She is my Bishop now. Moving to the next one, the red-haired boy."

"He seems to be a pretty complete fighter, so maybe the Queen is the best for him."

"I already used my Queen, have you?"

"Yes…"

After a moment of silence, Silverage gets an idea.

"Pawns, I will use my Pawns on him."

Soon after saying that, he takes out his Pawns. Amazingly, he needed 7 of them to reincarnate him.

"Oh, 7 Pawns, he is going to be a really good addition."

He takes both of them, who are unconscious, and says something.

"I'll be going, take care of the last one sweetie."

After that, he and his new pieces disappeared on a magic circle.

"I know you like Silverage, but he acts like a dick sometimes."

"Yeah… now, let's focus on Rito."

I take out the Pawn piece I showed him yesterday, and take it close to his body. Soon after that, his body is restored, meaning that the Pawn piece reincarnated him.

"Only 1 Pawn? I expected it to be way more."

Ham says that in a disappointed tone. If only you knew…

"Now, let's go back home."

I take Rito and create a magic circle to return to our house.

 **Devil x Grigori**

This has to be a nightmare.

I, Rito Yuma, continue touching my back, and I can feel a weird set of bones that weren't there before. Even worse, I can take them out of my skin, but they appear as a pair of bat wings.

I have pinched myself over and over again, but I don't wake up. This only means one thing: I'm a Devil now.

"Why he doesn't dress? We gave him clothes long time ago."

The kid says that while pointing at me. After saving my friends using [Number XXI], the last thing I remember is suddenly feeling a great heat, and after that I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was only wearing my underwear and surrounded by Devils.

"Ok, I'm going to take a step ahead since no one else is going to: Rito, you're a Devil."

"Mint!"

"What? He is going to stay that way for thousands of years, he needs to know."

"Yes, but-"

"This is serious. Being subtle isn't a good idea on these cases. I didn't like the idea of being a Devil either, but Ham saying things just as they were helped me."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks, and enjoy your tea."

These people are crazy! Am I meant to the live with them?!

"Oh, this new boy is hot."

The blue-haired girl looks at me with erotic eyes… this must be a nightmare, this must be a nightmare, this must be a nightmare.

"Well, since you are a member of my peerage now, you have to go home and take your belongings here."

"Why?"

"The members of my peerage live on this house, but I hope you won't miss being with your step-"

I take my pants and put them on, and soon after that walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my stepfather's house. If I can choose between living with him and living with fucking Devils, then I will live with Devils."

Just as I was about to left the room, I can hear the kid saying something.

"This is going to be a pain."

Indeed, Devil kid, indeed.


	5. New Life (Volume 1)

**New Life.**

Everybody was reunited during the funeral. It was Penemue's funeral, but since her body was totally destroyed by Pride, he was just held the ceremony without having to bury a body.

I feel out place now, being surrounded by humans and Fallen Angels, while I'm a Devil.

I don't know what happened to Yami and Akai, but I don't have the focus to think of them now.

Once the ceremony ended, I just waited under the rain until the Cadres finished discussing whatever they were talking about.

"Can I join you?"

When I hear that, I turn around, and see a face I thought I would never see again.

"General Governor-sama?"

"Relax a bit kid; you can call me by first name."

"Sure Governor Azazel-sama."

"Hahaha, well, I think you're not going to change."

The Governor General is acting as laid back as always, but in the bottom, he actually is a smart and serious person… or at least that is what I hope.

"So I heard you are a Devil now."

"Yes, sorry for that Governor Azazel-sama."

"Don't worry kid, at least you're alive and that's all that matters."

He is right, but at the idea of being a Devil is pretty terrifying. Maybe I will be forced to fight against other members of Grigori, or even the Cadres-sama.

"Y'know, maybe Penemue's Team is now disbanded, but you will stay as a member of Grigori."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, in fact, welcome to Azazel's Team."

Azazel's Team! The team led by the Governor General himself! There isn't a biggest honour for a member of Grigori than belonging to that team.

"I'm honoured by your choice, Governor Azazel-sama, you won't be disappointed."

"Yeah, but there's one thing I want you to do."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Fight as a Devil."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't say that you'll fight in the name of Grigori or in my name, fight for your King's name or Lucifer-kun's name."

Ram… Lucifer… they are my leaders now. I have to fight for them.

"Y'know, I have a dream, and you can help with it."

"What's your dream?"

"Peace. No more fights between the Angels, the Devils and the Fallen Angels; we should fight together, not against each other. And you, both a member of Grigori and a Devil, are the first step to that."

The Governor's dream… if I can help to make it come true, then I will!

"Welp, it was nice to talk with ya kid. If you ever need to talk with me about anything, just use this communicator."

The Governor hands me a weird item, and soon after, he leave me and goes back with the rest of the Cadres.

After waiting for some minutes, a man with black hair and muscular body comes close to me.

"So, you're leaving?"

"Yes, I will now go to live with my King."

"You already took all your things out of our house?"

"Yes, but it is only yours now. Enjoy living alone."

"After all the years I took care of your mother, you aren't going to show me any respect?"

"I respect you as a Cadre of Grigori, but you'll never be my father."

"Well, fair enough."

I create a magic circle and go back to Ram's house.

That man, the Cadre of Grigori known as Baraqiel, is my stepfather.

 **Seven Sins**

"How was your mission, Pride?"

"Even when I told Lucifer-ossan that I would kill Rito Yuma beforehand, he wasn't able to stop me."

"Hehehe, that old man isn't going to stop us."

"I know, Wrath, so that only means one thing."

"And what is it?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins will start their move."

"Ha, I was waiting for you to say that."

"Oh, Lucifer-ossan, you have no idea what we have under our sleeves."

 **Volume 1 – End**


	6. Volume 2: Royal Crest of the Youth Gathe

**Volume 2: Royal Crest of the Youth Gathering**

 **Life 0.**

 **Part 1**

"Oh, hi. My name is Rito Yuma. I'm a member of Grigori, but also a Devil. The Devil of Grigori, that's how they call me.

I belong to Azazel's Team, the team instructed by the General Governor of the Fallen Angels.

On the other hand, I have only been a Devil for 10 days, but I'm already getting used to this life. I have read many demonology books to understand the history of my superiors.

I already learned the names and hierarchy of the peerage I belong to. My King is Ram Phenex, the Queen is Rina Kushihashi, the Rook is Xie Xie, the Knight is Abraham Hawkthorn, the Bishop is Mint Borrow, and I'm the Pawn.

We're like a family, living together under the same roof, sharing everything-"

"Can you please stop talking to yourself? I'm trying to take a shower."

The one who said that is Ham, the Knight, who somehow got into the bathroom while I didn't notice him. And yeah, talking to my own reflection is weird, but it helps me with the stress.

"Wait, how did you get here Ham?"

"The door."

"But you didn't open it."

"I went below it."

Below the door? I look at the space below the door, and there's only like 2 centimetres there. I know Ham is short, but what he's saying is impossible.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I went below the door, went past behind you, returned to normal and got into the shower. Now, get out of here before I punch you in the throat."

I get out of the bathroom as fast as possible. A hit in the throat is painful, but Ham's are a whole new level of pain.

I look close the door, and I can see Ham's eye patch dropped on the side of the bathroom. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Ham without his eye patch.

I used to believe he missed an eye, but when I told Mint that it should be weird to don't have an eye like Ham, he said Ham has both eyes.

Why does he wear that eye patch even then?

 **Part 2**

Occult Research Class is easily my favourite one, especially because of Edelross-sensei. I could look at her for hours without getting tired.

"So, today's class is about the [Rating Games]. To anyone who is a Devil, what is a [Rating Game]?"

Ham raises his hand.

"They are games where two High-class Devils owning a peerage face against each other. These games are used to determine the power of a Devil, which will have a great impact on their status on the Underworld. These games were created after the Great Satan Asmodeus-sama created the [Evil Piece] system."

"Good answer, Abraham Hawkthorn."

[Rating Games]… As a young Devil, I want to participate on one.

"The pieces in a [Rating Game] are separated in 4 categories according to their abilities: Power, Technique, Wizard and Support. The goal in a [Rating Game] is to defeat the King of the opposing peerage. Since only mature Devils are allowed to participate, you aren't able to be in one at the moment."

One day, I will participate in a [Rating Game] with my King, and I'll show Azazel-sama that despite being a member of Grigori, I'm a Devil. The Devil of Grigori, that's it.


	7. Life 1: Young Devils, gather!

**Life 1. Young Devils, gather!**

 **Part 1**

"So this is the Underworld, huh."

We just got to the Underworld, and this place is nothing like I imagined. I actually feel kinda comfy here, is it because I'm a Devil now?

"So, everyone remembers why we're here, right?"

"Yes, King."

"Ok, so let's go."

We're here because Lucifer-sama contacted us. Apparently, he wants to make a big announcement, and we have to be there.

After looking for a while, we finally found the palace where Lucifer-sama is.

"You're late, the conference is about to start."

"We really sorry for that, Lucifer-sama."

"At least you're here, come in, the rest is waiting for you."

The rest? Who is Lucifer-sama talking about?

When we go inside the palace, Silverage calls for us.

"Sweetie, we're here!"

He has Akai and Yami on his sides. I knew they were reincarnated as Devils, but I didn't expect to see them again anytime soon.

"How are you doing Rito?"

"Everything is fine Akai-senpai. I heard you're part of Shemhazai's Team now."

"I am, while Yami is on Armaros' Team."

"It's good to know that you're in Silverage's peerage, which means we will continue meeting."

"Yeah, and since our Kings are going to marry, we are going to stay close."

Both Akai and I look towards our Kings, who appear to be arguing about some minor thing again.

"So you're a member of Grigori too."

Rina starts talking in a seductive tone towards Akai, who tries to not make eye contact.

"Yes, an elite one."

"Fufufu, you look hot, I wonder how you would look without those clothes-"

"Rina stop."

"Sorry about that."

Ham and Mint take Rina away from Akai and me. She truly is a weird girl.

On her side, Yami and Xie Xie seen to be getting along, so I just continue talking with Akai.

"So, any idea why we're here?"

"Not at all, Silverage only told us that Lucifer-sama called for us and that his Queen was too busy to come."

So Silverage also has a Queen, huh, wonder who.

"Now, the conference will start."

As Lucifer-sama says that, an immense power comes out of him. It's clear he's doing this to ask for our attention, but I never felt a power this huge, even his silver hair is moving.

"I gathered you, 4 young Devils with great futures, to participate in a little game."

I mean, this man is one of the strongest beings in the existence, what he considers "a little game" may be a hard test even for an Ultimate-class.

"As you should know, Devils like you shouldn't be able to join a [Rating Game], however, you are four Devils of the next generation that have amazing abilities for your ages, that's why I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power. This is just a little game I called "[Rating Game] Tournament of the Youth", and you'll be the firsts to participate on it."

… Ehhhhhhhh?! Being able to be in a real [Rating Game]?! Is that what he said?!

"The system is simple: you will have a [Rating Game] against the other teams, with each victory being worth a point. By this logic, if you win 3 matches, you won, since only one can get 3 points. However, in case of a tie with 2 points, both Kings of said teams will pick one of their members to have face to face showdown, the one who wins that battle will get the tie-breaker point and thus the team said member belongs to wins."

So not only Silverage, but we will also have to face other 2 Devils? This sounds awesome!

"And in case you're asking, "but what does the winner win?", the winner of the tournament will have the change to have a [Rating Game] against my grandson, Price Lucifer."

Just as he said that, a magic circle appeared in front of Lucifer-sama, and a man with silver hair came out of it. It's Price Lucifer, a famous [Rating Game] player and an Ultimate-class Devil.

"Thanks for the introduction, Ossan, now, I'll enjoy playing a [Rating Game] against the winner team."

That voice is so recognizable…

"And thus, this conference is over, you'll find who your opponent is going to be when the time comes around."

After saying that, Lucifer-sama and Price disappeared on a magic circle.

"Any ideas who are the other two, Silverage?"

"No sweetie, but I remember seeing Tiffania in her way here, so maybe she's one."

As our Kings speculate about who are going to be our opponents, I interrupt their conversation to ask something.

"Excuse me, but, how was Silverage selected?"

As far as I understand, Silverage is not a pure-blooded Devil and doesn't come from the 72 Pillars, so how was he selected to participate here if Devils give so much importance to those factors?

"I forced them."

"What?"

"Some time ago, I wanted to join the [Rating Game] school, but wasn't allowed because I'm [Extra Demon] with human blood, so I told the teachers that I could beat them in a [Rating Game] if I wanted despite only having my Queen."

"And what happened?"

"He defeated them easily. He's considered the strongest young Devil for a reason."

The strongest young Devil?! Now that I think about, he was going toe-to-toe with Penemue-sama, but that means we have to face someone of that level?!

"Well, since there's nothing more to do here, we're leaving. Akai, Yami, let's go."

"It was nice to see you again Rito."

"Yeah, Akai-senpai."

"And remember: when our teams face off, I'll be your opponent."

"I wouldn't want it to be in any other way."

And just like that, we leave the place to return to our houses. Now we just have to find a way to defeat Silverage and the other young Devils.

 **Part 2**

"Well, we need to find a way to train to be able to defeat Silverage and the others, any ideas?"

Ram asks that to us, so Mint soon raises his hand.

"The most generic way of training is facing against our problems from the past."

We all look at him, since everybody knows he doesn't like speaking about his family, which means that he must have problems with them.

"Oh no, I'm not going first!"

"Come on Mint, seeing your sister again would be nice."

"Wait, Mint has a sister?"

"And a brother, his family is rather important because-"

"Don't say it!"

Mint seems pretty panicked, but Ham continues his explanation anyway.

"Look at his shoulder; he has the Royal Crest of the Borrow family."

I always noticed that weird red tattoo Mint has, but, Royal Crest?

"Fine, I'll say it: I'm a Fairy, the Fairy Prince to be exact."

What? Or rather, what?!

"What?!"

"I abandoned my family when I became a Devil, so I don't know if they would accept me."

"No, that isn't the shocking part, the shocking is that you're a Fairy. I mean, yes, you're short, but weren't Fairies like super small?"

"For the record, to us, you're super big."

"Yes, yes, semantics, I get it. But how are you this tall?"

"Turn around."

When I look back, Ham throws his eye patch, showing his right eye. He has a really weird pattern on it.

"This is my [Sacred Gear], [Dimension Change], it allows me to alter the 3 dimensions perceived by the eye. I only need to see something to be able to change it."

"It should take a while for it to do what you did with Mint."

Ham takes an object out his pocket. It is an eraser.

"Want to prove it? Just take this eraser and put it on the floor."

I do as Ham says, leaving it close to me.

"Now blink."

Just as he said, I blink, but as soon as I open my eyes, the others are nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you go?"

I turn to the right, and see the shocking truth. The eraser from a moment is now almost of my size!

Soon after, I feel the earth shaking! When I turn around, a weird brown giant thing is on my side! Even worst, when I look up, I can see what that thing is: Mint's shoe. I don't even get to his ankle!

"Who is the super small now?"

Soon after that, Mint returns to his normal size, or rather, I do.

"Well, it was good while it lasted."

"So, let's head to Mint's house, Ginger and Lavender will be happy to see their brother again."

As Ham says that, Mint creates a magic circle with a pattern I've never seen before, probably from his family, and teleport us to where his house is.


	8. Life 2: Ham & Mint

**Life 2. Ham & Mint**

 **Part 1**

"So, let me get this straight. That time you got into the bathroom, it was thanks to your [Sacred Gear]?"

"Yes, I shrank myself and went under the door, didn't I explain that?"

I just ignore his question and continue walking.

We are in some kind of forest, since apparently, Mint's house is close.

"Being here in England brings me so many memories."

Ram says that with a nostalgic tone. So we're in England, huh.

"It's here."

Mint stops the group just before something that looks a like a wall made of leaves.

"And where is your kingdom, prince?"

"On the other side of this wall, but don't try to walk through it. This thing is filled with magic traps so humans cannot get inside. You'll die before getting to the other side."

"And how are we meant to get to your house?"

"Like all Fairies do, going through the hole."

Mint points out a little hole on the bottom of the wall. I try to fit my index on it, and there's only some space left.

"How are we going to go through it?"

Just as I turn around and ask, I'm unable to see the rest of the group. I start looking up, and I'm able to see them again, with them being like extremely huge skyscrapers compared to me.

Ham then goes onto using his [Sacred Gear] on the rest, and looking at the hole, we should be able to get in.

"Now that Mint is on his natural size, we must go on."

Ham says that and leads the group through the hole.

Once we're on the other side, I can see a huge castle with many buildings around it. Now that's a kingdom!

Suddenly, a big group of people start to surround us. They must be eager to see their prince.

"Prince Mint Borrow, by orders of the King Lavender Borrow, you and company are under arrest."

What?!

 **Part 2**

Soon after that group of people found us, we were put into some kind of jail. Along with us, there is a blue haired girl who hugs Mint.

"It has been a really long time, Mint-ni-chan."

"Yeah, I missed you, nee-san."

Mint soon turns around and introduce us the girl.

"She is my older sister, Ginger Borrow."

"Long time no see, Ginger-san."

"It's nice to see you again, Ham-kun."

Those two seriously appear to share a deeper relationship than I thought.

"So, Ham, how did you meet Mint?"

"That's a really interesting and long story."

"Don't worry, Ham-kun, we have time."

And thus, Ham starts telling us his story.

When Ham was a human, a human kid, he lived with his parents in a village close here. He always dreamed of meeting the Fairies, beings who appeared in the stories told all over the village.

One day, Ham got one leaflet from a woman from outside the village. She said that, if he wished hard enough, it would make his dreams come true.

Ham held that leaflet the entire day, wishing to be able to see the magical creatures some people from his village said.

During the night, Ham was finally able to summon a Devil with that leaflet. That Devil was no other than Ram.

Ham asked to be able to meet the supernatural creatures that the people around him talked about. Ram made his dream come true at the exchange of giving 10 years of his life.

"Funnily enough, now that I'm a Devil, those 10 years I lost are nothing."

The next day, however, Ham's life didn't become the dream he expected.

His village was attacked, by no other than a Giant, which indeed was one of the creatures that were talked about.

The Giant destroyed his village, killing everyone in the process. However, he survived.

As it turns out, when the Giant was about to attack his house, he awakened his [Sacred Gear], and used [Dimension Change] on himself to be of the size of a bug.

He could see how the Giant killed his parents, but couldn't move himself since he was filled with fear. After the attack ended, he just lied on his mother's body, crying the entire day.

That night, the Fairy Prince, Mint Borrow, was flying close to his location, and after sawing him, Mint tried to get close to him.

"Hey you, why are you so close to that human?"

"She is my m-mom."

"Wait, how is that human your mom? Is that even possible?"

"I-I'm human."

"Then how are you of my size?"

"I wished t-to become small so h-he couldn't see me."

"And you know how to go back to your normal size?"

"N-No."

"Well, if wishing to be small made you small, then what if you wish to be big?"

After hearing that, Ham returned to his normal size, and became super exited when he understood what Mint was.

"A Fairy! I'm finally able to see one!"

Ham held Mint between his hands, but Mint soon asked him to stop since he was crushing his body.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Mint Borrow. What about you?"

"Abraham Hawkthorn."

"Those names are too long. I'll call you Ham."

Soon after introducing one to another, Mint noticed the weird pattern on Ham's eye. And after showing it to him with a mirror, Ham panicked.

After that, Mint helped him to make an eye patch so he could cover his eye.

Mint would take Ham to his kingdom and take care of him for around a month, in which Mint would spent more time with Ham than with his actual younger brother.

Ham parted away from Mint after asking him to guide him where the Giants were, so Mint teleported him and returned to his kingdom.

Ham, who kept the leaflet, used it again to summon Ram. He asked her to be strong, to be able to fight, so Ram offered him to become a Devil. Ham accepted and became Ram's Knight.

"After that, I spent many years learning to fight with the Giants."

"But, why did you wanted to fight?"

"I-I… wanted to move. When my mom was killed by that Giant, I was u-unable to move. I d-dint want to stay that way t-the next time."

Ham trained day and night for many years, and one day, when he finally met that Giant who killed his mother, he was able to fight back and take his revenge.

"After killing that bastard, I wanted to thanks those who helped me."

He summoned Ram one last time, this time only say thanks and to ask where the Fairies were. After Ram showed him the way to the Fairy Kingdom, Ham would alter his size to enter the place.

Mint and Ham would have an emotive reunion, since they were able to see each other after so many years.

"However, not everything was sugar and spices."

Lavender, Mint's younger brother, showed his envy and hate towards Ham. Ginger tried to calm him down, but Mint was given the ultimatum that if he didn't take that human away from their kingdom, he would tell his father about it.

"My father, Gloxinia, hated humans and other non-fairy beings. If he knew Ham isn't a Fairy, he would have done all kinds of horrible things."

To avoid that, Mint decided to leave the place with Ham. Ram eventually met with them again, and turned Mint into a Devil using 2 Bishop Pieces.

"And that's my story."

Ham says that before sitting down on the floor. It probably was harder to answer than it seems.

"But, I heard Lavender is the king now, what happened to my father?"

"He was killed by the Mayan gods when he refused to help on their "reveal the supernatural to humans" plan."

Yeah, the Mayan gods were the ones who started all this mess. I heard from Penemue-sama that the Cadres, Seraphs and Great Satans submitted to them without protest. Even after the God and the Devil King protested, a little reminder of their power was enough to convince them.

"So those crazy Mayans killed my father… well, it's not like I was close to him."

Mint seems less affected than I thought.

Then, the guard who arrested us appears with a kid who is only wearing really short shorts.

"Well, well, my brother the traitor decided to come back."

"What do you want Lavender?"

So this kid is Lavender? He's less intimidating than I imagined.

"Since you, Ham, Ginger and the orange haired boy have committed crimes against the Fairies, you are going to be punished."

"Wait, what did I do?"

"A dirty human like you put your finger on the entrance of our kingdom, good luck if you survive."

Why is that a crime even?!

"Lavender Borrow, I, Mint Borrow, as someone who bears the Royal Crest of the Borrow Family, have the right to challenge you to a fight for the title of king."

"Our father did it that way, and I want to proof I'm the only of his sons who have the right to bear his title. I accept your challenge; we'll fight at midnight like the tradition says."

After that, Lavender and the guard leave the place.

"I don't get the laws of the Fairies…"

"Not even I do, Rito. Mint, how are you planning to defeat your brother?"

"Ham is right Mint, he has the spear, what are you going to do?"

"I… don't know."

And with that, Mint laid on the ground.

Mint doesn't know what to do, and I don't understand the laws here, but I have to ask an important question.

"Mint, I have a question."

"What is it, Rito?"

"Why you didn't give me a pair of boxers when I asked you for one?"

After saying that, everybody falls to the ground by my comment.

"Mint, what is a boxer?"

"Underwear, you know Ginger, human things."

"What do you mean by "human things"?"

"Fairies don't wear underwear."

After hearing that from Ham, I'm totally shocked.

"So the reason you didn't give a boxer is because you don't have one?"

"No, I do, but I didn't want my underwear to touch that little stick between your legs."

"Hey, I'm Japanese, it's average!"

"Excuses…"

After saying that, Mint goes to sleep. Well, I think we all should go to sleep.

 **Fairy King**

"Everything is going just as planned, Envy."

"So glad to hear that. Now then Lavender, show your brother that you're the real Fairy King."

"Sure my lady, Mint has no idea what I have under my sleeve."

"And if everything else fails…"

"You will get in action. I'm so honored of working with the Seven Sins."

"And we're happy that the Fairy King is supporting our cause."


	9. Life 3: The Sin of Envy

**Life 3. The Sin of Envy**

 **Part 1**

The next morning, Mint was preparing for the battle with his brother. Ginger told me that Lavender has "the spear", but I don't know what it means.

"[King's Spear]."

"[King's Spear]?"

I asked Ham to know what spear she was talking about, and that was the answer I got from him.

"The Sacred Spear of the Fairy King, [King's Spear] is a spear wielded by the Fairy King. It is a weapon that can change its form, so it's considered an unpredictable factor in a battle."

"Well, Mint is our Bishop, 2 Bishops to be exact; he should be able to win with his magic alone."

"But only if he uses Fairy magic, since if he uses only demonic power, [King's Spear] will simply block it."

Ginger explained that too. Fairy magic is the most powerful type of magic according to her, but I don't think so. The light from the Angels and Fallen Angels seems to be way more powerful, and it is even worse to me now that I'm a Devil.

"Mint truly has complicated family problems…"

"Like you."

"I don't have family problems, my family is dead."

"Baraqiel is alive."

"He isn't my family!"

"See, that's your problem."

I'm tired of having this conversation with everyone!

"Guys, the preparations for the battle are about to begin."

Ram says that to us, so we follow her to where we were instructed.

 **Part 2**

We were taken to a VIP site in the castle so we could have the best view of the battle. Looking at the floor, Mint and his brother are looking one to another.

"According to the laws written by the First Fairy King, anyone who bears the Royal Crest can challenge the current King to a battle. If the challenger wins, he will become the new Fairy King, but if he loses, he will be exiled of the Faerie forever."

After the announcer says that, I turn to Ham to ask him a question.

"What does he mean by "Faerie"?"

"It is word that roughly means Fairy Kingdom. Since Mint didn't want to be here in the first place, exile is not really a punishment."

Yeah, not being able to come back here isn't going to affect Mint.

"However, he doesn't want to lose. After all, if he were to lose, his bother would stay as the king."

Hmmm, it makes sense, I guess. Ginger also said that her greatest fear isn't to lose Mint, but that Lavender would be the king for live. After all, only the three brothers bear the crest right now, and Ginger isn't allowed to make a challenge since she is a woman.

I really don't get the laws of the Fairies…

We just wait on our spots untill the announcer proceeds with the preparations.

 **Part 3**

"Now that all preparations are over, it is time for the battle to begin!"

Finally! I have been sitting here for 3 hours!

Just as the clock shows it is midnight, Mint and his brother start to fly.

"And someone like you, who doesn't possess our wings, wants to become the king?"

"Maybe my wings are no longer Fairy wings, but my Devil wings serve the same propose!"

Mint sends dozens of demonic energy balls towards his brother! However, he takes out a weapon… a spear!

"Second Form, Protection."

The spear turns into a shield that blocks Mint's attacks! So this is [King's Spear] I heard about!

"A Devil becoming the Fairy King? Doesn't that sound contradictory?"

A huge explosion covers the sky! What the hell was that?

"Lavender's magic has increased since the last time I saw him."

So that was Fairy magic? It does look more intimidating seeing it this close.

"First Form, Spear."

The shield turns into a spear and goes right through Mint's body!

"Just because you have the spear doesn't mean you're invincible!"

Mint takes the spear out of his body, so the spear goes back to Lavender on its own.

Mint creates a huge demonic energy ball and throws it, but…

"Fifth Form, Death Thorn."

The spear turns into a giant thorn which just destroys the ball!

"Being a Devil became your biggest weakness. Fourth Form, Light Flower."

The thorn now turns into a sunflower and shoots light to Mint! Light is deadly to Devils!

"Agh!"

Mint has a big hole on his torso!

"Time out…"

Mint says that before falling to the ground. Both I and Ham go to where he is.

"According to the laws written by the First Fairy King, both the challenger and king have right to one time out each."

I take the card [Number X: Wheel of Fortune], which has healing abilities. Soon after, Mint is healed from his damages.

"Rito, give me your cards."

I give him [Number XV: The Devil], [Number V: The Hierophant] and [Number IV: The Emperor]. This way, he will increase his demonic power, magic power and the power of his long ranged attacks.

"Why only three?"

"A person can only use three cards at the same time."

"Sure… Ham, use [Dimension Change] on me."

"Human sized?"

"Yes, I'll win in no time that way."

Mint placed himself in front of his brother, meaning their battle would resume.

"How are you planning to win, Devil?"

"This way. Ham, do it!"

Ham takes his eye patch off, and uses [Dimension Change] to turn Mint into a giant! Or rather, a human, since we're small.

"That isn't allowed!"

"Seriously? Judge, is this allowed?"

The judge reads the rules again and declares his verdict.

"There is no rule against size shifting, so I will allow it."

After hearing that, Lavender started flying to attack his brother.

"Third Form, Raining Explosive Blades."

The spear turns into many daggers that are sent to Mint, but with just lifting his arm he blocks all of them.

"Those splinters aren't going to hurt me."

"Sixth Form, Octopus' Power."

The daggers turn into tentacles, but they aren't able to go around Mint's arm.

"This has been really sad Lavender. I wanted a longer fight with you, but if the future of the Fairies is on the line, then I have to win as fast as possible."

"I won't let you!"

Lavender creates another Fairy magic explosion, but it only created scratches all over Mint's arm.

"Fairy is truly the strongest magic; otherwise Fairies won't be able to hurt humans with it. However, I'm a Devil; my body is way stronger than a human's."

Mint takes his brother with his fingers and puts him inside his armpit! That should be horrible!

"I haven't taken a bath in days, so good luck being there, Lavender."

Everyone cheers since the winner of the battle has been decided, even if it was a kinda rushed fight by the end.

 **Part 4**

"How does it feel to have defeated your brother?"

"He's still fighting in my armpit, so it feels really good."

I and Ham are sitting on Mint's shoulder while the long ceremony to make him the king takes place. Apparently, there is no problem if he talks during the ceremony. Or maybe they just fear that he can stomp on them whenever he wants?

"And thus, the title of Fairy King has been passed down from Lavender Borrow to Mint Borrow."

These Fairies has really long ceremonies… reminder that I will never go here on a holiday.

"Sigh, and I thought that I would never bear that title when I became a Devil…"

Mint doesn't sound happy of becoming the king. Is there anything wrong?

"Well, it looks like we won't have your support any longer."

An unknown voice says that. It came from the wall that separates the kingdom from the forest.

The wall soon starts freeze! A woman comes through the wall. So the frozen wall has no magical protection, or rather, its magical protection was deactivated by the cold.

Nosebleed! I must confess it: I have giantess fetish, and I'm obsessed with zettai ryouki; this woman is huge (to my perspective) and wears really high tights. She is my perfect waifu!

"I'm Envy from the Seven Sins, I made a pact with the Fairy King Lavender, but now that he's not the king, I have no reason to not destroy this place."

The Seven Deadly Sins! So they're targeting the Fairy Kingdom now, huh.

Envy gets close to Mint with an immense speed and lifts the arm where Ham and Lavender are. With her other hand, she holds Lavender and goes back to her original position.

Once Mint notices all of this, he turns around to hold the falling Ham. However, his movement makes me start to fall, so I hold to his collar with all my strengths!

However, Ham uses [Dimension Change] on himself to return to his normal size, so the fall wasn't much to him.

Now we need to find a way to fight with her.

Mint charges an energy ball on his hand. However, this isn't demonic power, it is Fairy magic! I use my trump card, [Number XVII: The Star] on him. I haven't used this card in a while.

The ball hits her, but only some scratches appear.

"Ara, so this is most powerful type of magic. I'll give it merits since it managed to scratch me."

Then a weird magic circle appears in front of her.

"[Absolute Zero]."

After saying that, Mint's body gets frozen! My hands are stuck on his collar, so I cannot move.

"Mint!"

Ham uses [Dimension Change] to return Mint to his original size and soon after Ram and Rina use their fire magic on him to unfreeze him.

However, I was shrunk with Mint, so I'm a tenth of a millimetre tall now!?

Looking at the others, they are only the huge size I have seen them multiple over this day, but words cannot express how gargantuan Ham looks to me right now. I should be less than a speck of dust to him now.

After Mint is unfroze, Ham returns him to human size, so I'm Fairy size now.

"Ham, return me to normal!"

I say that before I end up becoming a speck of dust for life!

With the three of us in human size, we're ready to fight!

Ham charges a red ball of demonic energy, I charge a white ball of Fairy magic, and Mint is charging a weird white ball… what is he doing?

"This is the combination of Devil and Fairy magic, a new power only I have access to."

"Fufufufu, I have been waiting for your second attack for a while."

She totally underestimates us! Let's do this!

"Shoot!"

The three energy balls hit her! Yes! We totally are a strong trio!

"Ara, so you were able to deal this damage to me. Even a little bit blood is coming out of my body. However, I won't be patient any longer."

She didn't even move! Truly the power of an ultimate class!

"[Water World]."

An immensurable amount of water appears! The Fairies seem to be worried. Oh sure, they have big-like wings, if they get wet they won't be able to fly.

The water gets to my feet, and I soon feel it is boiling!

"The Fairies will drown on hot water, what a sad destiny is to die like a bug fufufu."

Mint's face is filled with pure anger. He creates a huge, dozens if not even a hundred metres, energy ball made with Devil and Fairy magic.

"I won't allow you to kill my people!"

Mint throws the ball, which hits Envy and creates a huge flash! Ahhhh, I can feel an immense strength pushing me! So this is Mint's full power!

When the flash disperses, I can see there's no water! So Mint's attack was strong enough to evaporate the water, huh!

And Envy, part of her clothes is destroyed and I can see some blood in her! So Mint was able considerably injure her, truly someone worth 2 [Evil Pieces]!

"Wrath was right; the group chosen by Lucifer truly are special."

A magic circle appears below her. So she's running away!

"Take my words: this isn't the last time you'll see the Seven Sins."

And so, Envy disappeared. Maybe she is waifu material, but her personality is horrible.

 **Part 5**

Everyone is doing a big celebration to Mint, since he saved them from Envy. The guy on the stage has been speaking for hours; I think it is like 5:00 AM right now.

"And so, our hero and king, Mint Borrow, has the deed to say some works to the Faerie."

Mint takes the stage to give his speech. I just hope it can last less than 1 hour.

"So, yeah, I saved you from Envy; however, it wasn't only me, the people that helped me are as responsible as I am. Ham, Rito, Ginger-nee, Ram and Rina; thank you very much."

We all feel honoured as the Fairies applause; on her hand, Xie Xie feels bad since she didn't do anything. Now that I think about, I don't remember having heard a word from her while all of this happened.

"However, I was also responsible for the death of many Fairies, and this isn't something I can share with my friends, it is all my fault. For this reason, I, the 108th Fairy King, must abdicate."

What?! Mint, do you realise how much effort we put into turning you into a king?! I didn't wasted hours of my life in ceremonies for this!

"The one who will take my title will be my sister, Ginger Borrow, the actual first born of our father Gloxinia Borrow."

"Are you sure, Mint?"

"Off course, if someone has to become the first Fairy Queen has to be you nee-san. Also, I'm a Devil, so I actually wouldn't be the Fairy King, I'm Ram Phenex's Bishop now."

And thus, Mint gave Ginger [King's Spear], proclaiming her Fairy Queen.

"All hail Ginger Borrow, the 1st Fairy Queen!"

"Long live to the queen!"

As everyone responds to Mint's words, we use the magic circle to go back home.

When we appear on home, we are 1.5 centimetres tall and on the carpet.

"Ham, fix this now!"

"Sure, my King."

And so, the sunshine put an end to this really weird early morning.


	10. New Life (Volume 2)

**New Life.**

 **Part 1**

"Well, this was a good session. You can leave now."

I just finished one of my training sessions in [Nephilim] with the rest of Azazel's Team. His sessions truly are tougher than Penemue-sama's.

"Rito, wait for a bit, I want to talk with you in private."

As Azazel-sama says that, I go with him while the rest of team leaves the place.

"I heard that Lucifer-kun is organizing a tournament, and that you are in it. Am I right?"

"Yes, Azazel-sama. Lucifer-sama told us that we must participate in a young Devils only [Rating Game] tournament."

"So... that Silverage Lucifuge is going to be your opponent?"

"Eventually."

Azazel-sama scratches his chin. Silverage mentioned that his name must be known by the Cadres of Grigori, and Penemue-sama seemed to be worried by something about him. Does it involve his title as the strongest young Devil? Or is it something else?

"If that's the case, then I ask you to be careful. He isn't someone you can underestimate."

So even Azazel-sama is worried… just what kind of power does Silverage have?

"On the other hand, I heard you were attacked by the Seven Sins again."

"Yes, Envy attacked the Fairy Kingdom while we were there."

Those Seven Deadly Sins. They were the ones who killed Penemue-sama. I'll never forgive them for that.

"Well, there's no need to worry. I heard the current Fairy Queen is already making treaties with the Church so they can help her to rebuild. Ha, a Fairy Queen, since the Fairies have always been so sexist, I never expected to see such thing."

"Did you meet with the others Fairy Kings, Azazel-sama?"

"I even met the first one, he clearly hated other species; he even went as far to create a spear with the properties to destroy other kinds of magic just to fight with us."

[King's Spear]… Fairies truly are incomprehensible to me.

"Well, it was nice to talk with you Rito. Just be sure to take care of the Seven Sins."

Envy said that it wasn't the last we would see The Seven Deadly Sins. They clearly are keeping an eye on us…

 **Part 2**

I'm inside Mint & Ham's bedroom, with both of them looking closely at me. They told me to come here as soon as I returned from [Nephilim], so I want to know why they want that.

"Rito, there's something we need to understand."

"What is it?"

"While fighting against Envy, you used Fairy magic. Only Fairies can use that. How was it possible?"

"[Number XVII], my Trump Card."

"What do you mean?"

"[Number XVII]'s ability is to copy other people's powers. How do you think I'm able to do the Holy Lightning when Baraqiel isn't my family?"

Both Ham and Mint are flabbergasted, so I just put a mischievous smile.

 **Seven Sins**

I, the second in command of The Seven Deadly Sins, the sin of Wrath, am waiting for Envy's report.

"So, what are you going to tell us?"

I look at her with an angry look, but I can see Pride is rather calmed.

"I made the pact with the Fairy King Lavender Borrow; however, the peerage led by the Devil Ram of the Phenex Clan found a way to overthrow him."

"I told you that if that little bastard were to lose his title as the king, you should kill the Fairies."

"I tried, but Ram Phenex's peerage was able to stop my plans."

Pride seems to be laughing. I'm pretty sure I know the reason.

"You were right Wrath; Lucifer-ossan's protégés are indeed special."

"We're going to forgive you, Envy, but if you fail again, we aren't going to go easy on you again."

"Thanks… Magnus."

"You're welcome, Caitlin."

Pride now seems to be mad, and a huge red aura is covering his body.

"[Balance Break]."

The armour of the Red Dragon Emperor, [Scale Mail], now covers Pride's body.

"I said that we would never call each other by those names! But… why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

[You are, partner. You said that if they ever did that, you would show them why you're the leader.]

"Thanks for the reminder, Ddraig. Now them…"

He starts preparing a mass of red energy from his torso! That's the [Longinus Smasher]!

Both I and Envy run away from Pride before he releases the power of the Welsh Dragon.


	11. Extra Life (Volume 2)

**Extra Life. A man's dream**

"Dreams. They are the food of our soul. What would we be without them?"

"Just go straight to the point, Rito."

I'm in front of the girl's changing room with Ham and Mint alongside me. But it seems like Mint doesn't get my point.

"Mint, it's Friday. This is the day the third years have gym class. Are you telling you don't want to peep?"

"Why would I peep on my classmates?"

Oh yeah, due to his childlike appearance, I always forget that Mint is a third year… well, I heard there was a certain shotacon third year who is in love with him… but that isn't the point!

"If they're your classmates, you have even more reasons to peep!"

Well, I'm just trying to appeal Mint here. In reality, I think peeping on your senpais is better than just peeping on your classmates. Otherwise, I would have peeped on the second years.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't call us only to say this, am I right?"

Ham is getting better at reading my mind with time.

"Ham, you're the key to the ultimate peep."

"I feel like you are trying to get me into something naughty."

"[Dimension Change], just use it on us so we can peep on the girls without getting noticed."

"I knew there was a reason why you called us."

"I liked you better when I barely knew you, Rito."

Both Ham and Mint make sharp declarations! Well, it is normal for Mint, but this is new to the elegant tea-loving Ham.

"Come on, we are teenagers, what is life if we don't think about doing perverted stuff?"

"I didn't know you were pervert on the inside."

"I don't want to show that side of me to the girls, Ham, for that you didn't know. But trust me, under this nice boy face, there is a sex beast who just wants to peep on his senpais."

Ham takes off his eye patch! Did I convince him?!

"I accept, but with one condition."

"I'll do anything to get what I want!"

"Take off your right shoe."

Eh? Why does he want such a specific thing?

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Trust me; you'll get in a few minutes."

Mint says that while trying to not laugh… what are they planning?

I take off my shoe like they say, and start to get ready to peep on the senpais!

"Tell me when you'll use your [Sacred Gear]."

"I already did."

I turn around, and I can see that my right shoe is way bigger than me. This [Sacred Gear] is really stealthy, huh.

I spread my wings and fly inside the room.

As soon as I got in I get a nosebleed! I see all these beautiful senpais; some of them only wearing a towel, others being totally naked. This is like dream come true!

"Oh, so Mikano's panties are pink."

Mint exclaims that as he enters the room. See, I told you this was a good idea!

"Was that really the first thing that caught your attention, Mint?"

"I mean, she's my friend, so knowing this kind of information about her is pretty shocking to me."

Ham and Mint have that kind of conversation in a moment like this… you guys are a lost cause.

"Gentlemen, as you can see, a new frontier has been opened to us. Let's peep!"

I say that as I fly past Mikano. There are other senpais that are more appealing to me!

Tsukune wears a blue combo, while Aya covers herself with a red towel. Even Yatsumura looks even better while wearing only her white underwear!

"So, what was the point of doing this, Rito?"

Mint says that while not getting his eyes away from Mikano. Friends, huh.

"The point is to watch naked waifus. Or are you telling me that you aren't watching Mikano like crazy?"

Mint turns around to me, and has a rather cold look. Did I say something bad?

"Have you heard the rumours of a shotacon falling in love with me?"

"I'm sure pretty much everyone on the school has."

"Well, Mikano is that shotacon."

Is that so? I didn't know little kids were appealing to her.

"So you're spying on her because of that?"

"Can you please stop thinking about your little stick for a second and hear what she's saying?"

Even though he said that in a harsh way, I try to hear what she is saying.

"I heard Mint comes from England. Is that true?"

"Yes, he does. To a shotacon like you, he must be a dream come true."

Mikano is speaking with Rina about Mint. Well, since Rina is also a part of Ram's peerage, it makes sense to her to be the one to be asked about Mint.

"So Mikano wants to know more about you, huh."

"Yes, she is the first girl other than my family that has cared about me that much, she has been this way towards me since last year when I got into the school, so she is a pretty important friend to me."

Then, Mint finally speaks his true feelings to me.

"When I become a high class, I will turn her into a Devil so we can be together; not as just friends, but as a couple."

Mint's motivation. So he wants to be with the first girl who loved him, huh. It looks he doesn't care that part of her love comes from the fact that he looks like a shota, he just cares that she loves him.

"I have to go."

After Mint said that, I look to where Mikano was, and she already left. So Mint is following her. Ham is also with him, probably for moral support.

"And what are you doing here?"

Rina says that while looking at me! I was found!

"I can explain it!"

She still has that angry look on her face, so she's clearly not going to hear me!

"If you want to see breasts, then let me give you a VIP sight."

She takes her uncovered breasts, and squishes me between them! I don't know if this hell or heaven, but since I'm a Devil, I'll say it's hell!

She then pushes me on her nipple! If this is a punishment, I don't want a reward!

Then, she puts her bra on, and I'm pressed even harder! Well, now I start to feel the pain!

I keep being pressed for a while, and then I heard Mint's voice.

"You got him, right?"

"Yes, he was peeping on me. He can just ask if he wants me to do ero-ero stuff."

Rina being as a bold as always! What is her obsession with me?

"So where is he?"

Rina takes me out of her bra and shows me to Ham and Mint who are normal sized now.

Mint takes off his right shoe, while lifting mine.

"Do you want to know why I told you to take off our shoe? Well, it was because Mint finds doing this funnier if he uses the shoe of the person he's doing this to."

Rina places me on my shoe and Mint wears it! Auch, the pain of being pressed by his foot is way bigger than the one from the bra!

"It's a little bit big, but it suits you Mint. Now, go and say it."

After Ham says that, Mint goes to I-don't-know-where while having me on under his foot. The pain only increases as he walks.

He stops walking after less than one minute. I still feel a huge pain, though.

"Hey Mikano, I heard that you didn't have anything to do this afternoon. What if we take a walk together?"

"It would be a pleasure. Where do you want to go?"

"To the park."

"Sure, it'll be nice."

The park is on the other side of the town! Oh my Devil King, this is going to be a long day.

 **Volume 2 – End**


	12. Volume 3: Exorcists of the Debut Rating

**Volume 3: Exorcists of the Debut Rating Game**

 **Life 0.**

 **Part 1**

"Well, before the class ends, I will ask a final question."

Edelross-sensei keeps doing these questions. I don't think this is a good teaching method, but her classes were like this when I was in first year too, so maybe it is just her way of teaching?

"Who knows what Exorcists are?"

I soon raise my hand since I know a lot about them.

"Exorcists are humans whose to duty is to exterminate what the Church labels as evil spirits. But because of my life, I'm biased towards them, so I cannot give an objective point of view."

I mean, I'm a Devil and a member of Grigori, I'm the Devil of Grigori, everybody knows that famous alias of mine, off course I'm biased.

"Well, since almost half of this class is made of Devils, Exorcists may be a sensitive topic. For this, your homework is to ask a third year on the topic and make an exposition about them."

I can see the blonde haired angel of the class curling on his desk. Maybe it's because he's the only Angel in this class? Don't worry Tenshi-kun, I'm sure you'll do a great work since you're the only one here who can talk about them in a totally positive light.

Now I only need to worry about choosing the senpai I am going to work with…

 **Part 2**

I look at the name list of the third years in Occult Research Class. Picking a human isn't going to be a good idea, so I only pay attention to the non-human students that make up only a third of the class. So there are way less than in my class, huh. Well, it makes sense since the ones who graduated last year were made almost only of humans.

Mint probably knows how to do this correctly since he was born a Fairy, but Ham probably picked him already. I heard Rina used to live with Exorcists, but it is obvious Ram picked her.

Then the logical option is…

"Can you do it with me, Akai-senpai?"

"Sure, it'll be a pleasure to help my kohai."

Akai accepted without doubting! For that you're my senpai!

"So, what do you know about Exorcists?"

"Well, some members of Shemhazai's Team are Stray Exorcists, so they have told me a thing or two about their time with the Church."

Now that I think about it, I don't know much of the members of Azazel's Team. Beyond the fact that some of our members include the users of 2 [Longinus], [Innovate Clear] and [Telos Karma], they're pretty much strangers to me.

As I walk past the entrance of the school alongside Akai, I suddenly see someone on the horizon. It's a boy, of around Akai's age, which is bleeding!

"Akai-senpai, look there! We have to help him!"

Both I and Akai go to where the boy is and guide to the school infirmary so he can get some treatment.


	13. Life 1: Those who use the Light

**Life 1. Those who use the Light**

We, the Phenex group, alongside Akai and Yami are on the school's infirmary. Normally, Silverage would come as soon as he hears his fiancée is on an infirmary, but Yami told me he's busy right now, so he won't be able to come.

"Who are you?"

Akai asks the bleeding boy we found in front of the school. He's fine right now, but I wonder how and why he got in that state.

"My name is Haruka Sorami, and I think I'm a Stray Exorcist right now."

A Stray Exorcist! That means he's one of the Exorcists who are labelled as heretic by the Church.

"What do you mean by "I think"?"

"I was working doing research on the Holy Swords, but I committed a taboo that labelled me as a heretic and a dangerous individual to the Church."

"What did you do?"

He takes out a sword from his back. I feel a really weird aura from this sword. In some way, it looks like a Demonic Sword, but it also gives me the repulsive feel from a Holy Sword…

"What is this?"

I ask out of my curiosity, but the answer is something I didn't expect…

"This is Holy Sword combined with a Demonic Sword; I call it a Holy Demonic Sword."

Holy Demonic Sword?! A sword that is both Holy and Demonic?! What kind of abomination against nature is this?!

"How is that even possible?! The God from the Bible and the Devil King maintain the balance between holy and demonic, it should be impossible to combine them!"

"Well, it's impossible to have both holy and demonic energy on the same blade, so I took a Holy Sword and a Demonic Sword and forged them with secret alchemist magical seals so they won't repel. Even then, they can be counted as a single sword despite being two blades blend together."

That sounds so reckless… I don't even wonder why the Church labelled him as a heretic.

Akai takes the sword and makes some movements with it. I always forget that he learned swordsmanship before awakening his [Sacred Gear]. Maybe is it because he never uses a sword?

"I may be a little bit rusty, but this feels like a solid sword."

Haruka then puts on a smile after hearing Akai's compliment.

"I feel uneasy to ask this, but are you Devils?"

"Yes, how did you notice it?"

"The Church taught me how to distinguish Devils from humans just by feeling them."

Haruka then bends on his knees and starts begging to Akai.

"My sins cannot be forgiven, please turn me into a Devil! Only by becoming a being of evil and darkness I can move on with my life!"

… While I was really harsh against Devils before becoming one, even I think he went too far.

"Well, that isn't something I can do. I'm just a Pawn after all. You should ask my King about that, but since he isn't here right now, you'll have to wait if you want to become a Devil."

Ram then starts coughing. She clearly wants our attention.

"You have a King right here."

Haruka's eyes are full of bright now. Is he really that desperate?

"I, Ram of the Phenex clan, will turn you into my servant."

"Thank you so much! ... Wait, Phenex? As in the Devil of the same name?"

"Well, yes, he's my ancestor after all."

"So I'm going to become the servant of the descendant of a legendary Devil? I cannot be more thankful towards this dark and evil society I have been trying to exterminate my whole life."

Ok, this guy is really weird. Do we really have to work with him from now on?

Ram extends a Knight piece. If I remember correctly, this is her last Knight since she used the other one with Ham.

"I really sorry, Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama, Raphael-sama, but I'm going to travel through the path of darkness from now on."

Haruka takes the piece, so a pair of Devil wings appears on his back. He is our comrade now, huh.

"Just wondering, how old are you Haruka?"

"I'm 17, 12 of which were dedicated in body and soul to the Church."

"Ram, how can I enrol him into the academy?"

"Why do you ask that so suddenly, Rito?"

"He was an Exorcist, so he must know everything there is to know about them."

Yes, I'm planning on using this guy as my third year companion!

"Uh, guys, I heard there was someone hurt so I came here."

Suddenly, someone comes into the infirmary. It is the blonde Angel of my class, Tenshi-kun.

Haruka's eyes are full of bright again. Thinking it for a moment, Tenshi-kun has both his halo and wings out, so maybe it's because of that he's like this.

"An Angel! Oh, I who has become a being of darkness am not worthy of being able to see your angelical body! But please, you great Angel, have piety to this follower of God who has felt on the path of the Devil King!"

Tenshi-kun is utterly confused by Haruka's words, so I go close to him and explain the situation.

"He's Ram's new Knight who used to work for the Church, so he has a big view on Angels like you."

Now that Tenshi-kun understands, he asks Haruka to stand up.

"You don't have to pay such respect to me. I'm just a reincarnated Angel after all. I lived my whole life being dedicated to God and received this blessing of being able to meet the Angels I learned about on books. But you don't have to worry, one of the main things God asks to his Angels is comprehension, so I don't care if you're a Devil now, you once worked for God and that alone makes you someone I owe respect to."

Haruka starts to cry after hearing Tenshi-kun's moving words.

"Since I'm going to be on third year of this school, I'll help you with that exposition about Exorcists! Working with a follower of God who became an Angel is a pleasure I never thought I would have!"

Stupid Church… I first hated you for disrespecting the Fallen Angels-sama, later for being the natural enemies of Devils, and now for this…

"Akai-senpai… let's work together…"

I start crying after seeing this discouraging scene.

 **Church**

I'm María Hernández, a Guatemalan high-class Exorcist. I'm currently on a Japanese airport, with me there is a group of both middle-class and low-class Exorcists being led by blonde haired man.

This man is no other than a famous ultimate-class Exorcists, Spadaccino Nero. He's a famous Exorcist that, with the help of his legendary Holy Sword, has been able to kill thousands of middle-class Devils and managed to defeat a high-class with much effort.

"This person we're targeting… he must be really dangerous if someone like you was called."

"He used alchemist to create an abomination of nature that goes against God's will. Our mission is to kill him. He even went as far as to kill other low-class who were sent to capture him."

So someone who did that was able to become an Exorcists… oh God, please forgive this poor boy's soul, he doesn't know what he's about to go through.

Nero-san then stops to warn us of something.

"This town is territory of the Devils, specifically those who descent from Phenex. You must be careful since this man probably allied with them."

Phenex is one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. If we're on their territory, we must be extremely careful, especially with such a dangerous criminal on the loose.

Nero-san continues walking in front of us. As a high-class Exorcist, I have the deed to help my master Nero-san on this mission, all in the name of God.

 **Seven Sins**

I, the leader of The Seven Deadly Sins, the sin of Pride, am playing a game of chess with my second in command, Wrath.

"Hey, both of you. Have you heard the news?"

The one who came in is Greed, who seems as active as always, and asked us a rhetorical question.

"Well, the ultimate-class Exorcist Spadaccino Nero is going to Japan. Can you give me permission to kill him? It would be a great attack to the Church."

Nero is indeed a famous name. They said he was barely able to kill the heir of the Agares clan while wielding a legendary Holy Sword.

"We must be stronger than that Agares, so you have the permission."

Greed seems pretty happy, but his smile fades away when notices "that" on our table.

"Why is there a Fairy with you?"

He points out at the Fairy sitting on our clock, so I explain why he is here.

"His name is Lavender Borrow, and Envy brought him here after he was exiled from his kingdom. I just see him as a pet, but Envy seems to have taken a liking towards him."

"You know I can hear you, right?"

Lavender says that while putting a bitter face.

"Come on, little. Who is a good Fairy?"

I say that while moving my index on his head, so he puts a happy face. I spoil him a lot.

"Well, I'll go to Japan, good luck with your game!"

After saying that, Greed leaves the room.

"Checkmate."

"You won again, Pride. You're really good at this."

"Let's just say [Rating Games] taught that you need to think 5 steps ahead of your opponent."

I said that while I keep spoiling Lavender with my finger for his compliment, while Wrath seems to be mad for losing again.


	14. Life 2: Legendary Holy Sword

**Life 2. Legendary Holy Sword**

 **Part 1**

It is 4:00 AM. I cannot sleep. Why? Because Haruka is sitting on a chair looking at me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to see if I could get tired by looking at you sleeping. But you aren't sleeping, so I cannot look at you sleeping if you don't sleep."

"Then, please, stop, doing that is creepy."

"I'm a Devil. I'm a dark being who incarnates evil. I'm meant to be creepy."

"Can you stop calling Devils "evil"? You know you're one, right?"

"I'm criminal persecuted by the Church. I'm evil."

I sit down to have a more serious talk with him.

"You say you're persecuted, but I haven't seemed that."

"You found me wounded. Wounded because of the attacks from the Exorcists I worked with. They're all dead now. I don't have a place to go to."

"How were they killed?"

"After attacking me, a Devil appeared and killed them. For that I wanted to become one."

"Well, at least there aren't any other Exorcists that are after you."

"There are. In fact, there is an entire group outside of this house."

I stand up and look through the window. There is a group of people wearing Exorcists uniforms!

"I need to tell Ram."

I go out of the room to inform the rest of the peerage.

 **Part 2**

"Ok, you must remember this. Exorcists possess the light of the Angels. I already called Silverage; he said he's in Japan so he won't be using a magic circle. We just have to stand until he comes and victory will be ours."

I haven't seen all of Silverage's power, but he was able to considerably injure Penemue-sama, and even Azazel-sama seems to be worried about his power, so he clearly deserves the title of the strongest young Devil.

We come out of the house and see the Exorcists face to face. Haruka almost faints after looking at their leader, but Xie Xie holds him so he doesn't fall.

"That blonde man… he's Spadaccino Nero-san."

Nero! I heard his name while looking at the recent news of the Underworld. He killed the heir of the Agares clan using his Holy Sword. I even heard rumours that the Agares were meant to be on Lucifer-sama's tournament, but because of said death, they weren't able to send a representative since the current heir of the clan is still a kid. That opened the door to Silverage…

"I'm glad that my name is known even to Japanese people… now Devils, you must die in the name of God!"

I count the number of Exorcists. There are 7 counting Nero. Looking at their uniforms, there are 2 low-classes, 3 middle-classes, 1 high-class and the ultimate-class Nero.

We must win! Azazel-sama, Lucifer-sama, I'll fight against the Church in your names!

An Exorcists wielding a sword made of light is coming towards me! From his uniform, he's one of the low-class ones. I can win!

I create a ball of demonic energy and throw it to him, but he cuts it down with the sword. Then I must use my B plan.

"Holy Lightning!"

The lightning lands perfectly. Maybe the holy energy won't do too much damage to a human, but the thunder may be enough. Copying it from Baraqiel was indeed a good idea.

I then create a ball of Fairy magic. I'm not used to controlling this magic, so I can't do much with it beyond energy balls.

The Exorcist seems hurt due to my attack. I must finish him!

I create many shadow tentacles to wrap around his body and immobilize him. I then turn the tentacles into blades and pierce through him!

He isn't dead, but it doesn't seem like he would move in a while.

"3."

As I hear that, I turn around and see Ham. He used his 3 blows technique on that middle-class. I felt that once, so I know it's really painful.

"No human has been able to tank this technique."

He's right, neither Akai nor I could just take this attack. Both of us felt to the ground by the pain.

On the other hand, Mint seems to be the only one who isn't fighting.

"Since you are the only who isn't fighting, you must be my opponent."

Mint says that to his opponent. She is also a middle-class going by her uniform.

He creates a demonic energy ball on his right hand and a Fairy magic ball on his left hand. He then combines them into his unique Demonic Fairy magic (he gave it that name). The ball then becomes way bigger before being sent to his opponent!

"Being strong is boring."

A one shot! He defeated her with just one shot! Truly someone worth 2 Bishop Pieces!

Suddenly, I feel a really strong wind. It clearly is Rina, who created a… tornado?!

"Just because you have the light of the Angels doesn't mean you're an invincible opponent to me!"

The Exorcist soon gets taken down by the tornado. From his uniform, it was a low-class.

"Stop wielding that abomination in front of me!"

A middle-class says that to Haruka. She clearly appears to fear Haruka's Holy Demonic Sword.

"I went away from God's light, so my only way of living is by being a Devil!"

He stabs the girl with his sword despite clearly not wanting to kill her, since it was a non-totally deadly spot.

"Sorry."

He apologizes before his opponent falls to the ground. She doesn't seem unable to fight, just loath.

"You didn't kill me in that instant, so you must be a righteous swordsman despite being a Devil."

Haruka helps her by treating her wound. Maybe he's creepy and really straightforward, but he's a nice person on the inside. I'm glad of having him as my comrade.

"My blows… they aren't landing… who are you?"

Xie Xie says that while looking at the blue haired high-class Exorcist.

"I'm María Hernández, the greatest Exorcist from my country. As a warrior from the Church, I have the deed of using my Holy Swords to beat you."

She's wielding 2 Holy Swords, not just light made ones. She just blocks Xie Xie's punches with her great technique. Since she's touching a Holy Sword, Xie Xie must be suffering.

"How can this be?"

I turn to Ram, and there are many injuries in her body. This is actually pretty scary since she comes from the Phenex clan, she must be able to heal herself.

"Apparently the Holy Power of my Durandal stopped your immortality. I must say that the heir of the Agares was a better match since I'm only using 70% of my strength right now."

Durandal?! I read about it in Devil text books, it is a Holy Sword that is said to be on pair with Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi and Excalibur!

"So you really hurt my fiancée that much. Then I have no choice but to defeat you."

The one who says that is Silverage! He has neither Akai nor Yami with him, but there's a boy on his side. Hmm, actually, this boy looks pretty similar to Silverage…

"Silverage! Thanks the Devil King you're here. This man is Spadaccino Nero of the Durandal."

Silverage seems really excited after hearing that.

"So the one who killed the Agares heir is here? This is going to be fun!"

Silverage clearly is a fight maniac if he's this excited to fight against the dreaded Nero.

"Goldentime, can you help Xie Xie? She seems to be on troubles."

"Sure, onee-sama."

This boy Goldentime just called Ram "onee-sama"? What kind of relationship do they have?

While Silverage starts to fight against Nero, I pay attention to Goldentime and María.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Goldentime Erklight, Silverage Lucifuge's Queen and a middle-class Devil. Going by your uniform, you're a high-class Exorcist, so you're someone who puts a match."

So he's Silverage's Queen, huh. And unlike his King, he seems to have good manners.

"So you actually are a middle-class. If that's the case, then I have no choice but to do this."

María puts a battle stance as her aura starts to increase. Then don't tell me she'll-

"[Balance Break]."

A huge number of armoured knights with Holy Swords appear before her! She did it! She activated the ultimate state of a [Sacred Gear], the [Balance Breaker]!

"This is the [Balance Breaker] of my [Blade Blacksmith], [Blade Knight Mass]."

Goldentime starts to applause. Well, since achieving [Balance Breaker] is a rare phenomenon, she truly deserves those applauses.

"Now I'm sure I can use against you my [Twice Critical] with a technique that I learned."

[Twice Critical] is a common [Sacred Gear] that doubles the power of the possessor for a certain amount of time. But what is this technique he's talking about…

As a gauntlet, [Twice Critical], appears on his left arm, a thin white aura starts to cover his body.

"This power is called Touki. It's the manifestation of life force itself. Normally, only senjutsu users would be able to use it, but since I made an extremely intense training, I'm now able to use it normally."

"He truly is amazing, right?"

Ham who got close to me says that.

"Goldentime is someone whose physical strength goes beyond mine, to the point he became able to use the Touki… that [Twice Critical] only makes him a fearful opponent to have."

Ham is praising Goldentime's great abilities. So this guy is even stronger than Ham… that truly is something scary.

Goldentime charges at high speed against the knights, being able to destroy one of them with a single punch!

"Let's go ahead."

Goldentime gets slashed by two of the knights, but he punches them and soon defeats them. He keeps moving around punching the knights, however, some of them manage to slash him anyway.

Even when the knights were defeated one by one by Goldentime's punches, he clearly seems to be hurt thanks to the power of their Holy Swords.

Goldentime and María look at each other closely, clearly recognizing the strengths of the other one.

"You're truly a magnificent opponent. I praise you for that."

"Let's put an end to this, Devil."

María summons 2 Holy Swords while Goldentime seems to pretty hurt after defeating the knights. Not even I can guess how is this going to end…

Goldentime charges once more against María, but his left punch gets blocked by the Holy Swords.

"I can see this Touki is also protecting you from the holy power of my swords."

"Good observation. If it wasn't for it, I'll be way more damaged."

Goldentime then hits María's torso using his right hand. Even I can feel the pain. After being sent flying by the punch, María stands up once again.

"Nice attack. Now, take this!"

Many Holy Swords are created in line in front of María until they hit Goldentime! He has many swords piercing trough his body, and now even his Touki armour disappeared.

"Great move. Seems like both my Touki and my boost are now gone. However…"

Suddenly, another Goldentime appears from behind María and punches her in the face!

Just what the hell was that?!

"That's something I learned only a few days ago. My brother told me how to create a clone of myself by giving away part of my stamina."

The Goldentime that was pierced by the blades disappears. María on her hand seems pretty hurt.

"I'm not going down yet!"

María takes out a gun and shoots at Goldentime! However, he seems to have endured it.

"You were a good opponent, but this is the end."

Even after being hurt with many attacks charged with holy power, Goldentime uses his great speed once again and lands the finishing blow on María.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Ham, but she was harder to beat than I thought."

"You could have defeated her sooner if it wasn't for her holy power which deals a huge damage to Devils like us. Even I'm sure I couldn't have defeated her if I were the one to fight. You truly are an exceptional Queen, Goldentime."

Rina praises Goldetime's power. Well, after seeing that I'm not surprised why.

"How's Silverage doing?"

All of us look at Silverage, who is fighting against the famous Exorcist Nero.

Nero appears to be really hurt, but Silverage has some slashes from the Durandal on his body.

Nero moves his Durandal and launches waves of holy energy, but Silverage blocks it using a magical barrier.

"You have been a better opponent than expected, Nero. But there's no way you can win."

Silverage creates a blade from his shadow. However, unlike Akai's or mine, his is a physical sword.

Both Silverage and Nero charge towards the other with their swords, and I can see both of them slashed the other. However, unlike Silverage, Nero falls to knees from the damage.

"You're right. I can't win. You're the strongest opponent I've ever faced, Silverage Lucifuge."

Even the famous Exorcist Nero praises Silverage's great power. I have no idea how we are going to defeat this man in a [Rating Game]…

"What a shame he isn't on his best condition. I'm so lucky to have brought this bottle of Phoenix's tears!"

The weird guy who said that gets close to Nero and uses Phoenix's tears on him, making Nero's wounds disappear on the smoke. Why was that?!

"Who… who are you?"

Nero asks that question, but the answer is something I didn't want to hear.

"I'm no other the sin of Greed from The Seven Deadly Sins!"

Damn you, Seven Sins…


	15. Life 3: The Sin of Greed

**Life 3. The Sin of Greed**

 **Part 1**

We currently are on an uncomfortable situation. On one hand, one of the Seven Sins is in front of us. On the other hand, he wants to kill the ultimate-class Exorcist Nero. Who should we help? Silverage's idea was to stay apart from them and just watch. And that's what we're doing.

"Durandal is a Holy Sword recorded in history, you know? That someone with great talent like you possess it is truly delightful."

"The Seven Deadly Sins. I heard about you. A group of ultimate-class Devils who just seem to have no goal other than to attack everyone and everything."

"Hahaha, we have a goal, but someone who doesn't understand what's wrong in the Underworld wouldn't be able to understand it."

Both of them are trying to intimidate the other. I'm absolutely sure how this battle is going to end, so I don't really worry.

Nero attacks first by launching many waves of holy power from his sword, but Greed dodges them.

After that, Greed just appears in front of Nero! I think he moved, but he's so fast that it looked like he teleported!

"The heir of the Agares clan died by your sword. I don't want to avenge him, but I want to kill you. I'll do it with this sword."

Greed then takes out a sword. Nero seems to be shocked by the sword pulled by Greed. Hmm, even I think it looks similar. I'm sure I saw that in a book…

"How do you have the Demonic Emperor Sword?!"

After Nero said that, I finally remembered. That sword, the Demonic Emperor Sword, is on that appears in books being recorded by its great sharpness and power.

"I call it by its name, Gram."

After saying that, Greed reappeared in his original position. Is this guy actually moving? That speed is just abnormal.

Suddenly, many demonic energy waves appear! So Greed moved Gram faster than I can see?!

After Nero is hit by them, Greed suddenly appears behind him! Despite Greed doesn't appear to move, many slashes appear on Nero's back!

Just how fast is this guy?!

"Wha-What are you?!"

"I'm from The Seven Deadly Sins, the sin of Greed. I wield the Demonic Emperor Sword, Gram. My unique power is a magical ability I created, [Top Speed]."

[Top Speed]? What is this magical ability he created?

"[Top Speed] gives me an immense boost in speed. With this, I can move faster than the eye can perceive, so no one is able to see me moving."

So that's why he's so fast! Even then, Nero stands up to continue fighting.

An immense holy aura is surrounding Durandal. Nero then says something discouraging.

"The Phoenix's tears cannot recover the stamina. I used a lot of it fighting against the Phenex and the Lucifuge. This means that I'm probably going to die here. However, if I have to give up my life to a Devil, then I'm not going to Heaven without giving you a finishing move!"

A huge pillar of holy aura grows from Durandal! This man is going to use the last bit of his energy in this attack!

"Take this in the name of the Lord!"

An explosion of holy energy covers the whole area where both of them were! So this is Nero's final effort to defeat Greed.

"That man, maybe he was an Exorcist, but he fought for God until the end. I owe him respect."

Silverage says that. He's right. Maybe he tried to kill us, but his dedication to God, which went to the point of giving up of life, is something I've never seen before.

Once the light fades away, Nero's body stands despite lacking any kind of life. Greed on his hand has a lot of smoke coming out of his body. Maybe he's alive, but clearly took critical damage.

"A shame I wasn't able to kill you by myself, but the fact that you're dead now means I succeeded."

Greed says that before starting to fly, but stops mid-air looking at us.

"Ram Phenex's peerage. I don't understand what Wrath sees on you, but I want to give you a goodbye present!"

Greed says that with a lot of emotion, and many demonic energy waves appear! We need to find a way to stop them!

"They're mine!"

Haruka appears out of nowhere and cuts the waves using his Holy Demonic Sword! Just what is up with this guy?

"Grow stronger so one day you can put a fight against us. Please take care!"

After saying that in friendly tone, Greed disappears on a magic circle.

 **Part 2**

"Onee-sama, these two are your new servants, right?"

"Yes Goldentime, they are my Pawn Rito Yuma and my Knight Haruka Sorami."

Apparently, Goldentime is the one who has been on Silverage's peerage the most, so I need to know more about him.

"So, Goldentime, how did you meet Silverage and Ram?"

"He doesn't know it, right?"

Silverage says that like it was an obvious answer. Goldentime looks to me and tells me his answer.

"Silverage is my half-brother."

His half-brother? Well, that explains why they look so similar and why he calls Ram "onee-sama".

"We share a father, but Silverage's mother is different to mine."

"Yeah, his mother is a human while mine is a Devil."

I knew Silverage was half human, but I didn't wait that he had a pure human brother.

"Our dad is named Silver Erklight, while Silverage's mother is named Age Lucifuge."

"In fact, the reason I'm named Silverage is because it is a mix between Silver and Age."

Well, I always thought that Silverage's name was weird, but I never thought it had a meaning.

"I remember when I was a kid, I used to use our dad's surname, so back then I was known as Silverage Erklight. However, I started using my mom's surname after I became involved with the Devil society."

"Just for the record, he hasn't change his name, legally speaking his name is still Silverage Erklight, is just that he doesn't response to that name anymore."

He is known as Silverage Lucifuge… but his name actually is Silverage Erklight… this is deeper than I thought it was.

"A shame Akai and Yami aren't here, otherwise the whole gang would be present."

So Silverage has only used 3 of his [Evil Pieces]… well, I know Akai is actually worth 7 Pawns, but he still has many pieces left anyway.

"Silverage, I think you should reincarnate that gentleman. He gained your respect after all."

Goldentime points at Nero. Silverage looks for something on his pocket. After he takes them out, I see he took his [Evil Pieces], his Knights to be exact.

"I think using Knights on him would be a great idea. Having a fifth member for the incoming [Rating Game] is going to be useful."

He gets close to Nero's dead body, and takes the pieces close to him. Both of them were needed to reincarnate this man.

"Well, I only have 1 Pawn, 1 Bishop and both of my Rooks now."

"Ex-Excuse me."

When I turn around, I see that the blue haired Exorcist, María Hernández, is talking to us.

"Did you turn Nero-san… into a Devil?"

"Well, if he wasn't reincarnated soon, he would have stayed dead forever."

María seems to be extremely conflicted. I think it makes sense. Nero was a man dedicated to God, so being a Devil is going to be a huge hit to him. However, I'm pretty sure anyone should prefer this over staying dead. And I think it is a huge hit to her too, since she and her master are now on opposite sides of the battle. After having a hard thinking time, María proposed something to us.

"Ok, if Nero-san is going to be living as a Devil from now on, then I want to be a Devil too."

Ram gets close to María and says something to Silverage.

"You already got Nero, so I'm taking this girl."

Wait, another new member? If our numbers keep going up, then we surely will be able to win Lucifer-sama's [Rating Game] tournament.

Ram takes her Rook and gives it to María. With her wings, now she is the last Rook of our team.

"It's funny that I originally didn't want to participate on [Rating Games]; if the right high-class Devil possesses these pieces, these can forge bonds beyond master and servant."

Silverage says those words before leaving with Goldentime and Nero.

"Now that this stupidity is over, I'll be going to sleep."

Mint says that before walking back to the house.

"I think we all need to sleep, fighting in the early morning is really tiresome."

As Ram says that, we all get into the house.

 **Part 3**

It is Tuesday on the afternoon. We are currently preparing for the [Rating Game] that will start very soon.

"Ok, the information about our first opponent has already been revealed. Her name is Tiffania Gremory, heiress of the Gremory clan. Right now, her peerage is made of her Queen, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop, 1 Knight, and 3 Pawns. Only 2 of the Pawns consume 2 pieces, the rest are only one each."

If I count correctly, both of us have 8 members, the main difference is the distribution of the pieces. After all, I'm the only Pawn in our group.

"As you should know, the [Rating Game] takes place on an artificial space created on the Dimensional Gap. Please, don't hold up. Our match is going to be viewed by both Lucifer-sama and Price-san. If we seriously are going to fight against Silverage, then we have to win the other matches. This way, we won't lose even after losing against Silverage."

So Ram has no hope of winning against Silverage… well, since that peerage isn't only made up of him who is considered the strongest young Devil, but also Akai, Nero and Goldentime, I can understand why.

We use the magic to teleport to the place of the match. Once we're on the coliseum where Lucifer-sama gathered us a few days ago, we can see him again in the middle of the place. Price is on his side, so maybe that place is the VIP area?

"As a [Great Satan] and leader of the Underworld, I, Lucifer, declare that the "[Rating Game] Tournament of the Youth" is about to begin! The matches for today are Ram of the Phenex clan vs. Tiffania of the Gremory clan and Seila of the Bael clan vs. Silverage Lucifuge. As you should remember, the team that claims victory wins 1 point. Now, go ahead!"

Silverage didn't get a proper introduction like the rest… however; I need to focus on winning. We move towards the magic circle and prepare for the start.

We were teleported to some kind of cave. When I look around, we're on a gold mine. So this is going to be the place of our match, huh.

{Everyone, listen please.}

The arbiter talked, so he was about to introduce himself before explaining the rules.

{I'm Price Lucifer's Queen, Salvon Beelzebub, and I'll be taking the role as the arbiter of the game between Ram Phenex's peerage and Tiffania Gremory's peerage on this occasion.}

Beelzebub?! As in the member of the [Great Satans] of the same name?!

"Isn't Beelzebub the name of an important Devil?"

Haruka asks exactly what I had on mind.

"Yes, Beelzebub-sama is a member of the [Great Satans], just like Lucifer-sama. And Salvon-san, just like Price-san, is the grandson of said Devil."

So Salvon is the grandson of Beelzebub-sama… I need to investigate more about Price's peerage.

{I'm here in company of my master who is watching this match. The battlefields are picked randomly for this tournament, so in this case it ended up being a gold mine. Ram's base is located on the north cave of the mine, while Tiffania's base on the south one. In order for Pawns to promote, you must go to the enemy base.}

"Rito, I don't understand why you haven't done this in the battles we have had recently, but please, once you get to the other side, use promotion."

Ram is right. Despite being a Pawn, I haven't used promotion in any our matches. That's mainly because I need of Ram's approval to use it, but also because I want to test my limits without it. However, if it is truly needed, then I'll promote as soon as I get to the other side.

{The type of game has been picked randomly too, and it ended up being a regular game. Each team will have a bottle of Phoenix's tears provided to them. Please make good use of them.}

After he says that, we put on our transceiver on our ears. It is to communicate during the game.

{Now it's time to start this battle. I wish good luck to both Kings. Then, Game Start.}

Once we hear the key words, we start planning the strategy for our first [Rating Game]!


	16. Life 4: Game Start!

**Life 4. Game Start!**

 **Part 1 - Early Game**

When I, María Hernández, was a little girl, I dedicated my life to the Catholic Church. To me, the most important thing was that Church I went to every Sunday.

The moment when I awakened my [Sacred Gear] was when I saw that Church burning down. It was the job of a Fallen Angel. I ended up using my swords to kill that Fallen Angel. I collected money to rebuild that Church by selling the swords I created using [Blade Blacksmith].

Eventually, the town I lived in was visited by Spadaccino Nero, an Exorcist that came to take care of something reported in the place. It was a living skeleton that came from Xibalba, but Nero-san called it a low-class Grim Reaper. Nero-san killed that skeleton.

After seeing my [Sacred Gear], Nero-san said that I had the potential to become a great Exorcist. After receiving approval from my family, Nero-san took me to the Vatican and trained me to become an Exorcist.

The saddest day of my life was that time when Nero-san was called for assistance in my birth town once again. When we went them, a group of Fallen Angels and Grim Reapers were attacking the place. They burned down the entire town, including the rebuilt Church. That was when I awakened my [Balance Breaker] and killed all those monsters with the help of Nero-san.

Fallen Angels and Grim Reapers has always been my mortal enemies, even when I was taught on the Exorcist school that Devils were the greatest evil, those two were worse to me.

"So everyone gets the plan?"

Ram asks that, but I didn't pay attention to the plan because of thinking about my past.

"Ok then, please follow your instructions."

Haruka points at me and uses sings to say I have to follow him.

"So, what's the plan?"

"You didn't pay attention, María?"

"Ok, it's pretty simple. Ram is going to stay at the base with Rina taking care of her. Xie Xie will locate herself in the middle of the mine, so in case Rina is defeated, Ram can use castling with her. Ham and Mint will run around the mine to find the Pawns and beat them before they promote to Queen. Our job is to find Tiffania."

As Haruka explains the plan, I create two Holy Swords to be ready in case a battle starts. I can see Rito and Haruka in front of me are also ready in case anything happens.

We moved around the mine not knowing where to go. All we know is that we need to go to the south. After running for various minutes, we see something. Or rather, someone.

"According to the data, those are Tiffania's Bishop, Rook and Knight. To find all of them at the same time…"

Rito says that in a mortified tone. He takes out a few cards out of his pocket.

"These cards are [Number I: The Magician], [Number XIX: The Sun] and [Number IV: The Emperor]. With these, the power of my magical attacks, my holy energy and the power of long-ranged attacks will increase."

Rito is thinking of using his magic to the limit. Meanwhile, Haruka is planning his moves with his Holy Demonic Sword and I prepare to attack using my Holy Swords or to use my [Balance Breaker] in case it is needed.

"They're there!"

Tiffania's Rook yells that while pointing at us. Both Rito and Haruka charge towards him, so I have to take care of both the Knight and the Bishop.

I charge towards the Knight and slash him using my swords.

"Take care of her; she's wilding a Holy Sword!"

The Bishop shoots a beam of demonic energy towards me, but I block it with my swords.

"I'm Ram Phenex's Rook. I'm going to show you my strength."

I use both of my swords and slash the Bishop. While she's in pain for my attack, the Knight, who is wielding a rapier, attacks me with it.

"Holy Lightning!"

I turn around after hearing that, I can see the Rook taking a huge damage from Rito's attack. Soon after, Haruka slashes the Rook with his Holy Demonic Sword.

"Wh-What… was that? N-No Holy Sword sh-should have that po-power, demonic power."

"This isn't a Holy Sword; this is my own creation, a Holy Demonic Sword."

Being in shock at Haruka's words, I take the chance and attack the Rook with both of my Holy Swords. Not only once, but I take the chance to slash him multiple times.

Suddenly, a light starts to envelope his body. This means he cannot keep fighting.

{Combatant Tiffania Gremory's Rook, retires.}

"Rito! Use your shadows on them!"

As I yell that, Rito's shadow turns into tentacles and tangle the opponent's limbs.

"Let's go Haruka!"

I charge towards the Bishop while Haruka charges towards the Knight, with both of us using our swords to slash them.

"End it here, Rito!"

As I say that, Rito charges a huge amount of energy on the tip of his fingers.

"Take this, Holy Lightning!"

Rito creates an even bigger Holy Lightning compared to the one he used before and uses it on the tangled opponents. After all these attacks, a light cover their bodies.

{Combatants Tiffania Gremory's Bishop and Knight, retire.}

Rito falls to the ground and sits down while panting.

"Something happened, Rito?"

"Isn't it obvious, Haruka? Since I don't have Baraqiel's blood, the Holy Lightning consumes a lot of my energy, and it only became even worse when I turned into a Devil. Taking into count the amount of energy I need to fight properly, I can only use it 1 more time for the rest of the game."

I point towards the south with my left sword.

"We aren't important. What is important here is Ram's safety. Since she's safe, we have the deed to fight against her enemy. Tiffania Gremory is going to see our true strength."

After I say that, both Rito and Haruka smile towards me. We then start running again to go to the enemy base and then to look after Tiffania.

 **Part 2 - Mid Game**

As I, Abraham Hawkthorn, continue running with my best friend, Mint Borrow, on my side, we hear the announcements. Bishop, Rook and Knight have retired. It must be a work of Rito and the others. However, we also have a mission. We must find the Pawns.

"There."

As Mint points out a group of three people who are running one after the other, I can see that those are indeed Tiffania's Pawns.

"Don't forget it, surprise attack."

I say that before taking off my eye patch and using [Dimension Change] in both of us. Now we're of the size of a gnat.

We fly close to them, and I can see one of them keeps his mouth open. Remembering the data, he's the one who is only 1 Pawn.

"Get in."

As I say that, both Mint and I fly inside this boy's mouth. Mint then creates a huge ball of Demonic Fairy magic, and before doing anything, he says his one-liner.

"Taste this."

The ball separates into countless smaller balls that hit all over his mouth; his teeth, palate and tongue are all attacked by them.

"Aghh."

As the boy says that, we come out. He has smoke coming out of his mouth.

"What happened?"

"I feel an intense pain inside my mouth!"

As both girls, who are also Pawns, try to help their comrade, I return Mint and I to our former size.

"Finish them."

As Mint says that, I use my 3 Blows Technique in one of the girls.

"No! How dare you?!"

The one of the Pawns launches demonic energy beams to me, but I simply endure them. I trained a lot to have this body. I can the other one took the Phoenix's tears and is going to use it on her friend. So they gave them to a Pawn, huh, not a wise move; that's why Ram has them.

"Get away!"

As Mint says that, I move using my Knight speed. Right after I move, Mint launches countless Demonic Fairy magic energy balls to the trio. Our job here is done.

 **Part 3 - End Game**

{Combatants Tiffania Gremory's 3 Pawns, retire.}

Mint and Ham truly are the strongest of our group. As I, Rito Yuma, realise they finished their job, I can finally see the south mine. I'll finally be able to promote!

As we enter the mine, I can see two people. One of them is red haired girl sitting in a throne, while the other one is wearing a maid outfit.

"Tiffania-sama, they finally came."

Wait, so the red haired girl is Tiffania Gremory? Then that means the maid is her Queen… she and Ram had exactly the same strategy of staying on the mine with their Queens…

"Well, well. So two former Exorcists and a member of Grigori are our opponents? This is going to be fun. Do it."

"Appear, [Freezing Archaeopteryx]!"

Cold chills surround the maid while ice gathered in the air turns into a giant bird. So this is her [Sacred Gear], huh.

Many attacks come from the bird, but Haruka easily cuts through them using his sword. María focuses the aura around her. She's going to do it.

"[Balance Break]."

The knight troops created by her [Blade Knight Mass] appear before us. She clearly wants to end this as quickly as possible.

I create a ball of demonic energy and a ball of Fairy magic in my hands. I have tried to combine them like Mint does, but I haven't been able to do it.

I launch the balls at the same time Haruka uses his sword to attack the bird. Haruka appears to want to take care of the bird by himself, so I'll focus on attacking the other two.

The knight troops go after Tiffania, so I'll finish her Queen!

"Promotion, Bishop!"

Normally, a Pawn would promote to Queen. However, I don't need a balanced power right now; I just need as much fire power as I can!

I create multiple balls of demonic energy and Fairy magic and launch them towards her! The maid Queen dodges them, but I tangle her with my shadows! I need to focus a lot of energy on this!

"Let me win!"

I create the shadow-made blades and pierce all over her body! I then launch even more energy balls to generate as much damage as I can!

Suddenly, I hear a sound, and when I turn around, I can see Haruka destroying the bird with his sword! He then looks at the Queen and charges towards her, stabbing her with his sword!

"No…"

As she says that, the light that wrappers her makes her disappear.

{Combatant Tiffania Gremory's Queen, retire.}

With the Queen down, only Tiffania is left. When I look at her, she's severely wounded due to being attacked by the knight troops.

"All my pieces have been defeated… but not a single one of you have… what are you?"

She is right. We have our 8 members on the field, while she's by herself. Then we can say this is checkmate, huh. Then I'm going to end this here and now.

I charge huge amounts of energy in my left hand. This isn't ordinary energy, this is the Holy Lightning. Let's see if you can take this!

"Holy Lightning – Cutter!"

I take impulse and head towards her! Digging my hand on her torso, I unlash the power of the Holy Lightning in my hand to her!

"This is checkmate!"

As I say that, the light covers Tiffania and makes her disappear.

{Tiffania Gremory loses. She retires. The game has ended. It is the victory of Ram Phenex.}

As I hear that, the light also covers my body. It looks like I overdid it… ha…

 **Part 4 - Checkmate**

I'm inside the medical facility. While we're recorded to have won without losing anyone, I ended up retiring at the end because I used all of my energy on that last Holy Lightning.

"You truly are amazing."

The one who says that is Silverage, who came to visit to congratulate me for our victory. His [Rating Game] ended on victory to his peerage, as expected.

"However, I have to say that there's no one on this tournament that's an interesting opponent. Tiffania isn't someone used to fights, while Seila's power is nowhere near to most of my peerage's."

Despite saying such thing, his eyes start to shine.

"I can't wait to have a [Rating Game] against Ram. Only her peerage is a proper opponent to mine."

He then looks closely at me. His eyes keep shining, so this is kind of creepy.

"Maybe you haven't realised it Rito, but you have limitless potential. I want to fight against you once that moment comes."

"Well, I already promised Akai that I would fight against him."

Even after saying a discouraging thing, he puts on a smile.

"Believe me; you'll be able to keep both promises in one way or another."

As he says that, Silverage leaves the room. I know that he not only defeated Seila, but that he did it effortless. Maybe it's true that the only true opponent to him is us…

Well, it doesn't matter now. For the moment, I'll focus on the next game. The game against the heiress of the Great King clan, Seila Bael.


	17. New Life (Volume 3)

**New Life.**

I hear someone knocking the door. I go to open while being somewhat annoyed. We had our exposition this morning, and while Akai and I got a great grade, Tenshi-kun and Haruka got a perfect one… by the way, María is also on Okoma Academy now. She's a second year like me.

"Hey yo kiddo."

Azazel-sama says that in totally unserious tone. The more I know him, the harder it is to me to pay him the respect he deserves as the Governor General of the Fallen Angels and leader of Grigori.

"Azazel-sama, please go inside and enjoy your stay."

Governor-sama contacted me short after the [Rating Game] with Tiffania saying he would come today. I wonder what he's planning to do.

When he sits on the couch, María appears and points towards him with her swords!

"I'm finally able to meet you, Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels. Your men have done great damage to me, so I came to get my revenge on you!"

"Stop María, he isn't here to attack you or declare war."

Ham says that while holding her. On his side, Azazel-sama stands up and says something in serious tone, which is weird coming from him.

"I heard about you. You're the Exorcist that killed the Fallen Angel who attacked that small town on Guatemala. I truly sorry for that; that criminal went against our orders and attacked that place you lived in. I hope this can compensate you in some way."

Azazel-sama hands a strange artefact to María. She takes it despite not knowing what it is.

"So, Governor Azazel, why did you come to my house?"

Ram asks that to Azazel-sama. He sits down in a more serious position than before and answers.

"I came here because of 2 reasons. First of all, I want to see the sword created by Haruka Sorami."

Haruka takes out his sword and shows it to Governor Azazel-sama. He soon starts smiling.

"A sword that combines both holy and demonic energy. A Holy Demonic Sword, as I heard. If the naïve Michael-kun knew about this, he would go nuts. Does it have a name?"

"I never thought it would need a name, so I never gave it one. What's your idea?"

Oh no. Governor-sama is known for his chunnibyou names, so nothing good can come out of it. Azazel-sama takes out a sword made of both light and darkness and yells his silly idea.

"[Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade 2: The Second Coming of the Combined Light and Darkness]!"

… This one is even sillier than average. Since I can see everyone is dumbfounded at the name, I ask the Azazel-sama to change that horrible in a subtle way.

"Can you think of a shorter one, Governor Azazel-sama?"

"Hmm, what about [Darkness Knight Fang]?"

"Well, I'm a Devil, and my piece is the Knight, so I think the name fits me."

So it's going to be [Darkness Knight Fang]. But, [Fang]? As in wolf's fangs? Isn't it a sword?

"Well, the second reason is to look closely at Rito's [Sacred Gear]."

I summon the entirety of [Destiny Deck] on my arm, including the disk where the cards are kept.

"[Destiny Deck]… this is a really unusual type of [Sacred Gear]. Before coming here, I went to ask Michael-kun about it. He says it has to be a glitch on God's system."

He takes some of the cards and look at them closely.

"There are 21 cards in total, right? If that's the case, then this has 21 different abilities, and you haven't reached [Balance Breaker] yet. That's insane. [Longinus] normally have 2 or 3 abilities, but this one more than 21?! That truly sounds like a malfunction on the system!"

He clearly is interested on my [Sacred Gear]… wait, did he say [Longinus]?

"Excuse me Azazel-sama, but did you just call my [Destiny Deck] a [Longinus]?"

"Well, yeah. It has so many abilities that it should be considered cheating, especially that [Number XVII: The Star] whose power has limitless potential. I already asked Michael-kun; he said God also wanted to label it as one, so it is a [Longinus] now."

Limitless potential… just like Silverage said. So I'm a [Longinus] wielder now, huh.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you guys. Hope to see you again. By the way, Rito; Baraqiel said he's worried about you, but hopes you can live your peacefully."

And so, Azazel-sama teleported using a magic circle. At least I'm living a peaceful without my stepfather, so he can stop caring about me.

"Huh, Ram? There's something I need to ask you. How many pieces do I consume?"

"Just 1 Pawn."

"Then there's something I don't understand. How it is possible that I'm only 1 Pawn if I have a [Longinus] tier [Sacred Gear] with limitless potential?"

"Because that Pawn was a [Mutation Piece]. For that I have no idea what your actual value is."

I'm a [Mutation Piece]… for some reason, I feel many praises have been directed to me today. Sure, with the sad exception of Edelross-sensei's grade, I didn't get the praise there.

 **Seven Sins**

"Greed, explain me this!"

Pride says that while calling for Greed. However I, Wrath, totally understand his anger.

"What happens?"

"Spadaccino Nero is alive."

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is."

Gluttony says that in serious tone. He then shows the video from the [Rating Game] between Silverage Lucifuge and Seila Bael in Lucifer's tournament.

"He's clearly fighting as a member of Silverage Lucifuge's peerage."

"I remember that white haired bastard… Just give a moment and I'll kill him agai- ahhhh!"

Greed starts to burn from Pride's Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames. He clearly is mad.

"Don't fail me ever again."

As Greed suffers from his punishment and Gluttony laughs at his suffering, Lust seems to be calculating something.

"This Silverage Lucifuge is closely related to Ram Phenex… I think I need to investigate deeper about these Devils."

As Lust goes to investigate, I look at Pride with a mocking smile.

"I told you that since those are Lucifer's protégés, they would cause us some troubles."

"Shut up, Wrath. Ossan may have picked them as his protégés, but we are The Seven Deadly Sins, we must proceed on our plan; and if killing those kids is needed to kill Lucifer-ossan, then I'm willing to do it with Ddriag's power."

As Pride says that, he goes back to his bedroom. He's right; Lucifer needs to die to fulfil our goal, and while I find those kids to be special, if they're going to interfere in our plan, then I'm going to show them the power of the sins.


	18. Extra Life (Volume 3)

**Extra Life. Uncomfortable Comfortable Situation**

When I, Mint Borrow, woke up this morning, I found myself in a pretty weird situation.

"Hmm…"

Rina is hugging me on my bed. And she's naked. Well, I'm naked too, but that's because I have slept that way ever since I was a Fairy.

I try to take her arm out of my body, but she just hugs me even tighter. I know this situation must be dreamlike to many people, but I don't want to see Rina with erotic eyes. She's just my friend.

"Ham, are you awake?"

"Working… on that…"

Ham starts rubbing his eyes, and puts his eye patch on his right eye before sitting on his bed.

"Good morning, Mint. I can see you're… enjoying the moment? Abhorring it?"

"Abhorring it. Please help me with this."

Ham stands up and pulls up Rina, but that only makes her hug me from the top!

"Ham, you aren't helping, that only made it worse!"

"Sorry, I cannot use my full strength while I'm sleepy."

He takes the blanket aside, and starts pulling Rina again. She just hugs even tighter! I can feel her boobs pressing against my chest!

"Ham!"

"Sorry, but it isn't working."

"Guys, why are yelling so much?"

Rito enters the room with sleepy eyes, but once he rubs them he can see the weird situation I'm in.

"… I didn't know you and Rina were on that kind of relationship."

"We aren't!"

"Well, if I find a guy who has a girl hugging him tightly while both of them are naked and sharing a bed, it's logical to think that they made it."

"Maybe it is, but you know that I'm dating Mikano, why would I make it with Rina?!"

"I don't know; casual sex?"

"Just shut up and help me!"

Rito and Ham pull Rina up, but she just gets over me! She's on the single most erotic position now!

"Take her out of me! Her butt is touching my royal parts!"

Rito looks at my private zone like that was my point!

"Well, I can see two things. 1, she has a nice butt. 2, you're aroused."

"I just wake up a few minutes ago! What were you expecting?!"

"Ok, I think I got a plan."

Rito ignores what I said a moment ago and changes the subject.

"There's an easy answer to this. Ham, use [Dimension Change] on Rina."

Ham and I are dumbfounded by Rito's plan… why didn't I think of that before?

Ham takes out his eye patch and uses his [Sacred Gear] on Rina. Now she appeared on the top of my important stick!

"I'm not going to take her off."

Rito says that with complete determination. Ham, who is one of the 3 people who has touched the royal stick including myself, takes Rina and returns her to normal size on his bed.

"See, problem solved."

I take my boxers and put them on. Then, Ham asks a weird question.

"Now that I took my eye patch off, can I return Haruka to normal?"

"Sure, where is he?"

"He's right there."

Ham points at our dresser, but I cannot see him. I get close to it, and I see Haruka is just sitting on the top! Ham returns him to normal as he gets off of our dresser.

"Thanks for the help, Ham."

"If spying people truly helps you to sleep, then you're welcome. Sorry if we awoke you with our yells, that was a sensitive situation."

"I forgive you for that. By the way, I have something to ask you, Mint."

"What is it?"

"Did you say "royal parts" because you're a prince or it is just a euphemism?"

I shoot a demonic energy ball right to Haruka's face.

"If anyone mentions this situation again, then you know what's coming."

I go out of the bedroom to take a bath. I need to take Rina's smell out of my body.

When I return to my bedroom only wearing a towel, Rina is there. And she's still naked!

"Ham told me what happened… I'm sorry."

"You don't to- hey, what are you doing?!"

She hugs me once again! Her boobs are pressing against my chest again!

"Mikano told me you're a good hugging pillow. I can see she's right."

I just keep hugging Rina for a while until she decides to stop.

"By the way, I want you to know that if you make it with Mikano, I'm going to know it."

She kisses my cheek and leaves the room.

I don't even know how to react to that!

 **Volume 3 – End**


	19. Volume 4: Yellow Dragon and the Four Sac

**Vølume 4: Yellow Dragon and the Four Sacred Beasts**

 **Life 0.**

 **Part 1**

"The Five Principal Clans are a group of human who specialises in mysticism and purification, fighting against evil beings who menace the Shinto gods."

Edelross-sensei explains a concept unknown to me. I had heard of human who are called mystics, but I never knew anything specific about them other than them being enemies of the Fallen Angels.

"Who can name the Five Principal Clans?"

María raises her hand.

"The Five Principal Clans are Himejima, Shinra, Nakiri, Domon and Kushihashi."

Kushihashi? As in Rina's surname? Maybe they're the Exorcists Rina used to live with…

"Good answer. Now, the Five Principal Clans get their power from a group of powerful beings related to the Shinto. Who knows what these beings are?"

Ram raises her hand.

"They get their powers form the Four Gods, better known as the Four Sacred Beasts. These beasts are the Blue Dragon for the Kushishashi clan, the Vermillion Bird for the Himejima clan, the Black Turtle for the Domon clan, and the White Tiger for the Shinra clan."

"Very well, Ram. Now, who knows where does the Nakiri clan get their power from?"

Ham raises his hand.

"The Nakiri clan, unlike the other Principal Clans who get their power form the Four Sacred Beasts, get their power from a Chinese beast, the Yellow Dragon. This Dragon isn't counted with the rest of the beasts, but shares similar qualities."

I'm surprised I'm the only one of my group who didn't know about this. I wonder Rina's reason for becoming a Devil in that case… it doesn't matter now, I need to focus in what is going to happen on the afternoon; our [Rating Game] against Seila Bael.

 **Part 2**

We're on the coliseum, with Ram checking Seila's info so we know what we're going to face.

"As you should know, she is the heiress of the Bael clan, the clan of the Great King Bael and the most important group of Devil in the Underworld, not counting the [Great Satans] themselves. Her peerage is made of her Queen, 1 Rook, 2 Bishops, 1 Knight, and 2 Pawns. One of her Pawns is worth 4 pieces, the other one is only 1 piece."

Off course, the most important thing here is that as a member of the Bael clan, she has access to the Great King's Power of Destruction. She's going to be a more dangerous opponent than Tiffania.

We move towards the magic circle and get teleported to the place of the game. The place of our match this time is… a normal human house?

{Everyone, listen me. I'm Price Lucifer's Bishop, Lunorlla Asmodeus, and I'll be the arbitress of the game between Ram Phenex's peerage and Seila Bael's peerage.}

Price's Bishop… going by her surname, she's a descendant of Asmodeus-sama. Also, she speaks in a really erotic tone.

{I'm here in company of my dear master who is on the VIP area. The battlefield this time is a western style human edifice. Ram's base is located on the first floor, while Seila's base is on the flat root. In order for Pawns to promote, you must go to the enemy base. The type of game is going to be a blitz. No bottle of Phoenix's tears will be provided to the teams; we truly sorry.}

After hearing that news, we set in our minds that we won't be able to get healed during the match. Well, since the game is a blitz, it doesn't matter that much.

{Now you have thirty minutes of strategy time and then 3 hours to finish the game. Good luck to the Kings.}

After the erotic Bishop says that, we start planning our strategy for the game.


	20. Life 1: Heiress of the Great King clan

**Life 1. Heiress of the Great King clan**

 **Part 1 – Early Game**

This time the plan is different form last time. Rina will protect Rito to assure he promotes. Xie Xie and María will stay at the base to protect Ram and help her to defeat the Pawns. Mint and Ham will go after the Rook, Knight and Bishops.

Meanwhile I, Haruka Sorami, have a pretty specific mission. Ram didn't tell me why, but she said I'll have to defeat the Queen since it would be dangerous if he stays in the game for long.

I run around the edifice using the great speed I gained after becoming a Devil. My idea of Devils being beings of darkness hasn't changed, but I'm starting to reconsider that they're evil.

Rito is an interesting person; he hasn't realised it, but if the stories I heard are true, then this group has changed him for the better. And it's vice versa, he has helped this group; one can tell that just by looking at Mint's new magic and that Ham is slowly losing his aversion towards his right eye. So probably he's changing me too…

I then start hearing footsteps. I look around, and see two people. If I remember correctly, those are the Queen and a Bishop. My opponent is here.

"Queen and Bishop from the Bael group, I challenge you to a formal battle."

They both look at each other after I say that. Then, the Queen answers.

"Very well; let's see if you can predict our strategy before being covered in light."

The Queen charges towards me while enveloping his punches with fire. I dodge the attacks, but two ropes tangle my legs and throw me to the floor.

"This is my [Sacred Gear], [Absorption Line]. Good luck dealing with it."

The Bishop says that to me… then, the Queen attacks once again, and lands his punches on me. Actually, I feel a lot of pain from these punches… what is going on?

"Maybe you already noticed it, but mine aren't normal punches. This power is the mysticism from the Himejima Clan of the Five Principal Clans. It really hurts if you're a Devil, right?"

I try to stand up to attack this guy, but I don't feel any strength left in my body.

"You probably don't feel strength in your limbs. [Absorption Line] has a pretty interesting power. On one hand, one of the lines is taking away your energy. The other one, however, is our key to victory. It's connected to a talisman from my clan, so it's inserting its energy right into your body; a power similar yet different from the holy power is inside you now."

They drained my energy and injected holy-ish power inside me… to think I would lose so fast. The Queen keeps punching me over and over, until the light finally takes me out of this place.

{Combatant Ram Phenex's Knight, retires.}

 **Part 2 – Mid Game**

After hearing of Haruka's retirement, I, Ram Phenex, informed the group about my worry.

"Everyone, listen this, it's important. Haruka was defeated by Seila's Queen. If you find him, you should defeat as soon as you can. This isn't an opponent you can face in a long battle."

María, who seems concerned about Haruka, asks me about our opponent.

"Why are you afraid of him? Silverage must have told you something for you to be this worried."

"Sigh. He comes from the Himejima Clan and is able to use mysticism even as a Devil. Silverage told me he was able to defeat Yami and almost defeated Nero before being defeated by Akai."

María now seems to understand my worries. After all, Nero was her master; she should know why putting such a battle against him is truly a merit.

"They're coming."

Xie Xie says that to us before putting on a battle stand. When I see the opponent, they're the Pawns and the Bishop.

The Pawns throw many papers with weird characters on them. Then, the Bishop starts chanting.

"That which is born out of earth, whose spirit was cast out of iron, by means of water purified, hasten forth before me."

After that chant, the papers summon a golem whose head touches the ceiling! What did they do?

"It worked!"

"Himejima-kun is truly the best!"

The Pawns seem to be happy for the appearance of the golem… so this was the job of the Queen.

"I'll be going after her and the golem, [Balance Break]."

María summons her multiple knights. She's going against the golem and the Bishop, huh. Then, Xie Xie and I must face the Pawns.

The Pawn girl charges towards Xie Xie, but she dodges her attacks. Then, Xie Xie does a punch barrage to her opponent, so she soon falls to the ground.

"Maybe I'm not strong, but I know the weak points in the human body to attack them!"

Then, the Pawn boy who consumes 4 pieces goes after Xie Xie. Before I can react, he pierced through her with a weird object.

"This dagger was blessed by my dad, who is a protestant priest. He gave it to me so I can fight Devils now that I cannot use the Exorcist light I had when I was human."

Xie Xie's body starts to burn! I throw many fireballs towards the boy, but he dodges them.

"Promotion is truly an underrated ability!"

Maybe he promoted to Knight? I can't think about that, so I just keep throwing my fireballs.

{Combatant Seila Bael's Bishop, retires.}

So María already defeated her opponent, which means now she can help Xie Xie-

{Combatant Ram Phenex's Rook, retires.}

When I turn around to where Xie Xie was, the golem had its foot on said place. Did it just…?!

"Xie Xie!"

"I won't forgive you!"

María charges with her swords towards the Pawn while he blocks with his dagger.

"Xie Xie is the same Rook as me. Haruka is swordsman just like me. My comrades have been defeated, and now it's your turn to taste defeat!"

As she says that, her swords break the dagger and slash the Pawn! As I see an opening, I create fire tornado under the Pawns. María then slashes the Pawn over and over while he's caught in my fire!

"I shouldn't have messed with Devils; you were right, dad…"

{Combatant Seila Bael's 2 Pawns, retire.}

The three of them are gone now… however, the golem is still here. María then makes a battle stand towards it.

"I have to win in the name of my friends who have lost!"

She creates more knight troops and goes towards the golem.

 **Part 3 – Late Game**

Over 2 hours have passed since the game started. Mint and I, Abraham Hawkthorn, are running around the edifice. Our opponents must be somewhere.

{Combatant Ram Phenex's Rook, retires.}

After hearing that news, Ram says something on the communicator.

{Both Xie Xie and María have been defeated. I'm safe now that the golem was destroyed, but you'll be on your own from now on. Remember that.}

So not only Haruka, but Xie Xie and María also lost… however, there's something more important to focus; what golem was she talking about?

After looking up and down, we finally find them. Seila's Rook and Knight. They're our opponents. However, the Bishop isn't with them, so we'll have to look for him later.

"Take care of the Knight; I'll go for the Rook."

Mint launches dozens of Demonic Fairy magic energy balls to the Rook. In fact, he isn't stopping; he's like machine gun of energy balls right now. He can handle it by himself.

I punch right into the Knight's right leg while saying 1. Then I punch to his left leg by saying 2.

"I'm sorry for this, 3."

I say that as I kick him on the crotch. The face of sheer pain he has says it all.

"Should we finish them off now?"

"Yeah, they aren't going to give us a fight."

I focus all my strength on my punch while Mint creates big energy balls; then, we attacked at the same time.

{Combatants Seila Bael's Rook and Knight, retire.}

"We should go after the Bishop now."

"Good idea, Mint."

And thus, we keep looking for the Bishop.

 **Part 4 – End Game**

Finally, I, Rito Yuma, and Rina reached the flat root; I didn't expect this edifice to have over 70 stories. Seila, with her black traditional Japanese outfit, looks at us. Her eye colour truly makes her more intimidating than she should.

"Congratulations on defeating my servants; however, there two more you have to deal with."

Then, two more people appear on the place. If I remember correctly, they're a Bishop and the Queen who Ram fears.

The Queen is in shock looking at us, and when I look Rina, tears are flowing from her eyes.

"Subaru…"

"Rina…"

They know each other?! What is going here?!

" "My King, I ask to be retired from the game." "

Both of them say that at the same time! And as light covers them, they disappear.

{Combatants Seila Bael's Queen and Ram Phenex's Queen, retire.}

So I'm alone against the mysterious Bishop and the girl with the Power of Destruction?!

"Don't worry Rito, we're here."

After hearing that voice, I turn around and see Ham and Mint! Taking into count all the people who have retired, we're the last on our group aside from Ram, while the entirety of Seila's peerage is in front of us.

"Mint the Living Machine Gun will help you."

"Don't call me like that!"

"Just focus in our battle! Promotion, Queen!"

I give Mint [Number I: The Magician], [Number IV: The Emperor] and [Number XV: The Devil] so he can fight with his full power. Ham takes [Number VII: The Chariot], [Number VIII: Strength] and [Number XVI: The Tower] so can have his specs maximized. Now that we powered up, there's no way we can't win!

I'll use a card that I used many times against Akai, but I never thought I'll use it in a real battle.

"[Number XIII: The Death]!"

He falls asleep just like Akai always did. I don't like this card since it makes battles extremely easy, but I need to win so we won't lose even after our game with Silverage.

"I'll be going straight to the point now, Holy Lightning – Cutter!"

I use the Cutter on the Bishop! That must have been a critical damage!

"Now take this!"

I use the shadow-made blades to pierce right through where I used the Cutter! He won't cause problems even if he wakes up at this point.

"Let's end this."

Seila launches a ball of Power of Destruction! She truly is the heiress of the Great King clan! Meanwhile, Mint has an energy ball of dozen of metres and launches it! The Power of Destruction just disappears before this insanely strong technique! Then, the light generated by the powerful attacks covers the place… Once the light fades away, Seila is seriously hurt. It's time to finish her!

"Take this!"

Ham says that before using his 3 Blows Technique on Seila. The light covers her body after that…

"At least, I'll defeat Tiffania…"

{Seila Bael retires. The game is over. Victory goes to Ram Phenex.}

 **Part 5 – Checkmate**

Once we got home, Xie Xie started packing all her belongings. Ram said she's leaving, but I want to understand why.

"You ask why? Because I'm useless… when we fight you and the other members of Grigori, against Lavender, against the Exorcists, against the Seven Sins, but more importantly, in the [Rating Games]; I didn't do anything. I'm weak. I'm a mistake."

"You aren't a mistake!"

"Yes I am! Don't you know why Ram reincarnated me? When she was passing around in China, she heard the village of an important warrior was being attacked. When she came, the entire village was in flames. She looked around until she found the house of said warrior. There was someone in there, so she reincarnated it. The one she found is me."

"See! She went there wanting to reincarnate you! I didn't know you were a famous warrior."

"I'm not. The one she was looking for was my brother. He's a famous warrior all over China. She reincarnated me because she thought I was my brother. It's a mistake I'm here."

Wow, I didn't know that about Xie Xie… looking back, she truly didn't do anything. She feels like a load to our team.

"So, where are you going?"

As I ask that, the door rings. Xie Xie goes to open the door with her belongings, so the one who rang the bell must be the one who'll take her to her new home. When she opens the door, I can see that man…

"Thanks for helping me, Baraqiel-san."

"If Rito's friend needs help, you can count on me. Come on, Governor Azazel has plans for you."

As she goes out, Baraqiel looks right at me. So she's trying to become stronger with help from the Cadres and the Governor General of Grigori, huh. She owes me a big one.

"Goodbye, to everyone; I'll miss you, but I need to do this."

"Bye Xie Xie!"

As we say that, Xie Xie and Baraqiel disappear. I turn around, but I don't see anyone being sad. Well, Rina has been melancholic since the [Rating Game].

"Subaru…"

I wonder why she keeps on repeating that name…


	21. Life 2: Five Principal Clans

**Life 2. Five Principal Clans**

 **Part 1**

"Thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome."

Ham prepares a tea cup for Goldentime. Ram asked Silverage to come, so he brought Goldentime, Akai and Nero with him. Yami isn't here because she's doing research about yokai for some reason.

"So, how was your game Silverage?"

"I lost."

Ehhhh?! How did Tiffania defeat Silverage?!

"Our game was a [Scramble Flag], so I told my peerage to lose. It was easy since in this kind of game you don't have to defeat the King, since defeating me isn't easy."

He lost, because he wanted to lose? But why?

"You know that if you don't win the last match, victory is ours, right?"

Haruka asks that. Oh, you little poor soul.

"This was intentional. I'll win that match, and once that happens, I can have my tie-breaker battle."

Silverage is looking at me while saying that. He told me he wanted to fight with me. This is the way he's planning to do it...?

"And how did you defeat that Himejima? Nero had serious problems with him, and Akai told me he isn't someone a Devil should face in hand-to-hand combat."

"He asked to be retired once he saw Rina."

Mint says that in a frank tone. We all look at Rina, who is still melancholic and repeating the name "Subaru…" over and over again.

"Her surname is Kushihashi, is it? She's Rina Kushihashi, right?"

After Nero says that, we all nod with our heads. I remember Kushihashi and Himejima are the name of two of the Five Principal Clans. Maybe she knows him from there…

"Well, she should be coming at any moment."

Silverage says that out of the blue. Then, a magic circle appears. I remember that symbol from a book… that's the Bael clan's symbol!

"Rina…"

Seila and her Queen appear from the circle. The Queen is melancholic and saying Rina… interesting.

"So the most hated peerage asked me to come. If it wasn't because Subaru has been this way since the game with Ram ended, I wouldn't have helped you."

The most hated peerage? She's talking about Silverage's, right? Akai gets close to me and whispers to my ear.

"This peerage is made of a half human [Extra Demon], two members of Grigori and a famous Exorcist. Goldentime is the only one here who doesn't have a reason to be hated."

Well, and since they're called the strongest peerage among young Devils, it makes sense the aristocrats hate them; specially the super conservative Great King clan.

"Do you want to hear how did I make Rina my Queen?"

Since Rina and the guy named Subaru are sitting together and we don't have anything else to do now, no one objects to hear the story.

Rina was raised within the Kushihashi clan as the only daughter of the current head; however, she was born without the power mysticism, and was only kept on the clan due to his father.

She always lived under the shadow of her cousin, Kaname Kushihashi, who was considered a prodigy in mysticism. Kaname always was assigned all kind of dangerous purifications, while Rina just stayed at home.

Kaname has had a huge hatred towards Devils his whole life, thanks to all the experience fighting against them he had; Rina, on her hand, just prepared talismans at the most.

One day, Seiryu Kushihashi, the strongest member of her clan, took Rina to come with him to purge a Devil. However, their opponent was no other than the heir of the Astaroth clan who was rapping a group of mikos. Seiryu asked Rina to run away while he faced the heir of Astaroth.

Rina ran until she found Ram, who was passing by Japan alongside Seila and Tiffania to buy some clothes for Seila. Ram would ask Rina if she wanted to travel with her, to which Rina accepted.

After Seila and Tiffania went back to the Underworld, Ram and Rina travelled across the entirety of Japan because Ram wanted to know the place. Because she enjoyed it, Ram asked her parents to buy her a house on Japan.

Rina wanted to stay with Ram, since she understood her feelings unlike the members of her clan; for that Ram turned Rina into a Devil. Since she was her first piece, she used the Queen to represent their friendship wouldn't break.

"Up to this day, Rina hasn't seen her family again since that day."

So she was ignored by her family since she didn't have any powers while her cousin was a prodigy… that must be hard.

"Well, I already got tired of you; take care of Subaru for me."

As she says that, Seila disappears. Silverage then mentions a crazy idea.

"I think we should take these two to their home; to the place of the Five Principal Clans."

What?! Are you even thinking?! We're Devils! Going to the territory of the Five Clans who are blessed with purification mysticism of Shintoism is going to mean death to us!

"Sure, it'll probably make them feel better."

Am I the only one here who thinks?!

"Don't worry Rito, I also find this idea to be stupid."

Mint whispers that to my ear. I think I feel a little better now…

 **Part 2**

We already got close to the area of the Five Principal Clans. Ram and Silverage asked Lucifer-sama for some kind of item that allows us to enter the shrines; he gave it to us since he understands our reasons for going here and because his little game would be over if we die.

I was extremely worried of the injuries we would get here, but Ram brought 3 Phoenix's tears with her. She said that she created them by herself; after all, they aren't easy to create, since the Phenex needs to cry without feeling any emotion on a bowl of water while being surrounded by a magic circle or something like that.

"This place hasn't changed at all in all these years, it is truly nostalgic."

Rina who looks around the place non-stop says that. So she's feeling nostalgia…

"I won't allow a group of dirty Devils to be in my territory!"

A blue haired boy says that while pointing at us with some kind of really bright water! Light is poisonous to Devils, so whatever that is it's bad! Even then, Rina seems to be shocked to see him…

"Kaname?"

So this boy is her cousin?!

"I don't go by that name anymore; I'm Seiryu Kushihashi now, and a group of dirty evil beings like you should die here and now!"

As he says that, I prepare for the worst to happen…

"Stop this right now, Seiryu."

After hearing that, Seiryu disperses his attack and turns around.

"Why are you supporting them, Byakko? They're Devils! Evil beings from Christian mythology! We can't allow them to enter the sacred territory of the Five Principal Clans! For that I, as the Blue Dragon of the Kushihashi clan, have the deed to kill them."

"Sigh, you won't calm down if the topic is Devils, Seiryu… If it wasn't because the Blue Dragon picked you as its inheritor, I swear I wouldn't get close to you."

The long haired man named Byakko seems to have some problems with Seiryu. Well, going by his personality, I wouldn't like to spend time with him either.

"Devils are Christian. We are the Five Principal Clans, the families blessed with the power of mysticism by the Shinto gods. Both you and I bear one of the Four Sacred Beasts. People like us have no reason to hold a grudge against Devils."

"You're missing the point, Byakko. Our job is to purge evil beings, like these Devils here. How am I going to calm down if a group of Christian monsters enter our territory?!"

"These two won't stop arguing, right Suzaku?"

"You're totally right, Genbu."

A black haired girl named Suzaku and man with a really weird hairstyle named Genbu appeared. Just how many more people are going to come?

"I'm with Byakko on this one. If they didn't die entering our territory, then it's safe to assume they have a good reason to be here. What do you think, Suzaku?"

"Totally agree, Genbu."

"Well, it's decided. Seiryu, you won't be able to kill them as long as they're here. Understand?"

"I hate you so much."

As Genbu and Suzaku calm down Seiryu, Byakko guides us to the main house of the clans.

 **Part 3**

Once we're on the place, I can see a kid whose hairstyle is even weirder than Genbu's sitting on the centre of the room. Actually, there are 5 pillows on the centre; they're red, blue, white, black and yellow, in that order. As we come in, Suzaku sits on the red one, Seiryu on the blue one, Byakko on the white one and Genbu on the black one; the kid is sitting on the yellow one.

"I think I should introduce us formally. On the red spot is Suzaku Himejima, inheritor of the Vermillion Bird; on the blue spot is Seiryu Kushihashi, inheritor of the Blue Dragon; on the black spot is Genbu Domon, inheritor of the Black Turtle; and I'm on the white spot, my name is Byakko Shinra and I'm the inheritor of the White Tiger."

So these people are the inheritors of the Four Sacred Beasts… then the kid must be the inheritor of the Yellow Dragon that accompanies the Shinto beasts.

"I'm Silverage Lucifuge, and the people who came with me are Goldentime Erklight, Akai Asagiri, Spadaccino Nero and Subaru Himejima."

"It's nice to see you again, Subaru."

"Yeah, long time no see, Suzaku."

Well, both are Himejima, but they aren't as closely related as Rina and Seiryu are.

"I'm Ram Phenex, and the people who came with me are Rina Kushihashi, Mint Borrow, Abraham Hawkthorn, María Hernández, Haruka Sorami and Rito Yuma."

The kid looks at me with his eyes filled with bright. Then, he stands up and gets close to me.

"I'm Oryu Nakiri, but I was born as Rito Nakiri, so we share the same name! Can you write it to confirm something?"

Oryu gives me paper and a brush with ink… I ignore how Edo Period that looks like and write my name on it. As I show it to Oryu, his eyes fill with bright once again.

"We even share the same kanji! From now on I'm calling you Yuma-senpai, Yuma-senpai."

This kid gained a huge respect towards me so fast… I like it.

"So, what's your goal here?"

"We just wanted to spend this weekend with you so our friends can relieve the sorrow they have been feeling lately."

"We'll make a vote to decide if you can stay. Raise your hand if you agree."

While Byakko, Genbu, Suzaku and Oryu raise their hands, Seiryu doesn't. He clearly doesn't want us here.

"It's decided, you can stay. I lift this conference of the inheritors."

As Byakko says that, Seiryu leaves the place. The rest of them, however, stay here to talk with us.

"When did you gain all this power over the other inheritors, Byakko?"

"As you should remember, the inheritor who has been on the spot for the most time is considered the de facto leader. After the Seiryu you met died, I became the oldest one so I was chosen as the leader, and if I were to die, Genbu would be the leader."

Rina asks that to Byakko. So they pick the oldest one to be the leader… poor Oryu. As I thought that, Subaru gets close to Byakko.

"Thanks for all the tools and talismans you sent me after becoming a Devil."

"That's the least I can do for my childhood friend. A shame you became a Devil before the former Suzaku passed away, otherwise I think the Vermillion Bird would have picked you over her."

"Nah, she has always been stronger than me, but I feel honoured you think that way."

As they day went by, I ended up spending a lot of time with Oryu. He's the youngest Oryu in history; he's 13 now and was 12 when he was selected as the inheritor of the Yellow Dragon.

Just like Seiryu, who is a mysticism prodigy who got selected at age 14, he has been told that he possesses an immense control of his mysticism despite being so young.

We even got a training session together. I want to think it was because his mysticism inflicts big damage to Devils, since otherwise a kid was kicking my ass using rocks and touki.

By the time to sleep, they told us that we would have to fit on the rooms, which could only hold two people each. Ram and Silverage, Ham and Mint, Rina and Subaru, María and Haruka, all of them got into the rooms immediately.

"Well, this situation is uncomfortable."

Goldentime described it perfectly. Nero looks closely at the last two available rooms.

"I think that solving this is going to be simple. The couple are going to sleep together while I sleep with Goldentime."

"Did you just call me his boyfriend?!"

Both Akai and I yell at the same time! I mean, he has been my friend since I was in middle school, off course I'm close to him! But being close to him doesn't make me gay! I'm not Ham who seems to have no problem with touching Mint's royal staff!

"Whatever."

Nero and Goldentime just get into their room. As I was about to enter the room with Akai, Oryu and girl who seems to be about his age comes close to us.

"Wait a moment, Yuma-senpai! I want to sleep with you!"

After saying that, Oryu explained that the girl is his cousin, and that she and Akai will change places so I can sleep with him. I accepted for obvious reasons, but before going-

"Enjoy your night, Rito, I surely will."

Akai, alias "The Shadow Lolicon", looks at Oryu's cousin with erotic eyes. What is he planning to do?... actually, I don't want to know.

Once I get into Oryu's bedroom, which is at the side of Ram's, he starts taking off his clothes. Thanks to my impulse of curiosity, I can see he hasn't developed his part. I'm sure I already developed at age 13, so I don't know what's up with him.

"You aren't going to get naked?"

"Wh-Why would I?"

"My cousin and I sleep like this every night."

"You know she's a girl, right?"

"And what? I have seen her naked even before her breasts started to grow."

So his parents haven't give him "the talk"… this can't be helped.

"Ok, but why do I have to get naked?"

"I'll feel uncomfortable if you don't do it, Yuma-senpai."

I don't want to crush this kid's dream, so I'll do it. I take off my pants and underwear, and he looks at me with a shocked face.

"Wow, you also have that thing Seiryu-san, Byakko-san and Genbu-san has between their legs. How do you get that?"

"Believe me Oryu, you don't want to know the answer."

After taking off my shirt, I lay on the bed. I can see Oryu cannot take his eyes away from me, so I'm unable to sleep.

As time passes, I can hear moans from Ram's room. I knew you two weren't virgin, but please, don't overdo it Silverage.

"That Ram girl seems to be in pain. That Silverage guy must be hurting her."

Seriously, why am I the one who have to give "the talk" to this kid?!

"Don't worry, if just that they love each other so much that they groan that way."

"Oh, so like Genbu-san and Suzaku-san, that's cool."

I just try harder to sleep after hearing that information I shouldn't have heard.


	22. Life 3: As the Blue Dragon

**Life 3. As the Blue Dragon…**

 **Part 1**

When I woke up in the morning, I started thinking about the matter of Baraqiel. I remember clearly when I met him. It was some time before I joined middle school.

My house was attacked by a black haired Magician who had wings; the left one was black feathered while the right one was bat-like. My mom held me close to her so I would be safe, while my dad, who could use Buddhism magic, tried to fight him off.

The Magician was about to kill my dad, but Baraqiel appeared and used his Holy Lightning on him. At some point of the battle, the Magician mentioned the words that have been engraved on my head since then.

"Human isn't a word that can describe my unique existence. I have the blood of the greatest existence, something a lowly Black Angel like you won't understand. I'm not a human, neither a Devil nor a Fallen Angel; I'm a being that goes beyond all those labels."

Even now, I don't understand what he meant, but what I remember is that he just disappeared after saying that. Baraqiel told us that he would be living with us to protect us if he ever came back.

Baraqiel… you conquered my mom while dad was alive, and when he died, you proposed to marry her. Just a week after my dad died, you married her… you have no respect. I owe no respect to you.

"Urgent reunion!"

The one who yelled that was Seiryu. After that, Oryu wakes up, and he dresses up on his regular sleeveless clothes.

"Seiryu-san is calling. We must go."

We get out of the room, and I see everyone is on their way to where Seiryu is. When I get close to Silverage and Ram, I put my hand on his shoulder and say my honest feelings.

"You did a great job with her last night."

Ram gets extremely blushed, but Silverage just says "thanks". Maybe their relationship is more complicated than I thought…

 **Part 2**

When we got to Seiryu's bedroom, Byakko is lying on his side. However, there are burn marks all over his clothes.

"Byakko… is dead."

Everyone is shocked after hearing Seiryu's declaration. He then continues to talk.

"He was burned while sleeping. As a good member of the Five Principal Clans, I investigated about the opponents I face. And I can say; the Phenex Devils control fire."

He looks at Ram with his eyes filled with both hatred and killing intent.

"You killed him! I knew a dirty Devil shouldn't have entered here! Now you'll pay for this!"

An intense pressure comes out of his body as a blue aura covers him. He then creates a ball of the bright water from before and throws it at Ram!

"Ahhh!"

I can see Ram is feeling a huge pain. He then starts punching her while his punches are filled with that blue aura!

"Senjutsu is power that cannot be underestimated, and my touki is not an exception."

This is bad! His mysticism is extremely dangerous to Devils! And he's clearly going with everything!

Then, from his aura, a blue Dragon appears! So this is the Blue Dragon from the Four Sacred Beasts that lends his power to the Kushihashi clan.

"As the Blue Dragon… I have a mission. Purify evil beings. And you, Devil, should die here and now!"

The Dragon growls as he says that! I want to help, but there's someone even angrier than me.

"You bastard… no one touch my Ram!"

An intense black aura covers Silverage's body! He's totally going to protect his fiancée!

He summons a blade from his shadow and charges towards Seiryu! However, the Blue Dragon stops the blade by biting it.

"So you're willing to die for her… fine then, let's see what you can do!"

The Blue Dragon shots multiple balls of water, but Silverage protects himself with a magical barrier! He then starts creating more blades from the shadows.

"Blades from the shadows? I'm sure I read about this power before…"

Seiryu says my thoughts. However, unlike him, I know how Silverage can do that.

Silverage takes another blade and charges towards the Blue Dragon! The Dragon tries to defend himself by launching huge amounts of water, but Silverage dodges and slashes the Dragon!

"If that is all you can do, I'll finish you quickly."

Silverage creates 3 clones of himself, with each of them wielding a sword. The first one has a katana, the second one has a European long sword and the third one has a short sword. However, Silverage himself is wielding an extremely thick and long sword.

"This sword is that most powerful sword I can create with my power. Now go ahead."

Seiryu jumps towards the clones and punches them with both his touki and mysticism! Meanwhile, the Blue Dragon charges towards Silverage and-

"Did I mention this is a [Dragon Slayer] sword?"

Right after Silverage says that, he slashes the Blue Dragon!

"Ouuurgh!"

The growl of pure pain coming from the Dragon says it all. Even when the clones were defeated, Seiryu has severe injuries and the Dragon seems to be in extreme pain.

"Go back Blue Dragon; I cannot let such an important being like you die here."

As the Dragon disappears, Seiryu puts an expression of sheer anger.

"You! The Blue Dragon of the Four Sacred Beasts is in bad condition because of you! Damn you, Devil! You'll pay for doing that!"

Seiryu's blue aura gets even stronger and charges towards Silverage, landing a hit with mysticism and touki right onto his head!

"Agh!"

Silverage coughs a little bit of blood from the impact. However, he hasn't broken his stance.

"You felt for it. Now!"

From Seiryu's shadow, a blade appears and stabs his right leg!

"I can see what your strategy was, so I'm going to do this!"

Seiryu holds the blade and starts pulling it out of the shadow! Then, something comes out of it…

"Wha-What?! What is this?!"

What appeared form the shadow was a black dog. It is rather a large one; it has three red eyes and a blade coming out of its forehead.

"[Canis Lykaon]; it's one of the [Longinus] and Silverage's [Sacred Gear]."

As Goldentime says that, Seiryu panics even more.

"[Canis Lykaon]?! The Dog God of the Black Blade?! Get this monstrosity out of me!"

As he says that, the Dog God moves his blade to the right, cutting off Seiryu's leg. Seiryu directs his angry look towards Silverage after losing his leg.

"You… What are you?"

"I'm Silverage Lucifuge, the Devil of the Dog God."

While this is my first time seeing it in person, I'm not surprised. When [Destiny Deck] was promoted to [Longinus], I looked on Grigori's database to know more about the other ones.

One of these, [Canis Lykaon], was mentioned to be in possession of Silverage Erklight. Thanks to that, I finally understood what Azazel-sama and Penemue-sama meant; Silverage is the one gifted by God with the Dog God of the Black Blade.

Ram then gets close to Seiryu's cut leg and uses a Phoenix's tear on it. Ram then extends her arm towards Seiryu, holding his leg on it.

"Just put your leg on, otherwise this battle isn't going to be fun."

Silverage says such thing with a serious tone… only this man can do that. As Seiryu puts his leg back to its place, Suzaku interrupts the battle.

"I'll like to see a battle between the Four Sacred Beasts and the Dog God as much as everyone here; however, this battle is pointless: Byakko wasn't killed by her."

We all look at Suzaku who wants to explain something.

"Fire from the Phenex clan has similar properties to mine; the main difference is that one is made with demonic power while mine is made with Shinto mysticism."

She then points at Byakko.

"This fire, however, wasn't a normal fire. It was the Impure Fire."

The inheritors, Rina and Subaru are in shock after hearing that. I, however, have no idea what she meant by "Impure Fire".

"So it is true, the Dog God brought the Four Fiends here…"

Genbu says that while sighing. I remember the name "Four Fiends". Those are a group of 4 high class independent avatar type [Sacred Gears] that have a group of evil beings sealed within them.

"Gluttony, Ignorance, Chaos and Deviousness; they're the four Devils who betrayed both factions during the civil war. These four were terminated by the Shinto followers and sealed inside [Sacred Gears] in ancient times. I learned this story when I studied history in elementary school, back when I lived on the Underworld."

Ram explains that to us… it's weird to think that there are two Devils who share the nickname of Gluttony… the Sin of Gluttony and the Fiend of Gluttony.

"Our enemies from old times are here… let's go."

Seiryu says that before leaving to face the enemy who apparently is close. Both Suzaku and Genbu go short after him. However-

"Yuma-senpai, I'm scared."

Oryu tells me that while having teary. Since he's still a kid, facing such a dangerous enemy that killed one his friends must be extremely scary.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to be with you."

"Seiryu-san won't allow you…"

Hmmm, he's right. That Seiryu clearly hates Devils and feels a huge pride of being the inheritor of one of the Sacred Beasts. He isn't going to allow me to help him.

"There must be another way…"

I look at the people gathered here, and I get an idea.

"Ham, do you think I could be there if you use [Dimension Change] on me?"

Asking Ham to use his [Sacred Gear] is hard. He doesn't like to use it, so unless you give him a really good reason, he isn't going to help you.

"That isn't a good idea; you'll have a huge change of being killed if you go there being small enough to not be noticed."

He's right… damn, I really want to help Oryu, but I'm unable to find a way.

"You can flatten Rito by eliminating one of his dimensions, right?"

"You're not wrong, I can do that; however, if Oryu blends him in that state, he would break a bone or maybe something even worse."

Thanks for trying, Mint…

"I think there's only one way."

Ham says that. So he's the one proposing something this time? That's new from him.

"María has been helping to get over my hatred towards my [Sacred Gear], and she told me a really interesting way to use it."

"If you can manipulate the amount of these dimensions, is it possible to manipulate what is inside them? Like, instead of size shifting, you could use it for shape shifting."

María repeats the words she said to Ham. So instead of changing my size, he'll change my shape…

"If that's the only way to be with Oryu, I'm willing to do it."

I look at Oryu, and he seems to have lightened up.

"You can turn into my necklace, they won't suspect if you do that."

Oryu gives Ham his golden necklace. So I'm going to look like these in a few moments, huh…

Ham takes off his eye patch and tells me a warning.

"Since I'm still working on this ability, it's a little bit unstable. Sorry if it hurts."

As Ham says that, a purple aura covers my body. I feel like it is restricting my movement, since I cannot move. I feel some pain before everything goes black.

I cannot speak, feel, hear or see. I feel like I'm on total and absolute darkness. Probably this is how being affected by [Number XII: The Hanged Man], which makes my opponents lose their senses for 30 seconds, feels like.

After a few seconds of darkness, I'm able to feel, hear and see again, but I'm still unable to move or speak. I can only look up. And everyone looks really big from this perspective.

"He should have returned to his senses by this moment, so you can take him."

As Ham says that, Oryu looks at me with a smile. I'm happy that he's happy.

However, when extends his hand towards me, I can see that it just gets bigger and bigger. After the hand gets bigger than my entire body, he holds me up and ties me to his neck string.

"He's able to think on that state, right?"

Haruka asks that while pointing at me. Off course I am!

"Yes, when Ham did that to me I was able to think."

Mint answers his question. Then, Ham follows with a deeper explanation.

"Consider this ability like transferring his consciousness to that object. He's able to see, hear and think; however, because of his body, he's unable to move or speak. Something I found interesting is that if Rito's psychic connection to the one who touches his body is strong, then that person would be able to hear his thoughts."

"That's true, when Ham turned me into mint flavoured gum, he was able to hear when I was asking to not be chewed."

Oryu looks at me. He clearly is wondering if he's able to hear me.

"Yes, I am able."

Oh, so you can hear me? That's going to make everything easier.

"You're right, Yuma-senpai."

"It seems like your connection is strong enough. Now, go and help the others."

Yeah, let's go Oryu!

"Let's go!"

As Oryu runs, the string on his neck moves from side to side, making me move with it. I think I'm feeling sick for this…

"Sorry for that Yuma-senpai, but I need to run!"

Don't worry, I forgive you. Just try to not move me that much…

 **Part 3**

After running for a long time, I'm finally able to see Seiryu and the others. They're all in shock, and going by Oryu's expression, he's in shock too.

"Oh, Yellow Dragon of the Nakiri clan, you finally came. We were waiting for you."

A man with long black hair says that to us. I totally recognize his voice. What I don't get, however, is who the four people close to him are. They have blank and lifeless expressions, just staring at us.

"Now that he's here, answer my question. Who are you and why are you on our territory?"

"I'm Gluttony from The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm trying to stay close to your territory, but I'm not close enough to be affected by your shrines."

So this is Gluttony! However, that doesn't explain the other four. Since I don't see Pride, Envy or Greed, they cannot be the other sins.

"As for my goal, I came here with the Four Fiends so they can have their fated battle against you."

So these four are the owners of the [Sacred Gears] with the Four Fiends. So the Seven Sins were the ones behind Byakko's death…

"The Four Fiends, Devils who opposed Shintoism, have been our opponents since ancient times. You didn't need to bring them here; we would fight against them anyway!"

Seiryu is being overly honest about his thoughts like always. If he were to be in charge of the inheritors, the Five Principal Clans would be on war against who knows how many things.

Seiryu summons the Blue Dragon, Suzaku the Vermillion Bird, Genbu the Black Turtle and Oryu the Yellow Dragon. They're ready to fight!

"I'll just wait here while you fight. Now, go after them, Four Fiends."

The Four Fiends start moving towards us. The fated battle of the Four Sacred Beasts and the Four Fiends is about to start… and I'm just a necklace!


	23. Life 4: The Sin of Gluttony

**Life 4. The Sin of Gluttony**

 **Part 1**

The battle of the Five Principal Clans vs. the Four Fiends has been going for a while. While having his opponent close to him, Oryu starts to chant.

"My power that comes from earth will purify these evil spirits. Please, Yellow Dragon, lend me your strength!"

Oryu charges his power to the limit! He said he gets his power from earth, so the earth here must be giving him a lot of power. But even more amazing is that his body is now showing some draconic aspects on it.

"This is my special power as the Yellow Dragon of the Nakiri clan!"

Many earth pillars appear around him! The Fiend, on his hand, is able to dodge some of them, but once he gets hit, many others start to hit him!

"…Chaos."

He just repeats that word like before. It helped me to note that he's the Fiend that represents Chaos, but I'm not sure why he isn't able to say anything else…

"Chaos!"

He launches a fire ball towards us, but Oryu rips it using his dragon arm. He moves fast towards the Fiend and attacks him using his claws!

"Chaos… Chaos… Chaos!"

A huge amount of fire sprouts out of him! However-

"Take this!"

Oryu launches a rock imbued with mysticism towards the fire, being able to turn it off! You're amazing, Oryu!

"Thanks, Yuma-senpai. Now then, I have to finish him."

The yellow aura surrounding Oryu gets even stronger than before. He charges at a really fast speed and attacks the Fiend with his touki imbued claws!

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Oryu says that before summoning rocks that smash the Fiend! Oryu's power is truly amazing!

"Gluttony!"

The Fiend of Gluttony says that before launching sharp rocks towards Seiryu. Then-

"An evil spirit like you… should perish!"

As Seiryu says that, an immense pillar of water covers the Fiend without mercy! Going by the steam coming out of it, that pillar is a geyser! And a really hot one!

"… Ignorance…"

"… Deviousness…"

"It seems like the Impure Water of Ignorance and the Impure Wood of Deviousness have become weaker this generation, Genbu. Or maybe we became way stronger than our predecessors?"

"I'm not sure, Suzaku, but defeating them was surely easier than we imagined."

The Four Fiends have been defeated. However, one more opponent is left.

"I have to congratulate you for defeating these 4. However, even if it seems like the opposite, everything is going just as planned."

Gluttony says that before clapping his hands. A magic circle appears, and what comes out of it is… a Fallen Angel?!

"Take the [Sacred Gears] out of these kids. I'll take care of the inheritors meanwhile."

"Roger."

The Fallen Angel takes the Four Fiends close to him. Gluttony, on his part, steps up.

"Should we get started?"

As the Fallen Angel starts the ritual to extract the [Sacred Gears] of the Four Fiends, the inheritors charge towards Gluttony!

"As the inheritors of the Four Sacred Beats, we should purify you!"

All of them say that at the same time. The Vermillion Bird launches fire, the Black Turtle launches thorns, the Blue Dragon launches water balls, while Oryu launches sharp rocks.

"Humph."

Gluttony creates a magical barrier and blocks their attacks. He creates a power energy beam and launches it right at Seiryu!

"Seiryu, dodge!"

As Genbu yells that, Seiryu dodges the attacks while saying "damn it". Behind him, a big part of landscape is destroyed by Gluttony's attack… he clearly is showing the power of an ultimate-class.

Then, Gluttony moves at a really high speed and punches Suzaku on the abdomen right away!

"Aghh!"

She vomits blood from his attack. Genbu goes towards him with his punch charged in mysticism and touki, but Gluttony is able to dodge it.

"Huh."

Gluttony hits Genbu with a karate chop which makes him fall to the ground!

"I was waiting more from you… you aren't able to attack me even after I killed your friend using Chaos' Impure Fire."

Seiryu's face turns full in anger.

"You! Maybe Byakko and I weren't really friends, but for a Devil to have killed him… as the Blue Dragon of Kushihashi clan, I have deed to purge an evil spirit like you!"

Seiryu is clearly at his limit! He charges a ball, not of water, but of pure blue energy on his hands.

"Die!"

The insanely powerful ball of energy thrown by Seiryu hits Gluttony! What power… I never imagined a human without a [Sacred Gear] could be this strong.

"That was rather better."

Gluttony, who only has part of clothes ripped by the attacks, emerges from the smoke.

"If someone were to reincarnate you as a Devil, you probably would be worth 5 or 6 Pawns."

That puts him on Nero or Mint level… what power.

"I'll help you, Seiryu-san!"

Oryu charges towards Gluttony with his full power and-

"Fall down."

After Gluttony said that, Oryu falls to the ground. He lost his draconic traits. Hey, what happened?

"I-I cannot-t stand u-up."

"That's the magic I created: [Absolute Order]. If someone looks at my eyes, I can give them any order and the effect will continue as long as that person is at max 50 metres away from me."

While Gluttony said that, Seiryu got close to him alongside the Blue Dragon, and both of them shoot a huge amount of mysticism towards the sin!

"I already got tired of you, dirty Devil."

"You're the strongest human I have ever faced, and I thank you for that."

Gluttony only shows some minor damages! He's clearly stronger than Envy, whom I fought.

"I'm done."

I look at the Fallen Angel who said that, and he has… a white cat on his side? No, that's not only a white cat, but four different kinds of animals.

"Well done, Satanael. Now that the Four Fiends are free, let's go."

Satanael?! Penemue-sama told me about him once. He's a Fallen Angel who betrayed Grigori.

"Kaname!"

"Rina, please stop!"

I cannot see them, but I can hear Rina and Ram's voices. Oryu, if Ham is there, tell him to turn me back to normal.

"H-Ham, revert Yu-Yuma-senpai."

Ham gets over Oryu and turns me into a human again! Oh, wait, I'm a Devil. I tend to forget that.

I see Rina wielding a shokujo. What is she doing?

"Take this, Kaname. This is my dad's shokujo. It will amplify the power of you mysticism."

Seiryu takes the shokujo Rina threw him.

"Who would have told that your creations would be useful to me… ok, I'm going to finish you off!"

Seiryu concentrates a huge amount of that blue energy on the tip of the shokujo, and launches an extremely powerful beam!

"You know what to do!"

After Gluttony said that, both he and Satanael dodge the attack. However, the Four Fiends…

"Gryaahhh!"

They were hit by Seiryu's beam! After the smoke dissipated, the Four Fiends are gone!

"The [Sacred Gears]… were destroyed."

Even Satanel seems to be shocked by the result. Gluttony, however-

"Maybe it looks like we lost, but we actually won. Let's retreat."

After saying that, both he and Satanael disappear. Just what the hell happened…?

 **Part 2**

"You're leaving Yuma-senpai?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes."

It's Sunday at night. We spent the entire weekend with them. Rina and Subaru are clearly back to normal, so our mission is done here.

"However, I promise that we will meet again."

"Yes, I'll wait for that day senpai!"

I go back with the rest of my group. Silverage left short after his battle with Seiryu, so he isn't here.

"Akai-senpai, tell Silverage that I accept his challenge."

As Ram's Pawn and a [Longinus] wielder, accepting his challenge is the only thing I can do.

"Sure, but be careful: Silverage using his full power isn't someone you want as your opponent."

After saying that, Akai alongside Nero and Goldentime leave the place.

"And your cousin still hates you?"

Mint asks that to Rina.

"He doesn't recognize me as his family, but at least he doesn't want to kill me."

At least that's the first step to being a family again.

We all teleport back home using the Phenex magic circle. I just cannot stop loving the fire that comes out every time you use it.

I take out the communicator device Azazel-sama gave me. I'm trying something.

"Hello, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Yuma-senpai!"

"Well, now you know a way to contact me. Bye."

After I hung the device, everybody looks weird at me.

"What? That kid respects more than anyone here."

Oryu Nakiri. You are someone I'll add to my peerage if I turn into a high-class. However, first I have to focus in something else: the [Rating Game] with Silverage.


	24. New Life (Volume 4)

**New Life.**

As I, Akai Asagiri, walk through our home, I start to hear some noises.

"Looks like Silverage is busy with his training."

Goldentime says that. He's right; the sound is clearly from his blades. However, who is he fighting with? Since Nero and Goldentime are with me, the only other option left is Yami, but I doubt she is be able to even hit Silverage.

Our home is a warehouse in Wales, which is both Silverage and Goldentime's birth country. Why do we live in a warehouse and not a normal house? Not even I know.

When we get to where Silverage is, we're finally able to see his sparring opponent.

"Thanks for helping me with my training these last few days, Tsubasa."

"No problem. You saved me. Thanks to you, I'm alive, so I owe everything to you."

It's Byakko Shinra! However, Silverage called him Tsubasa. Maybe that's his real name…

"Oh, you finally came back. Let me introduce you him again. He's Tsubasa Shinra, my Rook."

So our King has decided to make him a Rook. He surely knows who good candidates for his peerage are. Goldentime then explains my thoughts.

"We are an elite member of Grigori, an ultimate-class Exorcist, the White Tiger of the Shinra clan, the Dog God and his brother. I think that having gained the title of the strongest peerage among young Devils is something we clearly deserved."

"I still have a few pieces left, so we're only going to get stronger."

Yes, maybe we're the strongest, but we can aim even higher.

"Price Lucifer is a famous [Rating Game] player, and just like his father Sirius, he shows that the descendants of Lucifer aren't people you can take lightly. If we want to beat him, we have to show them our full power."

Silverage then looks at me.

"Akai, I want to train you. You need to achieve [Balance Breaker] in order to defeat Price."

I'm the only member of Shemhazai's Team who haven't achieved [Balance Breaker]. Even when achieving it is a rare phenomenon, Shemhazai-sama is very strict with the people who can join his team. Maybe joining Azazel's Team is the greatest honour in Grigori, but Governor General-sama pretty much just pick people as he likes; Shemhazai-sama, unlike him, only picks the super elite.

"It'll be a pleasure to exchange swords with the Dog God. Getting back my ability with the sword is going to help me, but I also want to see the power of your [Night Celestial Slash Dogs]."

Goldentime makes a small laugh after I say that. The reason he's going to train me is clearly because he has reached [Balance Breaker], and since his [Sacred Gear] is [Canis Lykaon], he must possess [Night Celestial Slash Dogs].

"While I have reached [Balance Breaker], mine isn't [Night Celestial Slash Dogs]. I want you, just like me, to create your own Sub- Specie [Balance Breaker]."

Sub-Specie… I read about it at [Nephilim]. They're [Balance Breakers] created with the will of the user and are adapted to their fighting style.

"Guys! Thanks the Devil King you're all here."

The one who entered the room is Yami. So she finally finished her research about yokai.

"We have to travel to Kyoto. A Nekomata is waiting for us there."

So a Nekomata… this is going to be interesting. Silverage throws a sword towards me.

"It's better to start your training as soon as possible."

As Silverage says that, we all get ready to go to Kyoto.

 **Seven Sins**

"And so, the souls of the Four Fiends were freed from their [Sacred Gear]. If someone wants to revive them, it's totally possible now."

As Gluttony explains that, I, the sin of Pride, clap at him.

"Finally! Someone who truly achieves his mission."

"Well, Greed also did it to a certain degree."

"You're not wrong, Wrath, but Spadaccino Nero is still alive and working with Ossan's protégés."

"It's better to not fight for those things, Pride."

Lavender tells me that. Maybe he's right, I need to calm down.

"Thanks a lot for your services, Satanael."

"It's nothing; your goal is to return things to their natural order, after all."

I don't like admitting Wrath was right with trusting Satanael, but he has the key to our victory.

"Lust, how is the investigation about the White One going?"

"I'm taking some help from Sloth, so our chances of finding your rival are high."

[The Red Dragon Emperor has only one goal, partner. You should remember which one it is]

"I do, Ddraig; my goal is to defeat the White Dragon Emperor."

I look at Satanael after saying that.

"And using your [Sacred Gear] Extraction Technique, I'm going to assure this one is going to be the last White Dragon Emperor."

I cover myself in an intense aura of pure determination!

"I'm going to kill Lucifer-ossan and exterminate the White Dragon Emperor for eternity! I'm going to show to every faction who is the actual Devil King and the actual strongest being in existence! "


	25. Extra Life (Volume 4)

**Extra Life. Sparring with the Yellow Dragon**

"So you were only 12 when you were selected?"

"Yes! I'm the youngest Yellow Dragon in history, just like Seiryu-san is the youngest Blue Dragon, as he was selected at age 14."

I'm on the Nakiri side of the Five Principal Clans' base. Oryu wanted to show me something, so he led me here while talking about his childhood as a mysticism prodigy.

"Here we are Yuma-senpai!"

What he's showing me is an open place. It looks like a training field, so I'll assume that's what it is.

"I want you to battle with me."

Oryu makes a bold declaration. So fighting with him, huh.

"I'll accept, but be careful; I didn't gain my famous alias of the Devil of Grigori for nothing."

Both of us get in our positions and stretch a little. I can see people are gathering here.

"Do you mind if I'm the referee?"

Akai, who is with Nero and Goldentime, ask that to us.

"Sure."

Nero and Goldentime get in the crowd, being close to both Genbu and Suzaku.

"The battle will be Rito Yuma against Oryu Nakiri. Go ahead!"

Oryu gets covered in a yellow aura! I'm pretty sure I have seen that before.

"… Touki."

Goldentime says that with shock. Yeah, that's touki!

"Being able to use the touki is an ability shared by the inheritors. Our aura colours represent the Sacred Beast we own."

Oryu starts launching rocks at me! This must be a work of the mysticism from his clan.

"[Number III: The Empress]!"

[Number III] is the exact opposite of [Number IV: The Emperor], which increases the power of long range attacks used by the wielder of the card, since this card reduces the power of long range attacks used by the opponent.

However, he moves at high speed towards me and punches my stomach! Ugh! I coughed a little bit of blood.

"Did you forget you taught me what your cards do, Yuma-senpai? If I cannot use long ranged attacks, then I'm going to attack you with my own fist!"

Oryu steps back a little and starts chanting.

"My power that comes from earth will purify these evil spirits. Please, Yellow Dragon, lend me your strength!"

He suddenly turns into Dragon! Well, only parts of his body reminisce that of a Dragon.

"I get my power from earth, but the earth here doesn't give as much energy as the one on the outskirts of the shrines."

I don't get how that relates to turning into a Humanoid Dragon, but ok.

He covers his claws in touki and charges right at me!

"Sorry!"

The slash from his claws inflicts a huge damage! Ugh, I wonder if I would be able to survive these attacks back when I was a human.

I hate using this card, but I need to so I can show a good face to the Five Principals Clans, who are watching this battle.

"[Number XX: Judgement]."

Oryu won't be able to move, since this card can restrain the movements of the person I use it on.

"If I won't move anymore, then I'll do this!"

A Yellow Dragon comes from Oryu's body! It must be his Sacred Beast.

"Yiaaaarg!"

After that weird growl, many sharp rocks point towards me! I'm pretty sure I may die if I try to tank them.

"Ok, I give up."

After saying that, the rocks, Dragon and Oryu's aura and transformation disappear. I shouldn't have held back my power, since now it looks like I lost to a kid.

"And the winner is Oryu Nakiri!"

As Akai says that, the members of the Five Principal Clans rejoice. Maybe this wouldn't be the case if I had won.

"What about a rematch against us?"

Goldentime says that to Genbu. He nods with his head, so a second round has been decided.

"The second round will be Goldentime Erklight and Spadaccino Nero against Genbu Domon and Suzaku Himejima. Go ahead!"

A black aura covers Genbu while a red one covers Suzaku! Without a doubt, the inheritors of the Five Principal Clans are opponents you cannot underestimate.

Goldentime summons his Twice Critical and cover himself on his own touki aura; however, his isn't nearly as dense as the one from his opponents. Nero, on his hand, is wielding Durandal.

Goldentime charges towards them and hits Genbu right onto his head! As he is sent flying, Suzaku starts launching multiple fireballs, but Nero cuts them with Durandal!

Nero cuts the air and launches many waves of holy power that hit Suzaku, while Goldentime makes a series of punches towards Genbu. Seriously, Silverage's peerage is insanely strong.

Many plants try to restrain Goldentime, but he just frees himself every time. No matter how many attacks Genbu launches, Goldentime is able to either tank them or destroy them.

Nero shows a great technique with his sword, being able to change between attacking at long range with his holy power waves and at short range with the blade itself.

The battle continues like that for many minutes, on which Goldentime and Nero show an absolute superiority to Genbu and Suzaku. It doesn't matter what the inheritors do, they just null their attacks with Durandal and sheer force.

Despite showing some injuries on their bodies, it's clear they won. Genbu and Suzaku lie on the ground, probably because they ran out of stamina.

"The winners are Goldentime and Nero!"

There's no doubt about it. If we want to defeat Silverage, we have a long way to go.

"I'm amazed that he was able to keep fighting for way longer than my Twice Critical could boost my power. You were a great opponent, Genbu Domon."

Totally different from his brother who is a battle maniac, Goldentime is truly a gentleman.

"Let me help you with that."

Nero holds Suzaku's hand so she can stand up. How Silverage hasn't learned from them?

"I praise both of you for the great battle."

"Thanks, Goldentime, even with our mysticism we weren't able to win…"

"Well, thanks to that, you were able to deal more damage to us, so I'm pleased with the result."

Goldentime and Genbu exchange praises for their battle. I look at Oryu to ask something.

"Can you please use your rock mysticism while I hold [Number XVII: The Star]?"

"Sure."

He fulfilled his promise and used his mysticism so I could copy it.

"And that's the story of how I got this power."

I say that to Azazel-sama, who asked how I got the power after I used it during one of my training sessions on [Nephilim].

"That's a nice story, kid. Do you mind if we continue training?"

As Azazel-sama asks that, I go back to my training at [Nephilim]!

 **Vølume 4 – End**


	26. Life -1: A greater evil

**Volume 5: Three Magician Kings of the Legendary Evil**

 **Life -1. A greater evil…**

What does "evil" mean?

That's a question that has been persecuting me my whole life. As the son of someone who is considered "The Greatest Evil", I'm also considered to be evil.

However, if I'm considered evil, what can I do with my life? I asked that to myself, but the question came to me by itself.

"One would imagine they wouldn't hide themselves in such an obvious place."

I'm in front of a castle in Wales. The door of the castle has seven magic circle engraved on it. They are Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Mammon, Belphegor and Belial. Those are the symbols of the Seven [Great Satan].

I just replicate the symbols and open the door. It's clear they didn't think of someone like me while creating this place.

When I walk in I see someone sleeping on the floor. That must be Belphegor.

I continue walking while using an invisibility spell on me. I slowly see other five people. They're the blonde haired man Mammon, the purple haired woman Leviathan, the purple haired woman with a tattoo Asmodeus, the long black haired man Beelzebub and the spiky black haired man Belial.

I enter the final room, and I can see a man with red armour.

"Did you actually think I wouldn't notice if someone opened my door?"

"I'll assume that Fairy on your side told you."

The Fairy alongside the man with red armour hides on a desk. I look back to my target.

"As you should know, I'm after you, Red Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star."

"I like that name, but I cannot let you get away from this."

A huge amount of fire covers my body. This must be the Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames.

"Something that shows that you're chewing more than you can eat is the fact that these flames aren't burning my soul like they should. For that very reason, I can do this."

By clicking my fingers, the fire disappears. That was actually a quite advanced fire extinguishing technique.

"That cannot be! If you show that much confidence, I have to show you my power as the Red Dragon Emperor!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

A single and powerful block of demonic energy comes towards me. However-

"Destroy it."

After saying that, I launch a ball of energy that consumes his. I cannot see his face, but he must be shocked.

"That is Great King Bael's Power of Destruction … you can come at me with as many cheap tricks as you want, you won't be able to destroy my precious armour!"

"Want to bet?"

I create many light spears behind me. Since he's a Devil, their holy power is going to cause a lot of damage.

"Light spears? Just how many more tricks do you-"

I launch them before he can finish his words. His armour is cracked, so I have a clear advantage.

"You cracked my armour… you should die!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

He launches countless demonic energy beams to my direction. I just raise my hands and create multiple magical barriers.

"If you think that's going to stop the Red Dragon Emperor, think again!"

He charges towards me and punches my direction, and just before hitting my shields, I hear a sound.

[Penetrate]

My shields break and he gets close to me. I raise my left hand, on which I have a rainbow coloured energy ball. He punches my ball, and I can see his armour disintegrating from punching it.

"Aahhhh!"

He gets away from my ball. His gauntlet was destroyed, while his hand is burning.

"Oops, my hand slipped."

I launch the ball right onto his helmet. It gets totally destroyed and I can see his shocked and fear filled face.

"That silver hair really favours your red armour."

"You… what are you?!"

Finally, I can talk about myself. I love looking at people's trembling in fear after hearing my name.

"Who am I? My name is Mal Beliaruin."

And there it is, the Red Dragon Emperor trembling in fear.

"Beliaruin… I thought it was just a legend… but it's true…"

He kneels down while fearing my presence. This is the part of my life that I love.

"So the legendary Beliaruin is here… just wait until the other six are here, they're going to defeat you."

"Oh, you mean these six?"

I take six white cubes out of my pocket and throw them towards him. I then use a spell to make them bigger, showing that the six are inside them.

"Belial was hard to get in, but the rest didn't notice me."

His whole armour breaks down. I didn't defeat him, I just broke his heart.

"What if you help me on my goals, Red Dragon Emperor? Or should I call you by your real name, Lucifer?"

"I hate being called by that name, but I accept. Just tell me what you want and get away from me."

"I would like to take Asmodeus and Beelzebub with me; I have something important to do."

"Lust and Gluttony, go with him."

As the man and the woman get close to me, I extend my wings and fly towards the sky.

A Magician, a Devil and a Fallen Angel. I don't have to be one; I'm all of them.

If I'm considered evil, what can I do with my life? I asked that to myself and realized the answer: I just have to be as evil as everybody thinks I am.


	27. Volume 5: Three Magician Kings of the Le

**Life 0.**

 **Part 1**

"I'm sure we have some of them in the class, so I'll ask it. Who knows what a Magician is?"

Many people raise their hands, but Edelross-sensei only allows Ram to answer.

"They're humans who have mastered magic, which is the result of reconstructing demonic power into sorcery."

"And what's the name of the famous human who achieved that?"

Again, many raise their hands, and Tenshi-kun is the one allowed to speak now.

"It was Merlin Ambrosius."

After that answer, Edelross-sensei starts writing something on the board.

I know that, as a Devil, I'll have to make a pact with a Magician someday, but Ram said that since I have only been a Devil for 23 days, I'll have to wait for that day to come.

 **Part 2**

Ram and her peerage are on home. We're working on our homework about Magicians. We're somewhat hurried to do this, since today at night is our [Rating Game] with Silverage.

"You know, Rito? I'm ranked pretty high by the Magicians. I heard that it was because of my great magic control."

Mint tells me that with a confident voice. Knowing him, those Magicians are right.

"At least you have that; I lost points with them because of my demonic power…"

Ham is somewhat sad while saying that. If I remember correctly, his demonic power is said to be around that of kid Devil. I feel pity for him.

"I learned about Magician when I was on the Church, so this won't be hard."

Both Haruka and María say that, at the same time. They look at each other with caring eyes. Well, since they both worked for the Church as Exorcist, it makes sense for them to be this close.

"I wonder if Magicians would increase my value now that I have these…"

Rina says that while looking at her tokko. Ever since we came back, Oryu has been sending us some Shinto equipment, saying it would be useful for Rina. Apparently, he's doing the same for Subaru and Tsubasa, whom I heard that joined Silverage's peerage as his Rook.

"DEVIL OF GRIGORI TO THE RESCUE! DEVIL OF GRIGORI TO THE RESCUE!"

Oh, that's my Grigori's communication device.

"Do you seriously have that as your ring tone?!"

Mint asks that with sharp voice. Sorry, but that's my famous alias, I can't do anything about it.

"Hello?"

[Rito! This is urgent. Stop doing anything you're doing and bring your group to Israel. I'll explain you later.]

That was… Azazel-sama. If he's calling me while having a serious voice tone, then this is really important.

"Guys… something bad is going on."


	28. Life 1: Three Magician Kings

**Life 1. Three Magician Kings**

 **Part 1**

"I'm glad you also came, honey."

Once we got to Israel, we found Silverage and his peerage (minus Yami), which were also called by to come here.

"Yeah, if Governor General or Lucifer-sama calls us, we have the deed to come."

"And she's with you?"

Silverage points at something behind us. It's a blonde haired girl. She's either my age or 1 year older. Also, she has pretty big breasts.

"I… don't know who she is."

Ram is right. This girl was here already when we arrived. Since she looked somewhat depressed, we decided to leave her some space.

"Hi, you. My name is Akai. Can I ask what is yours?"

Akai gets close to her and introduces himself! My handsome senpai is using his great charm even on these situations.

"My name… is Ellice."

She spoke in a very low tone, but I could understand her name is Ellice.

"Nice to meet you, Ellice. You seem somewhat sad, can I know the reason?"

As Akai says that, she appears to be about to cry. Something weird must be going on here.

"Oh, so you're here."

The one who got close to us is… Baraqiel. The Cadre of Grigori who is also my stepfather, it makes sense for him to be involved in this.

"Try to act normally while he's here, Rito."

Akai whispers that to my ear. He always says that he wants me to forgive Baraqiel, but this isn't the right time.

"Azazel and [Great Satan]-dono are waiting for you."

I know who he's talking about when he mentioned Azazel-sama, but… "[Great Satan]-dono"? Who is he talking about?

 **Part 2**

When we got into the hall that Baraqiel led us into, I can see Azazel-sama talking with that silver haired man.

"Ah, Ram and Silverage, you're here. Come and join us."

The one who said that is no other than Lucifer-sama.

"We, the high representatives of the Underworld, are here to discuss about a name that Azazel and I wanted to erase from history centuries ago."

"Which one?"

"… Beliaruin."

I'm perplexed after hearing that name. Not because I feel that name has a huge impact on me, but because I never heard or read about it before.

"Excuse me, what?"

Azazel-sama takes out something that looks like a family tree. It has the name Beliaruin written on the top.

"Great King Bael had a daughter. Her name is Serena Bael. She felt in love with a Fallen Angel. His name is Bezaliel. Bezaliel and Serena had a son. Bezaliel didn't recognize him as his son, and Great King Bael forced Serena to abandon that kid. The name of their son is Beliaruin."

So this Beliaruin is the son of Bezaliel-sama and Great King Bael's daughter? When I was thinking about that, Lucifer-sama continues.

"Beliaruin felt in love with a human. She was Diane Ambrosius, the daughter of Merlin and Vivian."

Vivian and Merlin Ambrosius! Those two are the names of legendary magicians recorded in Celtic mythology.

"Beliaruin and Diane had a son. He is named Mal Beliaruin. That kid was born with the Power of Destruction, the light-based weapons and a great talent in magic. He was considered a huge danger by the people of his era."

Azazel-sama puts on a sad face.

"Sadly, both Beliaruin suffered from the curse of loving a human. When Diane died of old age, the Beliaruin duo went on a rampage. Using the blessings they were born with, countless people was killed by them."

"We, with help from both Heaven and the Celtics, were able to stall them until the Three Magician Kings were able to seal the father."

I read that the Three Magician Kings are the leaders of the "Star of Belen" association. It isn't nearly as big as Mephistopheles' Grau Zauberer, but I heard their leaders are really strong. Also, when chosen as one of the three, you have to change your name to one of the Three Wise Men, who are called "Magician Kings" by certain populations.

"However, the Beliaruin son got away. I ordered many Devils to find them, but not even Asmodeus was able to."

So, if the father was sealed centuries ago, and the son is nowhere to be found, why are you so worried about them now?

"Rito, do you remember the Magician that attacked your father when we met?"

Baraqiel asks me that. Off course I do!

"Yeah… why do you bring that up?"

"Because that man was Mal Beliaruin."

So the Magician with Devil and Fallen Angel wings that appears on my nightmares… is a Beliaruin?

"Human isn't a word that can describe my unique existence. I have the blood of the greatest existence, something a lowly Black Angel like you won't understand. I'm not a human, neither a Devil nor a Fallen Angel; I'm a being that goes beyond all those labels."

A being that goes beyond all those labels… he isn't a human, neither a Devil nor a Fallen Angel, now I get what he meant; he's all of them.

"When he reappeared to attack you, we didn't know how to react. The man whose name should be forgotten was back… we believed it was going to be just once, but when he attacked again was even more unbelievable."

He's right, that man attacked me again. It was the day of the revelation, 21 of December of 2012; he came back and killed my mom. Baraqiel failed his promise to protect her. I have hated him ever since that day.

"We don't know his intention, but we can assume it is related to Rito, right Lucifer-kun?"

"You probably are right on that. However, this isn't the reason we called you. Come in, please."

Who comes into the hall is… the blonde haired girl with big breasts from before.

"She's Ellice Valeribe, a Magician from Star of Belen. I made a pact with her father for the rest of his life; since he's no other than the Magician King Caspar Valeribe."

So she's the daughter of the Magician King Caspar? What's going on here?!

"Beliaruin has allied with the Seven Sins, brainwashed the Three Magician Kings and is planning to free his father who is sealed on the main base of Star of Belen, right here on the holy land of Israel."

So Beliaruin son wants to free Beliaruin father? Ellice gets close to us with teary eyes.

"Please, help me to save my dad!"

My heart melted after hearing her words. Losing your dad is hard; I know it from first hand. For that reason, I'm going to help her no matter what!

"Well, since both the Sin of Lust and the Sin of Gluttony are with him, alongside the Magician Kings and a huge group of Magicians, Lucifer-kun will tell you our action plan."

Lucifer-sama takes out a map. Going by the looks of it, it is a map of Star of Belen's main base.

"Baraqiel and Rito must go after Beliaruin, since we need to find out his plan; Azazel will go against the sins; Ram's peerage and Silverage's peerage will go against the hordes of Magicians."

"And what will you do, Lucifer-sama?"

After Ram asks that, Lucifer-sama answers with a really serious tone.

"I'll face the Three Magician Kings."

Normally, if someone proposed to fight 3 against incredible opponents at once, one would try to stop him; however, this is Lucifer-sama we're talking about, he's one of the strongest in existence, taking care of them mustn't be much problem to him. Soon after that, he creates a big magic circle.

"We have no time to lose. It's time to finish this thing that started centuries ago."

Lucifer-sama cheers us before the match, but there's a question that doesn't leave my mind; why we are going to fight and the other [Great Satans] and Cadres of Grigori won't? However, before I can ask that, we're teleported.


	29. Life 2: The Sin of Lust

**Life 2. The Sin of Lust**

 **Part 1**

When we appeared on a certain temple, I, Ram Phenex, noticed three people in front of us.

"So the Three Magician Kings are your vanguards? I'll finish this quickly, then."

Lucifer-sama says that as he gets close to them. He points his index finger with a little sphere, and shoots.

"What?! That's the power of a [Great Satan]?!"

Rito yells that, as that little ball was able to destroy the terrain in front of us. Lucifer-sama is indeed the strongest Devil.

As the dust from his attack fades away, the Three Magician Kings appear almost unharmed. Lucifer-sama looks at us.

"They blocked it with a magical barrier, so they haven't gone down yet. Go ahead while I take care of them."

The Magician Kings attack him right away as he lost his focus for second. However, Lucifer-sama is unscratched.

"Huh, you won't go easy on me. Prepare yourself."

As Lucifer-sama says that, we get into the temple. Even when I cannot saw him, a tremendous aura came out of him while menacing the Magician Kings.

 **Part 2**

Once we get in, we can see a large group of people guarding a chamber. They must be from Star of Belen, and are helping Beliaruin because he's controlling their leader.

"There she is."

Governor Azazel mutters that before flying towards a purple haired woman with a tattoo on her face and a magic circle on her hand. That must be Lust.

"So the Governor General came to fight me? Interesting, I would like to collect the data from this battle."

Many demonic energy balls are shot towards the Governor, but he blocks them with his spear of light.

"Asmodeus-chan's attacks were way stronger than this."

Lust gets mad at the mention of Asmodeus-sama's name. Governor launches many spears of light, but she blocks them with a magical barrier.

"Attack him!"

The Magicians launches many kinds of magic, but Governor is able to dodge them. However, after Lust makes some changes on the magic circle and the attacks turn around, hitting Governor on his back!

"What? Just what was that?"

"[Formula One]. A special ability that I created to manipulate the equations that rule over magic. Any magic used close me can be altered by this… however, I still haven't found a way to alter demonic power, which is ruled by imagination, and the light used by Angels like you."

"Based on that, I'll assume you cannot manipulate [Sacred Gears] either. Kukuku, that's an ability which sounds so useful, but has so many limitations because it's incomplete. Asmodeus-chan would have been able to complete it in no time."

Lust shows an even madder face while launching magical attacks. Governor destroys some of them and dodges others, but those that are dodged go back to him thanks to [Formula One].

"Well, that was a smarter move. Since I cannot dodge your attacks, I'll consume more stamina, as I'll have to destroy them. Then I'll fight with my ultimate weapon."

Govenor takes out something. It is a sword with a mixture of what looks like light and darkness. Don't tell me this is…!

"Behold! My ultimate creation! The strongest Artificial [Sacred Gear], [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]!"

I have heard about it before! The ultimate weapon of the Fallen Angels, a [Sacred Gear] made to fight against Angels and Devils if a war were to happen, the perfect combination of light and darkness, the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]!

"Oh my Devil King! I feel so honoured of being able to see the masterpiece I learned about at [Nephilim]!"

Rito says that with a huge smile and bright on his eyes. Actually, Akai is also like that. Maybe this is because they are from Grigori…?

The Magicians launches magic attacks, and going by their looks, they used light. Governor launches waves of darkness out his swords, which erases the attacks.

"That darkness that devours light-"

Lust launches multiple demonic power blocks, but they're destroyed by the waves of light created by the sword.

"-The light that destroys darkness-"

Governor charges at Lust with his sword, apparently dealing a great damage.

"-That is the ultimate [Sacred Gear], [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]!"

Governor and Lust continue their intense battle. Baraqiel, who looks embarrassed, asks us a question.

"You know your positions, right?"

We all nod to his question.

"Then, you have to fight against these Magicians so they don't interfere in Azazel's battle; come on Rito, we have to face the actual mastermind, Beliaruin."

Baraqiel says that before leaving alongside Rito. Silverage, as the battle maniac he is, steps ahead.

"So these are our opponents? I don't see over a few hundreds here, so it isn't going to be as fun as I thought."

Yes, and this is the man I felt for. I hope I can fix that after our wedding.

"I doubt anyone would beat more than I will, after all, I'm the magic expert here. Ham, do it."

As Mint says that, Ham throws him upside. While flying, Mint creates countless Demonic Fairy magic energy balls around him, and launches them. Many Magicians are defeated by his attack.

"Going by the number of balls I created, I just defeated 50."

"You really want to compete against me? Ok, Goldentime!"

Goldentime throws Silverage just like Ham did with Mint. Once he gets even higher than Mint, his shadow covers around half of the Magicians present. Countless blades appear from his shadow, defeating whoever they touch.

"That was at least 100 Magicians. I won."

"This isn't over, there is still around 150 Magicians left. Let's do this!"

"That's the spirit!"

Silverage and Mint charge towards the Magicians for their stupid competition. It's weird to see Mint interested in fighting his opponents, so I'll assume he's doing this more for his pride as magic expert than for the battle.

"Those two aren't going to stop, so it's better to go out and watch Lucifer-sama."

As Goldentime proposes that, we decide to go outside to see how Lucifer-sama is doing.

 **Part 3**

Once we go out, we see that Lucifer-sama is keeping on a battle against the Three Magician Kings at the same time. It's terrifying how strong he is.

"You know? The fact that he is said to be the strongest Devil is an understatement. Neither the Governor General of the Fallen Angels Azazel nor the Archangel of Heaven Michael are a match for him. I wonder how many gods he has surpassed with that power."

The one who said that is a long black haired man. If I remember correctly, he's the Sin of Gluttony.

"Why aren't you helping your friend?"

"Oh, Lust? She can take care by herself. However, I need to be close to the Three Magician Kings because of what I did."

Ellice, who puts on a concerned face, looks at Gluttony.

"You did this? What did you do to my dad?!"

"I used my [Absolute Order]. He and the other Magician Kings are my slaves now."

Ellice seems to be in shock. Well, Gluttony just told her that her father was turned into a slave, so it's natural for her to be like that.

"It isn't nice to threat a woman like that."

"Yes, my mom taught such things when I was a kid on England. You didn't have a family to teach you, did you?"

Goldentime and Ham say that. Gluttony, however-

"My family is one of the proudest Devil bloodlines, only the Great King Bael's and Lucifer's are even prouder."

One of the proudest Devil bloodlines? Since it isn't Bael or Lucifer, there's only one name that comes to mind…

"My dad isn't someone you can treat as a slave!"

Ellice starts crying while saying that. They really hurt her feelings.

"Women are to be protected by gentlemen. What do you think about dancing with him?"

"It sounds like a really good idea. Would you join us?"

Haruka, Nero and Tsubasa also go with them. If those five are fighting, maybe they can win.

"So, Ellice, are you close to your father?"

Akai, who isn't going to fight, asks Ellice. She answers with a mix of anger and sadness on her words.

"My dad is the one who raised and taught me magic… He's really important to me…"

"And what about your mother?"

"… She died when I was born."

I can only feel bad for her. My mom is someone who gave away all the privilege she had from her bloodline in the name of her love for my dad. Her bloodline is so important that my dad should be the one to change his surname, but she decided to change her instead.

"Your problem is the opposite to mine… I never had my father when I grew up. It's very likely that I won't be able to see him for the rest of my life."

"Why not?"

"He's jailed on Cocytus because of his crimes."

Cocytus? That's a jail of maximum security on the deeps of the Underworld… who is Akai's father?

"Can I ask who your father is?"

"You probably know his name, Ram, he is-"

A huge explosion happens right on our side! Akai protected us with his shadow shield, and Ellice seems to be pleased.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome."

Something is going on between those two. Well, Akai is like a more charming version of Rito, so I get why.

Lucifer vs. the Three Magician Kings, Azazel vs. Lust, Mint & Silverage vs. the Star of Belen Magicians, Rito & Baraqiel vs. Beliaruin, and the other boys vs. Gluttony.

These people are fighting against really strong opponents, yet, I alongside Rina, María and Akai are just talking with Ellice inside a shadow made shield. But there's one thing that still bothers me… who is Akai's father?


	30. Life 3: Father and Son

**Life 3. Father and Son**

When I, Rito Yuma, came to the final chamber of the temple, I could see that face. His hair, his wings, and even his clothing are those of the man who appears on my nightmares.

"I'm finally able to see you two again, Yuma and Baraqiel. You are the first ones who were able to see me on the human world after spending hundreds of years hiding… sure, Yuma's parents, who are no longer alive, also saw me."

"You…! You killed my mom! I won't forgive you for that!"

"… Do you know what that feeling is? That's the feeling of losing a parent. I know it very well…"

He looks at a purple orb on the bottom of the room. There are many magic circles surrounding it.

"My father is inside that orb. I have waited centuries for this moment… I finally found the way to take you out, father."

Beliaruin… he went this far to free his father. However, his father is a legendary criminal, and he's a criminal too! I can't let him get away from this!

"I can see anger on your face, Yuma. Come at me. If you're willing to die in order to get your revenge, then I'll let you."

"Don't screw with me! Promotion, Queen!"

I concentrate the energy on my finger, and release it!

"Holy Lightning!"

My attacks lands on him! Since he's a Devil, he would-

"Don't call me a Devil. That word doesn't describe what I am."

He… is unscratched. And looks like he can read my mind, almost like he used [Number XVIII: The Moon].

I launch balls of demonic energy and fairy magic, while Baraqiel launches his light spears. He creates a magical barrier that blocks our attacks like they were nothing!

"Magical barriers are pretty interesting. If they aren't as powerful as your opponent's attack, then they'll break easily. However, my grandfather, Merlin Ambrosius, taught me how to create unbreakable ones."

He launches many balls of energy towards us. However, that isn't demonic energy, that's the Power of Destruction! We are barely able to dodge his attacks. We must go all out!

"Baraqiel, use these on him!"

"Huh, [Number II: The High Priestess] and [Number III: The Empress]."

[Number II] is the exact opposite of [Number V: The Hierophant], which increases the amount of magic power possessed by the wielder of the card, since it reduces the amount of magic power possessed by the opponent.

"Now take this for yourself."

I gave him [Number XIX: The Sun] so he can increase his holy power. I take [Number IX: The Hermit] which boost my Senjutsu, [Number IV: The Emperor] for longed-ranged attacks and [Number XI: Justice] to deal more damage to opponents with evil hearts.

I create many sharp rocks and launch them towards Beliaruin! Oryu's mysticism is my newest acquisition with [Number XVII: The Star], and it clearly works on Devils and Fallen Angels-

"Again, I'm neither a Devil nor a Fallen Angel."

He says that as he dodges my attacks! His speed makes it really hard to follow his moves… just what on earth is he?

"Take this."

He launches magic powers of all kinds! I shield myself with my shadows like Akai would do, while Baraqiel goes for a more offensive approach.

"Holy Lightning – Storm."

Baraqiel creates many Holy Lightnings from all directions! So this is the ability of an expert on the Holy Lightning…

"Holy Lightning – Spear."

He creates a light spear, but it is made of a Holy Lightning! Beliaruin also creates a light spear, so both them throw them at the same time.

The amount of holy power released from their attacks truly must be dangerous to Devils like me… I'm lucky that I can cover myself with this shield.

I look at the floor, and a part of it has been destroyed. I use the mysticism I gained lately to gain power from the now exposed ground.

"Take this!"

I attack using Fairy magic, demonic power, Senjutsu imbued rocks and shadow-made blades to attack him!

"Humph."

He counter attacks me with deadly amounts of Power of Destruction! All my attacks got destroyed by it…

"Did I mention that my great-grandfather is the Great King Bael? My Power of Destruction may be even denser than that of the current heir of the clan."

He's clearly talking about Seila… Well, I can't tell the quality of her Power of Destruction, Mint and Ham were the ones who fought her, after all.

He then creates many light-based weapons. They have all kind of different shapes, from spears to swords.

"Grandfather Bezaliel doesn't recognize me even now, right Baraqiel?"

"… He has no reason to recognize a criminal like you as his grandson."

All his weapons point right at Baraqiel after hearing that.

"No reason other than blood. Maybe if one of his precious comrades dies he would hate me more-"

His spears then point towards me!

"-But killing the last Yuma would be even more pleasant."

His spears go right at me! Baraqiel gets in the way of the weapons and creates something that looks like a huge shield made with his Holy Lightning.

"Holy Lightning – Shield."

The shield then goes flying towards Beliaruin. He launches many magic attacks… Rather, he summons large amounts of wood with his magic. The shield destroys the wood but it isn't able to hit him.

"Grandfather Merlin taught me that summoning wood is a good way to block electric attacks. After all, wood doesn't conduct electricity."

Damn it. It doesn't matter if he uses his Power of Destruction, light-based weapons or magic, he's so capable with all of them that we simply cannot harm him. He was born with great power, great talent and comes from a great bloodline. He was born insanely strong.

"Mind reading magic is pretty useful on this kind of situations. I normally wouldn't like to see what lowly beings like you think, but I can note something on your thoughts, Yuma. You think you weren't born strong, that you had to work for your power."

"I had, what do you mean?"

"And what about that [Sacred Gear] of yours?"

"Stop right there, Beliaruin!"

Baraqiel seems altered at the situation. Huh? Does this guy know something I don't?

"They haven't told you, have they? Oh well, I'll tell you the truth about the power you were born with."

"Don't do it!"

Baraqiel and Beliaruin keep arguing, but I can see that no matter what Baraqiel does, Beliaruin is going to speak.

"[Destiny Deck], 21 cards that change destiny. The power of tarot cards is right on your left arm. However, don't you find weird that you've never heard of a [Sacred Gear] like it before?"

I think I see what he's talking about. When I looked up the database of [Longinus], specifically the [Neo-Longinus] (other [Longinus] beyond the 13 original ones), there were other [Sacred Gears] aside from mine.

Some of them, like [Aelon Balor] and [Unknown Dictator] have had at least 2 users over time; since there can only one of each [Longinus] at the time, these were just cases when it went from user to another when the former died.

However, when it came to [Destiny Deck], it lacked information. Not only it didn't mention any other user besides me, but it even lacked a description of the [Balance Breaker].

I blamed it to the fact it was only added recently to the list, but he's right that there appear to be no information about my [Sacred Gear].

"Your [Sacred Gear], [Destiny Deck], it's the first of its kind. It's a recent glitch on God's system."

The first one…? Mine… is the first [Destiny Deck]?

"That Black Angel over there. He was assigned to take care of you because he's collecting data of your [Sacred Gear]."

"Don't believe on him, Rito, he's trying to get in your mind."

"And I can believe on you? You betrayed my trust already; I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case."

"It isn't! Please understand-"

"Come on, Baraqiel. Are you going to deny that you met him because of that reason?"

…

"… Yes, that was the reason I met him."

This man. He says he cares about me, but he only cares about the power I have. Mom, dad, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we had to meet someone like him.

I just walk away, outside of the chamber. I don't care about Baraqiel anymore. At this point, even Beliaruin is more truthful that him.

"Rito wait!"

"What do you want now?"

I have tears coming out of my eyes. I can't stand seeing him any longer.

"The day we met, I saved you and your parents from Beliaruin. I explained them about the situation, and Azazel ordered me to stick around to be sure he wouldn't appear again. However, during that time, something amazing happened."

He points at the disk I have on my left arm.

"Your [Sacred Gear] awakened. I informed Azazel about it, and he didn't have any idea of what it was either. Hideki, your father, decided to name it [Destiny Deck], saying that those cards would change destiny. I was given the mission to investigate this new [Sacred Gear], but something I didn't expect happened."

He looks up at the sky.

"Your mother, Marika, was a charming woman. I reported Azazel that I felt in love with her and that I should forfeit the mission, but he told me that, even if I felt in love with her, continuing the mission would be for the better, because my relationship with your family would be deeper. However, I felt bad for falling in love with a married woman, so I asked Hideki about it. Do you want to hear what he said?"

[I understand your feelings, Baraqiel-san. Marika has always been a woman who can make any men fall in love with her. You can't imagine how many people envied me at both high school and university. I was the lucky man who was able to have a kid with her. Rito is very precious to me, and so is Marika… Can I ask you a favour? If I were to die, can you marry my wife and take care of Rito for me? If there's someone who can take care of my family other than me, it's you. Maybe I show myself somewhat hostile towards you in front of Rito, but that's because he doesn't like to have an stranger being around all the time, and as his father, I decided to give him support; but in the bottom of my heart, you're my closest friend, Baraqiel-san.]

… Something stroke on me after hearing. It truly sounds like something dad would say. So the reason he married my mom so soon… was because my dad asked him? And he never disliked Baraquiel?

"I accept it, I met you because of research reasons, but Hideki became my best friend, Marika became the woman I felt in love with, and you, Rito, you're like a son to me."

A son. I never saw myself as his son. My mom is Marika Yuma and my dad is Hideki Yuma. That's an inviolable fact. Even then, Baraqiel raised me when dad died, and took care of me when mom was killed. However, there's one more thing I need to know.

"If you came with the mission of protecting us from Beliaruin, why did he kill her?"

"21 of December of 2012, that was the day of the revelation. I was meant to be on a reunion with the Mayan gods alongside the other Cadres, but I missed it."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Beliaruin appeared again to attack you. When I heard that, I flew away from the reunion place and faced him. However, he was too strong and defeated me."

So he did come to help us, but he wasn't able to defeat Beliaruin…? All this time, I thought that he had only done bad things to my family. However, it's because of him that I joined Grigori and Okoma, and thanks to that, I met people like Ram and Akai, which led me to meet Ham, Mint, Silverage and the others.

"I kept this as a secret from you because Penemue thought that knowing it would affect you… however, it seems like not telling you made more harm than well."

Penemue-sama… I know you wanted to do well, but I think Baraqiel is right on this one.

"I'm getting bored, but as someone who can reads minds, I can confirm everything he said is true."

Beliaruin says that. So, that's the truth… as I was thinking that, Baraqiel gets close to me and gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong, Rito, I hope you can forgive me."

I… hug him. This is the first time I have hugged him. It feels weird, since I don't feel any hatred when I look at him.

As he gets away from me, he smiles. Seeing such a serious person like him smile is strong to me.

"Bang."

As Beliaruin says that, a huge hole appears on Baraqiel's chest! He falls to the ground lifelessly.

"… What did you do?"

"Your talk bored me, but seeing you hugging each other was more than enough to me. They called me "The Greatest Evil" ever since I can remember, so I'm just making justice to my name."

I can't stand this guy anymore. He calls himself a superior being, killed my mom, manipulated the Star of Belen association, and now he attacks Baraqiel just when I was making the paces with him…!

"You're a monster!"

"I'm just being what people think I am."

I get close to Baraqiel. I can barely feel his pulse. The good think is that he's still alive.

"Don't dare to die now, stupid Cadre of the Fallen Angels. You took my mom as your wife a week after my dad died, you weren't with us when she was killed, and you hid that important information about my [Sacred Gear] for years. However, all of that was because you were protecting me from the shadows, and even when you never told it to me until now, I think that I can say it… I forgive you."

As I say that, I can feel a warm light covering my body. It is golden in colour.

"Finally, the moment I was waiting for."

Beliaruin says that. I turn around and ask him.

"What moment?"

"I have been attacking you multiple times over your life to force you to awaken it. That's the power which breaks the balance of the world possessed by a new [Sacred Gear]. Being the first one to see it is an honour."

As he says that, an intense golden flash blinds me.

 **Balance Breaker**

Once the light fades away, a card emanating that golden bright appears in front of me. I take that, and declare the name that comes to my mind.

"The card that creates destiny, [Numberless Card: The Fool]. This is my [Balance Breaker]."

Finally, I reached it. The ultimate state of a [Sacred Gear], the [Balance Breaker]!

According to the card description, it is able to "upgrade" my disk. I don't know what it means, so I'll just active it.

When I active the card, the disk starts changing its shape. It goes up my arm and starts covering my entire body. Once it stops "upgrading", it turned into an armour-like suit that covers my body. I have a visor on my left eye and I can feel my hair turned somewhat spiky. The golden bright from before has turned into m aura. This feels so good.

I go to where Baraqiel is, and put my hand on his wound.

[Number X]

With that sound, Baraqiel's wounds are healed. I then turn around to where Beliaruin is.

"Shall we get started?"

"Yes, show me the power I have been waiting for 10 years!"

I can feel a huge power on me. I think I can win!

[Number I] [Number IV] [Number V] [Number XI] [Number XIX]

As the disk-like armour part on my left arm says that, I understand the power of this suit. I'm able to use any card I want!

"Holy Lightning – Spear!"

I launch that attack which lands on him perfectly!

[Number VII] [Number VIII]

I move using my huge speed of and land a hit with huge strength!

"Yeah, this is what I was waiting for. You have 8 active cards at the moment. Let's see if you can active the 21 cards!"

He launches many different kinds of magical attacks, so I continue using my [Balance Breaker] power.

[Number II] [Number III]

Not only his attacks decreased their power, but I'm able to dodge them with my super speed!

However, as soon as I dodge the, he launches light-based spears!

[Number IX] [Number XVI]

I use mysticism rocks to create a shield with my powered defence! I have active 12 cards already. This [Balance Breaker] is amazing!

[Number XX]

The tentacles that restrain his movement appear! However, swords of light appear around him and cut the tentacles.

"You have already used 13 of them; I congratulate you for making one of my dreams come true."

He has a magic circle on his hand. He's going to use some kind of ability. I need to stop that!

[Number XIII]

And he falls to sleep! Then, the magic circle actives, and he wakes up.

"I knew you could put me to sleep, so I need to have some of these prepared."

Five circles identical to the first one appear form his back! So he's that ready, huh. Let's see what you can do with this!

[Number XII]

He now should be unable to see or hear. I go ahead with my Holy Lightning – Cutter on my hand, but I land it on a magical barrier!

[Number XV]

I launch demonic energy balls, but none of them can break the barrier! Then, the barrier just goes away.

"[Number XII: The Hanged Man] is indeed an interesting power. However, 30 seconds isn't enough to destroy my magical barriers. 16 done, 5 to go."

I'll just use my useless cards since I have nothing else to do.

[Number VI] [Number XIV] [Number XVIII]

"I will never fall in love, and there's no way you can read my mind since I used a spell to block mindreading on myself. However, being unable to use my full power is more interesting."

Shit, he knows the power of each of my cards. And what he said it's true; I can't read his mind no matter how hard I try.

Then I have two cards left, my Trump Card and the Forbidden Card. I have no other choice but to use them.

"Come on, I use those two last cards now!"

He creates multiple magical barriers to protect himself. I'll use them!

[Number XVII] [Number XXI]

My Forbidden Card stops time, and I copy his power with my Trump Card. I run to the side of the barriers to be able to hit him.

Since time is stopped, I'm unable to breath, so I may die because of a lack of oxygen if I use [Number XXI] for a long time. There's a reason I call it the Forbidden Card.

Once I get around him, I launch all the powers I have! Shadow blades, Holy Lightning, Fairy magic, Senjutsu rocks and demonic power! All at once!

I take a breath as time resumes. 21 cards that change destiny. I just used all of them.

"So you stopped time to hit my blind spot? Not bad. You're the opponent I expected you to be. I think this should be the time to use 50% of my full power against you."

What?! He has been holding back that much power?!

"However, it's time for him to come back."

I look back to where Beliaruin is looking at, and I can see the orb is cracked. It starts spouting out some kind of gas before finally opening.

What appears from it is a man with long black hair. He looks really similar to Beliaruin. However, the most shocking part of his appearance is that he's wearing the exact same armour as Lucifer-sama, but instead of being blue, it's red.

Beliaruin gets close to the man who just appeared and says some words that fill me with fear.

"It's good to finally be able to see you again, father."

That man, he's the Beliaruin father…


	31. Life 4: Lucifer vs The Greatest Evil!

**Life 4. Lucifer vs. the Greatest Evil!**

 **Part 1**

"Son, who is that blonde kid on your side?"

Did he just say blonde? I'll assume that my hair turned yellow after transforming.

"Let's say he's my new Gerard A. Garmen."

"Very well, then."

Who is that? As I wondered that, Beliaruin father got close to his son and patted his shoulder. Then, he looks to the bottom of the room.

"Long time no see, Governor General Azazel and [Great Satan] Lucifer."

I turn around when he says that, and I see Azazel-sama with Lucifer-sama! Not only they, but everyone else is also here!

"The Seven Sins have betrayed you, Beliaruin. Both Lust and Gluttony withdrew as soon as they felt you were freed."

"That was within my plans, Lucifer. I don't need those Devils now that my father is here."

"Seven Sins, huh… Lucifer, why do you refer to your group in such a hostile tone?"

"I'll explain you later, father. Right now, you have to focus in one thing: defeating those two."

Beliaruin twitched his neck after hearing his son's words. It's clear that he's ready to fight.

"I'll go first, Lucifer-kun!"

Azazel-sama charged towards Beliaruin using his [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]! Huge amounts of both light and darkness spread out of Beliaruin's body. That clearly was a critical hit!

"You should be more careful, Azazel."

After that voice resounded, Azazel-sama was sent flying against the wall! A huge dust cloud appeared behind him, and once it faded away, Beliaruin was standing there unscratched!

"That was a good attack. I actually felt it. However, you have the same problem of that time: your power isn't enough."

What…? Azazel-sama dealt something that could be considered a fatal blow… how is he unscratched…?!

"What about playing a little before defeating you?"

As Beliaruin says that, attacks from all kinds are shot from his hands! Power of Destruction, demonic power, light-based weapons, and all different kinds of magic…!

The place was partially destroyed by that massive attack. Azazel-sama is heavily injured and bleeding all over his body. I didn't feel his attacks, but I'm pretty sure this guy is way stronger than his son.

"Your strength is as unbelievable as always, Beliaruin… however; I'll just stand up once more, and follow my duty as the Governor General of Grigori!"

Azazel-sama created a gigantic light spear! It's so big that I'm unsure any Devil other than the [Great Satan] can stand it.

"Well, it's time to use the power I got my fame from."

As Beliaruin says that, he creates an energy ball. Its colour, it has all colours of the rainbow. I haven't seen anything like it before.

Azazel-sama's spear gets close to Beliaruin, but…!

"I told you, there's no way you can overpower my [Ultimate Evil]."

As Beliaruin says that, the spear starts to disintegrate simply by touching his rainbow coloured energy ball…! [Ultimate Evil], what kind of power is that?

"A power made out of all of your talents, Beliaruin. Your [Ultimate Evil] is as brutal as it was centuries ago."

So that's what it is… a power that combines Beliaruin's countless powers, [Ultimate Evil].

Azazel-sama falls to the ground heavily injured! He must have consumed the rest of his energy on that attack.

" "Azazel-sama!" "

Akai and I say that at the same time and go running to where he is.

"Akai… Rito, I'm happy that I was able to see your [Balance Breaker]; however, this is my limit."

I give [Number X] to Akai so he can use it on Azazel-sama. Soon after, his most serious injuries are gone.

"Thank you, Rito, Akai."

"Take some rest, Azazel. I'll take care of him."

After saying that, Lucifer-sama gets close to Beliaruin, being face to face with him. I can feel a surreal pressure coming out of them.

"You, Beliaruin, are an abomination. I have no choice but to defeat you."

"Morning Star, you were the one that coined my title of "The Greatest Evil", so I owe you something. However, you're my worthy opponent, my eternal rival. I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't like it otherwise."

Both start flying, probably trying to get far from us. Lucifer-sama is one of the 10 strongest existences; however, Beliaruin was able to toy around with Azazel-sama. I'm unsure of the result of this battle.

Both start exchanging blows on the air, or at least that's what I want to believe, since they're moving so fast that I'm unable to see them! Powerful shock waves can be felt, and they destroy everything around us. If that is just the effect of the shock created form their attacks, I don't want to be hit by them…

"Ever since he was born, Beliaruin was a blessed existence. However, so was Lucifer-kun."

Azazel-sama starts to tell us a story about Lucifer-sama.

"When he was born, the Devil King labelled him as a Devil whose power went way beyond any other. No matter if it was Bael-kun or Belial-kun, no one could face Lucifer-kun head to head. Even I and Michael-kun were unable to keep up with his power."

The Strongest Devil. That has been Lucifer-sama's nickname since ancient times. Even Azazel-sama, who is the Governor General of Grigori, is unable match his power.

"The truth is that one could say that he isn't even a Devil. He's something that transcends the concept of Devil. As someone who is able to fight one on one against some of the strongest gods, he has to be called by another name: a Super Devil."

Super Devil, a name that was used by the Angels and God to call the Devil King, maybe it also fits Lucifer-sama due to his unbelievable power.

"As someone who is recorded as a god by Greeks, Lucifer-kun seems to be very proud of his Devil origin. Both Michael and I know that is stupid to declare war against him. Even the God from the Bible seems to understand it. I cannot imagine a world where the Three Factions of Christian mythology went to war…"

He's right; I read Lucifer-sama is also half god as he is the son of the goddess Venus, but for some reason, he was recorded by the Greeks…

As I was thinking that, I see the shock waves suddenly stopped. I look up the sky, and Beliaruin and Lucifer-sama are looking at each other with hateful faces. Parts of their armours are destroyed and they have some blood on them.

"You haven't gotten rusty with time, Lucifer the Morning Star."

"And you're the same monster you were before, Beliaruin the Greatest Evil."

Intense auras appear around them…! The earth is shaking because of their power…!

" "Take this!" "

Both Lucifer-sama and Beliaruin launch massive amounts of demonic energy that taint red the sky!

Lucifer-sama creates… a spear of light?!

"I'm a Devil. However, I'm recorded as many different things. A god or a Fallen Angel, related to the Morning Star. What if I tell you that I all of them are true to some extent? My Devil nature from my father, my mother being the goddess Venus, and this: the Light of the Morning Star; with this, I'm able to use the light of my star and fight like the Fallen Angel I'm recorded to be."

Now I remember! A book mentioned that the Lucifer clan is immune to the poisonous nature of light on Devils, so Lucifer-sama is able to use light combing it with demonic power, all thanks to his relationship with the Morning Star!

The spear goes right at Beliaruin, but he destroys it with the Power of Destruction. Lucifer-sama creates a sword and charges right at Beliaruin, dealing a direct blow!

Beliaruin launches many balls made of [Ultimate Evil], but Lucifer-sama is able to dodge them. He throws two spears that pierce Beliaruin and then charges to punch him in the face!

Beliaruin counter attacks by charging his body on [Ultimate Evil] and attacking Lucifer-sama with a series of hits! With every attack that lands on him, part of Lucifer-sama's armour is destroyed!

Just as Beliaruin was about to hit him on the face, Lucifer-sama creates a field of light around him, dealing direct damage to Beliaruin!

Lucifer-sama covers his body in light and starts responding to Beliaruin's attacks!

"Their battle is so fast that is hard to keep an eye on them."

"That's natural; both are able to move way faster than sound."

Azazel-sama says that as if was normal. He clearly has seen these two fighting before.

"Even then, they cannot fool my eyes."

Akai-senpai shows us his hazel eyes. Yeah, he's on "senpai mode", there's no way he'll lose track of someone like this.

They get away from each other once more, and charge great power on their hands! Lucifer-sama is creating a Light of the Morning Star energy ball, while Beliaruin is creating an [Ultimate Evil] energy ball.

As their powers clash, the entire place shakes! The terrain is unrecognizable, and the palace is over halfway destroyed.

"I can only have bad memories while looking at that castle. I'll just dispose of it."

Beliaruin says that before launching an immense [Ultimate Evil] towards us! I just close my eyes and wait…

…

…

Well, I survived against the possibilities again.

When I open my eyes, I see we're surrounded by a magical barrier. The one who created it is… Mal Beliaruin?!

"Why are you helping us, Beliaruin?"

"Don't take this wrong, Azazel. I was protecting Yuma, the rest of you just were in my way."

He saved us for his selfish reasons… I don't know if that is good or bad.

"No!"

Ellice says that before breaking to tears. Oh, yeah, she is part of this association. I… I cannot see anyone here. Beliaruin, don't tell me you…!

"Star of Belen is now destroyed. Only the Three Magician Kings and that girl over there survive. It is nice to be back."

Pure anger appears on Lucifer-sama's face.

"Beliaruin! I promised that'll stop before you could continue with your reign of terror, but it looks like I failed… now, I have more reasons to kill you than before!"

This is the first time I see Lucifer-sama losing his composure. What he creates is not one, but 12 gigantic spears. His Devil wings are also extended, showing that there are as many wings as spears.

"Take this! [Lucifer Light]!"

The spears move as Lucifer-sama moves his wings! No matter if he dodged then, the spears just came back to follow Beliaruin! Eventually, he just he gave up, and felt the attack…

Covered in a white light, Beliaruin stood there. While he was heavily injured, he still could move. On the other hand, Lucifer-sama seemed to have run out of energy, but was less injured than his opponent.

It's clear what happened: the battle has entered a stalemate, since neither of them have won or lost.

"What a shame. Both you and Lucifer consumed as much energy as you could with every attack to guarantee a critical hit. However, you ended consuming too much energy, so the battle has ended in such a short time."

Beliaruin son explained that. Then, he creates a magic circle on his and… summons a needle.

"Now, let's take the last thing we need and go back to my hideout."

Beliaruin injects the needle on Ram! We all want to go and help her, but we are so scared of his power that we're unable to move.

"Oji-san…"

Ram says that in deeply caring tone while looking at Lucifer-sama. That's weird, she normally calls him Lucifer-sama; I wonder why she changed it…

"Now that I have her blood, we can go."

Beliaruin flies towards his father to go away. It's clear they're family, both share the quality of having a Devil wing and a Fallen Angel wing. However, before leaving, his father tells Lucifer-sama a warning.

"Remember this well: I'm the strongest existence, and no Devil is going to take that away from me."

The duo disappears. We have no idea where his hideout is, or how to find it. Then, Lucifer-sama says discouraging words.

"This lost is going to affect us more than we can imagine."

As we all look at our pathetic defeat, we lament over the loss of the Star of Belen Magician Association.

 **Part 2**

"Sorry for putting you under such danger. However, Beliaruin, that family aren't people you can underestimate. When they make a move again, we'll definitely win."

Azazel-sama says that in a serious tone. If he is this serious, then that shows how urgent is this matter.

"Azazel-sama, I have to ask you one thing. It is regarding about something Beliaruin said."

"What is it?"

"Who is Gerard A. Garmen?"

Azazel-sama starts coughing like crazy when he heard that name. Now I'm even more curious to know who that is.

"Sorry, I never thought I would hear that name again. Gerard was someone regarded as the strongest human in history, being the most capable user of [True Longinus]."

[True Longinus]?! The strongest [Sacred Gear] and the original [Longinus]! So that Gerard was its best user…

"But, how did Beliaruin knew him?"

"They were rivals. There was a time when Mal Beliaruin wasn't infected by the evilness of his father and actually behaved like a normal human. During that time, when he was just a kid, he met Gerard, who was already able to use [True Longinus] back then."

So Beliaruin and that Gerard are childhood acquaintances… then, Azazel-sama continued his story.

"Since Beliaruin believed he was too strong because of his blood, knowing someone equally strong was unbelievable to him. They were rivals for some time until Gerard got old and was unable to keep up with Beliaruin."

So when he called me his "new Gerard", he meant that I'm his rival…?

"Well, I hope that cleared up your doubts."

After saying that, Azazel-sama went to talk with Akai. I'm unable to keep up with Beliaruin using just 50% of his power. I don't understand what he sees on me, but I'm sure I'm not fitted to be his rival.

"Can I see your back?"

Lucifer-sama asked that to Ram. She takes out her shirt and shows him… a symbol graved on her back close to her wings. But it isn't just an ordinary symbol; it is the symbol of the Lucifer clan!

"Yeah, the seal looks fine. If he wasn't going after this, I wonder what his true intentions are."

A seal…? Lucifer-sama sealed something on Ram…?

"Lucifer-ojisan, I don't know what his plan is, but I can see that Beliaruin are interested on the Lucifer linage."

"I understand that too. Promise me you'll take care."

"Of course, as long as Silverage is with me, I'm going to be safe."

After having that enigmatic conversation with Ram, Lucifer-sama got close to Azazel-sama.

"I'll go back to the Underworld and inform the other [Great Satan] of the situation."

"Yeah, I'll do the same with the Cadres. Tell me what you can gather, Lucifer-kun."

"You'll never lose that bad habit of calling me that way, Azazel."

After saying that, both leaders of the Underworld disappear. I turn around, and look the man who was left behind, Baraqiel.

"Just for the record, that hug was only allowed because of the emotion of the moment and have nothing to do with our relationship, so don't get used to it… father."

Baraqiel smiles after hearing that.

"I'm happy that we finally make some progress."

After saying that, he also teleports back to the Underworld.

"Good job reaching [Balance Breaker], Rito."

"Thanks, Akai. Now my next goal is to surpass the users of [Innovate Clear] and [Telos Karma] to become the strongest member of Azazel's Team."

"Hahaha, you sure dream high. I hope you can surpass Nicolas of the [Telos Karma], but Denpachi of the [Innovate Clear] is the strongest member of Grigori, so you'll have to work a lot for that."

Yeah, my power still needs a lot of work to surpass Nicolas, and even more to surpass Denpachi, but since I'm Devil, it doesn't matter if it takes years or decades, I'm going to become the strongest member of Grigori.

"Also, good luck reaching [Balance Breaker], Akai."

"Thanks, as long as I have my master at Kyoto, I'm sure I can reach it."

Yes, I heard the reason Yami hasn't been around her team lately is because she's on Kyoto dealing with a Nekomata who found someone to teach Akai how to reach [Balance Breaker].

"Well, I think it's time to be going already."

Silverage says that. Mint seems somewhat grim towards him. I wondered what happened between those two.

"Now we know that the key to defeat the Seven Sins is teamwork."

"Yes, we almost defeated Gluttony just with that, so maybe it'll work with the rest."

Goldentime says that to Ham before bidding farewell. So teamwork, huh. I can confirm that Ham, Mint and I were able to deal some damage to Envy because we worked together as a team.

And like that, Silverage and his peerage were gone.

"Hmm, where is Ellice?"

Ram asked that. We looked around, and she was nowhere to be seen. I feel bad for that girl, but at least her father is fine.

"So that Denpachi of the [Innovate Clear] is superior to Akai…"

Mint was muttering that. Now I seriously need to know what happened between him and Silverage.

While we teleported back home, we couldn't help but to think about what happened today.

Beliaruin. Those men are looking for chaos, death and destruction. While I don't understand their reasons for taking Ram's blood, I won't ever forgive them for what they did to my family.

Destiny has bonded us.

Seven Sins

"Here it is."

As I, the sin of Wrath, received the magic circle handed by Beliaruin to us, I could only think of its possibilities.

"Well done asking him for this, Lust."

"No problem, I reached to that conclusion pretty easily."

Pride has a huge grin on his face. It's clear he's thinking about the possibilities too.

"We need a country of the human world. It needs to have a big population, as well as political influence."

"The United States sound like the right choice."

After hearing Lust proposal, Pride gained bright on his eyes.

"I'm as sure this will make the Mayan gods regret their choice as I'm sure my surname is Lucifer."

Pride… actually mentioned his surname. That's weird for him, since we aren't allowed to call ourselves by our real names because he didn't like his. After all, it connected him to the original Lucifer, and he hated Lucifer more than anything.

"Now then, ossan, let's see how can your protégés deal with this."

After saying that, Pride broke into an evil laughter.

"It's always funny to listen you laugh, Pride."

Lavender comments on Pride's evil laugh. Indeed, it is pretty funny he has one.


	32. New Life (Volume 5)

**New Life.**

"And thus, I hope you can take care of her. I'm going to talk about some things with Lucifer-kun, so good luck!"

Azazel-sama finished his call as he said that. Who he was talking about was-

"Please take care of me."

"We'll do it without a doubt, Ellice."

Yes, Ellice Valeribe, daughter of the Magician King Caspar Valeribe, was assigned to us by Lucifer-sama. According to him, she could be in danger if she stayed with her father, so it was better for us to take care of her.

"Caspar-san would now be staying on the Underworld alongside the other Magician Kings, this way they can stay close to the [Great Satan] they made a pact with."

Just as Ram said, while Caspar made a pact with Lucifer-sama, Balthazar made one with Asmodeus-sama and Melchior with Leviathan-sama.

"Just for you to know, I was informed of this beforehand, so I made a pact with Ellice."

So Ram made a pact with Ellice herself! Having her close to us may be good for her.

"It is only a 2 years pact, so she'll be enrolled on Okoma Academy. She'll be a third year, so greet your new classmates."

Ellice was waving her hand shyly, so the third years of our group (Mint, Rina and Haruka) wave back. Well, we're still in the middle of May, so someone new joining them won't be much of a problem.

"By the way, as you should already know, our [Rating Game] with Silverage was postponed because of the matter involving Beliaruin."

Yeah, we were meant to have our [Rating Game] with Silverage today, but because of Beliaruin's attack, it was decided to change it to this Friday. So we have 3 more days to prepare…

"On the other hand, the results of the game between Seila and Tiffania have already been revealed."

Since neither of them was involved on the attack, they could have their [Rating Game] as it was planned.

"Seila Bael ended up winning the [Object Break] match. With this, the scores so far are 1 point for Tiffania, 1 point for Seila, 1 point for Silverage and 2 points for us."

Now that Seila and Tiffania just had their last game, it was impossible for either of them to win. However, it didn't matter if we had advantage; Silverage is an opponent you cannot take lightly.

"As we all know, his chances of defeating us are extremely high. In that case, we'll have to bed everything on the tie breaker match."

In case of a tie, a 1 on 1 tie breaker match will be held. Who picks the participants of this match depends on a coin. If you pick the side that appears on the coin, you'll be able to pick the participants of both teams.

"If I win the coin flip, then it'll probably be either Mint or Ham against Yami. However, if Silverage wins… he'll go against you, Rito."

Yes, Silverage has told me he wants to fight against me. The reasons of it aren't clear to us, but that'll obviously be his selected pairing.

"As a [Longinus] wielder, I'll accept the challenge of another [Longinus] wielder without a doubt."

Yes, I don't fear Silverage. Maybe he possess one of the 20 [Longinus], but I also do it. This will be a match between a first generation [Longinus] and a recent one, so I'm sure Azazel-sama would enjoy it.

"Well, it's better to go back to our work."

As Ram said that, we decided to continue our homework about Magicians with help from Ellice.

 **Boss x Boss**

I, Azazel, finished my call with Rito. First he's pursued by the Seven Sins for being a servant of Ram, and now Beliaruin is also after him. That kid must be going through a hard time.

I entered a really spacious office with a really big desk on its end. Lucifer-kun is sitting on it while Caspar is standing on his right.

"Azazel, come here."

I sit down on the chair in front of Lucifer-kun's desk. Caspar seems to be working on some magic formulas.

"So, you proposed this meeting with the intention of signing peace with us, right?"

"That's right."

"As you should know, Beliaruin is an extremely big threat to the world, and we don't know what his son was about by taking Ram's blood, so finding him is top priority."

"I guess that's what Caspar is doing, right?"

"Indeed, that is the case. Caspar and the other Magician Kings are trying to find a way to locate them."

So that's the formula he's working on. Since Beliaruin's son is an expert in magic, his camouflage techniques must be really advanced. However, the Three Magician Kings are also extremely talented, so they may be able to find them.

"Well then, where is the contract?"

"Lucifuge, bring the contract here, please."

As Lucifer-kun said that, a light coloured haired man appeared from the door. I recognize him very well.

"Long time no see, Lucifuge Rofocale-kun"

"I can say the same about you, Governor General of Grigori Azazel-san."

Lucifuge-kun has been Lucifer-kun's right hand since ancient times, as well as his Queen piece and, of course, the founder of the Lucifuge clan Silverage belongs to.

"Take the contract, Lucifer-san. It has been redacted in a way that both sides would find compelling."

After Lucifer-kun reads it, he hands it to me. It is truly compelling, just as Lucifuge-kun said. I put the contract on the desk and hand it back to Lucifer-kun.

"You did a really good job with redacting it, Lucifuge-kun. Before you leave, can you tell Satanachia-chan that I want to meet her again?"

"I will, but I doubt Satanachia would like to see you, Azazel-san."

After saying that, Lucifuge-kun just leaves the place. I see Lucifer-kun signing the treaty, so I'm truly happy.

"There, with this, Devils are willing to cooperate with the Fallen Angels."

"I'll only sign it with one condition."

"As the one who proposed the treaty, it's pretty ironic for you to ask for conditions. Very well, tell me your condition."

Now that the moment has come, I'll speak with my true feelings to Lucifer-kun.

"I ask you to stop protecting The Seven Deadly Sins."

As soon as mention that, Lucifer-kun puts on an unpleasant face.

"I know they're descendants of the Seven [Great Satans], and Pride in particular is a descendant of yours, so you're stopping any anti-terrorist team from going after them. However, the chaos they have caused in the last month has been critical, so we have no choice but to stop them before they can cause more troubles."

Despite his unpleasant face, Lucifer-kun soon changes to a slim smile after hearing my explanation.

"… Not having kids must be a pleasure, Azazel. Very well, it doesn't matter what my relationship with Pride is, I'll accept to refrain from stopping anti-terrorist teams from attacking them."

Lucifer-kun… you truly are way more comprehensible than that Devil King. I see why he has no power on political decisions now.

I sign the treaty and show it to Lucifer-kun.

"Well, then I'll create my own anti-terrorist team to fight against The Seven Deadly Sins and Beliaruin."

"Let me guess the members: Ram's peerage, Silverage's peerage, Caspar's daughter, Seila and her Queen, the current Yellow Dragon of the Nakiri clan and the Demonic Valkyrie."

"Hahaha, it was that obvious? Well, Ram and Silverage's peerages are going to be the core of the team, the rest were selected because of being close to them."

"That means that they can add whoever they want to the team, am I right?"

"Yeah, the more the better, especially against their opponents."

"And so, what is going to be this team's name?"

"[Team Morning Star]."

After all, Lucifer-kun can be considered the leader of the team, so I wanted to appeal to him.

"It's clear you're appealing to my nickname, but I accept; from now on, you and I are leaders of [Team Morning Star]."

And so, [Team Morning Star] and the great alliance between the Underworld beings were born…

[Special report regarding the treaty signed on Monday 12 of May of 2014. This treaty was signed between the representatives of the Underworld beings, Governor General of the Fallen Angel organization Grigori Azazel and leader of the Seven [Great Satans] Lucifer. From this point onwards, disputes between Devils and Fallen Angels are prohibited with the ideal of cooperation. This is the first step on Azazel's goal of peace between the different factions.]


	33. Extra Life (Volume 5)

**Extra Life. Yokai Time**

I, Silverage Lucifuge, am on Kyoto with the rest of my team. We have been going here for the last days to train with a guy named Kurama.

We are staying on a traditional Japanese house, where a black-blue haired girl with cat ears and tail pours tea for us.

"Thanks for taking care of us again, Kaihaku-chan."

"No worries Yami-chan, after all, you're such a nice girl nya."

The one taking care of us in Kyoto is a Nekomata named Kaihaku. She has been friends with Kurama since they were children, so it makes sense for her to take care of us.

"Well, well, so the Devil group is already here."

The one who said that is a blonde haired guy. He is Kurama, the son of the leader of the Yokai on Kyoto, Kyubi.

"Kurama-san, I came here to continue my training with you."

"I already knew that, Akai, so it's better for us to get started."

Kurama was contacted by Yami some time ago, and he was willing to help Akai on his training to reach [Balance Breaker]. The reason Yami hasn't been spending much time with us lately is because she became friends with Kaihaku, and likes better to spend her time on an old house than fighting against the Seven Sins.

We moved to a battle arena designed for Kurama's use. Akai is wielding a sword I gave him. It is a special one, since it has [Dragon Slayer] qualities, and those swords are the hardest to make.

"Well then, there I go."

Kurama moved at high speed towards Akai, but he was able to dodge it. Akai uses many shadow-made tentacles to tangle Kurama, but he stops them with his fire breath.

"The fire of the Kitsune is something you need to learn how to deal with if you want to face me."

Kurama said that before shooting multiple balls of fire. All of them were aimed directly towards Akai. However-

"Even if I try to overcome myself, I cannot forget what I learned at [Nephilim]."

His shadows consume the fire. Soon after, from Kurama's shadows, many fire balls appeared. All of them landed while his guard was low, so this can be considered a critical hit.

"[Night Reflection]'s power is something I need to combine with my sword in order to attain my [Balance Breaker]."

As an elite member of Grigori, Akai was trained by the Cadres of the Fallen Angels. Even now, he's still under the command of Shemhazai, whom I heard is very strict when it comes to training.

Kurama creates pillars of fire towards Akai, but he's able to dodge them. In fact, he absorbed one of them with his shadows, so he's able to reflect it back to Kurama.

Once he touches the ground, he pivots towards Kurama, moving at a really high speed and slashing with his blade.

"You aren't using Promotion, yet you still show a great power on your own. Using 7 Pawns on you was worth it."

Akai puts on a wry smile after I say that. However, he isn't the only one training.

"Ugh, Kaihaku-chan, you're more powerful than I expected."

Because of Akai's training with Kurama, Yami decided to train with Kaihaku. However-

"This is nothing nya. I'm only using some basic Youjutsu techniques so you'll feel pain on your entire body nya."

Kaihaku, as a Nekoshou, has great mastery over both Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Instead of attacking directly, she'll defeat her opponents by using indirect means, such as this one.

"This cat girl would probably be a better Bishop than Yami."

Despite his comment was harsh, Nero was right. Right now, Yami is by far our weakest member, so having another Bishop may be beneficial for us.

"What are your thoughts on this, Goldentime?"

Goldentime was focused on the tea prepared by Kaihaku. He had deeply moved eyes.

"This is the single most wonderful tea I have drank in my life! It is truly a whole journey with all different kinds of flavours! Ham has to try this out!"

As British people, both my brother and I like tea. However, he and Ham (who is also British, but instead of being Welsh like us, he's English) take that to a whole new level.

"I was talking about Kaihaku's potential as a Bishop."

"Oh, that. Well, she is a really good candidate for your last Bishop. Her Senjutsu and Youjutsu being amplified by the Bishop piece have the potential to be a really dangerous combination."

We have 2 days left before the match against Ram; she is my dear fiancée, so fighting against her is going to be hard to me. However, if it comes down to this, then I have no other option left but to do it.

"Hey, Kaihaku, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure nya. I already finished my battle anyway nya."

She was right; Yami is lying powerless on the ground. Not by using her own strength, but by targeting her opponents' weak point, she is able to win like this. It is a total opposite from the rest of my peerage, so she'll give some diversity on our fighting methods.

"Would you like to join us? I see you're a great fighter, and that your fighting style will add a surprise factor to our battles. Look at this, it is a Bishop piece, if you accept it, you'll not only become a Devil, but also strengthen your magical abilities… do you accept?"

Kaihaku put on a thoughtful face. I deduced she was thinking it very hard.

"Also, if you join us, you'll be able to be with Yami."

My younger brother Goldentime added that. Indeed, he's better with this than me.

"If I can be with Yami-chan, I totally accept!"

Kaihaku takes the Bishop piece and a pair of Devil wings appears on her back. My last Bishop is here.

"Please take care of me from now on."

"As a King, that is my deed."

I looked over to where Akai was, and he was throwing multiple fire balls from his shadow-covered sword. So that's the way he'll combine his abilities, huh.

"Well, that was a huge progress on your training, so I think we're done for today. However, I think I found out the key for your [Balance Breaker]."

"What is it?"

Akai asked it with great anxiety. We all paid attention to Kurama's words.

"Your deepest feelings, you have to resolve them. You have to show your true feelings on that matter; the matter of your being, your origin, your very existence – that's right, the feelings about your father and his blood on you."

Akai's father. He told me about him once, and when I learned who his father was, I was utterly shocked. That my very own Pawn is the son of a being sealed inside the Cocytus was unthinkable to me until that point.

"… I'll think about it."

Akai's determination to attain [Balance Breaker] is amazing. I made the right choice by reincarnating him into my Pawn.

"Well, before leaving, I want to ask one more thing."

I took out a sword from my shadow with the use of my [Sacred Gear]. This [Longinus] had an incredibly low compatibility with me at the beginning, but I was able to change [Canis Lykaon] to my preference.

"I want to fight both of you!"

I declared that to Kurama and Kaihaku! As someone who is called a battle maniac, fighting against new opponents is always a pleasure!

"… He'll never change."

As Goldentime said that, I charged towards the Kitsune and my new Bishop!

 **Volume 5 – End**


	34. Volume 6: Dog God of the Monster Rampage

**Volume 6:** **Dog God of the Monster Rampage**

 **Life 0.**

Okoma Academy is a place founded on the idea that humans could interact with the supernatural. It didn't matter if they were regular humans, [Sacred Gear] wielders or Magicians, humans can interact with the supernatural.

That's what I, Rito Yuma, like about the school. They believe in humanity and its ability to understand the supernatural. Even when this right was denied to them by millennia, now thanks to the Mayan gods, humans know the truth.

And that is a fact I cherish.

Today is a free day to us at Okoma, after all, the Mayan gods are going to hold a reunion with the just created united front of Devils and Fallen Angels. The fact Azazel-sama is one step closer to his dream of peace moves my heart.

The door rings, and Mint appears to be very excited.

"I told you something amazing would come today, so that must be it."

I open the door to see Mint's surprise and… there's nothing. I look at the floor, and I cannot see anything new. However, just as I was about to take a step ahead-

"Don't move Rito!"

I stop at Mint's words. I don't even understand your commotion! Mint looks at the floor and his eyes are filled with bright.

"It's here."

Mint, you either check your eyes or call a doctor to check mine. Mint gets close to the floor and… appears to take something, but I didn't see him taking anything.

Mint, putting his fingers like he is holding something, gets close to the rest of the group.

"As I told you, something amazing would come today, and here it is."

Mint shows his fingers to the rest of the group; however, everybody but Ham puts on confused look.

"… Mint, are you ok? I don't see anything in your hand."

Haruka says exactly what I was thinking. Mint, putting on a confident smile, says.

"Look closer."

Both I and Haruka look closely at Mint's fingers and… I see something! It is a really, really small box.

Mint opens the box and takes something out of it. It is like an extremely small toothpick. It is less than 1 centimetre long.

"Ham, please make the honours."

Ham, who seems to be the only one who knows what is Mint holding, gets close to him. He takes out his eye patch and uses [Dimension Change] on the small object.

What appears is… a recognizable weapon! Yeah, I remember it now. I didn't know it looked this small to a human.

"Mint, that is-"

"That's right; this is [King's Spear]."

The spear that is handed down to the Fairy King; [King's Spear] is a powerful weapon that can destroy magic and change its form to have up to 6 different powers.

"But, why do you have it? Isn't your older sister Ginger, who holds the title of Fairy Queen, the one meant to wield it?"

"Nee-san sent it to me since she didn't see any use for it. After all, I'm a fighter, she isn't."

Hmm, Ginger didn't have a way to use it, so she sent it to his younger brother, who could use it?

"People say [King's Spear] is actually a prototype for a more powerful weapon the First Fairy King was working on but couldn't finish. If that's the case, then I'm going to make this spear a finished product."

So even with its great power, [King's Spear] is an unfinished product…. In that case, I cannot imagine what the First Fairy King was working on.

"So, I'm going to wield this from now on."

Mint is already the strongest member of this peerage, and now this…

"By the way, Ham, why do you still wear that eye patch? You have been willing to use your [Sacred Gear] lately, so I don't see why you hide it."

"My mom died because of this eye, so looking through it brings me bad memories. Also, this eye patch is a gift from Mint, so I appreciate it very much."

Huh, so his problem isn't with his [Sacred Gear], but with his eye...?

"Are you ready to go?"

Ram asks that to us while wearing a big bag. Lucifer-sama told us to meet with a guy who descents from a family of Familiar experts, so he wanted us to go with him so we can get our own Familiars.

"Yeah, we're ready."

"Lucifer-sama said he was on a place named Detroit. I don't know much about it, but it appears to be on the United States."

Ham puts on a rancorous face. I heard Ham doesn't like people from that country.

"Don't worry Ham, if that person offends you, you can show him the power of a Devil."

"… In that case, I'll hit that bloody North American with all my strength and kick his arse."

Ham has serious problems with those people.

We went out of our house and… someone was there.

Dressed with green and black, his spiky black hair really stood out. There's no mistake on who is this person…!

"The Sin of Wrath."

Ram mutters the name of the person in front of us. Yes, that's Wrath from the Seven Sins!

"Princess Ram, unlike my comrades, I recognize you and your peerage as strong opponents. For said reason, I won't hold back against you."

A battle against a sin right in front of our house?! Why does this kind of things happen to us?!

"Normally, the sins appear after weird stuff happen. Now, you appeared before anything happened. This is refreshing."

Mint goes around his typical sarcastic comments. But in the end, he is right.

Now, we have to find a way to defeat Wrath without destroying the city…!


	35. Life 1: The Sin of Wrath

**Life 1. The Sin of Wrath**

 **Part 1**

We, Ram Phenex's peerage and Ellice, are standing in front of our house. However, this situation isn't peaceful at all.

"I'll give you 30 seconds to get ready; after all, it would unfair if you aren't."

The one in front of us is Wrath, a member of the Seven Sins. He came here to attack us for reasons we don't understand.

Despite the fact he told us to be ready, only Haruka is on fighting stance. He really isn't good at reading the situation.

As soon as he mentioned fighting against us, I pushed the Grigori emergency button. Despite the fact I can clearly defend myself, I still hold this in case an emergency, like this one, happens.

As the 30 seconds finished, Wrath put on a fighting stance.

"Well then, let's start-"

A lightning stroke him! That power, it can't be any other than he.

"Baraqiel!"

I called his name out. Yeah, Baraqiel is here!

"Sin of Wrath, as a Cadre of Grigori, I order you to stop."

I look at Wrath, but he's totally unscratched even after that attack! What is going on?! A Holy Lightning from Baraqiel should be able to kill an Ultimate-class Devil if used at full power, so there's no way he can be unscratched!

"That was a nice attack, but it is [Worthless] against me."

[Worthless], that's the ability of the Belial clan! That means that Wrath must be a member.

"Now then, it's time to get serious."

An intense red aura covers Wrath's body. I don't know what this is, but the pressure coming out of him is insane…!

"This is my unique special ability, [Devil Full Cowl]. By using my demonic power, I can create an aura around me with properties of Touki."

So that's why his power feels so intense. Now that I think about it, do all the members of the Seven Sins own a self-created magic?

As I was thinking that, Baraqiel uses his best technique, Holy Lightning – Storm, on Wrath; however, he remains unscratched even after such attack.

"I told you, as long as I know how your powers work, I can make them [Worthless]. There's no use on fighting back against me, Baraqiel-san."

"What about this, then?"

Suddenly, a woman with light hair attacked Wrath! By using two different swords, she dealt some damage on him!

"Well, well, looks like the Demonic Valkyrie is here."

Wrath just called that woman the "Demonic Valkyrie". Actually, looking closely at her, I know her very well…!

"Edelross-sensei?! What are you doing here?!"

Edelross-sensei, who is wielding two swords I have never seen before, was able to hurt Wrath! Baraqiel looks at us and explains the situation.

"Edelross isn't just your teacher; she's also a famous Asgardian warrior who is known as the Demonic Valkyrie, all thanks to the legendary Demonic Swords she wields."

The Demonic Valkyrie, huh. I'm pretty sure I have heard that name before, but I never imagined it was Edelross-sensei.

"By using these Demonic Swords from Norse mythology, Nothung and Tyrfing, I swear that I will protect this town and its school with my life."

"Holy Lightning – Armour"

After saying that, Baraqiel charges his body in electricity. This armour is meant to work in a similar to Touki, just like Wrath's ability. After finishing his armour, Baraqiel looks back to where Edelross-sensei is.

"Edelross, I'll help you on this one."

"Sure, but I doubt you can keep up with me."

After saying that, both Baraqiel and Edelross-sensei charge at Wrath. Despite being attacked from both sides, Wrath is able to keep up with them to some degree.

Baraqiel deals direct punches to Wrath, but he just stands them. Meanwhile, his punches and kicks seem to deal some hard damage right into Baraqiel. It's clear that both his defence and offence are being strengthened.

Edelross-sensei shows great technique with her swords. By using a sword specialized on sharpness and another one specialized on destructive power, the slashes she deals to Wrath seem to cause more damage one would think.

María seems to pay attention to Edelross-sensei's dual wielding technique. Maybe she'll want to ask her for some classes into the future.

"I'm pretty sure that they got this under control; let's go with that Familiar expert."

Mint says that to us. While Wrath is keeping on with them, facing such opponents like a Cadre of Grigori and the Demonic Valkyrie will refrain him from following us.

"Well, I think he's going to be busy with them. We should do as Lucifer-sama asked us."

After saying that, Ram teleported us to the settled place, leaving the trio behind.

 **Part 2**

The place we arrived is… an abandoned factory. Going by the appearance of the place, they produced cars here.

"So this is Detroit, huh."

"And it gets better, fellas."

Someone's voice. I didn't who it was, but I could see the rest of the peerage was ready to fight if needed.

"Geez, can you chill down a little? You were the ones who wanted to meet with me, after all."

Someone, probably the owner of the voice, appeared before us. He's a boy, clearly younger than me, with white hair and red eyes. Haruka, who seems to be as confused as I am, asks.

"You are?"

"My name is Jin Lance, and this is my place, buddies."

While neither Haruka nor I knew who he was, Ram seemed to be somewhat surprised to hear his name.

"So you're Jin Lance, the Familiar expert? I expected you to be older."

"I get that a lot, lass."

So this boy is the Familiar expert? I'm pretty sure I'm older than he is, so having him as our expert feels weird.

"What do you wanna do here?"

"We want to get Familiars."

"Then you better follow me up, lads and lasses, since I'm going to show you something terrific."

As Jin leads to the second floor of the building, Ham is…

"His speaking manners are a mess. I cannot stand him."

This is going to be a pretty long day for Ham.

 **Part 3**

As we arrived at the second floor, I can see all kind of creatures stored here. Imps, bats, demon cats; these must be his Familiar collection.

"Come here."

A small creature appeared close to Jin. However, Mint puts on an unpleasant, and somewhat hostile, face.

"I never imagined I'll see a Spriggan ever again…"

Spriggan, huh. I read those are the natural enemies of Fairies, so it makes sense for Mint to hate it.

"Oh, Fairy Prince Mint, what a coincidence to see you here. You look quite bigger. How are your brothers doing?"

"Nee-san is fine; Lavender is… a special case."

"You two know each other?"

María asks exactly what we were all thinking. Mint answers our question while keeping his unpleasant face.

"He is Storm, Spriggan Prince and fifth on line to the throne."

Oh, so he's the Spriggan Prince. Well, if this Jin is the Familiar expert as he says he is, it makes sense for him to have such an important Spriggan as his Familiar.

"And how did you become this guy's Familiar?"

"Ah, my brother became the Spriggan King not long ago. Since my chances of being king were almost zero, I decided to make a pact with a human, and I chose Jin because he was the one I liked the better."

Mm, this whole thing about Familiars is more complicated than I thought.

"Well then, are you ready to get your Familiars-"

We suddenly hear an explosion! We didn't know how to react to that; except Ellice, who got close to Jin and covered him with a magic shield. She looks at us with a serious face.

"Someone casted a spell over the area. This shield should protect him."

A spell? First Wrath attacks us in front of our house for no apparent reason, and now this…

"We should go outside and see what is going on."

After Ram said that, we teleported outside to see the cause of the explosion.

 **Part 4**

After we teleported outside of the factory, we saw something unbelievable!

"Aaaargh!"

A group of monsters were destroying the city! By using sheer strength to destroy the buildings or by breathing fire, they were destroying everything on their way.

"Nice view, isn't it?"

As we heard that voice, we turned around and saw a man wearing red armour. There was no mistake on who it was.

"Pride! What are you and the rest of the Seven Sins planning!?"

Yeah, the one flying close to us is the current Red Dragon Emperor, Pride!

"We aren't planning anything, we just did it."

Pride shows us a weird magic circle on his hand. Ellice seems perturbed by looking at it, so I guess it is something bad.

"This spell was created by that bastard Beliaruin. With this, if a person is affected by it, as long as that person is selfish, said person will be turned into a monster. We decided to use it on the United States for obvious reasons."

"Since it is country of selfish people who believe they are the centre of the universe."

Ham added that… there wasn't such need to do it, really. I guess Jin wasn't affected thanks to Ellice's shield.

"Pride, we have finished spreading the spell."

The one who said that is Gluttony, who suddenly appeared close to Pride.

"The entire country has been affected, but only 90% of its population has been turned into monsters."

"Don't worry about that, that's enough for our goal."

That means millions of people are now monsters…! However, someone came fast and attacked Gluttony with a sword!

"I won't let you get away with this!"

Azazel-sama! It's always nice to see you and your legendary [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]!

"Azazel, I know very well you know who I am, so you're an obstacle on my plan. However, I'm done here, good luck dealing with our monsters. Tell Lucifer-ossan that I said hello."

After Pride said that, both he and Gluttony disappear.

 **Part 5**

After moving into a different place, Azazel-sama got close to us.

"Are you ok? They didn't do anything to you?"

"Yes, we're fine."

After I said that, Ellice released Jin from her shield. He has a huge smile on his face, for some reason.

"Terrific. Thanks for saving me, lass."

Jin now changes into a face filled with killing intent.

"I don't know who those assholes were, but I'm going to kill those sons of a bitch for doing this."

Jin suddenly acts different from before… so he can go from acting like a relaxed city boy to being like this…

"Silverage and his peerage are fighting these monsters on Miami, and I heard the Native American gods are also helping us on this. However, this crisis is something serious, and if we don't stop the monsters, we don't know what may happen to the world. Damn, this is truly like Beliaruin's old deeds…"

So Beliaruin was like this on his days… actually, I can imagine that.

"Azazel-sama, do we have any chance of defeating these monsters?"

"Even if the Seven [Great Satan] and the Cadres of Grigori work together with the Native gods, fighting off the absurd number of monsters is going to take some time. I don't think we can come out of this one harmless…"

Azazel-sama said that before fainting! When I look at the last thing he saw, I can see three men flying on the sky.

"It's them… we're saved…"

Azazel-sama mutters that while on the floor. While one of them is Lucifer-sama, I'm pretty sure I have seen the other two on the news before…

"Hey, Hunahpu, looks like Azazel faint away. It's clear he still fears us."

"Yes, Xbalanque."

Hunahpu?! Xbalanque?! Now I know why they look so familiar, they're the Maya Hero Twins! Those are the gods that revealed the existence of the supernatural to humanity.

Ram gets close to where Lucifer-sama and the Maya Hero Twins, Hunahpu and Xbalanque, are.

"Lucifer-sama, what are you and the Maya Hero Twins doing here?"

"Didn't Azazel told you? We were on a meeting."

Now that I remember, the leaders of the Underworld were set to meet with the Mayan gods, so maybe that is why they're here. Xbalanque flies close to us and takes a deep look before looking back to Lucifer-sama.

"Lucifer, who are they?"

"They are my protégés. I can assure you that they can help us on this matter."

Xbalanque continues looking at us with interest. Meanwhile, Hunahpu remains stoic, indifferent at the situation.

"So Lucifer's protégés, huh. You Devils are really interesting. However, I'm more interested in humans."

If I remember correctly, the reason they revealed the existence of the supernatural to humans was because they saw humans as interesting beings, so they wanted to see the world like it was back in the day: humans interacting normally with gods, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and all kinds of creatures and Yokai.

After flying up the sky, Xbalanque creates a ball of energy, and releases it. His brother Hunahpu does the same thing. While the balls fly away from them, Xbalanque says some words.

"Doomsday Power. That's the name of the power we received during the 21 of December of 2012, and it will stay with us until 10 years have passed since that day. Now, thanks to it, I can do things like this."

Many streams of light flow from the ball of energy, and everything touched by them are reduced to dust…! Even with just a slight touch, countless monsters die by it.

"I have killed over one thousand already, and I'm sure my brother has done the same; am I right, Hunahpu?"

"Yes, Xbalanque."

What?! In just a few seconds, they have killed thousands of monsters! Now I understand why even the God from the Bible feared them.

"I think we should deal with Seattle now. Do you agree, Hunahpu?"

"Yes, Xbalanque."

As soon as they said that, they disappeared! However, in just a few seconds, they are back.

"4 balls should be enough there; right, Hunahpu?"

"Yes, Xbalanque."

So they flew all the way from Detroit to Seattle in just a few seconds… I don't know how much that is, but probably a lot.

"Well, Lucifer, you and your protégés should take care of this place and its surroundings; we will be going to California."

"Sure, Xbalanque, I will go alongside my Queen and my Bishop, Lucifuge and Satanachia, to New York; my protégés will take care of this city."

He's talking about Lucifuge-san and Satanachia-san! I know those are famous Devils who serve Lucifer-sama, so hearing their names is shocking to me. By the way, isn't Lucifuge-san Silverage's ancestor?

"Well, see you. Come on, Hunahpu!"

"Yes, Xbalanque."

And with that, the trio of famous figures disappeared. Also, Azazel-sama woke up.

"Those two… Xbalanque isn't someone who should bear such power, but I'm sure Hunahpu keeps him under control."

Azazel-sama says that as he stands up. I agree with him, since while Xbalanque looks pretty… unstable, Hunahpu looks like he can keep his cool.

"I'm going to take care of as many monsters as possible; you should take care of him."

He says that while pointing at Jin. I know he's an important Familiar expert, so this mission makes sense.

"Well then, good luck."

And he also goes away… I feel like so many things have happened in so little time.

"Buddies, I think we should get to know each other if I'm going to trust my life to you. So, tell me, who are you?"

After Jin asked us to introduce ourselves, we decided to answer him.

 **Part 6**

Now that we're done with introductions (expect Ham, he refused to speak), we can focus on taking care of him-

"I don't understand one thing."

Jin looks at us with a confused head while saying that.

"Rito, Haruka, Rina; those names don't sound western at all."

"It's because we're Japanese."

Haruka says that immediately. However, Jin tilts his head with even more confusion.

"If you're Japanese, then why are you speaking English?"

English? I'm pretty sure I'm speaking Japanese. In fact, he's also doing so.

"I'm sure you're confused, since both you and I are speaking Japanese."

I say my thoughts at loud. However, Ram interrupts us.

"Rito, did you forget that Devils speak in the language the person hearing them is most used with?"

Oh, always forget that. Well, since I live and study with Devils in Japan, I assumed they also spoke Japanese.

"Yeah… I forgot."

After clearing our doubts, Jin puts on a relaxed expression again.

"So you're Japanese… how does it feel to drive on the opposite side of the road?"

"That's the right side."

Ham says that with a harsh tone. I know he hates Americans for some reason, so this may have triggered him.

"Oh, so Mister "I won't introduce myself" decided to talk; who are you by the way?"

"My name is Abraham Hawkthorn, my friends call me Ham, and I'm English."

"You're British yet you accept people to call you Ham? Don't you think that's ridiculous?"

"It may be, but Lance is a silly name too."

"The tea drinker says so."

Both Ham and Jin look at each other with eyes filled with killing intent.

"Imperial system user."

"Unnecessary U's lover."

"You drive on the wrong side."

"That's the most used one."

These two are about to kill each other. At least we, Japan, didn't create a colony on another country. I cannot imagine this happening between Japanese.

"Ham, remember we have to take care of him."

"I do remember it; otherwise I would have kicked his arse already."

I seriously need to understand his hatred towards the United States.

"Guys, I would love to hear your pointless argue for the rest of day, but we got company."

As Mint says that, I notice a monster is close to us! I was so focused on Ham and Jin's discussion that I didn't notice it.

That thing is black as night, have a pretty dangerous looking tail and it's around 15 metres tall. Jin looks at it with determinated eyes.

"A monster created from someone on this city… terrific. I'm going to call you… John Smith!"

John Smith. I don't know why he picked that name, but this monster is clearly dangerous.

"Let's kill it, fellas!"

As Jin says that, the whole peerage gets prepared to fight against the atrocity named John Smith.

Wait, why is this boy we barely know leading the peerage?!


	36. Life 2: Chronos Change

**Life 2. Chronos Change**

Ever since I met Mint, I have worn an eye patch. The reason? Because it was a gift from, him, my best friend; it helped me to cover my [Sacred Gear], which I used to hate.

When I became a Devil, when I trained to become stronger, when I lived with Mint, when I joined Ram, when we met Xie Xie, when Lucifer-sama assigned us our first mission from him, when we joined Okoma Academy, when we met Rito, when he joined us, when we helped Mint with his family, when Haruka decided to join us, when María turned into a Devil, when we had our [Rating Game] with Tiffania and then another one with Seila, when we met the inheritors of the Five Principal Clans, when we fought Beliaruin and the Star of Belen Magicians, when Ram made a pact with Ellice; during all those times, I wore my eye patch.

I wore that gift on the most important and cherished moments of my life.

That's the reason I appreciate it more than anything. I'll rather lose my strength, my [Sacred Gear] and my Devil characteristics over losing my eye patch.

As long as I have this eye patch, all is well.

As I, Abraham Hawkthorn, look at the giant monster known as John Smith, I can see the rest of the peerage getting ready for battle.

Ram extends her fiery wings, Rina summons many tokko, Mint takes out [King's Spear], Haruka draws his Holy-Demonic Sword, María and Rito active their [Sacred Gears]. While they do all those things, I just put on a fighting stance.

"Promotion, Queen!"

As Rito yells the signal, Ram spurts multiple fire pillars from the floor, surrounding John Smith from all directions. Now that he's enclosed, we can attack,

Haruka charges and slashes John Smith multiple times. On her side, Rina manoeuvres her tokko so they can hit John Smith from all sides.

" "[Balance Break]!" "

María and Rito active their [Balance Breakers] at the same time, while Ram disperses the fire pillars. As the knight troops created by [Blade Knight Mass] charge at John Smith, Rito upgrades his disk by using [Numberless Card: The Fool].

"I'll manually active [Number V: The Hierophant], [Number IV: The Emperor] and [Number XIX: The Sun], while I'll use my [Balance Breaker] to active [Number IX: The Hermit], [Number I: The Magician], [Number XV: The Devil]. Mint, attack after me."

"Roger."

Both Mint and Rito charge towards John Smith, and just when they jump-

[Number IX] [Number I] [Number XV]

As that sound plays, [King's Spear] moves fast towards John Smith.

"Third Form, Raining Explosive Blades!"

"Holy Lightning – Spear!"

[King's Spear] turns into many daggers that, alongside a Holy Lightning – Spear and many Senjutsu imbued rocks, attack John Smith.

" "Take this!" "

Then, Mint and Rito launches dozens of energy balls. While Rito is using both demonic energy and Fairy magic, Mint is using Demonic Fairy magic.

Now it's my turn to attack. I charge towards John Smith at high speed, and use my characteristic 3 Blows Technique.

"1, 2, 3!"

I get away from John Smith so Ram, Rina and Ellice can be close to it.

"Last move, now!"

Ram, Rina and Ellice launch countless fire balls to John Smith. John Smith falls to the ground after having been attacked by all our strengths.

With this, our special formation is done. To think we only practiced this once before, huh. Even when Mint and Rito improvised a way to add [King's Spear] to the formation, it came out fairly well.

"Buds, while I'll like to say that was a good attack, that thing isn't dead."

Just after Jin said that, John Smith stood up once again!

"Groaaaahhhh!"

Not only it isn't dead, but also angry at us! When it looks towards us with rage filled eyes, he launches an extremely powerful fire ball from its mouth!

"Come over here!"

Rito says that as he creates many magical barriers to cover us. He copied them from Beliaruin, and while they aren't unbreakable as Beliaruin's, they're pretty strong anyway.

However, John Smith's tail attacks me from behind, breaking our formation! Its strength is monstrous!

Rina's tokko attack John Smith, but many of them are destroyed by a hit from its tail.

María and her knight troops attack John Smith once again, but those get easily defeated by its chomp.

Rito and Mint use their energy balls against it, but John Smith destroys them with its fire breathe.

John Smith moves its tail to attack Ellice right away, but Ram protects her, suffering serious injuries from the hit.

Haruka tries to attack using his Holy Demonic Sword, but it gets broken in half by John Smith's claw!

It doesn't matter what we do against this monster, nothing can stop John Smith!

"Well, I'll intervene. Let's do it, Storm!"

As Jin says that, Storm appears close to him. Once he flies over Jin's head, Jin chants.

"Come forth, fifth prince of the Spriggan race, symbol of magic. Obey my words and let me fly, [Fusion]!"

At his words, Storm suddenly disappears, and red speck of light gets into Jin's body. After that, bug-like wings appear from Jin's back, while at the same time he's covered with a red aura. His eyes aren't red anymore, now they're yellow, just like Storm's eyes.

"[Spriggan Mode], that is how I call this form. Now, get ready to see something terrific, fellas!"

As Jin flies away, he creates an explosion of Fairy magic. So he has access to all the abilities owned by the Familiar he fused with, huh.

Just like that, John Smith changes his attack towards Jin. His tail smashes Jin against the ground, making him cough blood. Since he's a human after all, his body isn't as sturdy as ours.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!"

Many more explosions of Fairy magic appear all over John Smith's body. John Smith's injuries are serious, but it appears to be either a mindless monster or unable to feel pain, since those injuries don't bother it.

John Smith breathes a ball of fire, while Jin is barely able to dodge it.

Once he gets close enough to a building, John Smith attacks by using its claws, and while Jin evades it, the building behind him collapses over him and John Smith.

John Smith then breathes a huge ball of fire, which creates an eruption-like effect on the ruins of the building. We don't know what happened to Jin, but since we're unable to feel his energy, we can only expect the worse.

During that time, we (with the exception of Haruka, he lost his will to continue fighting since his sword broke) used Phoenix's tears to recover our injuries. At least Jin's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

Then, we can see John Smith started moving towards us. It growls one more time with a really enigmatic yell.

"Uryyyyaaaahhhh"

As that monster gets close to us, we get ready to fight against John Smith once again.

Ellice, Ram, Rina, Rito and Mint launch all kinds of different magical attacks over that monster. Its injuries are serious, most people would be unable to fight by this point, but it continues moving.

María's knights attack it, but they're unable to cause major damages. Not even using my 3 Blows Technique seems to deal much damage.

"It's useless Ham; it doesn't matter what we do, our physical attacks aren't going to stop this beast."

María tells me that. I'm conscious I can't do much here, but not fighting under these circumstances would be worse.

"That which is born out of earth, whose spirit was cast out of iron, by means of water purified, hasten forth before me."

The countless papers thrown by Rina become 3 giant golems. The golems, despite being 3.5 metres tall each, aren't a match against John Smith, who is 16 metres tall. However, before being destroyed, the golems were able to cut off John Smith's tail, so we don't have to worry about it anymore.

"Even my golems didn't do much against it…"

Rina is perplexed after seeing how incredibly powerful this monster is. Know I understand why the Seven [Great Satan], the Cadres of Grigori, the Native gods and even the Maya Hero Twins are needed to defeat the millions of these there are. Now I wonder how Silverage is doing.

"Ham, watch out!"

As Mint yelled that, I notice John Smith's claw coming right at me! As I'm unable to avoid, I get hit by it!

Not only it sliced me, but it did it right in the face! All I can feel is an immense pain!

"I'll use the last Phoenix's tear!"

Ram says that before using our last Phoenix's tear on my face injury. If only I didn't have such a low talent in demonic power and magic, they wouldn't be wasting our last recovery source on me.

"Are you ok, Ham?"

"Y-Yes… I think so…"

As I feel the scar on my face already healed, I notice everyone is looking at me with a shocked face.

"Ham… your eye patch…"

The one to say that is Rito, who used to call me "guy with the eye patch" before learning my name.

I touch my face and….!

"My eye patch… where is it…!"

I look to my left only to notice my eye patch, which was destroyed.

"…!"

I… couldn't say even a word.

My eye patch is everything for me, without it, what can I do…?

"Ham, don't panic, it is just an eye patch-"

"You don't understand!"

Everyone, even Haruka, who tried to calm me down a moment ago, stood quiet.

"That was more than an eye patch to me! All my precious memories, during all of them, I was wearing that eye patch! It is a gift which helped me during my difficulties! And now… it is gone! Nothing will ever replace it!"

I yelled that while I was having tears coming from my eyes! What am I meant to do without my eye patch!

"… And what if you don't replace it?"

Mint was the one to say that.

"Wha-What…? What do you mean by?"

"You wore that eye patch I gave you because it helped you to cover your problems, right? In that case, what if you stop covering your problems?"

…

"I faced my problems with my family with the help of all of you. Because of that, my people are safe from Lavender, Nee-san can live with freedom, and I got [King's Spear]. I won more by facing my problems than by avoiding them."

"Mint is right. I used to hate Baraqiel for taking my dad's role without showing respect for his death, but it turned out it was all something my dad foresaw and asked Baraqiel to fulfil. Because I never asked Baraqiel why he married my mom so soon, I ended up hating him without a reason for years."

…

"So, even if I don't wear my eye patch, I can continue to live on as I have done?"

" "Yeah, basically." "

I hate both you… for being right.

While I always wore that eye patch, it wasn't because of the eye patch that I experienced all that…? Actually, if I didn't wear that eye patch, would anything of that be different?

Rito, Haruka was right about you, you're able to change people. Mint, you're my best friend, so I'll trust in you on everything you say.

"If what you say is right, if I can really live on without my eye patch, then I also can do one thing."

I look at John Smith with killing intent while being covered on a purple aura!

"I can fight off that monster without my eye patch! I don't need my eye patch to cover it anymore; I'll use my [Sacred Gear] to its limit!"

Yes, I can feel it. A power coming out of me that I have never seen before! The power to defeat this monster!

"… [Balance Break]!"

As I yell that, I see everything with a purple tint; however, that isn't everything. Everything around me is stopped, nothing is moving. Neither my friends nor John Smith, not even the wind is moving.

As I blink, everything moves again. Yes, I see it. My power, the power in my eyes, is a new power different from before. It's a power over a new dimension.

"If [Dimension Change] is the Magical Eye of the Three Dimensions, then its [Balance Breaker] is the Demonic Eye of the Fourth Dimension, [Dimension Alternative: Chronos Change]!"

Just like that, I stopped time once again and charged towards John Smith with all my speed! If I understand it right, I can only stop time for 10 seconds, so I need to use this time as much as I can!

I unleash a barrage of punches towards John Smith! Hitting it in all possible places, my seconds fly away as I take distance and declare the name of what I just did.

"That's my new special move: 300 Blows Technique."

As I say that, many rays of purple light appear from John Smith's body. They appear on the places I punched.

"Amazing Ham! Not only you achieved [Balance Breaker], but it's also extremely useful!"

"Good job on that one, Ham."

Rito and Mint congratulate me. However, this isn't over.

"Maybe it isn't moving, but that thing isn't dead yet."

"Just what kind of abomination is it?"

Ram asks that with fear on her words. Even after all this, it isn't dead. However, there's one more thing we can do.

"I'll use the power of [Chronos Change] to stop John Smith, and only it. If I understand, I can do that for 30 seconds. So during that time, attack it with all your strengths."

" "Yes" "

As I say that, I use time paralysis on John Smith. Unlike time stop, time paralysis only freezes one person at the time.

María and her knights charge once more towards it, while at the same time Rina attacks with a hurricane. Ram creates giant fire balls thanks to Ellice's strengthen spell and launches them. Rito uses a Holy Lightning to attack.

"First Form, Spear!"

Mint turns [King's Spear] into its spear form and throw it right where its heart should be.

Suddenly, a giant flower comes out of John Smith's mouth, with the petals pointing right where its face is.

"Die already: Fourth Form, Light Flower!"

As Mint says that, the flower launches a massive light ray on John Smith, destroying its head, finally killing it.

"Fuh, that has to be our strongest opponent to date."

"Yeah, while Pride was clearly over its level when it came to attack, this thing was sturdy as hell."

Rito and Mint say that, not having any energy left from this battle. Actually, even I used all my energy on that last attack. I need to train further with it; furthermore, I can finally say this: I have achieved my [Balance Breaker].

 **Pawns**

We ended up spending the next hours resting from that intense battle. Jin was indeed dead, so we had to comfort Storm.

"You know Ram, let's not take a "protect this person" kind of mission ever again."

"Yeah…"

Mint says that with his typical irony to Ram. Well, when they had to protect me, Rito Yuma, they also failed.

"Should we do what we did with Rito?"

"Sounds like the wisest choice."

As Ram says that, she takes out her 7 Pawn pieces. Since my Pawn is a [Mutation Piece], she only used 1 on me.

When she puts them close to Jin, he needed 4 Pawns to be reincarnated. That is quite a good number.

"… Guys, you won't believe the dream I just had. I was killed by John Smith and turned into a Devil."

"That is exactly what happened, word by word."

Mint is being as straight as always with this topic.

After explaining everything to Jin, he decided to leave his work place to come with us.

"This isn't terrific at all, but at least I won't end up as a hobo."

Shortly after that, Azazel-sama appeared close to us. It appears he also finished his work.

"So you killed that one, huh. These were tougher than we ever imagined. Many High-classes and even Ultimate-classes were deployed by both Devils and us, Grigori, to fight against the monsters. On the bright side, they are all dead now."

So much effort was needed, but in the end, we won.

Azazel-sama looks at Haruka, who has been rather sad since his sword broke, with interested eyes.

"Hey, that's the Holy Demonic Sword I heard about?"

"Well, it's what is left of it."

Azazel-sama takes the broken pieces right away and stores them into a pocket dimension!

"Sorry kiddo, but I'll give this to Michael-kun, who hated the idea of a sword that combined holy and demonic, as a first step to peace."

Right after that, he takes Haruka's hand while having bright on his eyes.

"However, I'll compensate you by giving you a little gift from Grigori. Ram, I'll return him along with Xie before your [Rating Game] with Silverage. Until then, see ya kiddos!"

After saying such thing with a childish tone, he just teleports while taking Haruka with him! I seriously don't understand him, the Governor General-sama!

"That means our time to see Xie Xie again has come."

Yeah, Xie Xie left our group to train with Grigori 10 days ago. That means that in 2 days, we will be able to see her again, along with the fruits from her training.

"I thought she'll never come back. Looks like I was wrong."

Mint is the one who said that. I don't know if he's being sarcastic or not.

"Well, now that everything is done, we should go back home and find a way to train Jin for the upcoming match."

While gaining a new Pawn into the team, we headed back home to prepare to our most important battle to date: the [Rating Game] with Silverage.


	37. Life 3: Senpai vs Kohai

**Life 3. Senpai vs. Kohai!**

 **Part 1**

"The day has come everyone! The most awaited [Rating Game] of the youth, Ram Phenex vs. Silverage Lucifuge, is about to start!"

We hear that on the news while being on a gondola lift carrying us to the place where that match is set to take place: the sky city and capital of the [Rating Games], Agreas.

Since Lucifer-sama wanted to have this game on an important place (after all, we're his protégés and the finalist of his beloved Tournament of the Youth), he contacted the Agares Clan and they accepted in no time since the current heir of that clan is also Lucifer-sama's protégé. Now I wonder who that heir is…

I heard Lucifer-sama and whoever his guess commentators are going to be this time are coming by jumping, and while we're going by gondola, Silverage took an airship. The place should be filled with paparazzi, but Lucifer-sama assured us that they wouldn't be able to see us until we get to the stadium.

By the way, Ham has been alright since he stopped using his eye patch. However, he is now dressing with a white t-shirt with the flag of Great Britain on it, sport pants and sneakers. Since he has always dressed like a noble would do until now, looking at him now is quite weird.

Once we got to the top, we can see a familiar face we haven't seen in a long time.

"Xie Xie!"

Ram says that as she gets close to Xie-

"Please call me only Xie from now on, Ram-sama."

I don't understand her request, but if that's what she wants, then I'll call her Xie.

"How was your training?"

She bows her head towards after I said that.

"I respect you a lot more now, Rito-san. The training rooms at Grigori are… iron ball…"

Xie mutters that last bit with fear. Yeah, it is easy to get a trauma with the iron ball training. Wait, what is up with adding "-san" while talking to me?

"Why did you add that honorific?"

"Baraqiel-sama taught me to be respectful towards people and refer to them with honorifics. So now you're Ram-sama, Rina-san, Ham-san, Mint-san, Rito-san, Haruka-san and María-san. To the new members I haven't met, please take care of me."

Ellice and Jin nod after hearing that. So that Baraqiel was the one to teach her manners… since, aside from the Cadres of Grigori and the famous Devils, the only one whom I call with an honorific is Tenshi-kun, he failed with me.

"I'm Jin Lance, worth 4 Pawns. So you're the other Rook I have heard about, huh."

"My name is Ellice Valeribe and I'm a Magician who made a pact with Ram."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ellice-san and Jin-kun."

Xie became really refined and formal. Why she has that kind of teachings and I have Azazel-sama's crazy whims?

Speaking about the man himself, Azazel-sama is also here, and Haruka is with him.

"So Haruka got a new weapon from you, Azazel-sama?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you're going to be surprised to see what it is…"

By just saying that, Azazel-sama starts walking backwards towards the dome. And that's the Governor General of Grigori, everybody…

"All of you, you should remember, this match is going to be the most important match in our lives: don't hold back."

Ram, our King, says that to us. With her words of inspiration, we head towards the dome.

 **Part 2**

"As the creation forbidden by the Devil King, [Evil Pieces], became an essential part of the Underworld, the [Rating Games] did so too. For said reason, I, the [Great Satan] Lucifer, organized a tournament between the youths whose overwhelming potential has turned this one into a golden generation. And now, only 2 Devils remain. Today, on the city I created, the heart of the [Rating Game] Agreas, the one who is going to be become the Strongest Young Devil is about to be decided!"

Lucifer-sama and his speeches are truly better than anything I have heard Azazel-sama say.

"From the east gate, Ram Phenex's peerage!"

We enter with confidence to the stage as we hear Lucifer-sama calling our name. The dome is full of people. The coliseum we had our other games was also full, but this place can hold around 10 times more people.

"And from the west gate, Silverage Lucifuge's peerage!"

Silverage enters the stage with a confident smile. Goldentime, Nero, Tsubasa, Yami and Akai are with him. Not only that, but a huge breasted cat-girl we haven't seen before is also with them.

"… So Silverage also got a new member."

Ram says that. We assumed we had surprise factor thanks to adding Jin, but it seems they also have a new member.

"Both peerages please go to centre to of the stadium."

Once both peerages get to the centre, a black haired man appears on screen.

{Good morning everyone. I'm Price Lucifer's Rook, Magnus Belial, and I will be the arbiter of this match.}

With such a recognizable voice, Price's Rook makes his presence.

"To think that our other matches were with Caitlin Leviathan and Orbeus Belphegor… this is the third member of Price's peerage in a row."

Silverage says that. So while we had our games with Price's Queen and Bishop, he had them with his Pawn and Rook.

{Today we have very special guests, who will be able to comment over the course of the game. First of all, my King, Price Lucifer, and other members of his peerage are here.}

The screen then shows Price Lucifer together with his Queen, Bishop, Knight and Pawn. Now that I think about, the other Rook isn't here. I wonder why…

{I have come here to see the power of my future opponent. After all, as someone from the Lucifer lineage, I have the deed to show the power of … cough, the Strongest Devil's blood.}

Price seemed to have a hard time saying that last part. Only he is fooling himself.

{From the Fallen Angel side, Governor General Azazel, Vice-Governor Shemhazai, and the Cadres Baraqiel and Armaros came here to see this match.}

So not only Azazel-sama, but Shemhazai-sama and Armaros-sama came. I already knew Baraqiel would come anyway.

{So, Governor General, what brings you and your fellows Cadres to Agreas today?}

{As everyone here should know, members from both Ram and Silverage's peerages come from Grigori, so we're here to look after them.}

Azazel-sama answered with a mature tone. So he's able to speak formally if needed, huh.

{From the Shinto Faction, the son of the Kyubi, Kurama, and the Yellow Dragon of the Nakiri clan, Oryu Nakiri, are also here.}

Yeah, Oryu mentioned he wanted to watch this match too, so I asked Baraqiel to take him here.

{As someone who trained with Silverage's peerage, I want to see the results of said training.}

Kurama says that without being asked.

{I just came here to see Yuma-senpai win!}

Oryu, you truly are a splendid kohai.

{From the Mayan side, we got a few gods who came here: Kukulkahn and the Maya Hero Twins.}

Kukulkahn?! So a chief-god is here!? And the Maya Hero Twins, Hunahpu and Xbalanque are also here.

{So, Mayan gods, what brings you to the Underworld?}

{Kukulkahn-san decided to take care of us! After all, me and Hunahpu made a little gambit: who'll win between Ram and Silverage? I put my money on Ram, so I hope she doesn't lose! You gambled for Silverage, right, Hunahpu?}

{Yes, Xbalanque.}

Xbalanque… is supporting us. I'm starting to like this airheaded god.

{And finally, Indra and Shiva from the Hindu Faction.}

" "What?!" "

Not just me, but the rest of Ram's peerage and even Silverage's peerage yelled in confusion! What are such important Hindu gods like Indra and Shiva, two of the strongest in existence, doing here?!

{Can these Hindu gods who are between the strongest existences tell us why you're here? I'm especially curious since I heard the Hindu Faction doesn't like the Christian Faction.}

The first one to answer is the God of War, Indra.

{I only came here to see your future war force, Christian Faction. After all, one day these kids will fight against us, the Hindu Faction, in a war, and when said time comes, we'll crush you to pieces.}

Such scary words… on his part, the one to answer is next is Shiva, the God of Destruction.

{I was bored and had nothing else to do, so I just followed Śakra here.}

… The God of Destruction who is said to be the second strongest existence said just that. I know he looks like a kid, but such a childish comment coming out of him feels so out of place…

{… You still have a weak mind, Shiva…}

Even Indra complains about his comment! Azazel-sama and Hunahpu, who are two of the highest ranked people I know, act like kids; don't tell me he, the God of Destruction Shiva, is also like them!

{Now that the introduction of the VIP guests is over, we can move into the main event. Both peerages please go to your bases.}

"See you on the field."

Silverage tells that to Ram before going to his base. We also go to our base, but we're conscious of how hard this game is going to be.

Silverage is known as "The Strongest Young Devil", so fighting against him is a matter of extreme difficulty. To make this even worse, his peerage is made of other insanely strong people. So far, we have only seemed them as our allies, but now, they're our opponents.

We cannot let our guard down.

{As always, the type of game has been picked randomly, so it will be a [Dice Figure].}

As Price's Rook, Magnus Belial, says that, a dice appears on screen. [Dice Figure], huh. I have only read about it, but I know it is match-style game where the numbers that appear on the dices given to the Kings decide which servants can go into battle. Once you have been picked once, you cannot go right on the next battle.

{The field will be no other than an exact replica of this stadium, as asked by Lucifer-sama. The value given for the Kings is the following: Heir of the Phenex clan Ram, your value is 7; "Strongest Youth" Silverage Lucifuge, your value is 12.}

So Silverage is worth the highest number of 12… that's terrifying. Well, this isn't only about strength, but also the quality of their servants compared to the opponent. Ram's value is a little above half of Silverage's, so it clearly shows we're considered to be inferior compared to them.

{As asked by Price, no bottle of Phoenix's tears will be provided to the teams.}

Huh? Why did Price decide to not let us have Phoenix's tears?

{I just wanted to see a game where you'll go all out, using only the power within yourselves. It wouldn't be like that if you can heal with an external force like Phoenix's tears, so I forbid their use for this game.}

Price answers the question I had. So we have to fight using only the power within us, huh. Well, in that case, I'll do it.

{Now that everything has been settled down, let's the final [Rating Game] in the Tournament of the Youth begin.}

Everyone on the stadium cheers. Finally, our most important battle, the [Rating Game] with Silverage, starts!

 **Part 3**

{Both Kings step in front of the stand and hold your dices.}

Ram and Silverage stand in front of the stand and hold their dices. Since I'm only worth 1 Pawn, I can go in pretty much every battle, so I need to pay attention to the result.

{Roll.}

They roll the dices and the value appearing on the screen is-

{Ram Phenex rolled 5, while Silverage Lucifuge rolled 2, so it is a total value of 7.}

Suddenly, Akai stands up and looks at me.

"Silverage, please allow me to fight Rito."

Wait what?! Did Akai just ask to fight me on the opening battle?!

"I knew you wanted to fight him from the very beginning, and since the value allows you to fight, I give you my blessing. What do you think honey?"

"… Rito, do you agree to go alone and fight Akai?"

Fighting Akai.

I fought a few times him while we trained on [Nephilim] a long time ago, but now, both of us should be on a totally different level, at least I know I am.

Being able to fight Akai with my new power, and also see his new power, this is a unique chance.

"… I promised you that I'll be your opponent on this [Rating Game], so I accept."

The crowd cheers when I declare that.

{As expected of Yuma-senpai! I'll support you until the end!}

Oryu tells me his words of support after I declared that. Yeah, I'll fight here and now!

{Price, Lucifer-sama, do you approve this?}

{I just want to see you fighting, so of course.}

{While this may go against the rules, I have heard these two has been rivals for many years, so it sounds like a must watch battle; I'll approve.}

Price's short answer and Lucifer-sama's answer say it all: I'm going against Akai.

{Go to the magic circle to be transported to the battlefield.}

As Akai and I do that while looking to each other's eyes, the magic circle teleports us to the promised field.

 **Part 4**

{From Ram Phenex's side, Pawn Rito Yuma; from Silverage Lucifuge's side, Pawn Akai Asagiri.}

"I wished to fight against you on the first match so both of us could fight with everything we have."

"Yes, I understood your intentions from the beginning."

My opponent is an elite member of Grigori, my senpai and old friend: Akai. I have to give my all here.

{The first match starts now.}

As soon as he says that, both Akai and I declare our ability as Pawns.

" "Promotion, Queen!" "

As we promote, Akai makes the first move.

He moves at high speed towards me, wielding a sword on his hands. Just as he slashes the sword, I stop it with a barrier.

"You were able to see through that, good job. However-"

My own shadows entangle me! It's Akai's [Sacred Gear], [Night Reflection]!

"Nothing can escape my eyes, not even the slightest opening."

Akai's eyes show their amber glow. So now he has turned into Akai-senpai, huh.

{Shemhazai, what is up with this kid's eyes?}

{That's his special technique, something he calls [Senpai Mode]. Once active, he gains a perfect understanding of the space around him by increasing his vision field and even being able to see everything on slow motion.}

That's right, Akai's special technique, [Senpai Mode]. There's a reason I call him only Akai-senpai when he's like that.

"Both you and I know that trying to attack those shadows only will make things worse. How are you going to top this?"

"You should know it already: Holy Lightning!"

As I say that, a lightning comes from the sky towards Akai-senpai. He absorbs the lightning with his shadows, but it allows me to escape.

"[Number V: The Hierophant], [Number IV: The Emperor], [Number XIX: The Sun]!"

I active those cards from my [Sacred Gear]. Akai-senpai looks at me while creating a mass of shadows in front of him.

"I saw you'll do that, so take this!"

The Holy Lightning from before is shot from the mass of shadows, so I create a shield to protect me.

"Holy Lightning – Shield."

I absorb the Holy Lightning on my shield and throw it towards Akai-senpai!

"Bad move."

He says that before absorbing the shield with his shadows. However-

"I wasn't over!"

The ground around Akai-senpai rises and attacks him from every direction, hitting multiple times! Sure enough, he was also able to destroy many of those rocks with his sword.

Then, I launch many energy balls made of demonic energy and Fairy magic towards Akai-senpai! On his apart, he launches the shield from earlier and blocks my energy balls, but the shield gets destroyed in the process.

"Nice done, I barely saw that one. As always, you're able to think fast."

"You also deserve praise, since you were able to stop most of my attacks, as expected from my senpai."

We praise each other's abilities. Both of us have fought before, so we have great respect towards the new powers developed by the other.

"Well then, let's declare the warm up over. Now, show me your [Balance Breaker]."

Akai-senpai asks me that. There's no way I'll refuse his proposal.

"[Balance Break]!"

The golden aura and the card appear before me. I take it and declare its name.

"[Numberless Card: The Fool]!"

With that, my appearance changes as my disk gets "upgraded".

[Number IX] [Number I] [Number XV]

The power of my [Balance Breaker] allows me to active more than 3 cards at the same time. Sure, I can only active 6 cards at the same time, every other card I active while on this mode will disable my [Sacred Gear] for 3 hours each.

{So that's the [Balance Breaker] of [Destiny Deck]! I'm finally able to see it! Why did you hide it from me? You bastards!}

Armaros-sama says that with his typical tone. I feel bad for Yami, who has to train with this crazy guy.

"It's just like rumours say, that's an amazing [Balance Breaker]. However, I also have one trick under my sleeve."

Akai-senpai raises his aura, shadows starts to cover his sword. Don't tell me this is-

"… [Balance Break]."

A huge light flashes before me! Akai-senpai reached it! He achieved [Balance Breaker]!

Once the light fades away, what appears on his hand is shadow on the shape of a sword. Not only that, it has a purple glow around it.

"[Night Reflection]'s Sub-Specie [Balance Breaker], [Grigori Sword]. The three abilities I bear combined into a single power."

I get shocked from seeing his [Balance Breaker]… wait, did he just say three? Since he obviously isn't counting [Senpai Mode], he is talking about his swordsmanship and his [Sacred Gear]. But what's the third one?

{I told Akai that if he wanted to achieve [Balance Breaker], he needed to decide on the matter of his father. He has decided on accepting his father's blood inside him and adding that third power onto his [Grigori Sword].}

Kurama explains that. However, his father? I know nothing about him other than he left Akai-senpai when he was too small to remember him, which is why he always insisted me to make the paces with Baraqiel.

"I think you don't know this, since she only told me about it, so I'll ask it: do you know why we were assigned to Penemue-sama and not any other Cadre?"

I… actually don't know. I never questioned it, but it always felt weird that we were only 3 while most other teams had over 6 members.

"Penemue's Team is a group made of humans who are relative to a Cadre of Grigori."

Relative to a Cadre? What does he mean?

"It doesn't have to be by blood, like you, who were selected because of being Baraqiel-sama's stepson, or Yami, who is Penemue-sama's adoptive daughter."

Wait, if we're going by that logic, Akai-senpai must be relative to a Cadre of Grigori too.

"However, I was related by blood to a Cadre of Grigori."

Suddenly, 6 wings appear from his back. I never saw his wings before, but what is shocking is that only 1 of those wings is a Devil wing…!

"Normally, my wings are a Devil wing and a Fallen Angel wing, but I gain other 4 Fallen Angel wings while I cover this sword with light thanks to my [Balance Breaker]."

Light-based weapons, an ability of the Angels and Fallen Angels, must be the third power!

"But, I don't understand; who is your father?"

"My father… is Kokabiel."

Kokabiel?! As in the greatest traitor in the history of Grigori, that Kokabiel?!

{This just got interesting.}

Indra the Śakra says that. Short after, Akai-senpai looks at me with apologetic eyes.

"I never told you because Azazel-sama told me I needed to hide it, after all, if this information is known by the Angels, they would pursue me."

I understand what he means.

16 years ago, Kokabiel stole a precious weapon from the Angels, the Holy Sword Excalibur, in order to declare a war against the Three Great Powers. Thankfully, two Seraphs, Sandalphon and Metatron, defeated and sealed him inside the Cocytus before he could declare it.

If the Angels knew Kokabiel had a son, they'll surely try to kill him. Since Devils weren't involved in the incident, we'll have no reason to pursue Akai-senpai.

"Well then, will you, Ram's Pawn, fight the son of the Greatest Traitor?"

"I will, but not as Ram Phenex's Pawn: I'll do it as a member of Grigori serving Azazel-sama."

"I knew you'll answer like that."

Akai-senpai moves towards me at an extremely high speed! I know I have only two more left, but I need to defeat him!

"Holy Lightning – Spear!"

My spear clashes with his sword, but it just absorbs my attack! So despite being fused with the sword, it retains its former power!

I only have one more Holy Lightning left, and I'll retire if I use it, so I have to handle this wisely.

"Take this!"

Akai-senpai slashes his blade in the air, and many waves of light come out of it! It must be his Fallen Angel light!

A magical barrier appears in front of me, blocking his attack, but soon he appears behind my back and kicks me!

"Never take your eyes away from your opponent."

I entangle his body in shadows while remaining on the floor. I use my rock mysticism to attack him from all directions!

However, my shadow tentacles are destroyed by electricity spurting out him!

"Using my powers against myself, huh. You should know that I perfectly understand how to deal with my own power, so doing so is futile."

I stand up and create and explosion with Fairy magic! Since I never use it this way, while it is the normal way to use this magic, it can take him by surprise.

I can see many burn marks on Akai-senpai. Yeah, it hit!

"You're a Technique type who specializes in flash moves and using your opponent's attacks against them, so a direct hit against you is critical! This has always been your weak point: your low endurance!"

Akai-senpai laughs friendly after I say that. Despite the fact I just pointed his weakness, he is having fun with this battle. And I cannot this: so I am.

I launch many balls of demonic energy, which are caught one by one on his sword. He may think he has the advantage, but as I launch a ball of Fairy magic, I made it explode as soon as it gets into the sword, making all the other balls explode!

"Ku… Rito, that was a good move. Remembering that flaw on my [Sacred Gear], there's a reason I wanted to fight you."

I smile after hearing his words, and he smiles back. It'll be hard to guess we're on a serious match if one looks at us like this.

{I can feel neither of them is having any ill backbone on this match, this purely for fun to them. They who are Devils and also from the Grigori Institution, these 2 are an example of a friendly and peaceful rivalry.}

Shiva, the God of Destruction, says that about us. I think he's right, that's the best way to describe my relationship with Akai-senpai. For that, I have to do this.

"Do it, Rito; you don't need to tell me your intention, I perfectly understand it, and I think it is the only fair way to finish this match."

Akai-senpai lowers his sword and deactivates his eyes. I charge my last Holy Lightning in my hand, walk slowly to where he is, and put my hand on his chest.

"Thank you for this match, Akai, you're the best senpai."

"And you're the best kohai, Rito."

As we say that, I declare the end of the match with my final words.

"Holy Lightning – Cutter."

My attack deals him direct and critical damage, while I… run out of energy…

{Combatants Silverage Lucifuge's Pawn and Ram Phenex's Pawn, retire.}

 **Grigori**

"That was a good match, right Azazel?"

"Sure enough, Shemhazai. Those kids, Akai and Rito, they're way more than we ever imagined."

"Do you they'll be able to surpass Denpachi and Nicolas?"

"It'll take some time, but luckily enough, they're Devils, so I think there is a good chance Akai will become the new Nicolas and Rito the new Denpachi."

"… But, why is your student the one becoming the strongest? Akai clearly showed he is superior to Rito."

"That's right, at this moment, Akai is stronger than Rito."

"So?"

"Rito's potential, the potential lying inside [Destiny Deck], I'm pretty sure that, if he is able to pull out that hidden power, he'll be able to surpass even Denpachi."

"You sure have high hopes on that kid, Azazel."

"You know that's how I am, Shemhazai."


	38. Life 4: Ultimate Battle of Strength

**Life 4. Ultimate Battle of Strength**

 **Part 1**

"That Rito, forcing a tie with Akai instead of finishing the battle. Well, Akai was clearly going to win, so this is for the better to us."

Mint says such a harsh comment towards Rito. Well, I agree that Akai was winning, so this is indeed for the better.

"Well, I'll be going."

As Ram says that, I, Rina Kushihashi, look carefully as the Kings roll the dices again.

{Ram Phenex rolled 6, while Silverage Lucifuge rolled 4, so it is a total value of 10.}

When Ram goes back with us, a barrier covers our base. With this, the opponent won't know who'll be send until it's too late to change it. Now we have 5 minutes of planning time.

"I'm pretty sure you already know this, but the safest would be if I don't go. I want to keep Jin until later in the game since they haven't seen him."

"If sending someone with powers they don't know will be the key for the later parts of the game, then neither Haruka, Xie, Mint or Ham can be sent."

"That sounds logical Rina, however, the information about Ham's [Balance Breaker] and Mint's [King's Spear] has reached them."

We're shocked hearing that! How did that happen?

"Mint, can you explain how that happened?"

Mint tries to not look at us while he explains the situation.

"Let's say that, because Silverage was sending me emails saying how his team would beat us, I may have revealed mine and Ham's new powers to intimidate him."

"Mint!"

I yell to him! I know he has been resenting Silverage ever since we fought against the Star of Belen Magicians, but telling him such important information is beyond the limit!

"Now, with this, the ones who can go are Mint, Ham, Rina and María."

We start thinking about how things could go. Haruka is the first one to speak.

"We could send Ham and Mint, but we don't who they could send, so it's better to not sent both of them now. Ham could go with María, or Mint and Rina could go by themselves."

"Since all members of Silverage-dono's peerage have a high value, they'll probably are sending only person, so doing the same would be the fairest."

Xie says that. Yeah, maybe she's right.

"I would rather save Mint for another match, so it's your turn, Rina."

"As you wish, Ram."

As the barrier gets denser to avoid the opponent to know who will be send, Ham stands up and gives me some inspiring words.

"Even if you don't who'll be your opponent, you have to fight with everything you have. I'm pretty sure your cousin will like to hear you won against Silverage's peerage."

"Thanks for that, Ham. Now, I'll be going."

I get to the magic circle and get transported.

When I appear into the battlefield, I see who was sent by Silverage.

{From Ram Phenex's side, Queen Rina Kushihashi; from Silverage Lucifuge's side, Bishop Yami Konjiki and Knight Spadaccino Nero.}

[Rina, things didn't go as planned! We totally forgot about Yami!]

Yes, that's right! I always forget about that easy-going blonde since she's so irrelevant!

"Well, Rina Kushihashi, I'm honoured to fight you on this match."

Nero is such a gentleman. I like it, and he looks hot with that long blonde hair.

{The second match starts now.}

As soon as he says that, Yami starts launching multiple red arrows! They're made of light, so this is dangerous! I summon my tokko to block them.

I throw many talismans to the air and start chanting.

"That which is born out of earth, whose spirit was cast out of iron, by means of water purified, hasten forth before me."

With that, two golems appear in front of Nero and Yami. Nero starts running towards them while yelling something.

"Shintoism has interesting abilities. However, I'll show you the power of Christianity with this!"

And just like that, he's able to cut off the arm of one of my golems with his sword!

"The legendary Holy Sword of Roland, Durandal, which is able to cut through everything!"

Durandal is going to cause me huge problems. I need to find a way to defeat at least one of them.

Yami launches more arrows, but I'm able to block them by creating rock pillars. I create a hurricane to avoid getting more arrows, but that doesn't stop Nero from creating waves of holy energy. While my golems where able to stop those waves, now I lost them.

"I see you're good with defensive techniques; however, you lack fire power, and without that, you won't be able to win."

Nero takes his fights pretty seriously, and it's clear he likes to fight opponents who are as capable as he is, since he lectures them even when fighting.

"In that case, I'll summon this."

I summon my most powerful weapon: my dad's shakujo. It is a staff able to amplify mysticism, and even someone like me, who wasn't born with the blessing of water, can use it.

"Go ahead, tokko!"

Many tokko head towards Nero, so he starts cutting them with Durandal. However, he wasn't my goal; my goal is Yami!

"Take this!"

A white light is emitted from the tip of the staff, sending Yami flying away! Yes, it works!

"Even when I wasn't born with the power of Shintoism, in preparation for this day, I learned to use the power from a different mythological system: the power of Buddhism. Just like this can amplify the power of Shinto, the power of Buddhism also gets amplified!"

[Rina, why didn't you tell me of this? We could have saved you until later on the game.]

"I didn't tell you since I'm still training, so I only master the basics of Buddhism, because of that I didn't think I'll use this on the game; however, given my opponents, I had no other choice than to use it."

While I didn't believe I'll use this here, I have no choice but to keep fighting. I go to Yami's place and start hitting her many times with the shakujo, all the attacks being powered up with the white light of Buddhism.

"Now, I'll end this with my final golem!"

While Yami is on the ground, I throw my last few talismans over her.

"That which is born out of earth, whose spirit was cast out of iron, by means of water purified, hasten forth before me."

The golem appears, stomping right over her! With that, the light covers her, and she retires! Yes! I defeated Yami! Maybe it took me a lot of effort, but I did it!

"Congratulations on defeating her, Rina. However, I'm still here."

When I look towards Nero, he destroyed my 12 tokko. One of the strongest Exorcists, Nero of the Durandal, he's my opponent now.

My golem charges towards him, but it gets destroyed slash by slash. While he's distracted, I stick a token to the shakujo.

"Now then, you-"

My shakujo launches a light bullet towards Nero before he can finish his sentence! Once it hits, Nero is sent flying, and he ends up lying on the ground!

"Never let your guard down!"

"I can say the same about you."

When I hear that, I feel many slashes on my back! They aren't only slashes, they are charged with holy energy!

"This is the cloning technique Silverage taught me. It really is more useful than one would think."

Nero, who is behind me, says that. I can see the other Nero disappear, so this is probably my lost.

"Sorry, but this ends here."

When he says that, he stabs my abdomen. I can see the light covering me.

{Combatant Silverage Lucifuge's Bishop and Ram Phenex's Queen, retire.}

 **Part 2**

When we hear the results, I count the combatants once again. We're Ram, Jin, María, Xie, Mint, Haruka and I, Abraham Hawkthorn, against Silverage, Goldentime, Nero, Tsubasa and the cat-girl.

While it sounds we're on a huge advantage, Silverage's peerage isn't an opponent we can underestimate.

[Rina-san fought using the equipment from the Five Principal Clans until the very end! Uwaaah! Losing 2 people I deeply care about in a row sure is harsh!]

Oryu says that while crying. Losing both Rito and Rina one after the other must have affected him.

"Sigh, I'll be going now. No matter what happens, you'll be going Ham."

I understand her point. Since I'm the member of those who can go with the lowest value, sending me would be the most logical thing.

Both Kings stand before the stand, hold the dices, and throw them. And the result is-

{Ram Phenex rolled 5, while Silverage Lucifuge rolled 6, so it is a total value of 11.}

"Why?! Why it couldn't be a 12?!"

Silverage yells that. Given he can only appear when a 12 is rolled, a battle maniac like him will be frustrated, since his chances of fighting are slim.

Ram comes back with us, and the barrier covers us. The first one to speak, who did it almost instantly, is Mint.

"He's sending Goldentime."

"How did you come to that conclusion, Mint?"

"You said that you're sending Ham out loud before the results showed. Now that we got a high number, Goldentime is the most logical answer, since he's able to beat Ham."

I agree with Mint on this one. Thanks to his Touki, Goldentime is way stronger than me, and unlike me, his demonic power is average (for a Low-class Devil, of course), while mine is low.

"Well, who else could go with Ham against Goldentime?"

After Ram asks that, Haruka answers her question.

"Since Ham is 3, Mint is 6, María is 5, Xie is 5, Jin is 4 and I'm 3, anyone can go."

We start thinking about the combinations. I could go with María or Xie, since that would 8, leaving 3, which would allow Haruka to go too.

"Hey, Ram, what about Mint going with Ham?"

Jin says that before we can decide anything. Then he explains further.

"I trained with them, so they told me about Goldentime. He sounds like an opponent whose power isn't only his strength, but also his [Sacred Gear]. Ham and Mint told me about the power of Goldentime's [Balance Breaker], and for said reason, I told them to develop a technique to counter it."

"Is that true, Ham?"

"Well, it is true that we were developing a technique to counter Goldentime's [Balance Breaker] with help of Jin, but Mint and I consider that technique to be incomplete. Using it on the game may be dangerous."

"But it also may be our key to defeat Goldentime-dono."

Xie adds that last part. My technique with Mint is incomplete, so using it may be dangerous; on the other part, it may be our only chance of defeating Goldentime.

"I'm willing to take the risk, will you?"

Mint asks me that. To defeat Goldentime-

"Yes, I will."

And like that, Mint and I were selected. After that, we go to the magic circle and get transported.

{From Ram Phenex's side, Knight Abraham Hawkthorn and Bishop Mint Borrow; from Silverage Lucifuge's side, Queen Goldentime Erklight.}

Just as predicted, they sent Goldentime. He summons his [Sacred Gear], [Twice Critical], right away.

"Ham and Mint, I was expecting to fight you two. My brother told me about your new powers, so I was excited to see who is going to win here."

"Goldentime, maybe you won when we fought in the past, but now, with our new powers, we can defeat you."

I see Mint already summoned [King's Spear], which means I have to be ready. When I put on a fighting, I hear the signal.

{The third match starts now.}

" "[Balance Break]!" "

As the pattern, [Dimension Alternative: Chronos Change], appears on both my eyes, I look to Goldentime, clapped on a white armour.

"[Critical Scale Armour], you already saw it, but seeing your [Balance Breaker] makes me happy. You already know the power of this, so I don't need to explain it."

[Critical Scale Armour]'s power is to double, not just the user's power, but anything he wants. While this is a common low class [Sacred Gear], if the user is someone like Goldentime, it may be something deadly.

While I was thinking on that, Goldentime gets covered on a dense white aura: his Touki. Suddenly, his aura gets bigger than before. That must be the work of his [Balance Breaker].

"Mint, it's time."

I stop time for everyone but Mint and I. He gets close to me while [King's Spear] surrounds us. I return Mint to his original size, and he flies towards my chest. As we do this, we start chanting.

" "With strength of the Giant slayer and the magic of the Fairy, we should complete the power left by the First King!" "

And with that verse, light covers us…

Once time resumes, Mint and I are clapped on golden armour with Dragon wings. Our combined technique worked.

"This is a special ability created by Mint and I. The completed form of the Sacred Spear of the Fairy King, [King's Spear]: the Dragon Armour of the Demonic Fairy and the Giant Slayer, [King's Armour]."

When Mint inspected [King's Spear] to see if there was any traces of the rumoured "most powerful weapon", he found out incomplete data about an armour engraved on the magical code of the spear. By training with Jin, we found a way to exploit that incomplete data and create a completed form for this weapon. That's how [King's Armour] was born.

However, the technique isn't complete, so there's a 50% chance that it won't active even if we chant, and if it actives, we can only use it 3 minutes per day, counting my stopped time. For said reason, I have to think how to use this power.

"Hohoho, what a great technique; now then, should we get started?"

Both Goldentime and I rush towards the other, dealing fast blows and kicks on the air.

Goldetime's punches are powered up by his Touki, so they're clearly stronger than mine. Even when I stop time many times to be able to deal more hits, Goldentime's hits are still stronger.

While Mint is on my armour, he talks to me.

[Remember, Goldentime is an expert at hand-to-hand combat; we have to take him out of his comfort zone.]

Mint is right; if I want to defeat Goldentime, I need to attack from a distance!

"Take this!"

I move backwards and launch many balls of Demonic Fairy magic. Since Mint is on the armour, I'm able to use his magic.

Goldentime, however, just takes the attacks and we exchange punches once again.

[These two are excelling at just fighting with their punches, huh. They caught my attention.]

Śakra, Indra, says that. As someone who wants to start a war against the Christian faction, I see why he's so interested on this battle.

Suddenly, Goldentime steps away from us.

"I can see you were training hard all this time, and this technique is the fruit of said training. I'm honoured to able to fight against it. However, my older brother needs my victory, so I won't hold back."

As he says that, a second Goldentime appears. This must be that cloning technique he learned from Silverage.

Both of them charge at me at the same time! Because of their moves, is hard to guess which one is the real one.

[Ham, magic on the right!]

I launch a ray of Demonic Fairy magic to the right, destroying the fake Goldentime! However, the real one hits from the left, sending me flying. Nonetheless, thanks to the hard armour, I didn't feel much damage.

"You two were able to see through my moves, congratulations. Nevertheless, I'm going to win in the name of brother."

I stand up and look at him. The man I always respected is my opponent now, so I need to find a way to bypass his defences.

[Ham, do you remember what Wrath did? What if we do the same?]

That actually sounds like a good idea, Mint. I cover my body on a cloth of Demonic Fairy magic, which should strengthen my speed, defence and, most importantly, attack. Now, I use time paralysis and charge towards him!

"There I go!"

I hit Goldentime all over his body, while my punches are strengthened by Mint's magic!

"300 Blows Technique; if someone deserved to feel this technique, it was you, Goldentime."

After I say that, many rays of purple light appear from his body. Now that time resumed for him, he must feel an immense pain.

"Kuh… that was… a really good move."

Despite the pain, Goldentime stands up once again. Mint, how much time is left?

[I don't know, but I give it around 1 minute.]

So just 1 minute, huh. Using this technique was really risky, and since it isn't complete, we won't be able to keep using for much longer. If we don't defeat Goldentime soon, we may lose.

I charge at Goldentime covered in magic like before, but now he is able to keep up with my punches. This is bad, if I continue losing my time on exchanging blows, we won't be able to win…!

[I'll finish this exchange, explosion!]

A huge explosion of energy is liberated from my armour. The explosiveness was the original property of Fairy magic, so Mint must be exploiting it.

Goldentime's armour is severely damaged, but I have only 30 seconds left, so I must find a way to finish this off.

I active time paralysis, use my 300 Blow Technique one more time and launch countless Demonic Fairy magic, one right after the other.

Goldentime's armour breaks down when the purple light rays appear. At the same, mine dispels since I ran out of time.

"Haa… haa… in just 3 minutes… you were able to break my armour… my greatest respects… haa…"

"Haa… you're the one who deserve that… haa… since you gave us such a fight… even with our new technique… haa…"

I hold Mint on my hand. He ran out of energy. I never imagined this technique would consume this much stamina.

Goldentime walks slowly towards me. Even when he's this damaged, he keeps on fighting for his brother.

"I won't give up… until I beat Ham… haa…"

As I can see the light of retiring covering Mint, I walk towards Goldentime. We must end this like gentlemen.

We walk towards the other until we're face to face. We both prepare our right punches, and hit each other's head.

The punch makes us lose our balance and we fall to the ground. The light of retiring is covering both of us.

" "Well fought…" "

With our last strengths, we just praised each other.

{Combatant Silverage Lucifuge's Queen and Ram Phenex's Bishop and Knight, retire.}

 **Part 3**

After Ham-san and Mint-san retired, we were surrounded by a grim atmosphere. In that moment, I, Xie Xie, look at Ram-sama and tell her.

"Please go."

After I say that, Ram-sama goes to roll the dices once again.

{Ram Phenex rolled 4, while Silverage Lucifuge rolled 1, so it is a total value of 5.}

When Ram-sama goes back with us, I declare my intension.

"I'm going."

Because of the number given, Silverage-dono can only send Tsubasa-dono or Nekomata-shi. Because they're probably keeping Nekomata-shi for later, Tsubasa-dono is going to be sent.

"When I went to Grigori, I saw what Xie can do now. Please send her."

Haruka-san says that. As Ram-sama smiles, she answers.

"Ok, Xie is going."

As decided, I go to the magic circle to be transported to the battlefield.

{From Ram Phenex's side, Rook Xie Xie; from Silverage Lucifuge's side, Rook Tsubasa Shinra.}

Just like I predicted, Tsubasa-dono is my opponent.

"I think we haven't seen each other face to face, but I'm pretty sure the others told you about me, just like my comrades did with me."

He's right on that.

"I'm enjoying my life as a Devil, especially since I don't have to deal with Seiryu… wait, you probably don't know him either. Maybe I'll introduce you to him later."

"It'll be a pleasure."

{The fourth match starts now.}

I take out the weapon Azazel-sama gave me and point it towards Tsubasa-dono.

"This is an Artificial [Sacred Gear], a creation of the Governor General of Grigori that imitates God's system. The one I was given is named [Down Fall Dragon Spear], which contains the soul of the Dragon King Fafnir inside it. However, that isn't everything."

The dagger I hold changes its shape and I utter the words Baraqiel-sama taught me.

"[Counter Balance]."

The dagger separates as light gushes out. The light covers me as I take the last step.

"[Balance Adjust]!"

The light covering me turns into golden plate armour surrounded by a golden aura shaped like Dragon.

"Artificial [Sacred Gears] cannot achieve a proper [Balance Breaker], which unlashes power that breaks the balance of the world, since they're unstable unlike genuine [Sacred Gear]. For said reason, Azazel-sama found a different path: [Counter Balance]. It is state which is attained by the possessor's power being used to forcibly stabilize the Artificial [Sacred Gear]. This is the [Counter Balance] of my [Down Fall Dragon Spear]: [Down Fall Dragon Another Armour]."

I grip my staff with a golden Dragon in the shape of Fafnir as pommel and charge towards Tsubasa-dono. It hit him on his weak points. This should limit his movement.

He summons many tokko, so I take them down with my staff. Some of them stabbed my armour, but they couldn't penetrate it.

He covers his punches in gold with his mysticism, but I'm able to block his punches with my gauntlets.

He covers himself in Touki to continue punching, and even then I can keep up with him.

I land a critical hit right on his throat, sending him flying.

[Xie! This power is amazing! I'm so happy you're back.]

If you think this is amazing, wait until you see Baraqiel's Artificial [Sacred Gear]. It is named [Days Typhon Beast Dagger] and it's a dagger with a decorative gem embedded onto its pommel. Its power is to summon Typhon, who is sealed on it.

I go towards him while he's still lying on the ground, and hit him in multiple weak points all over his body. With that, he starts crying blood.

"I give up, I give up! Please take her out of me!"

And with that, I got the first win for Ram-sama.

{Combatant Silverage Lucifuge's Rook, retire.}

 **Shinto**

"No! Even Byakko-san lost!"

"Don't worry, Oryu, there's still one member on the Shinto faction in battle: Kaihaku."

"That Nekomata over there… is Kaihaku? As in the famous Yokai who is said to have mastered Senjutsu and Youjutsu?"

"That one. I'm anxious to see how they're going to deal with her."

"I hope you're right, Kyubi-no-Kurama, son of the leader of the Kyoto Yokai, Kyubi-no-Yasaka."

"Please, you don't need to call me by my full name."

"Ok, Kurama, son of Yasaka."

"Ha, forget it."


	39. Life 5: The Strongest Youth

**Life 5. The Strongest Youth**

 **Part 1**

I, María Hernández, congratulate Xie as soon as she comes back with us. As a fellow Rook, I feel proud of her.

"I should go now."

Ram goes to roll the dices once again. The results are-

{Ram Phenex rolled 5, while Silverage Lucifuge rolled 3, so it is a total value of 8.}

When Ram comes back, Jin asserts something.

"It's pretty obvious who should go, right fellas?"

"Yes. Haruka and María, you're going."

Since Xie isn't allowed to fight, Ram can only send Jin, Haruka and I. Since keeping Jin until late is key, only Haruka and I can go, and because an 8 was rolled, we can go together.

"Are you ready, Haruka?"

"Yes, I want to test the weapon Governor Azazel gave to me."

With that, we headed towards the magic circle to be transported to the battlefield.

{From Ram Phenex's side, Rook María Hernández and Knight Haruka Sorami; from Silverage Lucifuge's side, Knight Spadaccino Nero.}

The one in front of us is Nero-san! I expected to fight him since the beginning, but having him, my master, as my opponents feels uncanny.

"María and Haruka, both of you were Exorcists just like me, for said reason you should understand my standards. María, I wish Virgilio could watch this, he would be happy to see your growth…"

I remember that name. He and Nero-san were great friends during their stay at the Vatican, and he often came to help with my training. If I remember correctly, he's a reincarnated Angel now.

"Yes, Dist would be happy too."

Dist is the name of Virgilio's student, who was a close friend of mine. He's also an Angel now.

"Sigh, if only my comrades were alive…"

I feel bad for Haruka. According to himself, after he perfected his Holy Demonic Sword, a Devil appeared and killed his comrades for yet unknown reasons. That Devil even sent a message to the Vatican saying Haruka killed them. However, if it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have met, so I'm not really angry with that Devil.

{The fifth match starts now.}

Nero-san creates waves of holy energy with Durandal, so Haruka and I dodge them.

"[Balance Break]!"

My knights appear and attack Nero-san. In that moment, Haruka says something.

"I'll do as Governor Azazel told me, even if it is somewhat ridiculous."

Haruka then takes out the weapon given to him by the Governor General. It is a sword with light and darkness.

"Behold! Azazel's ultimate creation! The strongest Artificial [Sacred Gear], [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]!"

… Seriously? That Governor General could only afford this stupid sword?

[Well done, Haruka! Show them; show the power of [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]!]

"This is stupid…"

I just shared my honest feeling towards this absurd creation!

[What the…?]

[This Governor General, what the hell happens to him?!]

[I have had to take care of these Maya Hero Twins, but even I think this is beyond ridiculous.]

[You won't change, right Azazel…]

[No comments.]

Kurama, Price, Lucifer-sama, Kukulkahn and Indra say that! I'm pretty sure only the people at Grigori think [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] is a good idea!

[Ah! Ungrateful bastards! Wait until you see the power of its [Counter Balance]! Haruka! Active- what's happening?]

Haruka is crying on the ground! Maybe we were a little bit too harsh with him.

"I thought this could work as a replacement for Darkness Knight Fang… why do you have to ruin this…?"

And with that, he retires! This is bad! Now I'm alone with Nero!

[María! [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] is still there! Active [Counter Balance] and you'll win!]

I take the sword I just complained about.

"Ram, do I really need to do this?"

[Since Haruka retired because of your fault, yes, there's no other way.]

Sigh… these people, why do they always mess me with their weird stuff?!

"[Counter Balance]."

With that, the sword turns into particles of light.

[Wait Azazel. This girl already actived [Balance Breaker], what would happen if she actives [Counter Balance] like that?]

[I don't know Shemhazai, but I want to see it!]

No one knows what would happen if I take the last step to active [Counter Balance] while on [Balance Breaker]. However, since my opponent is Nero-san, I have no choice but to try.

"… [Balance Adjust]."

The light covers my knights, and their armour changes to a design that matches [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]. Also, their swords are now perfect copies of [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade].

[This is… beyond my expectations! By activating [Balance Breaker] and [Counter Balance], this girl created a state that combines both of them! This reminds of the [Dual Balance Breaker] created by the wielder of 2 [Sacred Gears]!]

So [Dual Balance Breaker], but with [Counter Balance]…

"In that case, I'll call this the [Dual Balance] of [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]: [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Knight Mass]"

Nero-san launches waves of holy energy, but my knights null it by using the darkness on their sword. Meanwhile, other knights use light against him and deal great damage (light is poisonous to Devils after all).

Nullify light and deal great damage to Devils… now I understand why this is called the ultimate [Sacred Gear] against Angels and Devils.

My knights and I charge towards Nero-san, attacking him in all directions. While he's able to destroy some of them with Durandal, we have outnumbered him.

"María, congratulations. Having this strength, I never imagined you would be defeating me like this."

"Neither had I done, Nero-san. You were my master, but I never expected to surpass you. Now, with the help of Haruka and the Governor General, I'm able to face you like this."

After some minutes of exchanging slashes, Nero-san finally managed to destroy all the knights. However, his stamina pretty much ran out already, so I'm winning.

"Your power is to be respected, Nero-san. I only became a Devil because you did it, and I even thought I would regret it; however, Ram and the others are such characters, they're people I never imagined I would met, and now they're my best friends whom I have shared many memories. And now, this battle with you, my master, is the culmination of everything I have done."

I lift [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] towards the sky and yell!

"I'll show you the fruits of all my efforts!"

Nero-san stands up once again and looks at me with eyes filled with determination.

"In that case, let's end this like it started!"

Nero-san creates a huge pillar of light! He's going to do the same he did with Greed!

I go towards him while charging my sword with as much darkness as I can! If I can't hit him before he launches that wave, then I'll lose, but if I hit, then I'll win!

Both of us unlash our attacks at the same time… I close my eyes, and wait for best…

{Combatant Silverage Lucifuge's Knight and Ram Phenex's Knight, retire.}

 **Part 2**

When I, Jin Lance, saw María returning with us, I saw she's fucked all over the place. While she can continue fighting, she's so damaged that she won't do much.

For said reason, I'm going to take care of this game along with these hot lasses.

Ram goes for the dices, and alongside Silverage, they roll.

{Ram Phenex rolled 4, while Silverage Lucifuge rolled 5, so it is a total value of 9.}

When Ram goes back with us, I'm honest to her.

"Cat-girl is going."

"I'm conscious of that, after all, she's the only member of Silverage's peerage aside from Silverage himself now."

"So I'm going to show her my boom and kapow."

"As you say, Jin. However, since she can go too, Xie is going with you."

"No problemo. Hey Xie, we going, ya'know?"

"Roger, Jin-kun."

"Why so serious, don't you wanna be with Jin? Wait, gotcha, you hear all I say as "jabber jabber", am I right?"

"Please Jin, try to be more serious."

"Kuh, these Japanese, an American cannot have fun now…"

After that chitchat, me and Xie go to the magic circle to be on the field.

{From Ram Phenex's side, Rook Xie Xie and Pawn Jin Lance; from Silverage Lucifuge's side, Bishop Kaihaku.}

Woo hoo, those boobs! She hot!

"Such a hot cat-girl. Hey, thanks for exposing so much skin!"

"Nya! Sukebe!"

"I don't get what that word means but ok!"

{The sixth match starts now.}

Storm appears on my side and flies above my head as I get ready to do the secret technique created by the legendary Familiar Master Satoshi.

"Come forth, fifth prince of the Spriggan race, symbol of magic. Obey my words and let me fly, [Fusion]!"

As I enter [Spriggan Mode], Xie is covered by the light that came out of her dagger.

"[Balance Adjust]."

And she turned into [Down Fall Dragon Another Armour]. So now I only need to use Promotion and my attacks can start!

"Promotion, Queen!"

As soon as I say that, I create many explosions using Fairy magic! Yeah, that's the boom!

When the explosions disappear, I see something that confuses me.

"What the fuck is going?"

The place is covered in some kind of purple mist, and there many Kaikaku in many different place?!

"You fell in my spell, nya. The power of Youjutsu isn't something you can underestimate, nya."

The different Kaihaku start throwing gray wheels towards us! Xie gets in the way and blocks them, but from the smoke coming out of her armour, she isn't unharmed.

"Ara, it looks like my Kasha were critical to you, nya. Well, they run on the power of purification by using my Senjutsu, so it is only logical a Devil would be this damaged by it, nya."

Fuck! I don't understand what the hell Senjutsu, Youjutsu and Kasha mean, but it's clear they give her advantage.

"Damn you!"

I create more explosions, but the cat-girls just disappear and reappear in another site! Xie charge right at her, but when she hits them, they just turn into mist and regenerate at another place!

"Nyahahaha, you won't be able to win like that."

I hate her! It doesn't matter she's sexy as hell, she's a bitch!

More of her appeared around Xie, and while they just move their hands in the air, they're clearly dealing damage to her!

"Jin-kun, 3 metres from your back!"

Meters. I'm American; I don't understand that stupid metric system. Use feet and inches, goddamn it!

Cough! I vomit a bit of blood after feeling a wave from my back. When I turn around, one Kaihaku is behind me! So this is what Xie meant!

"You, bitch! Stop using your fucking tricks! Come at me fair and square!"

"As you wish, nya."

She focuses two different powers in her hands, at throw them right at me! Damn you!

"Jin-kun!"

Xie gets in the way and blocks the attack for me. Her armour has many cracks, so it's clear the power of this cat-girl is dealing a huge damage.

"Nya? You are taking the combined power of my Senjutsu and Youjutsu to protect that boy, nya. In that case, I'll make you feel my power!"

By just moving her hands in opposite directions, she made Xie's armour dispel! She didn't launch any attack! What the hell was that?

"By altering the flow in your ki, I made that cute armour of yours disappear, nya."

She isn't even attacking us! She's using those weird Japanese powers to do as she pleases!

"Jin-kun, I'm sorry for failing you."

"Don't worry about that Xie. Leave her to me."

After I say that, Xie retires.

"That girl protected me. But, I'm a man! I have to show that! And the duty of man is to protect a woman! For that, I'm going to show you my most powerful technique!"

The field gets filled with my Familiars: Hydra, Sprite Dragon, Undine, and the others. Let's show him our true power!

"Manifest, violent beasts which devour the gods' flesh and blood. Let me cut the cloudy heavens, [Fusion]!"

An intense red aura covers me as body grows in size. My skin turns red with yellow marks and my teeth become fangs. My hair turns yellow and it grows along a bear on face.

This is my powerful technique-

"[Ultra Beast Mode]!"

I charge towards her with my new speed! I focus all my power in a single punch!

"This is for Xie! Oryaaaah!"

I punch her with all my power and create huge shockwaves with the sheer power of the impact!

She is sent flying towards a border of the ring, hitting the ground, and just as the light of retirement cover her, I can hear her last word which is filled with confusion.

"Nya…?"

{Combatant Silverage Lucifuge's Bishop and Ram Phenex's Rook, retire.}

 **Part 3**

As I, Ram Phenex, see Jin coming back with us, everyone claps at him.

[That kid defeated Kaihaku in just one punch…? Now way… she was said to be against the strongest Yokai in Kyoto…]

[Kah! That boy is interesting. Since he has only been a Devil for a few days, I want to test his power once I unlash war against the Christian faction!]

[Yo, red eyes, that was amazing! Did you see that, Hunahpu?]

[Yes, Xbalanque.]

[I want to show this kid to the Heart of Heaven!]

"That is the title of an important Mayan god."

María explains that to Jin. Well, since she is Guatemalan, I can understand why she knows about the Mayan faction.

{Combatant Silverage Lucifuge, you're the last remaining member of your peerage, which means you'll have to face these three opponents, Ram and her pieces Jin and María, in a 1-on-3 battle.}

"Perfect."

Silverage, as the battle maniac he is, accepts the conditions in no time.

"It seems like he's actually enjoying this outcome."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case."

I say that to María. Silverage expecting this outcome doesn't sound farfetched at all, but I doubt he forced it.

"Jin, can you do what you did to Kaihaku to him too?"

"Weeeeell… my [Ultra Beast Mode] consumes a lot of my stamina; I don't think I'll be able to pull it off again."

Sigh… this people are getting power ups, but they either can't use them for long, didn't tell me about them, or both in Ham and Mint's case. Only Xie was totally honest about her new powers.

With Jin being unable to use his secret ace, and María being considerably damaged, the result of this battle will depend on me. But for me to defeat Silverage…

The four of us move towards the magic circle, and get teleported to the battlefield.

 **Part 4**

As my three opponents appear, I, Silverage Lucifuge, put on a fighting stance.

"I'm going to end this as fast as I can. Hurting my dear fiancée is going to be hard, but if I have no other choice, then I'm going to do it as fast as possible."

The Dog God emerges from my shadow and takes some distance.

"Silverage, you know I love you, but I'm willing to win this game."

Ram declares that to me.

"I love you too, but your victory is impossible."

{The final match starts now.}

The Dog God runs towards me and leaps over my head as I declare the key to my victory.

"[Balance Break]!"

The Dog God turns into shadows that cover my body. This slowly takes the shape of black as night armour. I summon my big [Dragon Slayer] sword and declare the name of my [Balance Breaker].

"This is the Demonic Armour of the Glowing Night Sky, [Lucifuge Night Celestial Armour]."

With my [Balance Breaker], I cover the place in shadows. As they aren't able to see me, I move towards Jin, slashing him right in the front.

"Agh!"

I can see the blood coming out of him, so I end his suffering by summoning two blades from the floor that stabs him in opposite directions.

"This power… how can this be…?"

He hasn't retired yet, so I just change my target.

I charge towards María and stab her in the abdomen just like Nero did.

"Cough!"

Blood comes out of her mouth, so I finish her off with kick in the head.

She wasn't defeated, but she won't move anymore.

I create countless swords around Ram and jump towards her.

"I'm sorry for doing this, but I have no choice."

I take her head and throw it towards the swords. I summon even more swords to stab her body at the same time.

I create a single 10 metres long sword that stabs Ram and cuts her right in the middle. I take one sword and cut one of her halves, while the other one is cut by a 3 metres long sword I summoned.

To finish the game, I'll summon swords to cover the entire space of the field.

"Victory is mine."

As I declare that, the swords appear and pierce them from every direction.

{Ram Phenex loses. She retires. This is the end of the game. This is Silverage Lucifuge's peerage victory.}

 **Winner**

I'm currently being congratulated by Lucifer-sama and the other VIPs for defeating Ram. The game itself was extremely hard, however, the key to this victory was pretty easy to attain.

Ram didn't believe she was going to win. For said reason, showing her a desperate situation would make her lose her will to fight, and with that, her regeneration would be gone. That was all I needed to do to win.

The Strongest Youth. That is how I'm called on the Underworld. Because of my immense power, I'm said to be unrivalled between the young Devils. However, being undefeated is boring.

I want a challenge, someone who can go up against me. Akai, Ham, Mint, the people around me are becoming stronger every time. However, there is one person I'm interested in: Rito Yuma.

You aren't as strong as me now. You may not be even close. However, once you're able to unleash your full potential, you'll be able to be my greatest opponent.

And I'll wait for that day to come.


	40. New Life (Volume 6)

**New Life.**

 **Part 1**

I, Rito Yuma, look at my surroundings to understand what is going on.

María and Nero are trying to cheer up Haruka, who is somewhat depressed for some reason. Close to them, Shemhazai-sama is reproaching Azazel-sama for doing something related to [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade].

Rina, Tsubasa and Kaihaku are kneeling down before Kurama, who is yelling at them for losing in the match. While Oryu tries to calm him down, it doesn't work.

Ham, Mint and Jin are just staring at the sky without having any light on their eyes. Goldentime is trying to call their attention, but they don't look at him.

On her part, Ram is crying on the ground, and Ellice is trying to comfort her. This lost has affected her despite the fact she saw this coming around 2 weeks ago.

Indra and Shiva are discussing about things involving war. Meanwhile, Xbalanque and Armaros are discussing about stupid things (Kukulkahn and Hunahpu are keeping an eye on them). Actually, these two could get along easily.

"Looks we missed many things, huh."

Akai tells me that. Yeah, you can say it that way.

"I'm still mad that I'm unable to battle Rito!"

Oh, Yami is here. I always forget about her. Maybe I should ask her about Penemue-sama later.

The ones who get close to us are Baraqiel and Xie.

"Azazel told me that he would like to repeat the phenomenon that happened with María. Since all of you are [Sacred Gear] wielders, do you want to get artificial ones too?"

"I have enough with what I got."

"I already own a [Longinus], so no thanks."

"I wouldn't mind so!"

Akai and I refuse to his proposal, while Yami accepts it. I wonder what she is going to get.

"In that case, come with us, Yami-chan."

The two first-year girls and Baraqiel leave the place. Now that they're away, I tell Akai a little thing.

"As you should know, tomorrow is my 17th birthday, so you and the rest of Silverage's peerage are invited."

"Even if you didn't invite me, I would have come."

"Just like you did on my 15th birthday, to which I didn't invite you because you didn't agree with me that Freezing was the best anime of the year."

"Yes, and the best one of that year was Ao no Exorcist."

Akai and I smile after saying that. We have so many memories together that all of them could be worth their own series.

"Everyone, gather at the centre of the stadium. Silverage, Luicfer and Price are going to make a big announcement."

After a member of the staff tells us that, we go the centre of the stadium.

 **Part 2**

Once we're on the centre of the stadium, Lucifer is the first one to speak.

"As Silverage Lucifuge and Ram Phenex are tied with two victories each, the only way to solve this is with the tie-breaker match! Price, make the honours."

As the rules of the "Tournament of the Youth" say, if two peerages are tied at the end, a coin flip is going to decide which King is going to pick the participants of the one-on-one tie-breaker match.

Price throws the coin and the result is-

"Silverage Lucifuge wins the coin flip. Who are participating?"

After being asked that, Silverage looks right at me.

"I'm going to fight one-on-one against Rito Yuma."

After hearing that my last opponent would be The Strongest Youth who wields the [Longinus] [Canis Lykaon], Silverage Lucifuge, I faint on the spot.

 **Hindu**

"Shiva, did you contact Varuna about the matter of the war?"

"You didn't do it because you hate the Asura, right Śakra?"

"Kah, you're able to see trough me. If Brahma and Vishnu didn't tell me that your power would be needed to defeat the God of the Bible, I wouldn't have joined forces with you."

"I'm not enjoying working with you either, so we have something in common."

"Yeah, yeah, what was his answer?"

"That he'll be willing to cooperate in around 15 years since he needs to mentally prepare to work with you, Indra."

"Well, at least it won't take long. When that day comes, the Christian faction and everything they represent is going to fall, and I, the Heavenly Emperor Indra the Śakra, am going to show the Four Great Seraphs the power of the Four Heavenly Kings!"


	41. Extra Life (Volume 6)

**Extra Life. Birthday Party**

 **Part 1**

"Happy Birthday Rito!"

My friends, who are surrounding my bed, yell that. Today is 18 of May, so it's my 17th birthday.

"Thanks guys."

Ram throws some clothes right on me. They're a formal suit, a tuxedo, and clean boxers.

"Dress up fast; we have to go to Baraqiel's house for your party."

She tells me that before leaving the room with the rest of the group. Baraqiel is going to make a party for me on his house, so we're going to reunite there with the others.

However, there's one little problem left-

"Rina, shouldn't you go out too?"

Yes, I'm somewhat disturbed that Rina stayed behind when I haven't dress yet.

"Don't worry, I don't mind being here."

She says that before sitting. You know, she has said I'm hot since I joined the peerage, so maybe she just likes to see me naked? I don't even know at this point.

 **Part 2**

"This is the first time I come here since I joined this peerage…"

After dressing up in front of Rina, we arrived at Baraqiel's house. Nostalgia is filling because of that. Well, this house is the place I grew up in, so it is only logical.

"Well, we should go in."

When we knock the door, Baraqiel greets us.

"So you're here. Come in, the rest haven't come yet."

I go into the house, take off my shoes, and get confortable on the living room. This is truly nostalgic. Why did I leave this place again? Oh yeah, Ram said living with her was a rule for her peerage members.

"Jin-kun, take off your shoes."

Xie tells that to Jin, who hasn't take off his shoes for some reason.

"Why would I have to do that?"

"Because doing so it's tradition."

"These Japanese and their weird traditions…"

Jin takes off his shoes after being scolded by Xie. Wait, you don't take off your shoes in the United States? You truly learn something new every day.

By the way, Jin is a first-year at Okoma Academy now, so he is on the same class as Xie and Yami. Maybe they should teach him about Japanese manners and traditions.

Someone knocks the door, so Baraqiel goes to open it.

"Oh, Silverage and his peerage came. It's nice to see you here, come in."

Silverage and his peerage come into the living room. They are looking at me with smiles on their faces.

"My best wishes, Rito." (Tsubasa)

"I hope you enjoy this party." (Goldentime)

"I bought some Italian desserts for you." (Nero)

"Happy birthday Rito!" (Yami)

"I hope you like my tea, nya." (Kaihaku)

After they say their greetings from afar, Akai gets close to me.

"I told you I'll come."

"It wouldn't be a happy birthday without my best friend."

"What a great tea!"

My friendly conversation with Akai gets suddenly interrupted by Ham's yell. Goldentime, who seems somewhat ashamed of the situation, explains us.

"It looks like he tasted Kaihaku's tea, huh…"

I know Ham loves tea, so it makes sense he'll make such a fuss over it. Silverage, who has a sword on his hand, starts slashing the air for some reason.

"So, we're going to fight or what?"

Silverage's battle maniac side is shown once again. And of course, Ram gets close to Silverage to scold him.

"Silverage, this is Rito's party, there's no reason to add fights."

"But sweetie, how can a party be a party without fights?!"

I feel a little bit bad for Silverage. Maybe I need to find a way he can fight a little just to calm him down.

The door is knocked once again, so Baraqiel goes to open it.

"Yuma-senpai! Happy birthday!"

Oryu yells that from the door. He won't change, will he? Aside from that, he's also with Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryu and Kurama. It looks like our friends from the Shinto faction are here.

"This place is really nice; don't you think so, Suzaku?"

"You're right Genbu, I can feel a warm aura flowing here."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me that stupid blue haired isn't going to attack me like last time."

Seiryu seems to be mad with Silverage. Given what happened last time he saw him, it's understandable.

"Well, well, looks like both the Five Principal Clans and the Kyoto Yokai have representative here. If only we had Kanto Yokai here, the main powers of the Shinto faction would be together."

"Isn't Kaihaku from that faction?"

Rina asks that. As far as I know, Nekomata are part of the Kanto Yokai and not Kyoto Yokai. Then, Kurama explains us the situation regarding Kaihaku.

"Kaihaku left that side to join us since she is a close friend of mine. My mom Yasaka had no problem with accepting her."

I always forget this guy is the son of the famous Kyubi-no-Yasaka… since he appears to be around my age, seeing him as an important political figure like the prince of Kyoto Yokai is hard.

The door is knocked once again, and this time is some Okoma Academy students who come in.

"Happy birthday, Rito-kun."

"Thanks, Tenshi-kun."

Yes, that's the blonde Angel of my class, my childhood friend who is the same age as me, Tenshi-kun. One can say he's my best friend aside from Akai and the rest of Ram's peerage. Wait, isn't that a lot of people…?

Anyway, Mikano is also here, and she is kissing with Mint, right on the lips and with a lot of passion. Their relation is going a little bit too fast, don't you think?

"Be more decent! They're first-years watching!"

Edelross-sensei yells that to Mint and Mikano. Are they boyfriends? Have they made it already? I don't know about the details of their relationship, but I want to do it.

"Yo kiddo, happy birthday!"

Azazel-sama opens the door by himself and enters the room with an immature tone.

"And I didn't come here by myself, look who I brought."

When I look behind him, they are two men. One of them is a youth with black hair holding a red sword and the other one is a boy with red eyes and blue hair. No way! This cannot be!

"Th-Th-Th-They are Denpachi and Nicolas!"

I, Akai, Yami and Xie are shocked to see them here! The rest, however, look somewhat confused; well, except Silverage and Mint, they already know who they are.

"I'll introduce them to those who don't know them. The one with the sword is The Strongest of Grigori, the super elite Denpachi Okumura."

"It's nice to meet Rito's friends. I hope we can get alone."

"And the little one is the super elite Nicolas Tepes, a Daywalker Damphir known as The Second Strongest of Grigori."

"Please take care of me."

Denpachi keeps his friendly tone, while Nicolas remains emotionless as usual. The fact the two super elites of Grigori, Denpachi and Nicolas, are here drives me crazy. Even when I'm used to see them at Nephilim, seeing them on this house is a big honour.

Silverage looks at them with eyes filled with bright.

"So these are strongest members of Grigori, huh. Would you like to have a match against me?!"

"Oh, I didn't know we would have battles on this party. Why didn't you tell me, Azazel? Of course I do!"

Yeah, Denpachi is also a battle maniac, so he and Silverage will surely get alone. By the way, the fact he can address Azazel-sama casually is because of his status as super elite.

"You can fight, but do it outside; it took a lot of effort to clean this house."

After Baraqiel sets his conditions, we go outside to see a battle between the strongest!

 **Part 3**

"Well, since this battle wasn't originally a part of the party, I'm going to set the rules. The battle will have a limit of 2 minutes; I don't care if there's no result by that time."

Denpachi and Nicolas are on one side, Silverage on the other. The Strongest of Grigori vs. The Strongest Young Devil. This is going to be the most awesome battle ever!

"Well then, start!"

As Baraqiel declares that, Silverage takes out a sword from his shadow. However, before he can make a move, his limbs are held by vines. And it isn't only vines; plants of many types, from bushes to trees, are covering the field.

"You caught me… can I ask how did you do that?"

"That's the power of my [Sacred Gear], [Innovate Clear], which allows me to create extremely realistic illusions."

"So these are illusions? They feel so real I wouldn't have guessed it… well, since I can't move, you have to go after them."

With those words, the Dog God appears from behind Silverage and goes right at Denpachi, but he blocks the sword on its forehead with his red sword.

"[Canis Lykaon]… so you also own a [Longinus], huh. You must be Silverage Erklight, am I right?"

"Call me Silverage Lucifuge, the Devil of the Dog God."

"Going by that, you must be a half Devil hybrid… well then, take this!"

He throws his sword, not to Silverage, but to a totally different direction. However, halfway through its fly, it changes its direction and pierces Silverage right on the shoulder!

"How could you do that? There was no chance of that being possible!"

"There was a slim one."

Mint's complains gets refuted by Nicolas, who speaks without having any emotion on his voice.

"I just increased the chances of the sword hitting by using my [Sacred Gear], [Telos Karma]."

A [Sacred Gear] that creates realistic illusions and one that increases the chances of an event happening. Those are the powers of the [Longinus] wielded by the super elites Denpachi of the [Innovate Clear] and Nicolas of the [Telos Karma].

"Interesting powers, however, just what is this sword? It has been burning since I got hit by it."

"That's a sword I obtained after killing an Ultimate-class Exorcist on a mission: it's the legendary Holy Sword Galatine."

Yes, not only he has amazing combat skills and great strength, Denpachi also owns a [Longinus] and a legendary Holy Sword. There's a reason neither Akai nor I would dare to challenge him.

Denpachi goes to where Silverage is and takes his sword. He slightly cuts his index finger so blood comes out of it. Nicolas gets close to him and starts sucking his blooded finger.

"I think this warm up lasted way too long, for that I'm giving my blood to Nicolas so he can release his Vampire powers."

After sucking Denpachi's blood, Nicolas' eyes shine and he turns into many bats. Silverage just grins before this.

"Well then, the warm up is over."

Silverage yells as gets covered on a black aura that destroys the vines! The true battle starts now!

Silverage attacks the bats that make up Nicolas with his sword, while at the same time they bite him to suck his blood and pull hands from the shadows to attack Silverage. I heard those hands also suck magical power, so Silverage must be careful of them.

Meanwhile, Denpachi is exchanging slashes with the Dog God. While those are on a close combat, many blades appear from the floor trying to attack Denpachi, but he blocks them by creating animals and plants with his [Sacred Gear]. They look so real that watching those animals being cut in half gives me shivers.

So this is the power of those known as the strongest. They're able to fight on pair between themselves, which clearly shows their immense strength can only be rivalled by the other.

"Time out! The battle is over!"

Baraqiel yells that just as the battle was getting into its best part!

"Not fair! I want to continue fighting these [Longinus] wielders!"

"Yeah, I also want to keep fighting with this Devil!"

"This is Rito's birthday party, so he must be the centre of the show, not battle maniacs like you two."

Silverage and Denpachi complain about their interrupted battle, but Baraqiel isn't allowing them to keep going. Nicolas, on his side, appears to give either way.

As the battle maniacs sit down, everybody takes a glass to officially start the party.

"For Rito's birthday, cheers!"

"Cheers!"

As everybody says that, my 17th birthday moves on a party with all my important comrades!

 **Volume 6 – End**


	42. Volume 7: White Dragon Emperor of the Br

**Volume 7: White Dragon Emperor of the Brave Saint**

 **Life 0.**

 **Part 1**

"I think this question is pretty simple since we already learned what [Evil Pieces] are: who knows what [Brave Saint] is?"

Tenshi-kun, my childhood friend of the same age who is a reincarnated Angel, raises his hand.

"Created to increase the population of Angels just like Devils do with the [Evil Pieces], the [Brave Saint] are cards used to reincarnate other beings into Angels. Unlike Devils who choose by strength regardless of species, Heaven chooses and reincarnates those who are strong followers and who are very talented as their main targets."

Well, it's indeed true that there's no standard for the people who can be reincarnated as Devils (gods are the only limit), but Heaven being so strict is pretty interesting on its own way.

"The cards range from Aces to King, with the High-class Angels who owns them representing the King. They are divided in 4 suits: Clubs, Hearts, Spades and Diamonds; the Angel with the King card picks the suit of his liking."

Tenshi-kun explained me beforehand that only the Four Great Seraphs have set suits: Michael with Spades, Gabriel with Hearts, Raphael with Clubs and Uriel with Diamonds. The High-class Angel who reincarnated Tenshi-kun used an Ace card on him and picked the suit of Clubs, so Tenshi-kun is an Ace of Clubs.

"Unlike [Evil Pieces], the individual cards have no power, but can be used to active powers based on card games, like Poker or Black Jack."

Tenshi-kun explained me about that weird characteristic when I asked him the power of his card (thinking they worked like the [Evil Pieces]). For example, to active the Black Jack power, each suit prepares reincarnated Angels with the numbers 5, 7, and 8, and if they make them team up with Tenshi-kun, who is an Ace (1), they would be able to unleash overwhelming power.

"Good explanation, as expected from Tenshi. Now, who knows how they were created?"

Ram raises her hand.

"The Seraph Sariel stole the technology used to create [Evil Pieces] and applied reverse engineering to it."

Tenshi-kun curls on his desk. After he gave such a proud talk about the [Brave Saint], the revelation of its obscure origin must have ashamed him.

 **Part 2**

Now we're back at home, doing our homework about the [Brave Saint] with the help of Tenshi-kun. Mint isn't with us; he went on a date with Mikano.

"DEVIL OF GRIGORI TO THE RESCUE! DEVIL OF GRIGORI TO THE RESCUE!"

As my communication device plays its amazing ringtone, everybody looks at me with weird eyes.

"Hello?"

[Yo, Rito. Lucifer-kun just told me that your match with Silverage will be this Friday, so you better get ready for it.]

Yeah, since we lost our [Rating Game] with Silverage, now I'm forced to have a tie-breaker match with him. Having this few days to prepare is scary…

[By the way, since you know about [Team Morning Star], I have to tell you that Lucifer and I decided to look after the human known as the White Dragon Emperor.]

[Team Morning Star] is an elite team that was created by Azazel-sama and Lucifer-sama to fight against the Seven Sins and Beliaruin. And I know who the White Dragon Emperor is, and while I haven't seen him face to face, I know where I can find him.

"Don't worry about that, I'll find him before the match."

[Oh, that's splendid to hear. Well then, tell me when you find him.]

After the call was finished, I look at Tenshi-kun.

"Tenshi-kun, you know where the White Dragon Emperor is, right?"

"Yes, Tatsuya-san is a friend of mine."

"Well, I'll like to meet him, as I was ordered to do so by Lucifer-sama and Azazel-sama."

"So indirectly following an order from the leaders of the Underworld… as an Angel, this feels weird, but I'll do it if it is for my friend."

Tenshi-kun and I look at the other with a smile. He is one of my two childhood friends, and the only one who is my age, so being able to fight by his side for the first time is amazing.

"We'll be going too."

When I hear that, I turn around and see a kid-looking guy with a long blue haired girl. It seems Mint and Mikano came back from their date before we expected.

"Since he always talks about them, I would like to help Mint on one of his missions, so please take care of me this time."

I know Mikano is a [Sacred Gear] wielder, and while I don't know which one she has, I trust she can help us.

"Well then, the Phenex peerage + Mikano and Tenshi-kun are going after the White Dragon Emperor!"

After I exclaim that, everyone supports me. This is going to be quiet a mission.

 **Seventh Sin**

There were many screens in front of him. Different people in different places, 20 humans were being watched by him.

He was a man with long black hair and pale skin, a man one would question if he is alive. With expressionless and tired eyes, he looked over these 20 humans.

However, today wasn't like any other day. This was finally the day; the day to stop watching and take action.

The man rose up, walking away from his screens. Without having any expression on his face, the man walked down a long corridor. He had one goal on his mind, and was moving to accomplish it.

"Hey, so you're leaving. I think this is the first time we meet. My name is Satanael, a pleasure to meet you."

Before he could go outside, a man with many black wings appeared behind him. It was a man with a business suit and black hair, the Fallen Angel Satanael.

"… A pleasure, I'm the Sin of Sloth."

The pale man was no other than Sloth from The Seven Deadly Sins. He was ordered by Pride to take care of the [Longinus] wielders, and now was making his move.

"I have a question to ask you: where are you going? Someone who is so socially reluctant like you wouldn't have many places to go."

"… I'm going after the White Dragon Emperor."

It was message left by Pride to Lucifer. When they attacked the United States, he told the [Great Satan] that he found the White Dragon Emperor and was going to kill him.

Taking [Divine Dividing] and destroying it to stop new White Dragon Emperors from appearing, that was one of Pride's goals. For the sake of doing so, Sloth was given the mission to find him. Now that he did, he was going to proceed with the plan.

"If that's the case, then you'll need my help."

Satanael was the only one in the group who knew how to take out a [Sacred Gear] from someone. The reason they made a pact with him was in part because of that.

"… Ok."

By asserting without any emotion on his words, Sloth and Satanael walked together to the front door. Sloth was going unarmed, while Satanael was carrying a sword with himself. A sword emanating a dangerous aura was being held by him.

As they walked by, they passed a door. Voices could be heard from the other side.

"How many monsters did you bring here, Pride?"

"I'm sure there is over 1000, Lavender."

"And what are you going to do with them?"

"They're an important part of my plan. The day of judgement is coming close. Once that day comes, Lucifer will die, and the Underworld will be governed by the strongest Devil who is also a red dragon-"

The voice of Pride faded away before he could finish his sentence; they walked away, leaving that door behind.

Sloth and Satanael finally came to the door. Their goal was the White Dragon Emperor. They knew who he was, and they knew what his powers were. It wasn't an opponent that could be taken lightly.

"Are you ready to go?"

"… Yes."

And so, they teleported away, leaving the castle with the symbols of the Seven [Great Satan] behind.


	43. Life 1: The Sin of Sloth

**Life 1. The Sin of Sloth**

 **Part 1**

Tenshi-kun led us to Osaka, where his King is currently living in. Hearing the accent from the people living here… this truly is Osaka.

"So, Tenshi-kun, where is your King exactly?"

Before Tenshi-kun can answer, we hear voice coming from behind us.

"Itsuka, nice to see you're back. Come here."

Tenshi-kun goes with a white haired man with blue eyes. He has many white wings coming out of his back, so he must be an Angel.

"It's always nice to see you. Rito-kun and company, this is my King, the High-class Angel Sachiel-san."

Sachiel. I never heard his name before, so he has to be a minor Angel.

"I can feel from your auras that you're Devils… except that girl over there. Who are you and what are you doing with those Devils?"

"My name is Mikano Fukumoto, and this handsome man is my boyfriend."

Mikano says that while hugging Mint, her small breast pressing against his head. Sachiel looks somewhat confused by her words.

"Man? I don't want to question you, Fukumoto, but he doesn't look older than 13 or 14."

"Hey! I know I look like a kid, but that's the rule for my race!"

Mint seems somewhat angry at Sachiel, but we cannot focus on that. We need to find the White Dragon Emperor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this nonsensical talk, but, we need to ask you something, Sachiel."

"Who are you and what can it be?"

"My name is Rito Yuma, better known as the Devil of Grigori, and I want to know about the White Dragon Emperor."

Sachiel relaxes his stiff look after I say that.

"Oh, so you came for Shirogane? He isn't here at the moment, but he'll come back soon, so you can stay and wait."

His stiff personality from just a moment ago disappeared. I was because I mentioned the White Dragon Emperor?

"Sachiel-san is an Angel known for the extremely high density of his light, but his fame has increased since he reincarnated Tatsuya-san, the current White Dragon Emperor, as his Queen."

Tenshi-kun adds that information about Sachiel. Just the idea of having the White Dragon Emperor as an opponent makes me shiver, but, thick light? As a Devil, that's the most terrifying thing you can tell me.

"Just how dense can it be?"

"It is said that, unless it is a legendary Devil, even Ultimate-class will be evaporated by a direct hit."

That dense?! It doesn't sound possible at all! I can understand how he became the High-class Angel who reincarnated the White Dragon Emperor with that thickness.

When I look around, I can see Mikano and Mint sat down on the floor, talking about romantic stuff. It appears they turned this into a date already.

"I think we should rest and wait until that Tatsuya comes."

Ram says that, so we just lie on the floor while Sachiel… plays a violoncello?! I don't understand this Angel.

 **Part 2**

We were relaxing normally on Sachiel's villa when we felt an immense energy close to us. It's a power that goes beyond that of an average Ultimate-class Devil; no, there are two powers, each going beyond that.

"… I make my entrance. I'm the Sin of Sloth from The Seven Deadly Sins and I came here for the White Dragon Emperor."

The Sin of Sloth! This was the only member of the Seven Sins I hadn't seen, and he's in front of me right now. However, what is creepy about him is that he shows no emotion on his voice, and what's that skull-like thing on his head?!

And other one beside him is Satanael, the second greatest traitor on the history of Grigori, who is wielding a sword.

"A Devil and a Fallen Angel… my natural enemies are here, so I must fight in the name of God."

Sachiel, who returned to his stiff self, declares that. Tenshi-kun, who has his pair of wings extended, flies close to him.

"I'll fight the Devil from the Seven Sins; Itsuka, you must fight the Fallen Angel."

"Understood."

Wait, so Tenshi-kun is going against Satanael?! Sachiel going against Sloth sounds reasonable, but why is he sending a Low-class Angel against a former Cadre of Grigori?!

"So a simple kid is going against me, huh. Who do you think I am? I'm Satanael, a former Cadre of Grigori. My power cannot be compared to a simple kid."

"And I'm Tenshi Itsuka. I'm just a human reincarnated as Sachiel-san's Ace, but if it is in the name of God, I'll fight any opponent I'm ordered to."

While I was despaired because of Tenshi-kun's opponent, Jin and Mikano take a step forward. By the way, before stepping forward, Mikano took out a staff.

"Tenshi is a nice kohai, so I'm willing to protect him."

"Yo, Fallen Angel, I'm going to help her to show you the power I have! Promotion, Queen!"

Mikano and Jin are going to protect Tenshi-kun?! It feels like their decision came out of nowhere, but it's convenient to us, so I'll take it.

"Huh, do you think you will intimidate me with just two more kids?"

Satanael summons an immense light-spear close to him. Since he was a Cadre of Grigori, the power of that spear must be immense as well…

"This is it! Light-based weapons! Seal your power!"

After shouting that, Mikano's staff gave a mysterious glow and captured Satanael. Satanael is surrounded by the creepy light. Once the light fades away, weird marks appear on his body. His light-spear… disappeared!

"What is this? I cannot use my light… your staff did this, right?"

Mikano, who looks extremely tired, explains the situation.

"… Sealing your opponent's ability temporarily… by consuming a large amount of my stamina… that's the power of my [Sacred Gear], [Trick Vanish]…"

"Well, it's unfortunate that I can't use my light, but it isn't like it was my only power."

After saying that with a calm tone, Satanael takes out a sword with an ominous aura. Wait, I know that sword. I saw it in books many times; it's the legendary Holy Sword-

"Demonic Sword Aroundight. The legendary sword wielded by Lancelot is mine."

Yes, I knew it was Aroundight! However, Demonic Sword? If I remember correctly, it was a Holy Sword…

"Don't think a stupid sword will make me fear you! Let me show you my most powerful technique!"

Jin summons all his Familiars around him.

"Manifest, violent beasts which devour the gods' flesh and blood. Let me cut the cloudy heavens, [Fusion]!"

Jin turns into huge monster with red skin, long hair and fangs! That's his [Ultra Beast Mode]!

Jin charges towards Satanael! He's so fast I can barely follow his movements! Jin punches Satanael right on the face, sending him flying!

"Come back here, sissy! Are you afraid of a 10 feet tall monster that moves at 125 miles/hour?"

I need an imperial-metric system converter, since I don't know how much he said.

"Well, that was a good attack. However, I heard you can't hold that much power for long, so I just need to prolong this battle as much as possible."

Satanael flies to where Jin is, and starts exchanging attacks with him. Despite being much tinier, his fast and powerful slashes are able to keep up with Jin's [Ultra Beast Mode].

Since it's clear they're going to keep up doing this for quite a while, I turn around to see what Sachiel is doing against the Sin of Sloth.

"… Stop, you're attacks are futile."

"I won't give up on fighting a Devil!"

Sachiel creates an immense light-spear and launches it right towards Sloth! Taking into count the density of Sachiel's light, this must be a critical hit!

However, a barrier is formed around Sloth, and when the spear hits it, it gets returned back to Sachiel! Actually, Sachiel appears to be considerably injured while Sloth is unscratched.

"… I told you already, my special ability [Counter] will send back any attack that hits my barrier."

That's his special ability! I can confirm it now, every member of the Seven Sins has one!

Since Sachiel is being so firm on continuing this battle, it's clear he won't win unless he finds a way to counter [Counter].

I'll look back to what Satanael and Jin are doing. They're keeping their exchange, however, Jin clearly reached his limit already, so he's about to lose his power.

"And now, I can deal the final blow!"

Satanael slashes right on Jin's torso, making him go back to normal! Satanael is somewhat injured, but it's clear he hasn't lost yet.

"Mikano-senpai, Jin-kun, thanks for your help. However, I have to fight now."

Tenshi-kun steps towards Satanael, holding a light-made sword with his left hand (he's left-handed, after all).

Tenshi-kun slashes Satanael many times, even cutting a few feathers from his wings. After that, Satanael strikes back, cutting Tenshi-kun with Aroundight.

They exchange slashes at high speed, with both Tenshi-kun and Satanael suffering substantial damage. However, the more Tenshi-kun gets hit, the more he's able to stand the attacks.

"Wait, how is Tenshi standing those attacks? I understood at the beginning, since he was at full strength, but even after these many attacks, he's able to stand?"

Haruka seems somewhat confused because of Tenshi-kun's ability. For said reason, I explain him.

"That's because of his [Sacred Gear], [Sturdy Saint]. The more he's attacked, the more his defences rise."

Yes, Tenshi-kun's [Sacred Gear] allows him to stand attacks to a great degree, and combined with his sword abilities, it's no wonder how he got reincarnated as an Angel.

"So both he and María are believers who own [Sacred Gears], huh. Every time I feel less and less special…"

Haruka says that in a somewhat depressed tone. Yeah, since he lost [Darkness Knight Fang], he's feeling useless, and the fact he's only able to train with us if he uses one of María's Holy Swords only makes him feel even worse.

Going back to Tenshi-kun, he's sturdy like a rock after these many attacks, but the injuries over his body are going to be a clear problem.

"Don't you understand? A simple light sword it's no match against the legendary Aroundight."

He's right; we need to find a way to help Tenshi-kun!

"Ham, shall we do it?"

"Sure, Mint."

Ham and Mint get close to each other. It's clear what they're going to do. Ham declares the words to active that power.

"[Balance Break]."

Unexpectedly, Ham, who is surrounded by [King's Spear], and Mint (original size), who is flying in front of his chest, appear unchanged.

"Oh, it didn't work. That 50% chance of failure it's going to be bothersome."

So they tried to active [King's Armour], but it failed… well, at least there are some of us who can fight anyway.

"Get away from that enemy, Tenshi. I'm going to take care of him."

Suddenly, a deep and extremely manly voice says those words. When I look to the sky, there's a black haired youth with blue eyes, having 8 white wings coming out of his back. However, only 6 of those wings are feathered, the other 2 are glowing wings of splendid light.

"Who are you?"

After I ask that, the youth answers something unbelievable.

"My name is Tatsuya Shirogane, I'm Sachiel's Queen and the one known as the White Dragon Emperor."

When this deep voiced youth, Tatsuya Shirogane, proclaimed his true identity as the White Dragon Emperor, everyone was shocked.


	44. Life 2: Vanishing Dragon

**Life 2. Vanishing Dragon**

I, Haruka Sorami, look at the youth known as Tatsuya Shirogane, who is Sachiel's Queen and the White Dragon Emperor.

"White Dragon Emperor Tatsuya Shirogane… you finally come, I was waiting for you."

"Fallen Angel, as an Angel, I have the obligation to avoid killing unless absolutely necessary. For said reason, I'm giving you one chance: go away now or die."

His deep and manly voice only makes his speech more convincing.

"So you're quite cocky, huh. Well, the power of the Two Heavenly Dragons has always made humans drunk by power, and if you believe you can defeat a former Cadre of Grigori like me, you're going to regret it."

Satanael who doesn't retreat is determinated to defeat Tatsuya. The White Dragon Emperor, on his side-

"Well, I sorry you won't have a funeral, since no part of you is going to be left. [Balance Break]."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

After that, his body gets covered in a snow-white aura. Once the light fades away, he's covered on white armour. It looks identical to the one wielded by the Sin of Pride.

"[Divine Dividing]'s [Balance Breaker], [Scale Mail]. You probably knew it already, as you seem to be working with the Red Dragon Emperor, but I want you to know the name of the last thing you'll ever see."

I suddenly feel a shock wave, and when I look at Satanael, he barely blocked Tatsuya's punch by using his sword. That was fast… extremely fast.

[Divide]

When that weird sound appeared, Satanael tried to attack by using one of his wings, but Tatsuya plucks it off.

"The black wings symbolizing Fallen Angels… dirty people like you who has abandoned God's teachings don't deserve the piety of a true Angel like me."

[Divide]

After that sound, Tatsuya punches Satanael with his other hand, sending him flying.

"You better find a way to win soon, since otherwise this is going to be really boring."

[Divide]

"The Red Dragon Emperor whose power is to boost, and the White Dragon Emperor whose power is to divide. The Two Heavenly Dragons are beings Azazel-sama is obsessed about, so being able to see their power this closely is amazing."

Rito explains us the nature of Tatsuya's ability while pointing a card towards it.

Even after having his power halved many times, Satanael charges and slashes Tatsuya once again, but Tatsuya was able to evade them.

[Divide]

Satanael finally manages to slash Tatsuya, but his power has been drained to the point it doesn't deal much damage. Many slashes given by the Cadre of Grigori Satanael with the legendary Demonic Sword Arondight aren't hurting him.

[Divide]

Tatsuya punched Satanael one more time, dealing amazing damage. It's clear he has no chance of winning.

[Divide]

While being severely affected by the pain, Satanael looks at Sloth and yells.

"Sloth, help me!"

"… Fine."

Sloth launches a demonic energy ball towards Tatsuya. That ball shows great power, as expected from an Ultimate-class.

[Reflect]

Suddenly, the ball's direction changes, hitting Satanael… so reflecting attacks is also part of the powers of the White Dragon Emperor…

"Oh, don't think I forgot about keeping to half your power."

[Divide]

"Damn you!"

Satanael goes to slash Tatsuya one more time, but his attack gets blocked by just his bare hand.

[Divide]

Satanael tried to get away, but Tatsuya was holding with a strength that made it impossible to run away. Then, after he started oozing a dangerous aura, the White Dragon Emperor declared-

"You aren't an opponent by this point, so I'll just end with your suffering. Oh God, forgive me for killing this sinner, I pray so his soul can rest in peace."

[Venom]

A dense curse covered Satanael's body. As his body was covered by this clearly visible poison, he shouts in agony.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! This power! It's the ultimate ability of the [Vanishing Dragon]!"

"You're correct on that; it's [Reduce], an ability to reduce any existence by cutting bit by bit their bodies. An extremely powerful and hard to master technique, the only one who can survive it is the [Welsh Dragon]."

Satanael's body started to writhe, shouting in extreme agony while blood comes out of his body. However, before dying, he left some words behind.

"Maybe this is the end for me…! But! The Seven Sins are going to keep with our goal…! The goal to reach the rule of the actual strongest Devil…! The one who is also a Red Dragon….! The only being that can fight against the strongest…! Against YHWH…"

His body disintegrated after saying that. That was the end for that traitor Cadre.

Actually, my head hurt when he said that last word. I look around, and everyone is the same as me. I'm sure I have heard it before, but my head only hurts even harder when I try to remember.

"So that name actually came out here…"

Sachiel, who is seriously hurt, says that. Jin looks at him and asks.

"That last word… that name, what was it?"

"There are ten beings that are known as the strongest existences. They are, ordered from the weakest to the second strongest: Lucifer, Ormuz, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Osiris, Lugh, Thor, Hades, Indra and Shiva."

Yes, I have heard about the strongest existences. Aside from them, they're also many other beings who aren't counted by some reason or the other.

For example, the Maya Hero Twins because they're going to lose their powers in a few years, or Balor since he's sealed inside the [Longinus] [Aeon Balor], even the Two Heavenly Dragon are exceptions.

However, if we're talking about the strongest existence, then that has to be-

"The name he mentioned is the true name of the strongest existence, the God from the Bible."

Yes, despite the Christian faction has only one god, he's said to be the strongest out of them.

"However, he mentioned something about a being that can fight against him."

He mentioned something about the world being ruled by the actual strongest Devil. If he said "actual", it's clear he wasn't talking about Lucifer-sama.

"He said a Devil who is also a Red Dragon, did he?"

Rina asks that. He's right, that's what he mentioned about his pursed ruler.

"In that case, he can only be talking about-"

"Yes, it can only be him."

Ram's words were interrupted by Tenshi, who seems to be disturbed by the realization of their goal.

"If they want him to rule the world, then, no matter what, we have to stop them."

Rito says those words. Satanael was killed by the White Dragon Emperor, but the plan of the Seven Sins… is something that, if achieved, won't only put in danger the Underworld, but every mythological faction.

"We have to inform Lucifer-sama of this… by the way, weren't you fighting Sloth, Sachiel?"

Ham asks Sachiel, who seems to have forgotten that he was fighting against the Sin of Sloth.

"I was, but that Devil felt asleep before [Reduce] was activated."

He points towards Sloth, who is indeed sleeping, but also covered by the barrier of [Counter], so no one can attack him.

"Hey, skull face, wake up! Your friend is dead!"

Mint yells that, waking up Sloth.

"… Oh, what a shame. Pride is going to be mad."

Just leaving those words behind, the Sin of Sloth teleported away.

"And what are you going to do with that sword?"

Tatsuya asks about Arondight, the sword that was left behind by Satanael. Ram's answer was something shocking to me.

"Haruka, I think you should take it."

"Me? Seriously? To own a legendary sword…"

I go towards the sword and take it. I can that feel the aura on it, however, is changing. It doesn't feel like the same aura from before. It feels like something that can deal me an extreme damage if wanted.

"That aura… it is a Holy Sword."

The Holy Sword wielder of our group, María, says that. So the sword changed from Demonic to Holy…?

"Of course! I read that Arondight was a Holy Sword, however, maybe Lancelot's fall from grace made it turn into a Demonic Sword, and stayed that way thanks to being wielded by a Fallen Angel. However, now that a believer like Haruka took it, it returned to its original Holy nature!"

Rito says something with little to no sense, but since no of us can think of any better explanation for it, we just accept it.

"Well, at least I'm happy I can be useful again."

Yes, with this Holy Sword, I'll be able to be useful again, maybe even more useful than ever.

"Tatsuya, I hope you don't mind, but we want you to meet with Lucifer-sama."

"I don't mind, but just to make it clear, I won't work for the leader of the Devils."

"Don't worry about that, just come with us."

After Ram tells that to Tatsuya, the White Dragon Emperor decided to come with us.

"Itsuka, go with him, make sure this isn't a trap."

Stiff Sachiel says that. So Tenshi is going to be with us for a little while.

"We should head to Mikano's house first; she's really tired after using her [Sacred Gear] to seal the light powers of a Cadre of Grigori. We'll go with Lucifer-sama after that."

Mint tells us that while helping Mikano to stand up. I doubt any of us would oppose

Thus, the Phenex peerage, alongside Tenshi and Tatsuya, headed to Mikano's house.

 **Welsh Dragon**

I, the Sin of Wrath, look at an unbelievable view. A monster created with Beliaruin's spell is burning to death, to the point not even his soul remains.

"Haha! I did it! I finally mastered Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames! With this power, I don't need Satanael; I can kill Lucifer-ossan on my own!"

"However, the White Dragon Emperor won't be affected by it-"

"I don't care! I can kill him with my own demonic power if I want to!"

Pride… is losing himself. The more powerful he becomes, the less sane he is.

"I'm so happy I'll forgive Sloth for failing his mission. Now then, everything is ready. Once Lucifer-ossan's stupid tournament starts its final match, we're launching Operation John."

Operation John. That's the name we gave to our biggest move. However, launching it at this moment-

"But, isn't it a bit too early-"

"Shut up, Wrath! If you oppose me, I'll kill you too! I'll kill everyone who opposes me!"

Seeing my childhood friend being reduced to this… I can't stand it, but I won't put my life on danger for opposing him.

"The Devil who is also a Red Dragon… the perfect reign is about to start."

Pride says those words filled with killing intent. The six Seven Sins nod, while Lavender flies close to him.

"All hail the true king!"

As we're determinated to return things to their natural order, Pride breaks into an evil laughter.

 **Boss x Boss**

I, Azazel, looked at the one in front of us. Black hair and blue eyes, this youth is the wielder of the [Longinus] [Divine Dividing], the White Dragon Emperor Tatsuya Shirogane.

"I didn't imagine you would bring him the very same day we asked for him…"

"These kids are pretty amazing, right Azazel?"

"You're right, Lucifer-kun, there's a reason they're your protégés."

Ram, alongside her peerage and an Angel named Tenshi Itsuka, brought this key for our fight against the Seven Sins to Lucifer-kun's office.

"So you want me to fight against the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"I know it doesn't sound convincing to an Angel if it is coming from the leader of the Devils, but-"

"I'll do it."

He answers like that before Lucifer-kun can finish his sentence!

"He's my fated rival, so I have to fight him at any cost."

[Well said; your fate is to defeat Ddraig's wielder or to die trying.]

Albion explains the fate of the wielders of the Two Heavenly Dragons. After watching these two repeating this process over and over again for centuries, you get used to hear this speech.

"I also want to fight if Tatsuya-san is doing it."

Tenshi also declare his desire to fight alongside Tatsuya. Going by Lucifer-kun's smile, his answer is clear.

"Sure, you two are now members of [Team Morning Star]. Lucifuge, please come here."

After saying that, Lucifuge-kun enters the room. Rito is shocked to see him; after all, he's a really important and famous Devil as Lucifer-kun's Queen.

"What do you want me to do, Lucifer-san?"

"Enlist these two on the team. By the way, now that you're here, have they found Beliaruin?"

Yeah, not only the Seven Sins, but Beliaruin is also an extremely dangerous enemy to take care of.

"Neither Nebiros nor Caspar have been able to find any trace of them."

So neither the Magician Lucifer-kun made a pact with, Caspar Valeribe, nor his Bishop, Nebiros, haven't been able to find them. Just where are they hiding?

"What a shame. Well, we'll focus on the sins for the moment, you can go out now."

With those simple words, Lucifuge-kun left the room.

Just as Ram was about to leave, Lucfier-kun said one last thing.

"Remember Ram; if what you said about Pride's goal is true, then we have to stop them by any means. By the way, good luck in your battle with Silverage, Rito."

After saying that, they left us alone.

"Do you think Rito can win?"

"No, Silverage with [Balance Breaker] is above the average Ultimate-class Devil. If he activated [Breakdown the Beast], then maybe he'll go up to [Great Satan]-class level…"

Lucifer-kun just smiles after I say that.

"I assumed you'll say that. I cannot wait to see his growth."

As both he and I think about Silverage future, we look outside the window to see the sun setting.


	45. Life 3: Rito vs Silverage

**Life 3. Rito vs. Silverage!**

 **Part 1**

"Now then, are you ready to see Silverage Lucifuge and Rito Yuma battling over the title of The Strongest Youth?"

Lucifer-sama says those words that only make me more nervous. I'm on the coliseum used for the rest of the early matches of the tournament, since today I have to face Silverage on a tie-breaker match, only the two of us.

Price's peerage, Baraqiel and Azazel-sama are also going to watch the match, so I'm extremely nervous of losing in front of them. By the way, Tenshi-kun and Tatsuya are going to watch the match too, not as VIPs, but as normal spectators.

The rest of the Phenex peerage gets close to me.

"I wish you good luck, Rito-san." (Xie)

"Break a leg!" (Jin)

"Oryu told me he hopes you win, so I want you must make his dream come true." (Rina)

"I'm not part of the peerage, but I wish you'll have fun with this battle." (Ellice)

"Silverage is a scary opponent…. try to not lose your composure." (María)

"I watched you sleeping tonight, so at least I know you have energy." (Haruka)

"I'm going to be honest, I think Silverage is going to win, but since everyone forced me to do this… try to not die." (Mint)

"Forgive Mint; you know he isn't good with this. Anyway, I hope you can win." (Ham)

These people… while they're being too cold to be my closet friends, knowing my opponent, they might be right. At last, my King, Ram Phenex, tells me some final words.

"I have known Silverage since I was a little child; he has always taken care of me. Always looking to be stronger, he has showed me over and over again the amazing power he has attained. Unlike most noble Devils, he wasn't born with this great power, he has worked hard to obtain it; he isn't the heir of his clan, neither a pure Devil, but because of that, he's renowned as the one he has worked to be, and not what people want him to be. I never saw him as interested on an opponent as he is with you, so I hope both you and him can have the match of your lives. It doesn't matter who wins, all that matters is to have fun."

Wow, those words… Silverage is someone I respect, so the fact an opponent of this calibre is looking to fight me is an honour. I hope I can live up to his expectations.

"By the way, now that we're all gathered here, I want to tell you something."

When Ram says that, we listen carefully to her news.

"Silverage and I finally decided a date for our wedding: it's going to be tomorrow on the afternoon."

" "WHAT?!" "

We're shocked after hearing that! So this couple, Silverage and Ram, are finally going to marry!

"Congratulations Ram!"

"Don't put such a show, Rito, our wedding was something that was decided when Silverage was just 12."

Wait, Silverage is 23. That means they have been engaged for over 10 years?!

"As you know Rina, you're going to be my bridesmaid."

"Thanks, Ram, it'll be a pleasure."

"And who's going to be the best man?"

Mint, who has been grim towards Silverage since he defeated him on a certain competition, asks that.

"It was decided that it was going to be Akai."

So Akai is going to be the best man, and he didn't tell me… well, the wedding date wasn't decided until recently, so I can ignore it.

"Let's start this battle! On the left side, Silverage Lucifuge!"

We hear Lucifer-sama saying that and the crowd cheering for Silverage. He has already entered the stage.

"Well Rito, good luck on your match."

Ram and the others go to their seats after that… I walk forwards to fight my strongest opponent yet.

 **Part 2**

"And on the right side, Rito Yuma!"

When I enter the stage, Silverage is in front of me, wielding his huge Dragon Slayer sword and having the Dog God behind his back.

"I'm glad you came."

"I was unable to forfeit, so I'm here. By the way, congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you, Ram and I are really happy about that."

{Hear me out, I'm Price Lucifer, and I'm here to see who's going to be my opponent on the final match of this tournament. I have high expectations about this battle, so I hope you can fulfil it.}

I summon my [Sacred Gear] and look closely at Silverage. The Dog God hides inside his shadow, clearly to keep with his particular style of using [Canis Lykaon].

{Ready, set, start!}

"Promotion, Queen! And then, [Balance Break]!"

I yell that right away, using [Numberless Card: The Fool] to "upgrade" my disk.

"Come on, Silverage. There can only be one winner."

"Get ready, because I'm not going to go easy on you."

After those words of intimidation, we charge towards the other!

I punch Silverage right away, clashing my punch with his. However, I'm sent flying by him. His strength is unbelievable.

"That was a nice start."

"Yeah, because now I can do this!"

[Divide]

Suddenly, Silverage's power decreases! This is the new technique I copied from Tatsuya, [Divide]!

"So the power of the White Dragon Emperor… well, I think this means the warm up ended really soon."

Many blades appear from my sides, but I block them with Beliaruin's barriers! However, while I was distracted by those blades, Silverage charges towards me and slashes me directly!

"Take this!"

Since he's close to me, I take the chance to create many explosions with Fairy magic! This attack should have been a direct hit!

"Sorry, but I said this wasn't going to be easy."

Silverage has a magical barrier covering him! I knew this guy could do that, but it is going to be more troublesome than I thought it would be.

[Divide]

"I think I have no choice but to fight you with my full power: [Number V: The Hierophant], [Number IV: The Emperor] and [Number XIX: The Sun]!"

[Number IX] [Number I] [Number XV]

I active those cards to boost my power; I have to fight with my all now!

I turn Silverage's shadows into blades and direct them towards him, but he blocks them with his sword while jumping.

On the air, Silverage creates 3 clones of himself: the first clone has a katana, the second one has a European long sword, and the third one has a short sword.

[Divide]

The Silverage with the short swords charges at me, but I blow him away with Fairy magic. The real Silverage slashes from above, but I block him with a magical barrier. The other two clones attack me from the sides, but I attack them with rays of demonic energy.

However, the four Silverage regroup, so I take the chance to attack them right away!

"Holy Lightning!"

My Holy Lightning strikes the four Silverage, destroying the clones right away! Somehow, I feel like I'm not winning even after doing all that.

"Cough!"

I feel something stabbing me from behind! When I look back, the Dog God is piercing my torso with its sword!

[Divide]

Despite I have taken part of Silverage's power away, I feel I cannot beat him yet!

I launch many rocks towards him, but he's able to cut them with his sword! The speed of his movements is amazing.

I create an explosion with Fairy magic to take some distance from the Dog God, and soon after I start launching many Fairy magic and demonic energy balls towards Silverage!

"No use!"

He counterattacks with a huge demonic energy wave, destroying all my balls!

[Divide]

Unlike Tatsuya, using [Divide] consumes a lot of my energy, so if I keep using it, I may end up unable to fight before being able to defeat him. On the other hand, I think I have some power advantage over him now, so I need to take this chance to deal critical damage!

"Now I'll use the technique I learned from Baraqiel, Holy Lightning – Armour!"

I charge my body with electricity, meaning I have been covered with holy energy and thunder!

"There I go!"

"This battle is so fun!"

Silverage charges towards me at the same time I charge towards him! We start exchanging punches, kicks and slashes, but I can see Silverage's damages are more severe than mine now that I'm covered on this armour!

We take some distance from the other, doing damage control. I'm extremely tired from using two Holy Lightnings and six [Divides]. Meanwhile, Silverage is panting and his body is pretty injured.

I could win easier if I use [Divide] again, but by this point, I think that technique has drained a lot of my energy, so to not use it is the most logical thing to do.

"You know Rito, I have liked this match."

Silverage says such thing all of sudden.

"I told you that I wanted to fight you, and there's a reason to it. I see a lot of potential within you, potential that wants to come out."

Silverage is praising me in the middle of the battle… it doesn't seem like something he would do.

"However, that's all there is to you, potential. Unlike me, you haven't been able to pull out all the potential within yourself. In fact, if I had to guess, you're using around a quarter of your hidden full power."

Only a quarter?! Just what kind of monster do you think I'm going to become into?!

"I would like you could use more of said power. To do that, I think you have to use the full power of that weird [Sacred Gear] of yours."

The full power of [Destiny Deck]. This is something Beliaruin mentioned too. He said this [Sacred Gear] makes me his new Gerard A. Garmen, or in other words, his new rival.

These two people, people with power I consider immense, are telling me that I'm also like them, that I have a power beyond my imagination, but that I haven't been able to pull it out.

However, are they right? Shall I believe the power inside me is way higher than I ever believed?

"Did you catch your breath already?"

Actually, I have indeed recovered some energy, so I think I can continue fighting.

"Yes, I think I did."

"Then, use your cards."

To use my cards. Originally, I had the limitation to use only 3 cards at the same time, but my [Balance Breaker] allows me to active up to 6 cards at the same time.

However, if I active other cards beyond those six while on this mode, it will disable my [Sacred Gear] for 3 hours each card I active.

If I follow Silverage's instruction, I won't be able to use my [Sacred Gear] for some time. However, if I don't do it, there's no way I can win this battle.

After thinking that, I made my decision.

"… Ok, I'll do it."

[Number VII] [Number VIII] [Number XVI]

I activated three more cards to increase my speed, strength and defence

"Come."

I charge towards Silverage and exchange punches with him once again! However, unlike last time, I don't feel like I'm barely making it; I feel like I'm actually winning!

We take some distance from the other and start launching demonic energy balls! Sure, I mix up some Fairy magic balls too, so I have the advantage on this exchange too!

Blades come out of the floor to attack me, but I avoid them with my super speed and launch rocks imbued with Senjutsu towards Silverage! Unlike last time, many of them are hitting!

Unlike before, I feel like I'm actually winning! I'm actually defeating Silverage! Now that I have the advantage, I must finish this now!

[Number XXI]

As I stop time, I launch all my attacks combined: demonic energy, Fairy magic, shadow blades and purification rocks!

After such attack, I lost my breath, so Silverage charges at me with his huge sword!

"It's time to end this battle!"

Just before he can slash towards me-

[Number XX]

The tentacles entangle him, impeding him from attacking! Now, this is my chance to use my new technique!

"Sorry Silverage, but this is as far as you go. After copying powers from both the Yellow Dragon of the Nakiri clan and the White Dragon Emperor, I can feel that ki on me: the ki of a Dragon. And now, I'll show you my ultimate technique, Holy Lightning – Dragon!"

What comes out of my fingers is an enormous Eastern Dragon made of Holy Lightning! The Dragon, that moves as if it has its own thoughts, charges towards Silverage!

"Well played, Rito…"

After he says those words, the Dragon envelops Silverage, exploding on a giant show-off of its power!

Once the light fades away, Silverage, who is extremely injured, is kneeling down.

"Thanks for this battle… I enjoyed it a lot… I think I have to make it formal now… I give up."

{It's decided, Rito Yuma has defeated Silverage Lucifuge; Ram Phenex's peerage wins the tournament!}

With those words from Price, everybody on the place starts cheering for me.

Finally, we won. Ram, I thank you for giving me this beautiful experience.

 **Secret Talks**

 **Part 1**

I, Akai Asagiri, am going to see the winners, Ram's peerage, to congratulate them for their victory. However, that wasn't all I wanted to talk about with them.

"Rina, as you should know, you're going to be Ram's bridesmaid, while I'll be Silverage's best boy."

"Yes, I hope we can make our friends spend the night of their lives."

The reason Rina was selected as the bridesmaid was obviously because she and Ram are really close to each other.

"By the way, why were you selected as Silverage's best man?"

The one who asks me that is Ham who is dressing shorts and a t-shirt with Rito's face printed on it… those clothes look totally out of place for Ham.

Before he lost his eye patch, he dressed the clothes of a noble man every day, but now, I cannot put into words what happened to his fashion sense.

"Despite we have only spent 2 months together, Silverage says I'm the one who is the closet to him."

I think this is because of all the training we have done together. Since I'm considered one of the strongest in our team, I usually train with Silverage. My swordsmanship skills were perfected thanks to him and Kurama's friend whose surname is Okita. I even learned to use my [Sacred Gear] in new ways thanks to Silverage.

"Besides, Nero and Tsubasa actually supported me to take that role, so I had no problem with taking it."

After I answered his question, Ham nods with his head. However, Mint gets close to me short after that.

"Won't you mind going with Tatsuya? I would like to talk with him."

"That's quite a weird request, but I wouldn't mind."

After hearing that request from Mint, I go outside the room to find Tatsuya. If I remember correctly, he should be close to the Cadres of Grigori, Azazel-sama and Baraqiel-sama.

 **Part 2**

On the way towards Tatsuya, I pass the medical facility, and when I look inside the room, Silverage is talking with Rito and Ram. Despite I didn't enter the room, I can hear what they're saying.

"I just want to know one thing: Silverage, why did you let me win?"

Oh, Rito, don't be ridiculous, there's no way a battle maniac like Silverage would do such thing-

"Hahaha, it was that obvious that I did that?"

What?! Silverage, you actually let yourself lose?!

"You didn't use your [Balance Breaker], and it was clear to me you weren't using your full base power either."

"He's right, Silverage. Why did you let us win?"

Yeah, even I'm interested on why he did that.

"Ever since this tournament started, I didn't want to win. I planned to lose a match against either Tiffania or Seila so I could force a tie with you. Once I defeated you, I would pick Rito on the tie-breaker to test how much of his potential he has released. Once I did that, I just let myself lose, hahaha!"

What?! So it was planned since the beginning that we weren't going to win?

"But, why you didn't want to win?"

"Ram, as you should know, I have always been troubled for being The Strongest Youth. Especially because I'm both an [Extra Demon] and a hybrid, the conservative faction of the government hates me. It's only because of Lucifer-sama that I can live in peace. But now that people saw me losing against Rito, those troubles are going to fade away, so I can only thank you for that."

Actually, he's right. Those Devils who hold a conservative view on the world hate him. I heard that Zwei Agares, former heir of his clan, insulted him a lot; Zwei's best friend, Bartshift Glasya-Labolas, was like that too. At least the heirs of those clans, Lucius and Wanheim, aren't like that. The one who is the closest to them is Seila, since she's the heir of the Great King, the Bael clan, but she's pretty light compared to those monsters.

"At least now, the duo that insulted me directly is either dead or missing, and the government's hate won't be a problem anymore, so I can live peacefully from now on."

Well, maybe I wanted to win this tournament, but if loosing brings these many benefices to Silverage, I'm alright with it.

"Don't worry, Silverage. Once you join the Phenex clan by marrying me, those conservative won't put a finger on you."

Ram and Silverage hug, while Rito just looks at them. Maybe I should go to where Tatsuya is.

 **Part 3**

Once I arrive to where Tatsuya and Azazel-sama are, even before I could see them, I can hear their talk.

"So Sachiel used his Jack in such a way, huh. That man is going to be become pretty famous if he continues like this."

"Sachiel has always been someone who deserves that respect. The fact he can gain it through me and him is a pleasure."

"You two are quite close to each other, huh."

"I met Sachiel quite a long time ago. That's the reason I was reincarnated as his Queen as soon as he got his [Brave Saint]: I was his closest human friend."

"That's a cute reason. And how's Leonardo?"

"He's fine, doing some works apart from us, but that was as expected given his power."

"Yeah, I would also do many things with that power if I have it… sorry if that offended you."

"No, it's okay."

Just who is this Leonardo they're talking about? The only Leonardo I know is the user of [Sephiroth Graal] mentioned on the list of known [Longinus] users, but it cannot be him… right?

After that, Tatsuya gets out of the seats, and finds me on the corridor.

"You're… Silverage's Pawn, are you?"

"Yes and my name is Akai Asagiri. Mint Borrow wants to talk a little with you."

"Sure, I have no problem with that idea."

His voice is so deep and manly that hearing him talking this casually is almost unreal.

We walk down the corridor towards Ram's peerage, and on the other end, Price and his Rook Magnus are walking towards the opposite direction.

Just when Tatsuya and Price walk side by side, they stop and start looking closely at the other. Tatsuya's [Divine Dividing] suddenly appeared from his back, while Price is hiding his left arm.

"…"

"…"

Actually, these two people are emanating an immense killing intent by just stare at each other.

"… Price, we should go already."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I got distracted by something else."

Price and Magnus walk away, leaving us behind. As if nothing happened, Tatsuya keeps walking towards Ram's peerage's place where Mint is.

 **Part 4**

Once we arrive to where Mint is, he asks something quite odd to Tatsuya.

"Do you have plans for this Sunday?"

"Actually, I don't. Why do you ask such thing, Fairy Prince Mint?"

"I'm glad you can recognize who I am. Well, get close."

Since Mint only reaches up to Tatsuya's chest, he has to kneel down to be able to hear Mint's murmurs.

After a short time, Tatsuya stands up again.

"That sounds like a good idea, see you then."

With just those words, the White Dragon Emperor, Tatsuya Shirogane left us alone.

"… What did you tell him?"

"I'll tell you, but you cannot tell the rest until Sunday arrives, ok?"

Sigh, this day surely has been filled with secret talks.


	46. New Life (Volume 7)

**Eternal Life. Black Dog and White Phoenix**

 **Part 1**

On a certain place of the Underworld (Devil Side), a kid was waiting inside a hospital.

This kid, who was 6 years old, had light blue hair and silver eyes, wearing butler clothing. Despite wearing such outfit, this kid was a noble. He was a human, but at the same time a Devil from the [Extra Demon] Lucifuge clan. His name was Silverage Erklight.

Alongside him was a man with dark blue hair who was wearing a business suit: Silverage's father, Silver Erklight. On his arms was a little kid: Silverage's 2 years old half-brother, Goldentime Erklight.

After spending hours waiting on that place, a nurse finally came with them.

"Silver Erklight, your wife is waiting for your family to come."

Silver was married, despite having children from different mothers. The reason was because of Devil's low birth rate, meaning they put a lot of effort on just having the first child. When they wanted a second one, Silver and another woman (under his wife's authorization) had the second child.

Silver and Silverage came to the room, and two Devils were on it. One of them was a white haired man with a powerful look: leader of the Seven [Great Satan], Lucifer. The other one was a silvery grey haired woman: Silver's wife and Silverage's mother, Age Lucifuge.

"Age, why did you call us?"

"Silver, she gave birth already. It is a girl."

Hearing those words, Silver's face was filled with bright. Lucifer stood up and got close to them.

"It's time for Silverage to meet the girl he'll be linked to."

With just those words, the little Silverage followed his father and mother to where Lucifer led them into. It was a room with white haired women inside. One of them was Lucifer's daughter, Lilin Lucifer. The other one was Lilin's daughter, Lavenus Lucifer. On her hands, Lavenus was holding a just born baby, her daughter.

"Silverage, there's something important you need to know."

Silverage turned his face towards his mother, who was wiping tears of happiness on her eyes.

"The Lucifuge clan has served the Lucifer clan for generations. Since immemorial times, Lucifuge Rofocale-ojiisama has served Lucifer-sama. Because of that, Ojii-sama's descendants have served Lucifer-sama's descendants. Like me, since I have the duty to serve Lavenus."

Lucifer is served by Lucifuge Rofocale, who is his right hand and closest friend. Because of that, Lucifer's family (Lilith, Lilin, Sirius, Price, Lavenus) has been served by Lucifuge's family. This is something that has remained since immemorial times, a tradition that is going to be kept until the Judgment Day.

"And now you, Silverage, as the next bearer of the blood of Lucifuge, have the duty to serve and protect this girl."

Lavenus showed her daughter to Silverage. He was set to serve and protect this girl until the day of his death. That was the fate of a Lucifuge.

"And what is going to be her name?"

Lucifer asked that to his granddaughter, and she put on a complicated expression.

"Ossan, I want to name her Ram."

"That's a beautiful name, Lavenus. Why do you look so troubled?"

"It's because this girl didn't inherited the ability of our clan, the immunity to light."

Light immunity is the special ability of the Lucifer clan, which they possess thanks to being descendants from the Devil King and the goddess Venus.

"So she's just like Price despite being a pure Devil…"

Lucifer seemed somewhat disappointed that neither his grandson nor his great-granddaughter inherited his ability. Originally, he believed it was because Price is a half-human hybrid, but since this girl is a pure Devil, it was unlikely that that was the cause.

"Also, I don't want her to use the Lucifer surname."

"What do you mean, Lavenus-san?"

Age, who looked worried about the sudden words of her master, asked on a worried tone. Lavenus, who kept her troubled look, explained them the situation.

"The father of this girl is an only son. He doesn't have cousins either. This girl is the only descendant from his clan. I want her to inherit his surname."

Because the Lucifer clan was the most important one on the Underworld, it didn't matter if the Lucifer parent was the mother, the kid would still inherit the Lucifer surname.

"I understand your reasons, Lavenus. You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure Leinhart will be happy to hear this."

Despite it was unexpected, Lucifer didn't protest at Lavenus' request, seeing it as prove of her love for Leinhart.

"But, what clan is Leinhart from?"

Silver, who hasn't met Leinhart, asked such question. Everyone on the room was giggling at his question, which was answered by Lilin.

"He's a Phenex."

After that, Age followed up.

"So this girl won't be Ram Lucifer, but Ram Phenex. Remember it well, Silverage."

After hearing her name, Silverage kept his look on the just born girl.

The story of how the girl Silverage would serve and protect for his whole life, Ram Phenex, got her name. This was how they met.

 **Part 2**

"Come on Ram, we have to go back home… so the sun set already, huh."

Around the 6:00 PM, on the mountains of the Phenex territory, two kids were walking their way home.

On one hand, a 10 years old boy wearing a butler outfit: Silverage Erklight. On the other hand, a 4 years old girl wearing a pure white dress: Ram Phenex.

"So dark, Ram-chan is scared!"

Ram, who was hiding her face behind her hair, started crying after saying that. Silverage, seeing her crying, got close to her to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Ram; Silverage is here to protect you."

Ram, who discovered her face after hearing those words, hugged Silverage with teary eyes.

"Ram-chan is going to be protected by Sil-kun."

While Silverage kept hugging her to comfort her, he wasn't calm either. Some reports about a Stray Devil terrorising this zone has been going around, so Silverage was worried something would happen to Ram if said Stray Devil appeared.

"Now, we should be heading back home."

After saying just that, Silverage led Ram down the mountain.

It was already 9:00 PM by the time they reached the base of the mountain. There, Silverage heard something. It was… laughter. He knew what was happening: it was the rumoured Stray Devil.

"Come out from wherever you are, Stray Devil."

What appeared was no less than a werewolf, who looked at Ram and Silverage with killing intent.

"My name is Wolframy, and I was Marg Bael's Rook before killing that bastard."

Marg Bael was the heir of the Bael clan. It was said that he was the ideal heir of the Great King because of his mastery over the Power of Destruction. However, because of his extremely racist and conservative aptitude, he got killed by his Rook Wolframy. Since then, his younger sister, Seila Bael, became the heir.

"Now then, that girl must be Ram Phenex, heir of the Phenex clan. It is true when they say she's a White Phoenix."

"What do you want with her?"

"Noble Devils have abused reincarnated Devils like me because of their racism. We're treated like we were just soulless chess pieces, and I won't stand that anymore. I'm going to kill the heirs of the 72 Pillars to see if they like suffering like we have!"

Wolframy started running towards Silverage and Ram, showing his sharp teeth and claws, with the goal of kill them.

"No, Ram-chan won't allow that!"

Balls of fire were launched by Ram, with them hitting Wolframy on many places. However, because he is a Rook, he was able to stand the attacks.

Wolframy leaped on their direction, slashing them with his claws. Ram soon healed those injuries with her immortality, but Silverage wasn't that lucky.

Silverage, who felt to the ground because of the attack, launched a demonic energy ball towards Wolframy's face. However, because of his trait, it was futile.

"Hah, that's all you can do kid? In that case, I think you won't be able to interfere with me."

Wolframy kicked Silverage, distancing him from Ram to be able to attack her directly.

"Then, White Phoenix, what do you think of this!"

Wolframy slashed Ram again, and again, and again, and again. Ram kept regenerating from her injuries, but Silverage knew she had a limit, so he had the obligation to save her.

Since he was just a kid, he couldn't stop thinking "how can I save her?", as his power should be no match for someone who was able to kill a High-class Devil like Marg.

"How?" was all he could think seeing the situation. Getting more and more desperate, his heart started beating intensely. His heart was beating so hard that he thought other people would hear it too.

Suddenly, he was struck with an even more intense and harder beat. He lost the sensation in his body and his consciousness blurred for a moment, but he returned to his original state immediately. It was then that it happened.

"Ryaaahhh!"

Wolframy was hit by a black blade. This blade came from the head of a huge red eyed dog. And this black dog, it came out of Silverage's shadow.

"What, the aura coming from that dog, it's so weird and dark… what the hell did you do?"

Wolframy looked at Silverage with hatred, but he didn't answer his question as he didn't know either.

"Haha, you're so funny."

The black dog, that hid its blade, started licking Ram. It was clear to Silverage that, whatever this dog was, it was a friend.

As if ignoring Wolframy's presence, the black dog came close to Silverage, putting its head on position fitted to pat it. Because of that, Silverage started patting the dog. While doing so, a name came to Silverage's head.

"You are… the Dog God of the Black Blade, [Canis Lykaon]."

Upon hearing that name, Wolframy started trembling in fear.

"[Canis Lykaon]…?! That's the [Longinus] that takes the form of the Inugami and Lycaon, [Canis Lykaon]?!"

The words [Longinus], Inugami and Lycaon were unknown to Silverage, but if Wolframy feared them that much, then he had to take advantage out of it.

"Then, Dog God, go after him."

After hearing the words from its master, the black Dog God slashed towards Wolframy once again.

"Uuuhh!"

The Dog God covered its body in blades, and started moving at high speed around the place to attack Wolframy. With fast and clean movements, the Dog God was able to severely hurt Wolframy on a short time.

"No, I won't take this anymore!"

Wolframy started running away, being scared by the great power of [Canis Lykaon].

"Thanks for saving us, Dog God."

The black dog didn't answer; instead it got close to him to lick his injury. Once it finished doing that, the Dog God stood alongside Silverage, just staring emptily at the moon.

"You… saved me."

Ram, who looked at Silverage with eyes filled with bright, started running towards him, jumping to hug him at eye level.

"Ram-chan loves Sil-kun!"

With just those words, Ram kissed Silverage's cheek, who was shocked by such reaction.

The black dog stopped looking at the moon, and walked to a certain place.

"The Dog God must be leading us home… I like it."

Silverage, who carried Ram on his arms, followed [Canis Lykaon], who led them towards the Phenex house.

The story of how the Silverage's [Sacred Gear], [Canis Lykaon], awoke to save Ram. This was how they felt in love.

 **Part 3**

A boy, who was 12 years old, wearing noble clothing was walking inside one of the corridors of the Phenex house. He used to be known as Silverage Erklight, but now, he wanted to be known as Silverage Lucifuge.

These last two years were filled with many events to Silverage.

He was able to meet the Governor General of Grigori, Azazel, who was interested on him because he owned one of the [Longinus], [Canis Lykaon]. As such, he started training to use the power to kill gods he owned, leading him to be called strangely strong for his age.

Because of those reasons, Silverage started gaining traction on the Underworld, so he decided to go by his mother's surname instead.

Despite originally being considered just a burst of happiness, Ram kept the idea of loving Silverage, calling him her boyfriend and the like. Silverage, not rejecting her love, started calling her by names like "sweetie" or "honey".

The reason he walked was because of an important talk he and a certain person needed to hold.

"I'm here, Lord Phenex. Sorry for made you wait."

"You don't need to be so formal, Silverage. You can call me by my first name."

"As you wish, Leinhart-san."

Leinhart Phenex is Ram's father and the current head of the Phenex clan. He and Silverage gathered to talk about Ram.

"As you should know, my daughter seems to be in love with you. No matter what, she insists that she loves you."

"Yes, I know those circumstances."

"For that, I want you to correspond to her."

"What do you mean by that, Leinhart-san?"

"I want you to marry my daughter."

Silverage was shocked after hearing Leinhart's words. He believed Leinhart was going to forbid him meeting Ram, but in fact, he was asking him to marry her.

"Wh-Why would I do?"

"Ram… is a Lucifer. You're a Lucifuge. It's your duty to take care of her."

"Yes, I know that, but that doesn't mean I have to marry her."

"Can I ask you some things?"

The flow of the conversation was cut by those sudden words. Silverage didn't quite understand what Leinhart meant, but he knew that he couldn't decline.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Do you love Ram? Would you like to see her with another man? Will you be able to keep her safer than anyone else?"

Silverage started pondering over the words of Leinhart. Ram was important to him, no matter what he did, he found it hard to imagine his future without her.

"I… will be able to keep her safe. No matter what goes after her, I'm going to train harder to use the full power of my [Canis Lykaon] to protect her."

"… What about my other questions?"

Despite Silverage wanted to avoid the main topic of this conversation, Leinhart insisted on his first questions. After putting deep thought on it, Silverage gave his final answer.

"No… I wouldn't like that. I want to be the one who'll be with her forever. I want to protect her, I want to help her, I want to be there for her… I think I love her."

Silverage blushed, noticing he just said he loved a 6 years old girl. If he wasn't a kid himself, it would have made him look like a paedophile, or at least that was what he thought.

"Very well, you're now engaged to my daughter."

As soon as he said those words, a door from a side of the room opened. From it, two light haired people came out.

One of them was Leinhart's daughter: the heir of the Phenex clan, Ram Phenex. She was dressed on Japanese clothing, which was a gift from her friend Seila Bael.

And with her, Silverage's cousin: the heir of the Lucifuge clan, Hilbert Lucifuge. Hilbert was some years older than Silverage, and was assigned to guard Price Lucifer. Hilbert, after getting close to Leinhart and Silverage, spoke his news.

"The sealing is done, now this girl can live a normal life as a Phenex."

Leinhart showed a slim smile on his face upon hearing those words. As a Lucifer, Ram was born with immense demonic power, but that wouldn't allow her to live a life as a Phenex. For that, Hilbert took Ram with the Three Magician Kings, who used their abilities to seal the excess of demonic power on her.

"Well, I'll give my news too. Ram, you're Silverage's fiancée now."

After hearing that, Ram started running with tears of joy on her eyes. She arrived to where Silverage was and hugged him with all her strength.

"I love you so much, my fiancé!"

"Yes, I love you too, sweetie."

Silverage and Ram just hugged each other. Hilbert and Leinhart left the place, knowing it was for the better for them to be alone for a while.

The story of how the Ram's demonic powers were sealed the day Silverage spoke out a loud his true feelings. This was how they got engaged.

 **Part 4**

Present day, on a special place of the Underworld, a man and a girl were dressed very formally.

The man is wearing a white tuxedo, while the girl is wearing a red dress. The reason for their clothes was the event they were in. The 23 years old man with a white tuxedo: Silverage Lucifuge. The 16 years old girl with a red dress: Ram Phenex. This is their wedding.

The ceremony has been going for some time already, so the next part of the ceremony is the vows. The one to start is Silverage Lucifuge.

"Ram, I know I have made you angry many times. Either because of my recklessness or my battle maniac tendencies, you seem to be annoyed by those of aspects of mine. However, even with that, you have been able to accept me as I am, and that is something very important to me. Ever since you were born, I promised that I'll protect you my whole life. And now, not as your guard, but as your husband, I'm going to keep that promise. Now, I'm sure I love you sweetie."

With tears on her eyes, it is Ram Phenex's turn to speak.

"Silverage, you have always been there for me. Even when a werewolf attacked me, or even when the inheritor of the Blue Dragon did it, you were there to protect me. But I promise that, as your wife, I won't be a burden to you anymore. I'm going to be able to protect myself, to fight by myself even if you aren't there. However, I don't want you to stop taking care of me, after all… Ram-chan loves Sil-kun."

Silverage starts crying after those final words from Ram.

"Sil-kun… you haven't called me like that since a long time ago."

Once the rest of the ceremony was over, the minister announced the end of the wedding.

"And now, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Silverage and Ram kiss each other with passion. It was then, the moment they have been waiting for so many years: the moment they became family.

"Congratulations Silverage, you're welcome to the Phenex family."

The one who said that was Ham, who has the rest of Ram's peerage behind him.

"Yeah, I think I have to change my name now. I was Silverage Erklight, and now I'm Phenex, but I don't want to abandon my mother's surname… Silverage Lucifuge Phenex… sounds good to me."

Because he never legally changed his name from Silverage Erklight to Silverage Lucifuge, he was meant to change his name to Silverage Phenex after marrying Ram. However, because he didn't want to abandon the fact he's from the Lucifuge family, he decided to use that as his middle name.

"And where are you going for your honeymoon?"

María asks that to the just married couple.

"I want to go to Angel Falls; I heard it's a beautiful place on a country named Venezuela."

"Weren't you from there María?"

Jin, who heard the name of Venezuela, wonders if that is the place María Hernández, whose name clearly showed either Latin American or Spaniard heritage, came from.

"No, I'm from Guatemala."

"All those countries to the south of mine sound the same to me."

Jin came from the United States, and he had never gone out of his country before, seeing it as the beast place in the world to live in.

"Son of a…"

María mutters something, but it wasn't clear to the rest of the group. However, they could catch the point.

"Whatever, I hope you two enjoy your time on Venezuela."

"Thanks, Rito."

After Ram said just those words, she and Silverage leave the place.

"Excuse me; did she just call you Rito? Are you Rito Yuma by any chance?"

A man who looks like Silverage but isn't Silverage asks that to Rito, who looks confused by the visit of this unknown man.

"Errr, yes, that's my name. Who are you?"

"I'm Hilbert Lucifuge, heir of the Lucifuge clan and Silverage's cousin."

Rito is shocked upon hearing Hilbert's identity. He is considered a strong Devil, strong enough to be an Ultimate-class. If a battle between him and Silverage happened, the result would be uncertain.

"I'm amazed you defeated my cousin, despite he was clearly holding back. Even my master is interested in you now."

"Your master? Who could that be?"

"He's right there."

Hilbert points towards the bar, where Price Lucifer, alongside his Queen Magnus Belial, are drinking some wine. Since Hilbert is a Lucifuge, it's clear who his master is.

"… What is Price doing here?"

When Rito asks that on a worried tone, Rina answers him with a shocking truth.

"Because he is Ram's uncle. He came here to see her."

Rito, Haruka, María and Jin are shocked upon hearing that. Ham, Mint, Xie and Ellice aren't, as they already knew it.

"Price is Ram's uncle?! Then, the whole time, the reason she wanted to defeat him was-"

"Because of that. Ram wants to prove that, even after the thing my dad did to her, she can defeat her own bloodline."

Ellice explains that, as she was present when Ram's demonic power was sealed.

"Just what did your father-"

"Hilbert, come over here! I want you to try this out!"

Price shouts that, holding a glass with an odd coloured liquid on it. It's pretty obvious he's drunk.

"Excuse me, but I have things to do. It was a pleasure to meet you, Rito-dono."

Hilbert leaves the place to be with his master, while Rito was left without being able to finish his question.

"By the way, I think we should introduce the new members to Leinhart-sama."

"Good idea, Rina-san."

Xie agreed with Rina's idea, so they go to see what the head of the Phenex clan, Leinhart Phenex, is doing.

However, Rito couldn't stop wondering about what Caspar did to Ram, and if it was related to the seal on her back.


	47. Extra Life (Volume 7)

**Extra Life. Moving**

"Where do I put this box?"

"Over there is fine."

Rito Yuma here, telling you the most recent news about the status of the Phenex house.

Since Ram and Silverage are currently out for their honeymoon on Angel Falls, we're currently helping the members of Silverage's peerage to move with us.

Because of that, Ham, Haruka, Jin, Goldentime, Nero, Tsubasa, Akai and I are moving boxes and the heavy stuff, while Mint, Rina, Xie, María, Ellice, Yami and Kaihaku are doing everything else (the reason Mint is with the girls is because of his lack of physical strength, for a Devil at least).

"Can you repeat me, how did you get the neighbours' house?"

"Devil's whispers are sweet."

That's all Rina answered me when I asked her. Now that our house is twice its original size, housing Silverage's peerage will be easy.

"Ok, from now on, rooms will be re-arranged by me, Mint Borrow. The only rooms you already know are Ham with me and our just married friends sleeping together, but since the rest were just decided, you must pay attention."

Mint said that while floating on the air holding a chart of the new room distribution. Meanwhile, Ham, who heard this talk won't have any effect on him, went to the kitchen, probably to drink some tea.

"María and Haruka will be on Room C, since your relationship is probably the strongest here, aside from Silverage and Ram of course."

Nero and María stood up and hugged each other.

"Nero-san, please give your blessing to us."

"Virgilio would fit better to this, but you two have my blessing."

If I remember correctly, the man Nero is talking about is Virgilio Baggio, the man currently known as The Strongest Exorcist and wielder of the [Longinus] [Incinerate Anthem]. When María told me she knows him and his student, Dist Crodel, I was shocked.

María and Haruka go to their room, however, before they enter the room, María kisses Haruka's cheek… ignoring that, Mint continues his explanation.

"Room D will be for Rina and Tsubasa, since both of you come from the Five Principal Clans."

Talking about the Five Principal Clans, Seiryu has allowed us to go to their territory this Wednesday to celebrate Silverage and Ram's wedding on a more traditional Japanese way, after all, my kohai Oryu wants to do that.

Rina and Tsubasa just stand up and go to their room. It looks like they actually aren't that close to each other.

"We also have Room E, which is for Goldentime and Nero, as you are gentlemen who fight with honour."

Goldentime and Nero do a handshake and go to their room. Nero is an amazing man; he used to friends with Virgilio Baggio and killed Zwei Agares using the legendary Holy Sword Durandal. Maybe I can meet Virgilio through him…

On the other hand, Goldentime told me he and Silverage used to live on a warehouse in Wales that was owned by their father's company. Well, now that their father is dead and the company is closed, living there isn't that hard to imagine, but the fact the entire peerage was there too…

"Room F, Yami and Kaihaku."

Without any further explanation, Yami and Kaihaku moved to their room. Now that I think about Kaihaku, she is Kurama's close friend, and said person is no other than the son of the Kyubi, Yasaka.

He seems to be someone I need to talk with; I heard Kurama knows a man whose surname is Okita who wields the captain of the first division of the Shinsengumi's Holy Swords. As a Japanese boy, this sounds so incredibly awesome I want to see it with my own eyes.

"Then we have Room G for Xie and Jin, since you are both first years."

Jin and Xie go to their room, while I think about the amazing family they have. Xie's brother is Wang Xie, a famous Chinese warrior who is wielder of the [Longinus] [Regulus Nemea].

Jin's family is even more amazing. He is a descendant from Satoshi, the greatest Familiar trainer in history who is known as the Familiar Master, and both his father and sister are prestigious Familiar Experts. I want to meet all of them, specially his sister.

"Room I is for Akai and Ellice, our third baka-uple following the married duo and the Exorcist duo."

The married duo is clearly Silverage and Ram, but, Exorcist duo? Thinking it for a moment, Haruka and María…

Whatever; Akai and Ellice has powerful fathers. Ellice has Caspar Valeribe, one of the Three Magician Kings who is considered one of the strongest humans. On the other hand, Akai has Kokabiel, the greatest traitor on the history of Grigori who got sealed inside the Cocytus after stealing the legendary Holy Sword Excalibur.

Once they go to their room, only Mint and I remain. He gets close to me to tell me about my room.

"And the final room, Room A, will be only for you, Rito."

Oh, so I'll have a room for my own. That's perfect, sharing rooms with Haruka was a nightmare.

"By the way, I think you skipped two rooms."

Yeah, he skipped Room B and Room H

"About that, Room B is mine and Ham's."

Ham, holding a tea cup and a sandwich, passes by behind Mint, going to his room. That was random.

Ham and Mint are… special, to say at least. Ham is someone known as Giant Slayer because he was able to kill a Giant with his bare hands, while Mint is the Fairy Prince who has mastered the secrets of [King's Spear]. Their ability is truly exceptional within our group, and that's saying a lot.

"And what about Room H?"

"That's for Ram and Silverage, obviously."

The one known as The Strongest Youth, the one who wields the [Longinus] [Canis Lykaon], the one called the Devil of the Dog God, Silverage Lucifuge Phenex is man that deserves all the respect he gets.

On her part, Ram is both a Phenex and a Lucifer, so she's part of extremely powerful clans. If only her powers weren't sealed (Ellice told me her father sealed them), only the Devil King knows what she could do.

Thinking it for a moment, Mint just said something that bothers me.

"Why is it obvious?"

"Because they're going to make H stuff in there."

"He's right."

Ham, who passed behind Mint and took some mustard for his sandwich, says that before going back to his room.

Mint stands up and starts stretching his body. He looks at me with tired eyes.

"I think I'm going to take a nap, this has been a hard day."

But you haven't done anything! Just when I thought that, Mint goes to his room. Well, I think I should do that too.

As soon as I got into my room, I heard the sound of my communication device.

"DEVIL OF GRIGORI TO THE RESCUE! DEVIL OF GRIGORI TO THE RESCUE!"

I take it to hear the incoming message.

"Hello?"

[Rito, you must be informing the rest of the team about this. [Team Morning Star] is going to hold an urgent meeting this night, so we need all of you to attend. Lucifer-kun has something extremely important to tell you.]

"What's the matter, Azazel-sama?"

[I cannot tell you the details just yet, but the final battle against the Seven Sins is looming close.]

With that, he hangs up… this, is serious. I need to tell the rest.

Our battle against the Seven Sins is reaching its climax.

 **Volume 7 – End**


	48. Volume 8: Daily Life of Lucifer's Protég

**Volume 8: Daily Life of Lucifer's Protégés**

 **Life 0. Meeting**

Silverage Lucifuge Phenex's peerage (Akai Asagiri, Goldentime Erklight, Spadaccino Nero, Tsubasa Shinra, Yami Konjiki and Kaihaku), Seila Bael, Subaru Himejima, Oryu Nakiri, Edelross, Tatsuya Shirogane, Tenshi Itsuka, Ellice Valeribe and Ram Phenex's peerage (Abraham Hawkthorn, Mint Borrow, Rina Kushihashi, Xie Xie, Haruka Sorami, María Hernández, Jin Lance and I, Rito Yuma).

We're the anti-terrorism team conformed by elite warriors chosen by Lucifer and Azazel, we're [Team Morning Star].

Now that I gave that cool introduction, I'm going to the main topic.

[Team Morning Star] is holding an important meeting, as asked by Lucifer-sama. We're going to talk about the final battle against our main opponents, The Seven Deadly Sins.

Before you ask, Ram and Silverage are present. Not in person, but by using holograms.

"Go straight to the point, Lucifer-sama."

Silverage, who wants to go back to his honeymoon, says that.

"We came to the conclusion that the final battle is going to take place next Monday."

So the day we're meant to have our [Rating Game] with Price, huh. Well, it was somewhat obvious.

"But, how did you come to that conclusion?"

Edelross-sensei asks that. Azazel-sama answers her.

"Taking into count all the information we have about them, it was the most obvious answer. Also, Caspar said so."

Caspar is the Magician Lucifer-sama made a pact with and is known for his research abilities. Since he's most likely being helped by Nebiros-san and the other Magician Kings, they must be right.

"So the plan is for us to fight them that day?"

Subaru asks that, to which Lucifer-sama nods.

"Once that day comes, all of us will accompany Ram and her peerage to the [Rating Game] with my grandson. Then, once the battle with the Seven Sins starts, we'll take action to defeat them."

So the plan is go to the [Rating Game] with Price and then fight the Seven Sins. It sounds pretty simple.

"Pride is mine."

Tatsuya mutters that with his deep voice. Since he's the White Dragon Emperor, he must want to fight his fated rival.

"I'm pretty sure he wants to fight you too."

As Pride is the Red Dragon Emperor, fighting him is going to be the most difficult part of our plan. Azazel-sama shows us a diagram, probably so we can see their plan.

"According to this diagram regarding the battle distribution, which all members of this team agreed upon, the team labelled as elite is going to fight against Pride."

Yes, and I'm on that elite team that's going to fight Pride. After all, he is interested on me, but not nearly as much as Beliaruin. Now that I think about him.

"This is a good plan to finish off the Seven Sins, but what about Beliaruin?"

The other enemy of [Team Morning Star], the Beliaruin duo, are extremely powerful beings who just want to be evil. Since they're such danger to the world, finding them has been top priority.

"The Three Magician King and Nebiros haven't been able to find them anywhere…"

The best researchers on the Devil side haven't been able to find them… it looks like they just stopped existing.

"Excuse me, Lucifer-san."

The one who enters the room is a man with silvery white hair and purple eyes. No, don't tell he-

"Jii-san…"

The one who said that was no other than Silverage. That means yes, it's him!

"Lucifuge Rofocale-san! It's honour to meet such important Devil like you!"

I say that while I handshake Lucifuge-san's hand! This is surreal! A Devil I have only read about is in front of me now!

"You are… Rito, Rito Yuma, right?"

"Yes, that's me!"

He knows who I am, such honour!

"Well, congratulations on defeating my descendant. Sil-kun did something nice by letting you win."

"Jii-san! Don't call me like that in front of my friends! It's embarrassing!"

Silverage, who got flustered after being called like that, protests to his ancestor. On a way, I'm happy all my ancestors are dead…

"Well, Lucifuge, what's your report?"

"Lucifer-san, Sahariel-san from Grigori just arrived. He's now going to help the Three Magician Kings and Nebiros on the search for Beliaruin."

Oh, so Sahariel-sama is also joining on the search! If that bastard Beliaruin thinks he isn't going to be found, he must prepare himself; both you and your father are going to be caught by us!

"Well, I think I'm going to attend him after finishing this meeting. Lucifuge, tell him I'm going on a moment."

"Very well, as you wish, Lucifer-san."

And just with that, Lucifuge-san leaves the place. It's clear he's pretty serious when it comes to his job.

"Well, I think we should rush this meeting towards its end. I have important stuff to talk about with Sahariel."

As Azazel-sama hurries this meeting towards its end, Lucifer-sama leaves us with some words.

"The Seven Deadly Sins is a name with an important meaning to me. The Red Dragon Emperor is leading them now, so we must be careful facing these opponents. The blood they have within themselves makes them formidable opponents. However, hope isn't lost. We can win, we must win. Defeating them is crucial, and even if I need to call reinforces from others, I'm willing to do it. I'll do all this for the sake of defeating them. I won't hold back anymore."

He stands up and goes to the door along with Azazel-sama, but before going out, he says some final words.

"There's still one week before the day of the final battle arrives, so enjoy this week while it lasts."

And with that, the meeting is over. We decided to follow Lucifer-sama's instruction, to enjoy this last week before the final battle.


	49. Life 1: School Trip to the Underworld

**Life 1. School Trip to the Underworld**

 **Part 1**

"Ok, listen up, class. Since this is the first time going to the Underworld to most of you, it's recommended for you to just follow our guides and everything will be fine."

Yes, this sounds exactly as it is: we're having a school trip to the Underworld. Sure, as a Devil, I have gone to the Underworld many times, but I heard we were going to meet famous Devils, so of course I wanted to go!

"Don't get away from me, Rito-kun."

Tenshi-kun, who is sticking close to me, says that. Since he's an Angel, he's afraid the Devils will do something to him. Ham and María are also with us, so there's no reason for him to cling to me… other than, well, the fact I'm his childhood friend and all the implications that have.

Anyway, once we arrive to the elevator door, we enter on it to go down using the button hidden to humans. Tenshi-kun only shivers even more from the feeling of going down.

Once the elevator stops, we get into the cavern like station where we'll take the train to the Underworld.

"The train we're taking is owned by the benefactor who gave us the chance to have this school trip."

Once we get close to the train, I can see symbols on it. Going by the symbol, this train is owned by…

"That symbol… is that Sargatanas' symbol?"

The one who asked that is María, who seems to have reached the same conclusion I did. This train is owned by Lucifer-sama's Rook, Sargatanas-san, who is the guard of the frontier between the Underworld and the Netherworld.

When the doors open automatically, we enter into the train that'll lead us to the Underworld.

 **Part 2**

After spending almost one hour on that train, we finally made it to the Underworld. Tenshi-kun was frightened the whole journey, especially when we broke through the dimensional wall. Apparently, the way to arrive to Heaven is way less… flashy, to say in some way.

"Tenshi-kun, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, yes, it's just that I remembered the feeling of being on the Underworld from that time you brought me along with Tatsuya-san… and this isn't exactly a nice feeling for an Angel."

Well, I feel really good being on the Underworld, but that must be because I'm a Devil. Does that mean I'm going to feel bad if I travel to Heaven…?

After walking for a moment, I was able to see another group of students. I know them: they're the third years of Okoma.

"Oh, Rito! Over here!"

The one calls me out is Akai, who is standing close to Ellice. They're truly a baka-uple…

I go close to them, while Tenshi-kun follows me from behind. This boy is seriously… anxious? Nervous? Scared? I don't know how to describe it by this point.

"Akai, Ellice, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear? The school trip was for all years, not just you. The first years should arrive at any moment."

No, I didn't hear… that is somewhat disappointing; I actually believed the academy was doing something nice for us the second years…

"… It doesn't matter right now; where are Mint, Mikano and Rina?"

I didn't ask about Haruka because he travelled to the Vatican. As far as I understand, it is because of something involving clearing his name as an Exorcist. Sure, Baraqiel went with him just in case they were to attack him.

"Mint and Mikano are probably kissing somewhere; Rina is with the rest of your group."

I look to where I was before; Rina is talking with Ham and María. How I didn't notice she moved there…?

"I think I'm going to say hello, wait until I come back."

Ellice says that before kissing Akai on his cheek and going to where Rina and the others are. I look back at him.

"Since when did you stop being a lolicon?"

When we were on middle school, Tenshi-kun and I joked by calling Akai "The Shadow Lolicon", since he always showed his love towards lolis. Even when he got into high school, he still continued liking lolis, so I don't get why the girl he felt for has huge breasts.

"I'm still a lolicon, you can show me pictures of Oryu's cousin and I'll get hard."

"Then why does your lover have jumbo-sized breasts?"

"Just because I'm a lolicon doesn't mean I cannot fall in love with a nice girl with big breasts like Ellice."

"You're evading the question."

"Just leave like that, Rito-kun. You know that Akai-kun has evaded this kind of personal questions since we were on middle school."

Tenshi-kun is right; Akai has always been like that.

"You know, it's nice to spend some time like this, the three of us together I mean."

Akai says that. He's right, since I became Ram's Pawn, I have spent almost no time with either Akai or Tenshi-kun, especially with Tenshi-kun.

"Do you remember when we were on middle school and spent a lot of time together?"

Tenshi-kun brings me so many flashbacks of our chunnibyou days. Well, we actually had super powers (our [Sacred Gears]) back then, so it was only logical.

"Yeah, like when you spent months getting me used to call you Tenshi-kun even after I told you many times that I don't like using honorifics?"

"Not using them is disrespectful and you know it."

Well, I think I got an idea from this talk... and no, it doesn't involve honorifics.

"Are you free tomorrow? Because if you are, we could on a journey like in the old times, you know, just the three of us."

"Yeah, it sounds fine."

"Of course I accept."

Well, so Tenshi-kun, Akai and I are going to spend the day together like in the good old days!

"Rito, the first years are arriving!"

Rina yells that towards us, so Akai takes a step to the front.

"Well, I think we should greet them."

Following Akai's instruction, both Tenshi-kun and I go towards our first year friends.

"Nice to see you're also here, Jin, Xie and Yami"

"No need to say such things, Rito-san. Tenshi-senpai, are you feeling unpleasantly?"

"Kind of…"

"It's understandable; Tenshi-senpai is an Angel after all."

Xie has changed so much since she trained with Baraqiel, who used the least orthodox methods to train her, to the point she doesn't seem like the same person I met around 50 days ago.

"Whatever, coming here isn't the great thing; you should see how Las Vegas is."

"Aren't you like 15, Jin?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't able to truly enjoy that place until you're able to drink."

"Do you think I haven't drink alcohol?"

"… No, let's not talk about that."

Having an argument against Jin is impossible. This guy is like Ham said Americans are: selfish. Sure, just because he is doesn't mean all American are like that, unlike what Ham says.

"Classes, listen up. Now that everyone is here, we're going to travel in groups of three to the guided part."

And we were separated just like Edelross-sensei said. The groups were made of one from each year, so Tenshi-kun couldn't go with me. On the bright side, he was with Akai and Xie, so everything will be fine.

On my side, I ended up being with Mikano and Yami. Since I almost never speak to them, I should a talk with them.

"So, Yami, long time we don't speak."

"You didn't talk to me that much either when were together at [Nephilim]."

Well, it's true. I didn't work with Yami as much as I did with Akai, so it's only logical we didn't talk much.

"And it's true that Penemue-sama was your mother?"

"She adopted me from an orphanage. She was really kind, so it was for me when she died."

"Yeah, I know the feeling of a parent…"

"You two seem to barely know each other."

Mikano says that with a small grin on her face. We never were close to the other, so I get why we gave that impression.

"And what about you tell us something, Mikano? When did you notice the existence of the supernatural?"

"I did that when I woke up my [Sacred Gear]. That was after being attacked by a Kappa."

So that's how she activated hers. Yami probably did it because of something that happened at that orphanage.

Just for the record, we spent around 15 minutes walking and talking about pretty much nothing until finally arriving at our goal: the castle of the Lucifer clan. It's so insanely huge!

There are three men, who clearly are our guides, standing with Edelross-sensei. I know their faces pretty well despite only having seemed them in books…!

"The guides for us today will be these three Ultimate-class Devils: Sargatanas, Fleurety and Agaliarept."

Yes, I cannot believe I'm meeting them! Fleurety-san and Agaliarept-san are Lucifer-sama's Knights, so meeting them alongside side the Rook Sargatanas is a huge honour.

"Well, do you want to have a tour around the Lucifer territory?"

" "YES!" "

"Ok, follow us."

And like that, our tour around the Lucifer territory began!


	50. Life 2: Childhood Friends, Childhood Mem

**Life 2. Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories**

 **Part 1**

We are currently walking around a forest, whose landscape is really troublesome to walk over. The reason I said "we" instead of "I" is because I'm not alone.

"I didn't remember it was this hard to walk around here."

"That's probably because we were a lot shorter last we walked around here, Akai-kun."

Yes, my two childhood friends, Akai and Tenshi-kun, are also with me. It's nice to spend time with the rest of the Phenex peerage, but being with my 2 childhood friends at the same time is something I haven't been able to do in months.

"Yeah, last time we came here was when Akai graduated from middle school. It's only natural for everything around us to feel small."

Now that I think about it, that day was 3 years ago. Even crazier, right now we're doing the exact same thing we did back then, going to fish. It brings back me so many memories.

"That time we did pretty stupid things, right?"

"Those kids had different hair colours despite being brothers…"

"I wouldn't have guessed that that witch was there because of that."

"Well, at least Sahariel-sama was happy of the results."

Tenshi-kun and Akai seem to have remembered the exact same day I remembered. I remember it like it was yesterday…

 **Part 2**

Around 3 years ago, when Akai graduated from middle school, we met in front of the forest at the outskirts of Okoma.

"Are you sure it's safe to enter here?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be, Tenshi?"

"I told you that you should call me Tenshi-kun."

"I don't like using honorifics."

"God wouldn't like hearing that."

"I'm a member of Grigori; I don't care about what your God says."

"Guys, stop."

Akai was pretty much the voice of reason between us, probably because he was the oldest one.

"Rito, call Tenshi-kun the way he wants; Tenshi-kun, don't use God as a way to convince Rito of anything, it won't work."

"Fine, Tenshi-kun."

"Thanks, Rito, God bless you."

Tenshi-kun was a little bit less "love and comprehension" before he became an Angel.

"Whatever, if we want to go fishing, we have to go through the forest, so move on."

We walked around that forest, and it was way easier than it is now. It was equally filled with branches though.

After walking for around 10 minutes (which are an eternity in the mind of a middle schooler), we found a metre tall old woman wearing a witch hat and a purple furred coat.

"Should we help her? She looks lost."

"Tenshi-kun, she is only one metre tall and wearing a witch hat, this isn't going to end well."

"Come one guys, don't you want to have a little adventure before finishing?"

Looking back, it was pretty stupid to say that. Akai ended up blaming me of everything that happened next for the rest of our vacations.

"Hey, obaa-chan, do you need help?"

The old woman turned around and looked at us. Her eyes were totally black, but had star-like spots all over them. That should have been our first sign something bad was going to happen.

"Oh, it's another group of kids. Mmm, how old are you?"

The fact she said "another" should have been our second sign something bad was going to happen.

"All of us are 14. Why do you ask that?"

"Oh, for nothing."

It was true all of us were 14; Akai's fifteenth birthday was like a week ahead at that time.

"Can get a little bit closer?"

We were like, super scared at that time. But we got close anyway. We truly were stupid.

"You felt for it; do it!"

And like it wasn't obvious, something bad happened. We were hit by purple lightning from all directions. Our bodies ached from feeling that.

What happened next would you ask? Well, it shrunk us. No, really. We were around the size of bugs, because the grass hovered over us.

"Guys, I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Come one, what's the worst that could- what is this feeling?!"

"I feel it too, but what's causing this?!"

What we felt was the floor trembling, and after looking around, we saw him. It was a blue haired kid, 10 years old at max, which came running towards us.

"Run!"

Akai yelled us to run, but it was futile, as we were so small that the distance we ran at full speed was just like taking a few steps to him.

And with just that, he took us into a jar.

 **Part 3**

On the present, we continued walking until we finally arrived at the house of that witch.

"This place looks smaller."

"Well, the only time we saw the outsides of this house was when we were captured by that witch and her grandsons, so it makes sense."

Akai is right; I never looked at this place from the outside while being normal sized, so it doesn't make sense to say it looks smaller than I remember.

"By the way, did Ham's [Sacred Gear] remind you of that day?"

"Yeah, the first time I was shrunk by it, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened that day."

"Wasn't the first time you were affected by it when you helped Mint to dethrone his brother?"

"Yes, exactly that time."

Mint's brother, Lavender, served as the Fairy King for some time, and it was said he was a cruel ruler. Well, he was allied with the Seven Sins, so it's only logical he was evil.

"Just what happened to his brother?"

"I don't know actually."

After being defeated by us, Envy took Lavender away. What she did to him afterwards is a mystery to us.

"It's clear Mint-san has a pretty interesting family."

"Nah, his sister isn't the big deal."

Ginger, Mint's sister, is the current Fairy Queen. She, however, isn't a warrior, so she gave Mint the symbol of power that only the Fairy King can have, [King's Spear].

"Talking of siblings, do you remember what happened that day after we were taken here?"

"Yes, Akai-kun."

"Totally."

Yeah, continuing with that story…

 **Part 4**

Once we were taken into this house by the blue haired kid, he threw us into his bedroom's carpet. It was extremely flurry, so it was impossible to see the others. The only place we could look at was up, and the sky was filled by the titanic kid who took us there.

The witch appeared, alongside two kids, one was orange haired and the other one was green haired, who looked slightly younger than the first one we saw, but were taller than her.

"Well, now that your new toys are here, why don't you play with them?"

"Thanks for teaching us to get them, grandma!"

At that time I realized this weird looking woman was their grandmother, and that she taught them to use magic.

After the witch left, the green kid lifted his foot right over me. At that point I noticed he wanted to step on me. I activated [Number VII: The Chariot] to run as fast I could.

By the time his foot came to the floor, I ended between his big toe and second toe. Of course I started yelling.

"Tenshi-kun! Akai! Someone help me!"

That ended up being a good idea, as Akai appeared from the shadows and attacked the kid using his fishing rod. I think it was futile, but it felt good anyway.

"We need to get out of here, fast!"

Akai said that before taking me into the shadows. I ended up reappearing behind those kids, and Tenshi-kun was there.

"Let's go!"

We started running while Akai used his communicator to call someone at Grigori.

The kids turned around by the time were out of the room, but they were able to catch up with us extremely fast.

However, before they could do us anything, a magic circle appeared, whith Sahariel-sama appearing out of it.

"Oh, so you three were shrunk down. Well, this is a perfect opportunity to try my size-shifting beam!"

Sahariel-sama was apparently working on a size-shifting beam at the time, so he used it to return us to our regular size.

"Am I the only one who wants to teach these kids a lesson?"

"No, let's do it!"

"Feel divine punishment!"

The three of us had fighting training, me less than those two, so we were able to kick those kids' ass in no time. Apparently, they only knew one spell.

About the witch, Sahariel-sama ended up taking care of her… by offering her a working place at Grigori. Sometimes, these Cadres are really self-seeking.

Anyway, he teleported us to the place we wanted to fish in, and at the end, I ended up being blamed for almost getting stomped all summer.

 **Part 5**

"Finally, we reached the coast on feet."

"It was harder than I taught."

"Thanks God we're here."

We have different reactions after reaching the coast, but at the end, what is friendship if we agree on everything with our friends?

At the end, we finally could fish after all these memories we had on the way.

"So what are your plans for the rest of this week?"

Akai is the one to ask that. Well, about plans, I have some.

"I'm going to a pool party tomorrow; Lucifer-sama organized it after all."

"I know, I have to go too…"

Well, maybe I chose the wrong plan to begin with.

"Then, can I tell you about this Friday? I have to go to the hot waters with the inheritors of the Divine Beasts."

"Me too."

I tend to forget Akai and I live together. Oh, then I can say something only the Phenex peerage knows about.

"This Thursday, the Phenex peerage will go to the United States to visit Jin's family and get some Familiars."

Yeah, since last time we went there we couldn't get our Familiars, Jin proposed us to go back and do that.

"That's nice, that day I will go with the rest of Silverage's peerage to spend the day with Kurama and Okita."

Sigh, I want to meet that Okita…

"What about you, Tenshi-kun?"

"I'll spend the next few days with the rest Sachiel's [Brave Saint]; the four of us are going to train at Heaven."

"And when are you going to get freed?"

"Friday night."

"So neither you nor Rito have plans for this Saturday? Ok, what about repeating this that day?"

Oh, so this again? That sounds like a wonderful idea! Of course it was Akai's!

"I'll love to."

"Yes, I agree."

"Sigh, is nice to be together again."

After that, we stayed quite for a whole minute. It was extremely awkward. However, once the minutes finished, Tenshi-kun spoke.

"… Do you remember that time we were attacked by a Tengu and things got complicated?"

"I remember that. I wouldn't have expected that was the mystery behind the sausage."

"That fat guy really liked milk…"

After Akai muttered that, I started remembering that day of our middle school days…


	51. Life 3: Pool day and Agares

**Life 3. Pool day and Agares**

 **Part 1**

"So his name is Lucius…"

Both Phenex peerages and Lucifer-sama + Mikano (who was invited by Mint) are waiting on a pool somewhere inside the Agares territory on the Underworld.

We're here because it's the birthday of Lucifer's third protégé: the current heir of the Agares clan, Lucius. I'll finally get to know him after all this time!

"Yes, and I'm happy seeing Lucius again. At least a descent of Archduke Agares is descent…"

The one who said that was Silverage, who finally came back from his honeymoon with Ram. Well, seeing as he had plans for tomorrow with the rest of his peerage, it makes sense.

"You're saying that because of the former heir of Agares, Zwei, right?"

"Yeah, that idiot always insulted me because of my mixed blood. Why do you think I was that happy when I heard Nero killed him?"

Well, I do remember hearing he was happy when he heard Nero killed Zwei, but I believed it was because that meant his opponent was a strong guy. It looks like he's more than just a battle maniac.

"Just for the record, I always knew that Devil was a bad guy."

"You were an Exorcist; you believed every Devil was a bad guy."

Mint's flawless argument just killed Nero's self-praise. This man truly has a sharp tongue. Talking about straight to the point people…

"Jin, what are you doing?"

"Reading some porn magazines, why do you ask?"

"You know Lucius is just a kid and doing that will be inappropriate, right?"

"Just relax fella; everything will go fresh if you believe."

I don't even know what he's talking about anymore. For some reason, I'm starting to think he doesn't talk literally, like, never ever.

I'll just focus my eyes on the most important part of this pool, the sunbathing chairs. There are 4 beautiful topless girls lying on them.

"Can you apply me the oil on my back?"

I got a little nosebleed looking at this scene. Thanks gods for being able to witness this.

The first girl, Ellice, is getting oiled by Akai. Her breasts are unbeatable when it comes to size, at least on this group.

The second girl, Mikano, is getting oiled by Mint. Her breasts are small, but her slim figure is complemented by her butt.

The third girl, María, is getting oiled by Haruka. Both her breasts and butt are normal sized, but that means she's a complete experience.

The fourth girl, Ram, is getting oiled by Silverage. Her breasts are bigger than Mikano's or María's, but they still lose to Ellice's jumbo-sized breasts.

I'm so jealous of those four who already have girlfriends and can do ecchi stuff like that!

"When you said you were a pervert on the inside, you weren't lying."

Ham is the one to say that. And yeah, I told him that that time we spied on the third year girls on their dressing room.

Suddenly, Rina, who is topless, lays down on a fifth chair! What are you doing Rina?

"Can apply me the oil, Rito?"

Me?! I can apply you oil?! Thank you so much, Rina!

"Wait, why him and not me?"

Ham asks. Oh, shut up! You're envy I'm getting to do this!

"It's because Rito wearing only trunks is sexy."

I just got a déjà vu of our first meeting after my reincarnation into a Devil. Anyway, I'm going to make full use of this chance! I have been waiting to do this my whole teen-age!

I take the bottle and put its contents on my hands, before finally doing it, rubbing her back.

Everywhere I touch is soft and feels so elastic; this is a dream come true, because it's exactly like I always imagined! I think I'm crying and bleeding a lot from my nose right now!

"… Rito, you're overacting."

Ham says that. Shut up! You're just jealous you can't do this!

I just continued rubbing oil over her until I ended up fainting from the nosebleed. I'm so pathetic…

 **Part 2**

Sometime after I woke up, Ram (with her top on) announces us something important.

"Prepare yourself, he's coming!"

After hearing that, we prepare for the arrival of the birthday boy. A magic circle appears, and two people come out of it. One of them is a blonde kid, while the other one is red haired woman.

"Happy Birthday!"

Wait a moment, I know this woman; I have seen her in books!

"Satanachia, thanks for bringing Lucius here."

"It wasn't a big deal, Lucifer-san."

That's Satanachia-san, Lucifer-sama's Bishop! It's an honour to finally meet her!

"Rito, if you dare to get close to her and act like you did with Lucifuge-sama, then you're sleeping outside tonight."

Oi! I cannot enjoy being a Devil now?!

Whatever Ram says, at least I'll get close to the birthday boy, Lucius Agares. If I had to guess his age, I'll say he's around 13 years old.

"So, Lucius, how old are you turning today?"

"I'm turning 12 today, sir."

Sir? I never expected to be called like that before graduating… or before being 30…

"It's okay if call me Rito."

"As you please, Rito."

This kid is pretty well educated, unlike most High-class Devils I have met: Seila is a diva, Silverage is a battle maniac, Ram has tsundere tendencies, and Tiffania… she's self-explanatory.

"As you should know, the 12th birthday is an important one for High-class Devils, as it's on this date you receive your [Evil Pieces]."

Oh yeah, Ram and Silverage told me about the day they got their [Evil Pieces]. Apparently, both of them reincarnated their Queen as soon as they got it.

"And like that, we're going to accompany Lucius to become a King."

Going by Lucifer-sama's orders, we go to an important place: the place to become a King.

 **Part 3**

After holding the ceremony, Lucius holding his [Evil Pieces] can't stop looking at them.

"What are you thinking, Lucius?"

"If using these is really okay."

"What do you mean?"

Ram, who is confused by Lucius' words, asks that. For someone like her, [Evil Pieces] must be an elemental part of her life, so hearing someone questioning them must be too much to her.

"Taking beings from other races and forcing them to become Devils… I heard the story of what happened to Marg from Nii-san, so I doubt using them is actually right."

Let's see: Nii-san must be Zwei, since he's Lucius' older brother; Marg must be Marg Bael, Seila's older brother who was killed by his own Rook.

"Reincarnated Devils are abused by Pure-blooded Devils all the time… Nii-san was pretty abusive towards his peerage, Bartshift was too."

He means Bartshift as in Bartshift Glasya-Labolas, the younger brother of Wanheim Glasya-Labolas, heir of the Glasya-Labolas clan? I have only heard bad things about him.

That man bullied Silverage for being a mixed blood, abused his peerage because he was frustrated for not being the heir of his clan, and became a criminal who kills Church agents after the news of Zwei's death were known.

"Bartshift isn't exactly a good example-"

"That's my point."

Silverage's words get interrupted by this kid. Going by his look, his determination to tell his point of view is intense.

"Bartshift is a perfect example of a Devil who is abusive. He abused Reincarnated Devil just because they came from other races. We live for thousands of years, and so do Reincarnated Devils; is it fair for them to spend all that time being abused by someone just because that someone is a noble?"

This kid truly has a point. However, I feel there's something important I need to say.

"You're right, Lucius."

"Eh?! Rito, you're saying the exact opposite of what we're trying to teach him!"

Ram complains at me for what I just said. Maybe if you me let finish, you'll be able to understand what I'm saying this, woman! Wait, I'm not saying that aloud, she's going to be mad.

"No, Ram, Lucius is right. There are Devils like Marg, Zwei and Bartshift in this world; Devils who believe themselves to be above any other and don't see their peerage as anything but chess pieces they can move as they want to."

Just for the record, this first part of my argument is something we were taught at [Nephilim] about Devils, and caused me to have such a horrible first impression of them. However, this second half will come out from my true feelings, feelings I understood after being a Devil.

"However, there are also nice noble Devils like Ram and Silverage, who see their peerage as equals and even friends. Look at Rina and Akai over there; there were the Phenex's bridesmaid and best man, respectively of course. If we have this kind of relationship, what stops other High-class Devils from being the same?"

"That was so sweet, Rito."

And now you praise me? You are regretting shutting me up a moment ago don't you? …Oh my Devil King, I'm becoming Mint with all these sharp comments. Talking about that, he hasn't been that bold lately.

"I'll think about it."

Lucius just answers like that… I'm pretty sure this kid is either some kind of super genius or an amazing actor.

"Well then, I think we should enjoy the pool party and forget about everything else."

Lucifer-sama says that. Yeah, we got so distracted by talking about the morality of [Evil Pieces] that we forgot we were on a birthday party.

"Cannonball!"

As soon as the party actually started, Jin jumped straight to the pool. Ham gets close to the pool after him.

"So that's what an American can do, huh. I can do better."

Ham takes some distance and runs towards the pool while yelling something random.

"God Save the Queen!"

Ham jumps and suddenly becomes a giant! I forgot about he was able to change his size thanks to his [Sacred Gear], [Dimension Change]!

"Run as fast as you can!"

Mint says that while running at an incredible high speed. I think we should do that too!

A huge amount of water filled the place while we were running away! Sorry for leaving you behind, Jin! You'll be missed!


	52. Life 4: Familiar, I Choose You

**Life 4. Familiar, I Choose You!**

 **Part 1**

Did you know that after the Seven Sins attacked the United States, this country became almost abandoned? Well, I'm telling you right now, since that's the true.

We're currently on Jin's birthplace, Chicago. Why he lived on Detroit when we met him? Apparently because-

"I told you, I don't want to see my stupid dad."

-He fought with his father. If I remember correctly, it is because his father likes his older sister better than him.

"Come on, Jin. This is beyond ridiculous. Just apology to him and get us some Familiars."

Mint goes face-to-face with Jin, going straight to the point as usual. Well, not actually face-to-face, as they aren't of the same height… Mint is shorter.

By the way, the reason we're here is because we want to get our Familiars, something we couldn't do last time we came to this country. What I don't get is why we had to come here before the sun raised.

"Geez, chill down a little, fellas. Next time we go over yonder, at least show some cool."

If my "Jin's speech normal speech" translator works properly, he said we must calm down.

After walking for some time, we came to house with light turned on. Apparently, people still live here.

"My dad surely wasn't affected by Pride's spell, he lives surrounded by anti-magic walls."

Huh? Why Jin's father lives like that?

"Why his house is made with anti-magic walls?"

The Magician in our group, Ellice, asks that. She also wanted a Familiar, so we couldn't help but bringing her with us.

"He says Magicians are to Familiar Trainers like Jehovah's Witness are to Catholics."

I'm not Catholic myself, but I know Tenshi-kun, so I think I get the analogy.

Ram knocks the door, and a man comes out of it. He has white hair, so I think he's Jin's father.

"What do you wanna kids?"

Jin's fathers looks at us, slowly moving his gaze. Finally, he stops once he sees Jin.

"Oh, Jimmy, so you finally came back."

Jimmy? Who is Jimmy?

"Yeah, yeah, if you let us in I may apologize to you."

"Well, Jimmy, you and your friends can get in into this terrific place."

His speaking manners are almost as messy as Jin's… but, who's Jimmy?

 **Part 2**

"Are you happy now, dad?"

Once we got into the house, Jin apologized for "being a douche". By the way, the house is full of dissected supernatural beings. There is even a Basilisk hanging on three different parts of the ceiling…

"Yes, I'm. In fact, can you introduce me your friends, Jimmy?"

"Sure, they're ordered by who I like better: Xie Xie, Ram Phenex, Rina Kushihashi, María Hernández, Ellice Valeribe, Rito Yuma, Haruka Sorami, Mint Borrow and Abraham Hawkthorn."

I'm not last! However, I believed I would be a little bit higher…

"You like those girls just because they're hot, do you?"

"Not in Xie and Ram's case, but yeah."

So I'm so low because I'm not hot?! Rina always says I'm hot! I rubbed her back with oil because I was hot!

… Jin is a guy. Now that I think in depth, if he believed I'm hot, I'll get away from him. Just for the record, I'm not homophobic; I just don't want to be anyone's seme, or even worse, their uke.

"Well, well. My name is Jeffrey Park, but you can call me Jeff; I think you already know my son, Jim Park."

Jim Park? Isn't he named Jin Lance? When I was thinking that, Ram looks at us.

"Jin's real name is Jim Park, and he's from the Park Family, the descendants of the legendary Familiar Master Satoshi."

So Jin isn't his real name, but Jim, and that's why his father calls him Jimmy. I already knew he was Satoshi's descendant since he explained me that when I asked him where did he get that [Fusion] technique from. However, what I don't get is why did he change his name?

"Why did you change it?"

Rina asks that. Seeing as she is the third person from this peerage Jin likes the most, one would think she knows it.

"Jin Lance just sounds better."

"I believed it was because you didn't want to be related to Liz as soon as someone heard your name?"

"Shut up, dad!"

Jin and his father don't seem to be on a stable relationship. But of course I need to ask.

"Liz is Jin's sister, right?"

"Yes, her full name is Elizabeth Park."

Yeah, she is who I believed she was. Elizabeth Park is a really famous Familiar Expert. It's said that she was able to turn many kinds of Dragons into her Familiars, even legendary ones. That's why she's called Dragon Tamer.

"Well then, should we get going?"

"Yes, I think so. Jimmy, bring your friends, we're going hunting!"

Jeff runs upstairs… for some reason. Meanwhile, Jin-

"Huh, Liz is so annoying."

He appears to be annoyed because of her sister's fame. Talking about her sister, I haven't seen her yet.

"Where is your sister, Jin?"

"She's on Spain, last time I heard about her she was somewhere around Valencia."

"Oh, I wonder if she'll visit the cathedral on Barcelona."

As a Christian man, Haruka appears to be deeply interested on the topic of famous churches around the world. At least Tenshi-kun isn't like that.

Once Jeff comes back, he finally leads to where we would get our Familiars.

 **Part 3**

"What is this place?"

"This is the best place to get Familiars on the country! Now, feast yourselves and get them!"

Well, according to Jeff, we're on a place humans normally wouldn't have access to. It is a forest with thick blue tress, so… you can guess this place is hidden pretty well.

I look around the place to see a good Familiar but… I don't want to get away from Jeff, I have no idea what is inside this forest and I won't risk myself.

"You're being overly scared, you know? You're a Devil, fighting against this things will be way easier than it was to me, I fought them as a human after all."

"I know I'm overacting, but I don't want to fight against a weird beast after what happened with John Smith."

"You're a fucking coward."

Jin is mean to me but remaining calm at the same time… that's new to him. He normally acts like a maniac when he's mean, yelling a lot and all that stuff.

"Done."

The one who arrives is Ham, who has... two Cerberus with him?!

"How did you get Cerberus so quickly?"

Even Jin is surprised! According to this book, Cerberus is a pretty hard to catch type of Familiars.

"When you have enough strength, anyone will obey you."

"And I helped in one way or another."

Mint's voice comes out of one of the Cerberus… I'm not going to ask.

"All right, I'll help you two to finish the contract, come by my side."

Ham and his Cerberus (+ Mint) go with Jeff to seal the deal. These two always manage to amaze me.

"I'll just sit down here and wait for the rest to come. Reading this book will be more interesting that going out."

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

As Jin insults me, I just continue reading this interesting book regarding Familiar.

 **Part 4**

By the moment it was noon, the rest of the peerage had already appeared alongside their Familiars.

Haruka got a sea beast similar to the Leviathans described on the Bible. He said that if he was going to get a Familiar, it needed to be something that fitted his heresy.

María got that Mexican beast with a weird name that attacks goats. Apparently, those are harder to fine on this side of the frontier.

Rina was able to get, not only one, but many Oni. Her talent regarding the main mythologies of Japan is amazing.

Xie obtained a Phoenix, one of those immortal fire birds. Since she comes from Chine, it's no wonder she named her Phoenix Fenghuang.

Ellice, who didn't reveal she was a Magician to Jeff, caught a Unicorn. She said she has wanted one since she was just a little girl.

Despite all these Familiars sound amazing, Ram was the one to exceed all of us.

"It's impossible a beginner got that!"

Jin is dumbfounded because Ram brought a Baphomet. This Devil like creature is extremely hard to caught, in fact, Jin himself doesn't have one.

"This girl is truly amazing. I can see my Jimmy is on good hands with you."

"Thanks, Jeff."

Now that everyone got their Familiars, we can go back home!

"Ok, I'll be heading home-"

"Not so fast, Rito."

Ram and the rest of the peerage look at me with angry eyes. Why did I believe I would get out of this safe?

"You won't get out of here until you bring us a Dragon."

"But Dragons are the hardest to catch type of Familiars!"

"Exactly, is nice you understand."

As the rest of the peerage leave me alone, I got no choice but to find a Dragon.

In the end, it took me until evening to finally catch my Dragon Familiar: a Wyvern. Using Oryu's Dragon ki to attract Dragons wasn't exactly a good idea, because a swarm of Dragons attacked me.

On the bright side, if I ever meet Elizabeth, I'll have a topic to talk about with her!

"No, you won't meet her."

Jin, don't break dreams!


	53. Life 5: Hot Waters with the Inheritors

**Life 5. Hot Waters with the Inheritors**

 **Part 1**

"So the new Byakko is out?"

"Yeah, she went out on a mission to purify a certain mansion on Okinawa."

We're on the base of the Five Principal Clans, talking with Genbu about the whereabouts of the current White Tiger of the Shinra Clan.

"Just wondering, are the girls on the other side of this wall?"

I ask that because we're on an onsen, there're only boys here, and there's a wall made of banbu. If the girls aren't on the other side of the wall, I'm going to be severely confused.

"Yes, Yuma-senpai, Suzaku-san and the others must be there."

"Don't you dare to peep, dirty Devil."

Seiryu makes a sharp comment towards me because of my question. Just because I asked that doesn't mean I want to peep… well, I want to peep, but I didn't ask because of that!

"I didn't ask because of that! I just wanted to be sure they were close."

"But, do you want to peep?"

"… Yes…"

Ham's argument made everything I said invalid. I mean, peeping on girls is the only way to please myself while I hide from them. It's the perfect technique for a covert pervert like me!

"Such dirty Devil."

"Come on, guys. We need to calm down a little and be reasonable."

"Akai is right; we must be gentlemen and avoid peeping on girls."

Akai and Nero totally destroy my dreams with their whole chivalry. Will I be able to get a girlfriend if I act like that…?

"I wouldn't mind peeping."

" "Ehhh?!" "

Everybody yells in confusion! Silverage, out of people, wants to peep on the girls too?!

"Brother, what are you saying? Since when you're a pervert?!"

Goldentime is more scared than anyone else here is! It makes sense; his older brother has never showed any signs of being a pervert… well, unless it is-

"Don't get me wrong, I just want to see my wife."

Just like I thought, Silverage's sexuality has only one target, and that's Ram.

"And what about you and I peep on the girls?"

"That isn't fair!"

Jin, who had remained quiet until now, shouts that.

"What if I want to peep too? You saw me reading those magazines a few days ago; I'm a teen on the peak of my youth, I need to have some masturbation material."

"And your argument is that you need to peep because you're young and haven't seen real breasts?"

"It sounds way better how I said it but yes!"

So currently Jin, Silverage and I have decided to peep! Our numbers are increasing; maybe we can convince the others!

"Well, I brought Mikano, and those three already accepted; what do you think, Ham?"

"I think I can afford to the secrecy with my [Sacred Gear], so I'm in."

Yes, Hama and Mint are in! Now I know how to convince Haruka and Akai!

"Haruka, Akai, will you accept if it to see your girlfriends?"

Those two remain silent for a moment before Haruka finally decides to answer.

"I will, and it's ok if you accept too, Akai."

"Well, Ellice's breasts will surely look beautiful from that perspective…"

So Silverage, Jin, Ham, Mint, Haruka and Akai are going. Now it's only a matter of plan.

"Nero, Goldentime and Tsubasa aren't forced to go, so it's fine if you refuse."

As soon as Silverage says that, the trio sighs in relief. Only the Inheritors are left.

"Seiryu and Genbu won't like to go either, right?"

"I don't want to be rude towards the girls…"

"I don't want to help these fucking Devils on a stupid matter like this one."

Genbu refuses politely, while Seiryu is being repulsive towards Devils like always. Now it's time to reveal the plan.

"Genbu, Seiryu, Nero, Goldentime and Tsubasa will stay here; the rest, come with me."

I go out of the water as I say that and the rest just follows me. Being able to do this is awesome!

 **Part 2**

The group of brave guys (that's how I'm calling us) moved to the entrance of the girl's changing room on the onsen. We're wearing towels to cover our private parts, but we know that they won't last, as we're getting into the water.

You would ask how, right? Well, while having Oryu on my left and Ham on my right, I explain the plan to the others.

"Here's the plan, after we get shrunk by Ham's [Dimension Change], Oryu will take us into the water."

Jin raises his hand, interrupting my explanation.

"Why would the gals let Oryu get into the water with them?"

"Oryu is just a kid, it's clear to them he isn't a pervert."

Jin lowers his hand, so I'll finish off this simple explanation of my master plan.

"Once we're in we'll just enjoy until they go out. Ham will return us back to normal and we'll be able to go back home. Are you ready?"

" "Yes." "

As everybody agrees to my words, Ham uses his [Sacred Gear] to shrink us to bellow the size of an ant. The girls won't be able to see us this way.

Mint actives a communication magic circle so I can give my signal.

"Oryu, we're close to your left foot; lend us your right hand, we'll get over it. Just don't touch us."

Like I said, Oryu's huge feet are close to us, pretty much covering our field of vision. Soon after, an equally gigantic hand comes from upwards. We're going on.

Once we get over his hand, I talk to him again.

"We're on your hand now; walk towards the bathing area and say what I told you. And remember, don't close or even move your hand until we get into the water."

As I say that, Oryu lifts us to chest level and walks forwards. This is going to be awesome!

 **Part 3**

"Just wondering, does everything look this gargantuan every time Ham shrinks you?" (Akai)

"Oh yeah, this is your first time shrinking since we were on middle school." (Rito)

"What happened when you were on middle school?" (Mint)

"Well, that's a long story-" (Akai)

"Shut up, I can see the girls already."

Jin stops our talk before we could speak about that time we went fishing but ended up finding a witch taking care of three kids with different hair colours.

"What are you doing here, Oryu?" (Ram)

"Eh, I was playing a game with the other guys and I lost so I was forced to be with you."

"Oryu-kun is a nice boy, so I think it is fine to allow him stay with us."

Suzaku allows our stay. Just as planned!

Oryu slowly gets into the water so his motions don't affect us that much. Believe me, if you're of this size and the person who is holding you starts running, you're going to freak out. Mint taught me through the hard way.

Once Oryu's hand gets into the water, we start floating on it. Looking at Oryu while on this size give you an unbelievable view, as the kid we usually look down to is now taller than a skyscraper.

"I'm going with my wife, if you excuse me."

Silverage takes a lot of air and sinks into the water. I active [Destiny Deck] to be able to use [Number XVIII: The Moon] to read Silverage's mind. If I close my eyes, I'm able to see what he's seeing. Silverage is just contemplating Ram's body, keeping some distance from her.

When I open my eyes to see the rest of the group, they already left. I'll use [Number XVIII] to see what they're seeing.

Haruka is with María while Jin is with Xie, which makes sense since they're obviously in love with them. Now I wonder how would have Jin reacted if he had met the former, cheerful Xie instead of the polite one.

Ham appears to be swimming towards Rina, which makes me wonder if he's in love with her, taking into count how he was jealous when I rubbed her back with oil a few days ago.

Akai appears to be surrounded by a lot of skin. Going by the shape and curves that skin has, Akai is… floating between Ellice's big breasts. You're lucky, former "Shadow Lolicon". You wouldn't be able to do this with a loli.

Mint appears to be… hugging Mikano's nipples… I'm not going to judge him. It appears all of them are enjoying the moment unlike me, the one who proposed the plan, which is beyond unfair! I need to move on!

Just as I was about to swim close to the girls, Oryu moves slightly to my location, trapping me on the massive waves he creates just by being close to him.

As I'm unable to move because of the strength of his waves, Oryu's hand gets close to where I am, and his middle finger hits me as it is raised from the water. He scratches his nose while I'm holding to his nail with all my strengths.

Oryu moves to the limit of the water and lays his back on it. Now that his arms until their elbows rest on the edge of the floor, I'm hanging while holding to his middle finger's nail.

I close my eyes, and I can see the other boys still enjoying from the girls' massive figure while I'm trapped with a gigantic kid. This can't get any worse!

Just as I thought that, Oryu scratches his armpit with the hand I'm in. Because of the texture of his armpit, I end up trapped inside it.

I can't catch a breath. Well, I think I'll just remain here until this pain ends…

…

…

Please just end this already!


	54. Life 6: Seven Sins of the Week

**Life 6. Seven Sins of the Week**

 **Today**

"My name is Lavender Borrow, son of Elfiena and Gloxinia Borrow, younger brother of Ginger and Mint Borrow.

I used to be the prince of the Fairy race, but after my older brother left to live with a Devil named Ham and my father was killed by Kukulkahn, I became the Fairy King.

While I was the king, I made a deal to help the Seven Sins on their cause to restore the natural order of their faction, and in exchange, they lend me a hand against the other Sprite races on the United Kingdom: Brownies, Nymphs, Dryads, Pixies and, of course, Spriggans.

However, when Mint and Ham returned, they dethroned me, giving the power to my older sister. She exiled me from the Fairy kingdom and disposed me of my rights as a prince.

On that moment when I lost everything, only the group of Devils I made pact with, the Seven Sins, helped me, giving me food and a place to live in.

I have spent around 40 days with them, but this last week had a special emotional impact on me. Because it meant the beginning of my new life."

 **Sunday**

Greed wanted to practice his precision with his sword, so he called me to help him on his only idea. It turned out the only idea that he could think of was-

"Remember, Lavender; you must try to avoid my slashes as much as you can!"

Greed took out Gram and started pursuing me while slashing. Apparently, he thought that, because of my size, I was a perfect practice target to test how precise his slashes were.

I didn't make it easy for him and attacked using Fairy magic a few times, but every time I tried that-

"Don't counterattack, little guy! Let's save that for next time!"

Apparently, this wasn't a one-time training; we ended up repeating this same training every day for the rest of the week.

Greed has an extremely cheerful personality for the kind of person he is, but I don't want to say it in front of him. He would cut me and eat my corpse as a snack if I did.

 **Monday**

Wrath went to Falmouth because he wanted to do a special activity he does every Monday. He has never told me what he does, and apparently, the only sin who knows it is Pride.

Because of that, I secretly followed him from our castle hidden on Snowdon to Falmouth. Once we arrived, I found out what he does every Monday.

"So… do you like fishing?"

"…"

Wrath went to Falmouth to fish. I sat down on his fishing rod while I tried to talk to him.

"Do you eat the fishes you catch?"

"…"

"So you're the kind of fisher who frees them?"

"…"

Just when I believed I ran out of topics to talk about, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Do you I look enough like a bug to be used as bait?"

"Because of your wings and size, I'll say yes."

I don't know what upset me the most. The fact he didn't answered my first few questions, or the answer he gave to my last one.

"… Okay, I'll stay quiet."

And just like I said, I stayed quiet for the next two hours as Wrath fished.

He ended up catching only fish and even gave part of it. A really small one by the way, as that fish's head was bigger than my entire body. I seriously could be used as bait.

 **Tuesday**

Gluttony was sitting with his eyes closed on his Japanese styled room, so I got close to him to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a way to increase my [Absolute Order]'s range."

"Why don't you go to the training room?"

"I'm meditating to increase the range of my power and it is calmer here."

"Does it work?"

"It probably will if I could focus."

"And what stops you from being focused?"

"You are talking to me."

As I noticed I needed to stay quiet that time too, I flew towards Gluttony's tea table. He had teacup with black tea on it.

"I doubt I'll do much damage…"

I sat down of the edge of the cup, being uncomfortable because I barely had any space to sit on. I just remained there and meditated for a few minutes.

Just for the record, it was only a few minutes because I lost my balance and felt into the tea. It was really hot.

 **Wednesday**

I was flying in front of a massage table. I have sponge fragments attached to my hands and feet. The reason for this was something I found to be pleasant experience.

"I'm so glad you accepted to do this to me, cute little guy."

"No problem, Lust. And I'd like better if you called me handsome."

"As you please, handsome little guy."

On the other side of the massage table, a naked Lust was talking with me on a really erotic tone. Yes, I was going to use the full size of my relatively small body to rub her back.

Lust rested on the table and I was able to see her huge breasts being pressed against it. Even after being flattened by the table, her breasts were bigger than my entire body…

"I can see you're looking at me breasts, but there's no problem with that. You can touch them if you want."

Once I got authorising from Lust, I got close to her and pressed my body against her breast. The soft and flexible skin made me feel amazing, it was a feeling I haven't feel in my 16 years of life.

After staying on that position for some minutes, I flew over her back and landed on it. By using the sponges on my hands, I started moving around her back.

I went to her shoulder blades, the zone close to her neck, down her spine, over its curves, and even close to her buttocks. I rubbed every single part of her back.

"That was amazing for your size, little guy."

"Haa… don't worry… haa… even when I'm tired… haa… I enjoyed it a lot."

Lust put on an erotic look with an erotic smile while pointing at me with her index finger. And that finger moved to-

"Would you like to find a special something inside this?"

-Her private parts. She asked me to find something on her private parts.

"You know… I think I'm not tired anymore."

That was closet I have ever been to have sex on my whole life. That search was truly intense, by the way.

 **Thursday**

I was on the training room with Pride, who was wearing his armour without his helmet, so I was able to see his long white hair and bishonen face.

"Since I couldn't solve this matter with Ddraig, I want you to solve it."

He stroke on an over the top pose before yelling his question.

"Which ones of these quotes sounds more like "the Devil who is also a Red Dragon will take over the Underworld": my idea or Ddraig's idea?"

Pride likes to take these trivial matters and turn them into spectacles all the time. Do you have any idea how much time he spent thinking on a good quote to say in front of Lucifer's protégés during the monster rampage on the United States before he decided to say "Nice view isn't it"? He spent 2 days!

[I'll say mine: and now, the Great Red Dragon will show you who the true Devil King is!]

"And this is mine: with this, the Great Red Dragon will surge from the bottom of hell and regain what belongs to the true Devil King!"

Wrath told me Pride has become crazier lately, but to drag a Heavenly Dragon into his craziness… I need to answer his questions in a way it won't prolong this stupid discussion any more.

"I think we could take both."

"What do you mean?"

"You can say: and now, the Great Red Dragon will surge from the bottom of hell showing who the true Devil King is!"

[Yeah, I like it; what do you think, partner?]

"It's perfect, thanks little guy."

Pride spoiled me by moving his index on my head like he usually does. He said he saw as a pet, and he always treated me like that, so I wasn't surprised.

 **Friday**

"…"

When I entered Sloth's room, I found him sleeping over his keyboard, with skull-like part of his head being upwards.

I swear this guy spends more time sleeping like that than awake. I flew close to him to see what he was doing on his computer. In that moment, I heard it.

"Come on, little guy! It's surprise training time!"

Greed slammed the door while having Gram on his hand and started pursuing me all over the castle.

I don't know who's crazier, Greed or Pride.

 **Saturday**

I was in front of the castle, looking at the moon together with Envy. Out of all sins, she's the one who is the closet to me.

"Lavender, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I really like you, but-"

"You're breaking up with me?!"

"What? We aren't even dating…"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just that you used the classic line to break up with someone."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. I really messed it up. However, it was Envy who decided to speak first.

"In 2 more days, Operation John will be launched. When that day comes, there's no going back to us. If we lose, we'll be imprisoned or even killed; if we win, the Underworld will be led by the true Devil King, the Devil who is also a Red Dragon. It's an extremely important moment for us."

I have heard about this Operation John for some time already. According to Satanael, if the plan succeeds, it will return the world to its natural order.

"Why was it named Operation John?"

This is something that has been annoying me for some time already, so I wanted to know.

"The Book of Revelations."

"Excuse me?"

"Also known as the Apocalypse, it is the final book on the Bible. It records the Judgment Day, leading to the ultimate victory of God's might and the creation of a New Jerusalem for the surviving humans."

Taking into the contents of the plan, the name still doesn't make any sense. How is it the related to that Judgment Day and why John out of all names?

"I think I'm missing something, but why John?"

"Apocalypse 1:4. The author of the book introduces himself as John."

She puts her hand on her head, probably because remembering the Bible causes her a headache. Now I need to know how it relates to that Judgment Day.

"And how does it that relate to our plan?"

"Because of what is said in Apocalypse 12:3. I brought you a copy of the book, you didn't read it?"

"… Yes, I did it. I was just testing you… what did you want to say at the beginning?"

Of course I'm lying. I never read that book, but now that I dumb for not doing it, I think I should.

"I'll go straight to the point. I want you to leave us, Lavender."

Eh? What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"If we're defeated, you're going to be inside a jail for the rest of your life because of helping us. Even if you aren't with us and we win, you'll be able to enjoy the world we'll create. It is the safest option for you."

Even if I'm not there, the plan can proceed as planned… and if it fails, I'll be able to escape jail if I'm not with them.

"I… don't know what to say. I really wanted to be with you on your big day; after all, you were the ones who gave me a home after I was exiled. And I'm especially grateful to you, who brought me here in the first place."

I remember all the time I have spent with the Seven Sins… wow, there's less good memories than I thought.

"But if you think I'll be safer if I leave, I'm willing to do it."

Envy starts crying after I say that. Thank you for taking care of me more than anyone else.

"In that case… it's time for you to go, if you stay even one more day, Pride will bring you into the decisive battle. I'll miss you, Lavender."

"I'll miss you too… however; I have one last question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What's your real name? Just in case you go to jail, I want to know the name I'll have to look for to visit you."

Envy looks around; she's making sure Pride (who hates using his real name, so he forbade the other members to use theirs) can't hear us.

"It's Caitlin, I'm sure you know the rest."

"Yes, I do. Goodbye Caitlin, I hope to meet you again some time."

After saying that, I flew towards the sky. Caitlin, the Sin of Envy, I'll never forget you.

 **Today**

"And that's how I got here."

I explained that to a couple of Borrowers, who appear to be on their 20s. I flew all the way towards England and ended resting close here, so when they found me, they brought to their home and asked me how I ended up there.

"That's a really sweet story."

"So, I can stay on your house for a couple of days?"

"Of course, tiny people must help each other. Just remember, you must avoid being seen by the Beans."

And like that, I started living on the house of a Borrower couple until the Operation John happened. However-

"Wait, why do I have to avoid being seen by food?"

The couple laughed at my comment. I don't get what was so funny.


	55. New Life (Volume 8)

**The Day Before the Decisive Battle**

 **Part 1**

Five men were on a closed room. There were machines from all kinds; some of them had a look that made it hard to call them computers.

The five men constantly watched at those machines, specifically, at the radars on them. All of them showed only a green grid, no signals being detected.

Who were these men? They were the greatest research force of the Underworld: Lucifer's Bishop Nebiros, Cadre of Grigori Sahariel, and the Three Magician Kings.

They were looking for the single most elusive force in this world: The Greatest Evil. They were a father and son duo who bears the Beliaruin surname, possessing blood of both Devils and Fallen Angels on them, and having learned magic from its creator, Merlin Ambrosius himself.

Around 20 days ago, the son, Mal Beliaruin, assaulted the Three Magician Kings and destroyed their Magician Association with the help of his father, Beliaruin, fighting against Cadres of Grigori like Baraqiel and Azazel and the [Great Satan] Lucifer.

Ever since then, they have been the second most wanted criminals by the Christian Faction, only surpassed by The Seven Deadly Sins. These five men have used all kind of methods to find them; so far, they were nowhere to be found.

However, in that moment, something strange happened. A red point appeared on the screen being observed by Caspar Valeribe, one of the Three Magician Kings. He turned around and asked to his comrades.

"Guys, a red point means we found Beliaruin, doesn't it?"

"Yes, just like you said. But there hasn't been a single signal like that since we started doing this around three weeks-"

"Well, I found him."

Once Balthazar's words were interrupted, everyone on the room focused their eyes on Caspar's screen.

"Where does that signal come from?"

"Let me see, Nebiros. Going by the landscape and our corresponding map of the human world, it's on Japan."

"But what part of Japan, Sahariel?"

"Looking closely, it must be…"

In the moment they noticed where it came from, everyone on the room alarmed.

Melchior created a communication magic circle and spoke to the man who asked them to look for The Greatest Evil.

"Lucifer! We have detected a member of The Greatest Evil! He's close to Ram Phenex's house!"

 **Part 2**

… Who is knocking the door this late at night? As I, Rito Yuma, am awakened up by someone knocking my bedroom's door, I look at my alarm clock.

It's 3:27 AM. Why is someone knocking my door at such hour?! Even when I'm a Devil, I have to sleep, you know?!

I got up on my pyjamas and barefoot. I don't have the energy to dress up properly.

As I open the door, I see a man in front of it. He has black eyes, long black hair and a high-necked grey outfit.

"Hello, Yuma. It's good to see you again."

It's Mal Beliaruin. Ok, there can only be one logical explanation to this.

"Wow, this nightmare is really weird…"

"You aren't dreaming. I'm actually in front of you… I'll sit down over your bed while I wait."

He goes and sits down on my bed, closing my door using what appears to be telekinesis. Wait, did he say this isn't a dream and he's actually in front of me?!

"Yes, I did. You're slow at understanding such simple notion, Yuma."

He's even reading my mind again! It's the actual Mal Beliaruin who is in front of me! I try to open the door, but I'm unable to!

"You're really reckless, Yuma. You won't go out of here until you talk with me."

I'll just do as he wishes; I want to keep my life.

"Thank you."

I go to my bed and sit on it, being close to Beliaruin. …I'm so close to him, my archenemy who killed my parents, and yet, I'm unable to do anything against him. This is so frustrating.

"I'll go straight to the point. I came here to ask you a pretty important question, Yuma."

"Ehh, sure, what is it?"

"What does "evil" mean?"

Eh? Is he asking me what does evil mean? Why would he like to know that?

"I'll like to know because, if you answer me, I'll give you the key to defeat the Seven Sins."

"To defeat them? Weren't you working with them?"

"My deal with that Devil bunch was because I needed to free my father and I needed someone to distract my opponents. However, now that my father is free, I don't need them anymore."

So Beliaruin and the Seven Sins aren't actually working together… that's something rather shocking to me.

"So, what's you answer to my first question."

The must be talking about the question about the meaning of evil. Well, I have an answer to that.

"Evil is everything that isn't good or pleasant. It's everything that disturbs the order of the world. It's everything that goes against the wellbeing of people."

"And what if I tell you of all of that is a lie?"

How it can possibly be a lie?

"Because the definitions of good and evil are a lie. People will make you believe some acts are good and others are evil. However, who determines what is good and what is evil? Good and evil are subjective, what is good and what is evil is just a fabrication made by those who have power, a fabrication used to further their power."

I think I'll just let him speak about his philosophical stuff before saying anything.

"Hitler had followers, but would they follow him if they believed they were evil? To them, the Axis Forces were the good guys, while the Allies were the bad guys.

If good and evil were actually objective, such thing wouldn't happen. However, it did. And if it did, it means who was the good side and who was the evil was decided by the Allies, since they were the ones who won the war and wanted to secure their power.

If an overthrown tyrant said something is good, and he had followers who obeyed his orders, why would said thing not be good? The reason is because said tyrant was overthrown, and those who have the power now want to destroy his image. Who decided he was an actual tyrant to begin with? Maybe that is a lie made by the new rulers too.

I have lived for hundreds of years; I have seen the most important events of human history: wars, revolutions, coup d'états. The idea of what is good and what is evil have differed over the course of time to fit the concurrent ruler.

For that I decided it, if I'm called evil by you, then I'll act like your definition of evil. I'm the evilest being there is, or that is what they want you to believe. However, what if I and my father win? Everyone on the future will learn of us as martyrs who gave their all to dethrone the evil rulers of the era.

Good and evil, they can't be determined for real. For that, I'll ask it on more time: Yuma, what does "evil" mean?"

"… By this point I think this talk is just an overly exaggerated excuse for your acts."

Beliaruin leaks out a small laugh after I say that.

"I knew you would say something like that, Yuma. Someone like you, who obeys whatever his superiors tell him, obviously would deny my words."

Beliaruin stands up and looks at me.

"I, who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God. I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"… I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination… And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!"

Beliaruin suddenly yells that curse like chant! What the hell was that?!

"That is activation chant of the ultimate state of the [Boosted Gear], [Juggernaut Drive]. Once he enters that state, he'll be able to use his terrain changing technique, [Longinus Smasher]. In that moment, you should use the triumphal power of your [Destiny Deck]. If you do that, you'll be able to win."

Beliaruin gets close to my door and looks at me one final time.

"This isn't the last time we'll met, Yuma. As my new Gerard A. Garmen, we'll face each other on the place guarding Mist Cypher. The Strongest Human in History, the First Fairy King, and many others has failed before you. However, not only your mind-set is the opposite of mine, but you also possess great potential to fight me. You're unique among them. And while by no means I'm saying you'll succeed in defeating me, I think you'll at least be my best opponent to date."

He creates a magic circle, and before disappearing, he says some final words.

"Goodbye Yuma, we'll meet again when the time comes; when he is born."

And like that, he disappeared. As soon as he left, the door was opened by Shemhazai-sama.

"Damn, he left the place already. Rito, are you fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine…"

I look at my clock again, and I'm shocked by what I see. It's 3:28 AM. I spent way more than a minute speaking with Beliaruin. Did he stop time to talk with me?

"Don't worry Rito, no matter where is he now, we'll find again."

Shemhazai-sama leaves the place after saying just those words. However, I'm really confused towards the words Beliaruin said at the end.

What is Mist Cypher? Why did he mention the First Fairy King? And who is going to be born?

I'll accept your challenge, Mal Beliaruin. No matter what, I'll find a way to defeat you; it doesn't matter that I'm unable to do it with my own power.

And with that weird night, our week of rest before the decisive battle came to an end.

 **Volume 8 – End**


	56. Volume 9: Seven Sins of the Decisive Bat

**Volume 9: Seven Sins of the Decisive Battle**

 **Fated Life.**

 **Part 1**

"Ok class, today we're going to forget our schedule and talk about a certain important that have been brought out on the news lately: Dragons."

Edelross-sensei decides to start her class with that. That's something surprising, since when I was on my first year, she never changed the schedule. It shows just how important this topic is now.

"As you should know, the Dragons are an extremely proud and powerful race. Who knows the names of the Five Great Dragon Kings?"

Ram raises her hand before that question.

"They are Tiamat, Vritra, Fafnir, Yu-Long and Midgardsormr."

"Well said Ram. Now, who knows their current status?"

I know the answer to this question so I raise my hand.

"Midgardsormr is sleeping in the deeps of the ocean waiting for Ragnarok, Vritra was terminated and sealed inside different [Sacred Gear], Yu-Long is serving as an important member within Buddhist Faction's battle force, Tiamat made a deal with a Familiar Expert and is following her, while Fafnir is sealed inside an Artificial [Sacred Gear]."

That last thing I mentioned is, of course, Xie's [Down Fall Dragon Spear]. Azazel-sama really exceeded himself with his Artificial [Sacred Gears].

"That's right. Also, there used to be a sixth member on that group, who knows who was he and where is he?"

Ham raises his hand to answer the question.

"It was Tannin, and he's currently serving as Mephistopheles' Queen."

"That's correct Ham, good job."

Edelross-sensei puts on a gloomy face. Taking into count what we have talked about already, it's clear which the next topic is going to be.

"However, there's also a group of Dragons who are even more powerful than the Five Great Dragon Kings. Do you which one is it?"

Tenshi-kun raises his hand before the fated question.

"They're the Two Heavenly Dragons…"

All members of [Team Morning Star] put on a gloomy face after hearing the name of the topic. Then, Edelross-sensei goes close to the blackboard and starts drawing something while keeping with her explanation.

"They're [Welsh Dragon] Y Ddraig Goch and [Vanishing Dragon] Albion Gwiber. These two Dragons fought each other during a really long time, destroying everything around them, until God and the Devil King decided to turn them into [Sacred Gears] so they couldn't keep doing that. These [Sacred Gears] were named [Boosted Gear] and [Divine Dividing]. The humans born with these [Sacred Gears] are known as the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor-"

With that pause, everyone looks at the draw she made. It was a red Dragon and a white Dragon facing each other.

"-Despite the original Dragons were sealed, their fight isn't over. The humans with their [Sacred Gears] are fated to meet and fight to death. This is an endless cycle that will continue for the rest of the times…"

Edelross-sensei looks at Ram, Ham, María and Tenshi-kun before stopping her sight on me. It's clear what she's thinking.

Today is the day: Monday, 2 of June, 2014. The day of our [Rating Game] against Price Lucifer was set to take place on, as thus, the day we'll have our decisive battle against the Seven Sins.

After some hours passed, and we left school, we headed towards place to have our [Rating Game].

 **Part 2**

Once we arrived at the set place, the rest of [Team Morning Star] alongside Seiryu (Oryu wanted to help me, so he brought Seiryu into the team by convincing him his job here was to fight against Devils), was there.

"You're here; it's time to check our strategy one last time."

Lucifer-sama said that us, and shortly afterwards, Azazel-sama took out his strategy diagram. And thus, going by it, we were divided into six groups:

Team 1 – Sloth: Ram Phenex, Kaihaku & Tenshi Itsuka

Team 2 – Greed: Haruka Sorami, María Hernández & Spadaccino Nero

Team 3 – Lust: Xie Xie, Yami Konjiki and Seila Bael

Team 4 – Envy: Abraham Hawkthorn, Mint Borrow and Ellice Valeribe

Team 5 – Gluttony: Rina Kushihashi, Subaru Himejima, Tsubasa Shinra and Seiryu Kushihashi

Team 6 – Wrath: Jin Lance, Goldentime Erklight, Edelross and Oryu Nakiri

Elite Team – Pride: Tatsuya Shirogane, Silverage Lucifuge Phenex, Akai Asagiri and Rito Yuma

As you can see, I'm on the elite team that is going to face Pride. He already killed me once; however, I'm way stronger now, so at least I should be able to stand up against him, even if only a little.

[The Red One is our opponent. Finally, the death battle I have been preparing you for your while life is about to begin.]

"You're right, Albion. I have been waiting for this moment my whole life. To fight against that criminal Devil, that is the duty of an Angel of God like I."

Tatsuya seems to be more anxious to fight his opponent than anyone else on the room. Just as I thought that, Akai and Silverage got close to me.

"You don't have to worry about anything; we're going to help you as much as we can."

"Yes, and that stupid sin who caused the death of countless people, I want to fight him already!"

Akai gives me some comforting words, while Silverage… is being like always.

Azazel-sama steps in front of the rest of the team to tell us something important.

"To not look suspicious, Ram Phenex and her peerage will go first. Once the Seven Sins are in sight, we'll go and help you. Lucifer-kun, you'll go last to do you-know-what."

Lucifer-sama nods to those words. With the strategy ready, we step forwards to the teleporter. Before we use it, Ram tells us something.

"My uncle has to be defeated, so please, don't hold back."

Ham puts on a fighting stance, Rina summons a tokko, Xie takes out [Down Fall Dragon Spear], Jin summons Storm, Haruka takes out Arondight, María summons two Holy Swords, Mint summons [King's Spear], Ram spreads her fiery wings and I summon [Destiny Deck].

The time for the decisive battle is now; Price, Seven Sins, prepare yourselves, because [Team Morning Star] is going to defeat you!


	57. Life 1: Price Lucifer

**Life 1. Price Lucifer**

After we were teleported, we saw a vast place; despite that, we couldn't see anyone on it. However, that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was how the place looked like.

It looked like a grey rocky area, but it lacked mountains. The sky was purple and it had orange clouds, even then the sky was filled with stars. There wasn't either a sun or a moon.

"Just what kind of place is this…?"

Just as Ram asks that on a worried tone, we hear a voice from behind us.

"I once saw a place like this on a nightmare when I was a kid. I always felt it looked like the perfect apocalyptic scenery."

As soon as soon as we heard that, we looked back and saw a group of people. They are six persons wearing silver masks with a red X on it and a man wearing full body red armour. It's clear who they are…!

"Seven Sins! It's hard to believe you're so stupid to show yourselves so fast."

"Stupid? I wouldn't say such thing, Rito Yuma. You are the one who believes you're safe being close to Ossan and Azazel. Mal Beliaruin sent me a message yesterday telling me good things about you, but I think he's overrating you; after all, you're missing something: you don't know what true fear is."

"Maybe I don't know, but you're the one who's being stupid here. Showing up like that on the place we were set to have our [Rating Game] against Price Lucifer."

Just as I said that, Pride started laughing like a maniac.

"You don't get it, right?! You don't know the true identity of me, the Red Dragon Emperor?! Then, I'll show you!"

Just like that, Pride dispels his armour, showing us his actual appearance. He has long white hair and bishonen face.

"I'm the King who represents The Sin of Pride, the Red Dragon Emperor, Price Lucifer!"

After The Sin of Pride – The Red Dragon Emperor Price Lucifer said that, the other members of the Seven Sins shown their true faces.

"I'm the Rook who represents The Sin of Wrath, Magnus Belial!"

"I'm the Queen who represents The Sin of Gluttony, Salvon Beelzebub."

"I'm the Pawn who represents The Sin of Envy, Caitlin Leviathan!"

"I'm the Knight who represents The Sin of Greed, Paddad Mammon!"

"I'm the Bishop who represents The Sin of Lust, Lunorlla Asmodeus!"

"… I'm the Grim Reaper who represents The Sin of Sloth, Orbeus Belphegor."

Now that the Seven Sins showed their real faces to us, Price points at me while he keeps talking.

"You get it now, do you?! The Seven Deadly Sins are us, Price Lucifer's Peerage!"

… This guy is so over the top all the time? If so, I wouldn't stand living with him at all. I think it's time to crush his dreams.

"Everyone knew it already."

Mint is the one to crush them. Price puts on a confused face after hearing that.

"Eh? You already knew my peerage and I were the Seven Sins?"

"Yes… it was extremely obvious actually…"

I say that, crushing his dreams even harder. I mean, who didn't notice it? You have to be pretty bad noticing clues to not notice it.

In fact, the reason I knew it was him is because he always showed himself using [Scale Mail], and taking into count Grigori's [Longinus] database says the current wielder of [Boosted Gear] is Price Lucifer, it was beyond obvious.

"Well, not surprising you was disappointing…. However, I still have the chance to show you the true fear. Lust, do it!"

Lunorlla creates multiple magic circles on the sky, out of which many monsters come from!

"The monsters we created using Beliaruin's magic, while most of them were killed by you, we collected a group of over 1000 to use them on this day. Now, it's time for you to die."

Just as he says that, I push the Grigori emergency button. As I do that, a large crowd of people appear.

The Cadres of Grigori Baraqiel, Shemhazai-sama, Armaros-sama and Sahariel-sama alongside Governor General Azazel-sama appear with their respective teams behind them. Not actually shocking, but Denpachi and Nicolas aren't standing with our team, but side to side with the Cadres. It shows just how important they are.

Closer to us, there's the Seven [Great Satan] who are led by Lucifer-sama, alongside their peerages. Behind them, the Three Magician Kings are preparing some magic circles beforehand.

On the other hand, Genbu Domon and Suzaku Himejima are standing alongside Byakko Shinra. Along with them are Kurama and Okita. Behind them is a group of Onmyoji and Yokai. Our Shinto Factions friends are here.

There are also other groups: Exorcists brought by Nero (Dist and Virgilio are between them), an army of Fairies and Spriggan led by Ginger and Storm, Tiffania Gremory and her peerage alongside Seila's, an army of Valkyries who trained with Edelross-sensei, and Sachiel with his Angel friends.

Finally, and most importantly, the other members of [Team Morning Star] are behind us. This army was created two days ago, when Lucifer-sama told the members of [Team Morning Star] to contact as many allies possible. I think we succeeded.

"Price, I'm ashamed. Not because of your acts, but because I always knew it was you, yet, I never ordered your arrest because you were my grandson. However, Azazel opened my eyes. It doesn't matter if you're family, you're a criminal, and for that, you must be arrested."

"Ossan, you don't understand the rationing behind my acts. Actually, you're the reason I have done everything so far."

Tatsuya breaks the lines and gets close to Price. The White Dragon Emperor and the Red Dragon Emperor are looking at each other. This scene is a delight to a [Sacred Gear] fan like I.

"You allied with a Cadre of Grigori, attacked the Fairy Kingdom, and committed multiple terroristic attacks since the day of the revelation. How Lucifer is the source to all of them?"

With his deep and manly voice, Tatsuya mentioned a really evident flaw on Price's logic. He, however, just laughs.

"You're blind! All of you, you don't want to see the problem with the world!"

Price extends his arms, probably in an attempt to look more menacing.

"I allied with Satanael because he would help me to exterminate the White Dragon Emperor forever by extracting the [Divine Dividing] and then destroying it. I looked for Lavender's help because I wanted an army, so having a king like him on my side would have served me; Beliaruin gifting me this army of monsters was beyond my expectations."

"But, why are you doing all these things?"

After Lucifer-sama, Price answered something with apocalyptic implications.

"I'm going to release Satan."

… He said it! The forbidden name, the name no Devil should say!

"You know I forbid mentioning the Devil King's name without adding [Great] before it!"

"And why would I follow your laws? After all, you were the one who sealed Satan in the first place."

He's mentioning an important story, something that happened around year and half before.

When the Mayan Faction asked the other Factions to show their existence to the human races, all of them accepted safely, except for the Christian Faction.

While Grigori accepted out of fear, God and the Devil King refused to that. Because of that, the Maya Hero Twins showed them some of their power; easily killing an army of around 100 Devils and Angels sent to kill them.

God decided to retreat and accept their conditions, but the Devil King didn't. He continued asking more and more Devils to face them, until the point where around a hundred thousand Devils were killed.

Behind his backs, the second in command on the Underworld, Lucifer-sama, made a rebellion, so the army stopped obeying the Devil King, and agreed to reveal himself before humanity, also against the Devil King's wishes.

After the revelation happened, the Devil King was accused by Lucifer-sama and other six important Devils for his crimes, specifically, for genocide. He was found guilty and sealed inside the Cocytus.

However, the weirdest thing possible happened: even sealed inside the Cocytus, the Devil King was still able to move, hear, talk, see; it seemed like he was just on a normal jail. God said it was because of his incomprehensible demonic power, but no one knows the exact cause.

"You said Satan would keep his voice on the decisions of the Underworld, but when was the last time you consulted something with him?"

"That man doesn't deserve to be asked, he was a genocidal bastard who was willing to sacrifice our race because of his wrath towards God."

"We're Devils; opposing God is on our nature."

Lucifer-sama appeared he would explode out of sheer rage at any moment. It's clear the topic of the Devil King is something he wanted to avoid.

"You don't know him! He violated the rules of interaction between the factions and raped as many goddesses as he could! My mother, Venus, she never forgot herself for allowing me to be born! You have no idea the pain I have to go through, having that man as a father, abusing me and forbidding me from meeting my own mother!"

"Like I cared about you or anything you did in the past."

"If that's true, then why did you call your group The Seven Deadly Sins?"

I get what he means. During the era of the Devil King, the group that nowadays is known as the Seven Benevolent Devil Kings, the Seven [Great Satan], were known as The Seven Deadly Sins. On those days they were more like supreme commanders of the army rather than politicians.

By the way, the leaders of the Angels, the Seven Great Seraphim, are also known as The Seven Heavenly Virtues: the Virtue of Charity Michael, the Virtue of Chastity Uriel, the Virtue of Diligence Gabriel, the Virtue of Humility Raphael, the Virtue of Kindness Ramiel, the Virtue of Patience Azriel, and the Virtue of Temperance Samiel.

"The Seven Deadly Sins was the name you used back when you served Satan. For said reason, as we carry your blood mixed with human blood, it was only logical to keep that name."

"Wait a minute; I feel I'm missing something."

Jin said that, apparently confused for the incomplete talk Lucifer-sama and Price are having.

"Why do you want to release the Devil King? I believed you wanted the Underworld to be governed by "The Strongest Devil", saying said Devil is also a Red Dragon. Isn't that you?"

Price laughs hysterically again. I wonder if this guy has a problem of some sort.

"For a Devil, you're pretty ignorant of our history. The Book of Revelations written by John, it is mentioned that Satan is able to turn into a Dragon, the Great Red Dragon. He, who's able to fight against God, is clearly the strongest Devil, the Super Devil. I want the Underworld to be ruled by him once more, I'll restore the natural order of the world."

I think his plan is beyond clear by this point. Price wants to release the Devil King so he, the Super Devil who is also known as the Great Red, can rule the Underworld again.

To do this, he created a team made from descendants of the Seven [Great Satan] who had mixed blood, naming it The Seven Deadly Sins, as a force to oppose Lucifer-sama. To increase his strength, he used Beliaruin's spell to create an army of monsters, as his plan to ally with the Fairies through Lavender failed.

And to get rid of the last obstacle on his plan, his fated rival the White Dragon Emperor, he joined forces with Satanael, who would extract [Divine Dividing] from Tatsuya's body to destroy the [Vanishing Dragon] forever.

All his others acts were damage made to take our eyes away from his actual plan, making it seem like they were acting randomly. Price planned everything, and everything has gone just as planned.

"And now, the Great Red Dragon will surge from the bottom of hell showing who the true Devil King is! You're dead, Ossan. Go after them; Operation John, start!"

As Price yelled that, the monsters ran towards us!

"[Team Morning Star], go to your respective positions! The rest, follow my lead!"

Lucifer-sama said that before flying away from us at supersonic speed, launching many spears of Light of the Morning Star towards the monsters, taking them with him.

As Lucifer-sama and the army recruited by us following him disappear from our view, we go on the groups set by Azazel-sama beforehand.

Ram, Kaihaku and Tenshi-kun went after Orbeus Belphegor. Haruka, María and Nero went after Paddad Mammon. Xie, Yami and Seila went after Lunorlla Asmodeus. Ham, Mint and Ellice went after Caitlin Leviathan. Rina, Subaru, Tsubasa and Seiryu went after Salvon Beelzebub. Jin, Goldentime, Edelross-sensei and Oryu went after Magnus Belial.

Finally, Tatsuya, Silverage, Akai and I go after the Red Dragon Emperor, the mastermind behind The Seven Deadly Sins, Price Lucifer himself.

"Well, well, Silverage, Hilbert told me good things about your power. Seeing as that boy Rito was able to defeat you, and that Akai was able to fight against him evenly, you should be a good match too."

Price points towards Tatsuya, having a blazing look on his eyes.

"However, my opponent is you. White Dragon Emperor Tatsuya Shirogane, you're my fated rival. I'm anxious to see what you're able to do!"

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Price summons his armour on and creates an intense aura around him!

"Are you ready?"

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

As Tatsuya summons his armour, Silverage, Akai and I follow him!

" "[Balance Break]!" "

Silverage is covered by [Lucifuge Night Celestial Armour], Akai creates his [Grigori Sword] and I "upgrade" my disk with [Numberless Card: The Fool].

"Yes, we are!"

"Ok. Let's begin this, our decisive battle!"

As Price says that, we charge forward to start the greatest battle in our lives!


	58. Life 2: Seven Sins, Part 1

**Life 2. The Seven Deadly Sins, Part 1 –Sloth & Lust –**

 **Part 1 – Sloth**

I, Ram Phenex, stood in position alongside Kaihaku and Tenshi. In front of us is The Sin of Sloth, Orbeus Belphegor. He is Price's Rook, being known as the weakest from his peerage.

However, I know about his origin, so defeating him isn't going to be as easy as it seems.

"… So you're my opponents, huh. Then, come at me with all you got."

As Orbeus says that, Kaihaku creates illusions of herself with her Youjutsu, preparing grey energy on their hands.

"Take this, nya!"

Kaihaku throws her Kasha at Orbeus; however, as he summons a barrier around him, all of them are reflected back at Kaihaku. Because of their purification power, they dealt a great damage.

"Nya? How did he do that?"

"[Counter], a magic created by him that allows him to reflect all attacks that hit his barrier. It's an extremely powerful technique; even Sachiel-san had troubles against it."

Tenshi explains the situation to Kaihaku, who didn't know about his ability. I know the abilities of Price's peerage perfectly; after all, he's my uncle, so he has showed them to me a few times.

"… If you aren't going to attack, I'll do it."

With just those words, a scythe appears on Orbeus' hand. That's a scythe with a potent aura, the weapon owned by the soul harvester Grim Reapers…!

Orbeus moves slowly towards us, we try to attack him from many kind of attacks (light spears, fire balls and kasha), but he just reflects them with [Counter]!

Once he's right in front of us, we stop attacking; in that moment, Orbeus uses his scythe and cuts Kaihaku!

"Guwahhh!"

Kaihaku falls to the floor with extreme pain. It's clear what happened…!

"… My scythes that can cut even the soul, alongside my magic, are the keys of my power."

Not only has he had an immense demonic power and a terrifying magic, but also a scythe that can cut souls. And he is known as the weakest of the group…!

"How is that possible?! That's the power of a Grim Reaper!"

Tenshi shouts with horror on his expression after seeing that. I explain him the situation.

"Orbeus is special case between Price's peerage members. The entirety of his peerage is made of hybrid Devil who descent from the [Great Satan], and while the rest are humans, Orbeus is a Grim Reaper."

Tenshi appears to be shocked by my revelation. However, that isn't all. There's one more thing to know about him.

"His mother is a descendant of Belphegor-sama; however, his father is no other than the Grim Reaper who watches over the frontier between the Underworld and the Netherworld: Charon."

Just like Sargatanas-san takes care of the Underworld side of the frontier, Charon guards the Netherworld side.

"So the son of a Devil and a Grim Reaper… I never heard of something like that, but it's terrifying."

Tenshi creates a light sword on his left hand and starts muttering some prayers with his eyes closed. Once he finishes, he points his sword at Orbeus.

"I don't care if you're a Grim Reaper; as a servant of God, I'm going to defeat you now!"

The light of his sword intensifies before slashing; as Orbeus didn't create his barrier, it was a direct hit!

Orbeus was pushed by Tenshi's slash, and it isn't over yet; Tenshi extends his wings and flies right at Orbeus, slashing him multiple times!

His technique is unlike every other swordsman I have seem: he isn't trying to deal a critical slash like Haruka, neither he's trying to attack from a blind spot with two swords like Edelross-sensei and María, he clearly isn't like Silverage who deal as many heavy slashes as he can, and he definitely isn't reliant of his sword's holy power like Nero; he's dealing countless lightweight slashes so the light of his sword can deal delayed damage.

By depending, not on his quality slashes, but on the quantity of them, he's able to deal an amazing amount of delayed damage by using his light sword.

This boy is amazing; I can understand why Rito trusts him so much-

"Ahhhh!"

Suddenly, Orbeus used his scythe to slash one of Tenshi's wings! By using this distraction, he took some distance and created the [Counter] barrier once again.

"Tenshi! Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just pain. After having [Sturdy Saint] my whole life, I have gotten used to it."

After confirming Tenshi's safety, I look at Orbeus. I once again remember why I always believed calling him the weakest of his peerage was wrong; he is at least comparable to Paddad.

Salvon, Magnus and Price are clearly the strongest of their peerage, but if it was up to me, Orbeus would be the next one on the line.

However, I remember why we were put on teams on the first place; we're meant to fight in groups to defeat the Seven Sins, so we need to work together to win!

"Tenshi, I have a plan, but you have to trust on me."

"We're classmates, Ram-chan, of course I trust you."

"Then, we need to do this."

As I tell my plan to Tenshi, I can see Orbeus remains on his position with his barrier activated, showing no signs of moving. If we're able to pull this plan off, I'm going to do as Caspar-san taught me.

And then, we charged forwards. Tenshi slashes him from the front, but his slashes are reflected by [Counter]. I need to take this chance.

I fly to the sky, right above Orbeus' head, and launch a flamethrower-like blast towards him. Just as I thought, the fire blast is able to hit Orbeus without problems!

"… So you noticed it, huh. My [Counter]'s weakness, I mean."

"Yes, it took me some time, but I did. Your [Counter] isn't a complete barrier, so it doesn't cover all your openings. If two different attacks hit you from two different directions, you'll only be able to reflect one of them. To exploit that, Tenshi attacked you from the front, so you were unable to reflect my aerial attack."

Just as I say that, Orbeus puts on a slim smile.

"… It's clear you and Price are family."

Yes, I'm a Lucifer, and even when I have lived my whole life as a Phenex, that's a truth I can't deny. For that, I'm going to do this; to embrace my origins.

"Tenshi, it'll be better if you get away from me now."

As I say that, Tenshi flies towards Kaihaku, who finally stood up from Orbeus' early attack. Now that no one is close to me, I have to do it.

I focus all my energy on my back, remembering the moment Wolframy almost killed me only to be saved by Silverage; with the power of this strong feeling, I release the seal!

As the seal on my back breaks, 6 Devil wings appear below my fiery wings. That isn't all; I can feel the immense demonic power flowing inside of me! I have become who I truly am-

"This is my true self, Ram Lucifer."

Now that I have entered [Lucifer Mode], I have to test my power. Looking at Orbeus right in front of me, I feel I found the perfect guinea pig.

I cover myself on an intense aura before launching countless demonic energy balls towards Orbeus! He creates [Counter] before him and reflects my energy balls, but I do the same as Silverage and destroy them with a wave!

Despite using such an incredible amount of demonic energy, I don't feel like I have consumed my stamina at all. However, I need to focus now, this battle is extremely important for Lucifer-sama, so I need to finish Orbeus.

I descend close to Tenshi and Kaihaku and explain them my plan. They nod after hearing my proposal. And now, as Tenshi moves in front of Orbeus, Kaihaku moves to his side and I move behind him. It's time to take the upper hand.

Tenshi starts creating spears of light and throws them at Orbeus. Once he's hit a few times, he creates [Counter] around him to reflect the attacks. This is when my strategy starts.

As soon as Tenshi's attacks started being reflected, Kaihaku started launching her Kasha at Orbeus. Orbeus is hit by the Kasha that have purification power within them. Then, he dispels the barrier in front of him, and now actives it again from his side.

As things are going just as I expected, I create hundreds of demonic energy balls and launch them at him right away. The damage dealt to him is evident. As changes his barrier towards my direction, Tenshi attacks once more. Everything went as predicted.

"… You're smart, Ram. The Phenex clan should be proud of having you as their heir."

As Orbeus compliments my strategy, Kaihaku attacks with her Kasha, keeping the plan in move.

My plan was simple. As Orbeus can only reflect attacks from one direction at the same time, I asked Tenshi and Kaihaku to attack while being away from me. After Tenshi attacks, Orbeus reflect his light, so Kaihaku will attack, then Orbeus reflects her Kasha, so I attack, then Orbeus reflects my demonic energy, and so Tenshi attacks again.

With this, we're able to always keep attacking while keeping the damage to a minimum. At the same time, as Orbeus is busy reflecting out attacks, he can't attack on his own accord.

We keep hitting him for some minutes, and the accumulated damage from our attacks combined to the purification power of the Kasha and the poisonous nature light has towards Devils, Orbeus is severely damaged.

Tenshi and Kaihaku appear to be exhausted, while I'm fine thanks to my immense demonic power. As I thought that, Orbeus puts an expression for the first time: an angry face.

"… I won't let you get away with this."

Despite being covered in large amounts of blood, Orbeus creates a giant scythe on his hand. The scythe should be at least 3 stories tall, and appears to be pointing it right towards us…!

"… I'm the Grim Reaper who represents The Sin of Sloth, Orbeus Belphegor; I'm going to harvest your souls right now."

As he says that, he lowers his scythe towards us! This is bad; since that weapon can cut even souls, it'll kill us if it hits!

"No!"

In that moment, Tenshi steps forward and creates a light sword around the size of the scythe, blocking Orbeus' attack!

"Maybe I'm already at my limit, but I won't let you kill my comrades! As a pious servant of God, I can't allow such act before my eyes!"

Tenshi, you're so brave. However, we'll only be friends, I'm married already. Nevertheless, the girl who'll become your bride will be lucky.

"I'll retain him, nya!"

Kaihaku says that before going towards Orbeus. By making some movements with her hands, she deals a direct punch towards Orbeus.

"Ram, go and finish him, nya!"

She must have altered his ki with those movements; he must be unable to move now. I must end this battle.

I fly above everyone else and create a fire ball on my hand. Soon after, I cover the ball with huge amounts of demonic energy, then fire, and then demonic energy again. A four layered ball that'll end this battle; it deserves a name.

"This is your end, Orbeus; [Lucifer Bomb]!"

As I drop my [Lucifer Bomb] towards Orbeus, Tenshi and Kaihaku fly away; they clearly fear the aftereffects of my attack.

Once the ball hits Orbeus, a giant explosion is created, covering the place in flames. The sheer power of my own attack makes me shiver.

Once the nuclear-like explosion disappeared, Orbeus lies defeated on the ground.

"… I failed you… the names of Charon and Belphegor have been stained because of my loss…"

And like that, The Sin of Sloth Orbeus Belphegor was defeated.

"Haa… we accomplished our job… haa… I just hope… haa… Tatsuya-san can accomplish his…"

Tenshi, who ran out of energy because of the battle, says that. And he's right; maybe Orbeus lost, but defeating Price isn't going to be an easy job.

"Nya… I hope Akai is ok… nya"

As Kaihaku says that, I'm worried over Rito. He's going to face the strongest sin, who is no other than my uncle himself.

Silverage, I hope you're able to protect them, because it's only you who'll able to fight against Price's full power.

"Well, I should get going. I'm going to do as Governor Azazel secretly instructed us when the monsters appeared, you two can rest here."

After I say that, I go after a monster to fight against while Tenshi and Kaihaku rest from the battle just now. I just hope everything goes fine for those men I have deep affection to.

 **Part 2 – Lust**

I, Xie Xie, am accompanied by Yami-chan and Seila-shi, whom I barely know. Before my eyes is Lunorlla Asmodeus, The Sin of Lust.

"I have collected data from all of you. There's no way you can win against me."

The woman with a tattoo on her face and erotic voice tone, Lunorlla, says that to us. Since her ancestor is Asmodeus-sama, it's only logical she'll be obsessed with researching about his opponents.

Lunorlla launches attacks from different kind of magic towards us, but we're barely able to dodge them. However, she redirects them towards us, hitting us from all directions.

"You're fool, falling into the trap of my [Formula One]."

Azazel-sama explained it to me, [Formula One] is the name of her magic, and it's able to manipulate magic. However, since it cannot alter demonic power, Angel's light and [Sacred Gear] abilities, it has many weaknesses to exploit.

I take out [Down Fall Dragon Spear], an Artificial [Sacred Gear] which contains the soul of the Dragon King Fafnir inside it given to me by the Governor General of Grigori, Azazel-sama.

By pointing it at Lunorlla, the dagger I hold changes its shape as I utter the code words.

"[Counter Balance]."

The dagger separates as light gushes out. The light covers me as I take the last step.

"[Balance Adjust]!"

The light covering me turns into golden plate armour surrounded by a golden aura shaped like Dragon, the [Counter Balance] of my [Down Fall Dragon Spear]: [Down Fall Dragon Another Armour].

"Nice transformation sequence. However, that won't be enough to defeat me."

"Let's see if that's true; Seila-shi, Yami-chan, there we go!"

Lunorlla launches magic attacks from all kinds, but I'm able to dodge them with my speed. However, Lunorlla uses [Formula One] and redirects those attacks towards Seila-shi.

"I won't let you!"

I charge towards Lunorlla's attacks as I grip my staff with a golden Dragon in the shape of Fafnir as pommel. I must protect Seila-shi. By using my staff, I destroy the attacks; however-

"It's right behind you, Xie!"

As Yami-chan yells that, I see Lunorlla moved behind me while having multiple magic circles on her hand!

"That's called a distraction; eat this!"

As she launches her attacks, I try to block them by using the hardness of my armour; however, just before they impacted, [Formula One] increased their power exponentially, so I suffered quite some damage.

"Xie! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Azazel-sama told me about downsides of using this armour, so I must face them."

Since this armour is more durable than my body, an attack than can bypass the armour will deal me great damage. I accepted enduring that when Azazel-sama offered me the [Sacred Gear], so I'm going to keep my promise.

"Well, then what about some more!"

Lunorlla launches more magic attacks towards me, so I prepare to block them; however, they're enveloped by a huge dark red energy ball that consumes them. It can only be-

"I got your back, reincarnated girl."

Seila-shi used her Power of Destruction to protect me. Given she's a conservative Devil because of the ideals on the Great King clan, saving a reincarnated Devil like must have hurt her Bael pride.

"The heir of the Bael clan. Marg was clearly a better prospect than you are."

As Lunorlla mentioned the name of Seila-shi's dead older brother, she got enraged.

"My brother was an idiot. Maybe reincarnated Devils aren't like pure Devils, but despite being inferior to us, they're still Devils, so they deserve at least some respect."

… That talk was… I don't know how to put it in words.

"Well then, in that case, I think I should finish you off with this!"

Lunorlla said that before launching more magic attacks, being directed right at Seila-shi. Seila-shi, on her part, creates a ball of Power of Destruction and launches it right at Lunorlla's attack. Once both attacks clash, Seila-shi seems to have the upper hand, but Lunorlla uses [Formula One] to increases her attacks' power, giving her the upper hand.

"She's distracted; do it now, Yami-chan!"

As I give the command, Yami-chan, who flew behind Lunorlla while she was distracted, shoots her light-arrows.

"Kuh!"

Lunorlla says that as she turns around and attacks Yami-chan, stopping her arrows. They exchange attacks for some time, until Lunorlla finally stopped her counterattack and created a magical barrier instead.

"You're trying to distract me again, aren't you? Unluckily, I know all your powers; I know you don't have any more tricks under your sleeves than to attack me while distracted."

"You are wrong!"

I yell that as I charge towards her from behind. By using my staff covered with demonic energy, I attack her on vital spots, restricting her from moving.

"This is the end for you!"

Seila-shi and Yami-chan appear on my sides, attacking with her Power of Destruction and light arrows. The damage they dealt to her is great.

And now I'm going to finish her. I recall the words Jin-kun told me about his [Fusion] techniques.

"Do you know why I created chants for my techniques? Satoshi said that if you chanted before launching a technique, it would make you more confident on its power, and as such, that idea will make the actual attack stronger."

Believing my technique is strong will make it stronger, and to do so, I need to chant; that's what Jin-kun taught me. In that moment, my body gets covered in golden aura, the aura owned by the Dragon King sealed inside my [Sacred Gear]. And then, I chant.

"Revive your power, [Gigantis Dragon], imprisoned golden beast of calamity. Turn me into the vessel of your endless outrage, [Fafnir Strike]!"

With that, I charge towards Lunorlla, condensing the aura around me into my punch. Then, the aura turns into the form of the [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir's head before my punch lands on Lunorlla.

"Guh, OOOOGOH…!"

Receiving my super punch powered by the power of a Dragon King, Lunorlla was sent flying far away behind. Without stopping, she clashes against one of the monsters (specifically, the one that was fighting against Azazel-sama and his team), falling to the ground.

"… Haa… haa… haaaa…"

That attack consumed all of my energy, so my armour dispelled shortly after using it. Looking at my comrades, Seila-shi is shocked upon seeing I defeated Lunorlla, while Yami-chan is-

"… Hurrah! We did it! Lunorlla has been defeated!"

She's so full of energy, it reminds of me before my training with Grigori. Azazel-sama flies towards our location. Apparently, the monster they were fighting against has been defeated too.

"… That attack of you, it didn't have only your remaining power, but also the power of Fafnir on it. Honestly, I'll be surprised if anyone but a [Great Satan] class opponent would be able to stand it…"

Yes, by taking out Fafnir's power, and combining it to my own, I have created a technique that can defeat even Ultimate class opponents. The drawback is that I need to immobilize my opponent first to use it, because I have only one chance to hit once I chant, and if I fail, I'll lose immediately.

"I'm proud of you, Xie. You came to Grigori saying you were useless, but after Baraqiel trained you and I gave you that Artificial [Sacred Gear], you have turned into someone capable of fighting back on her own."

"Thank you, Azazel-sama, I feel honoured of having made you proud."

"Hey, Azazel."

When Azazel-sama and I looked to where that voice came from, the person we saw was no other than the super elite Denpachi Okumura-san. On his side is the other super elite member of Grigori, Nicolas Tepes-san.

"María Hernández is fighting against The Sin of Greed, Paddad Mammon, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Can you lend me [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]?"

I'm confused towards Denpachi-san's request; however, given María-san's feat regarding that [Sac red Gear], I think I can see his point. On his side, Azazel-sama appears to have bright on his eyes.

"Of course! Give it that girl right now, kiddo!"

Azazel-sama says that on his childish tone before throwing the sword to Denpachi-san.

"Thanks, Azazel. Nicolas, let's go."

After saying that, both Depanchi-san and Nicolas-san go to where María should be.

"Well, don't forget the instructions: unless you're too tired or hurt to keep fighting, once you defeat your assigned opponent, just go after another monster to fight!"

Azazel-sama said that, so his team went against after another monster as ordered. This also applies to [Team Morning Star] members, so I look at my comrades.

"Maybe I'm too tired to fight, but you must follow his orders. Go!"

As I say that, they follow Azazel-sama and fight a different monster from Azazel-sama's team. Seeing them like that, I go to where Lunorlla is.

"… They have always compared me to him… I'll never be able to reach my ancestor…"

As I hear her lament because of her comparisons with a successful familiar, I close my eyes and think of my brother. Wang-niisan, I want to see you again.


	59. Life 3: Seven Sins, Part 2

**Life 3. The Seven Deadly Sins, Part 2 –Greed & Envy–**

 **Part 1 – Greed**

I, Haruka Sorami, am standing close to my Exorcist friends, María and Nero. Our opponent is no other than The Sin of Greed, Paddad Mammon.

"Nero, long times no see! It's great to see you again, since last time you escaped death with the power of [Evil Pieces], but now there's no running away!"

"Paddad, I'm no longer allowed to go to the Vatican because of your acts. Virgilio and I will never be able to recover our old friendship."

"Oh, shame on you! That Angel and you won't be able to be as close as before, so what? As a Devil, ruining a human's life is just a part of my job!"

Nero puts on an angered face towards Paddad's words. María also appears to be mad at Paddad, probably because he made Nero angry.

I grip Arondight and point it towards Paddad. He hurt my friends' feelings, so I must repay him! I charge towards Paddad using my Knight! However, he's nowhere to be found once I got close to him.

"Oh, you idiot! Did you forget the power my magic, [Top Speed]?!"

Paddad is now right behind Nero and María. He's right, I forgot about his magic. [Top Speed] allows him to move faster than the eye can perceive, so it's extremely hard to keep up with his moves.

Nero tried to attack Paddad using Durandal, but he blocked the attack by using the Demonic Emperor Sword. That's Paddad's characteristic weapon, the legendary Demonic Sword Gram.

"You still have no idea how to fight against me, don't you? I don't need to use my full power, as long you're unable to hit me, there's no way I can lose!"

Paddad says that before suddenly appearing between us. We're unable to see him move, how are we meant to fight against him?

María summons her knights with her [Balance Breaker], so they try to attack Paddad, but he starts attacking one after the other. By taking the chance he's distracted, Nero launches holy waves to attack Paddad!

"It won't work on me!"

Paddad responds his attack by creating waves with Gram! Not only that, but he also destroyed some knights in the process.

María runs in between her knights, charging against Paddad! Just in the moment she slashes, Paddad uses Gram to block her double attack.

"Nero, using Gram like that is extremely harmful for the user, right?"

"Yes, Haruka, it's just as you say. I heard that just swinging it drains a lot of stamina and other departments, such as demonic power. Using it as much as Paddad does… I'll be surprised if he hasn't trimmed his lifetime severely."

Just like I thought, Paddad's fighting style is basically suicidal. By combining his super speed and Gram's power, he's an extremely difficult opponent to fight against. However, because of his overuse of the Demonic Emperor Sword, his stamina should run out relativity fast for an Ultimate-class Devil.

Since there's no way we can win over Paddad on a normal fight, we must force this into a stamina fight. Like that, we'll consume his stamina as much as possible until he becomes unable to keep fighting.

Once María's knights were destroyed, she came back with us, so I explained her and Nero my plan. As they nod to my idea, Paddad looks at us.

"I don't see how you feel you have slimmest chance of winning; I'm Paddad Mammon! By using the power of Gram and my unbelievable speed, no one can defeat me!"

Paddad disappears from our view! Nero launches multiple waves of holy energy all over the place, but Paddad blocks them by using Gram. Right after that, he charges right at Nero, slashing him with Gram without mercy!

"Ahhh!"

Nero falls to ground by that attack! María, being enraged by her master's defeat, slashes Paddad multiple times by using her Holy Swords, but he was able to evade them!

Paddad suddenly appears behind María, but I can see their swords clashing! So María was able to read Paddad's moves.

"That was amazing from your part! However, reading my moves isn't enough to defeat me. I'm faster than you, and even if you block some of my attacks, there's no way you can lay a hit on me!"

Paddad launches waves of energy at María, but she blocks them by summoning Holy Swords from the ground! I charge at him by taking the chance, but Paddad blocks my attack!

"Surprise attacks won't work on me, you idiot!"

María appears behind Paddad's back and slashes at him by using two Holy Swords, but Paddad blocks them with Gram!

"Do it now, Haruka!"

I charge at Paddad once more by María's order, but he disappears from sight before I land a hit!

"You two are good, but that isn't enough to stop me!"

He says that before reappearing in front of María, who suddenly has slashes all over her body! As soon as he takes one step away from María, I feel slashes all over my body! I was unable to see his attacks!

Paddad gets away from our range once more, as we're immobilized his attacks. His speed, his sword, his apparently endless demonic power; Paddad is a monster. He's an opponent like I have never seen before. Even by working together, he's just too strong to us.

"… Being reincarnated as a Devil was a huge blow to my pride…"

The one who says that is Nero, who finally stood up after all this time.

"… As an Exorcist and a pious servant of God, the fact I became into my enemy shook my world… however, the places I have seen, the experiences I have gained, and the friends I have met… nothing will ever be able to replace it…"

Paddad isn't even looking at Nero, just giving him his back while being focused on us.

"… For that, I must tell you one thing… thanks…"

And then, Nero charged at full speed towards the distracted Paddad, finally landing a slash on him!

"… Thanks for lowering your guard!"

Nero says that as he slashes Paddad for the second time! We are finally able to damage his body! But just as Nero was about to deal the third slash, Paddad finally blocked it.

"That was magnificent. You're right on something; I lowered my guard because of my superiority. However, I won't do that anymore; now, I'll focus on defeating you!"

An intense aura covers Paddad, focusing on Gram's blade; in that moment, an extremely powerful energy wave is released right at Nero! This is it, Paddad's full power!

"I'm going to finish the work from last time! You're dead, Nero!"

Paddad focuses huge amounts of demonic power on Gram once again! This is bad! If that attacks lands, it's possible it'll actually kill Nero!

María and I charge at Paddad, slashing multiple times all over his body! However, even by combining the attacks of my Arondight and María's Holy Swords, Paddad doesn't move at all!

"You're just a nuisance! I'll finish you first, and then I'll kill Nero!"

After shouting that, Paddad releases his energy waves at us! I feel like I just received a fatal blow by such attack!

I'm extremely damaged by his attack, and I can bet María and Nero are like that too. It looks like we lost. Paddad puts in position, preparing a third wave of energy. In that moment-

"Cough!"

Paddad vomits some blood as a red sword appears on his chest, stabbing what appears to be a vital spot! Looking to where it came from, we see two familiar faces.

"Looks like you'll need Phoenix's tears."

Denpachi and Nicolas! What are they, the two super elite members of Grigori, doing here?

"María Hernández, Azazel told us to give you this."

Denpachi throws a sword to María. Looking carefully, it's [Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade]. Not only that, but Nicolas applies Phoenix's tears on María and I.

"Sorry, we only had two."

"You don't need to worry, I'm sure they'll be more valuable to the fight than I am."

As the Damphir apologizes to us, Nero doesn't appear to be bothered by it. Then, he throws Durandal towards María.

"I'm no longer able to fight, so you should take my place. After all, you were my best disciple, María; if someone is able to use Durandal's power, it's you."

María now holds both the legendary Holy Sword Durandal and the strongest Artificial [Sacred Gear] [Blazing Shining Aura Darkness Blade]. It's clear her power will be on a different league now.

By the way, the reason Paddad hasn't moved until now is because Nicolas is restraining him using his shadow hands. Denpachi gets close to Paddad and removes Galatine from his chest.

"Well then, we'll leave the rest to you, there are more people who'll need our help. Let's go, Nicolas."

And like that, Denpachi and Nicolas leave the place. Now that Paddad is free, it's clear he's angry.

"You are such a nuisance, preventing this me from killing that stupid Exorcist! Exorcists have hunted and killed countless Devils like us since unmemorable time; I have no reason to hold any piety towards them!"

Paddad charges aura around him and his sword, so he must be charging another powered wave. María, on her hand, summons her knights and turns Azazel's [Sacred Gear] into light particles, so the light covers the knights, turning their swords into copies of Azazel's [Sacred Gear].

"This is my [Dual Balance], [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Knight Mass]. Come at me, Paddad!"

Paddad releases his powered wave, but María's knights use the light on their swords to make it disappear! And now, María launches waves of light and holy power by using both Duradnal and [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]!

Paddad suffers great damage from those attacks, so the knights keep launching light at him! Even I join the party by attacking with Arondight!

An army of [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] combined with Durandal and Arondight, the power of light and holy used against Paddad in huge amounts damage him to extreme extends!

Going by the fact he isn't dodging using [Top Speed], he must have consumed all his remaining power! Well, taking into count Denpachi and Nicolas helped us to finally win this stamina battle, we must be thankful to them.

By this point, there's no opposition from Paddad at all. He doesn't have energy to use neither [Top Speed] nor Gram, so his defeat is almost secured by this point.

"Haruka! Deal the finishing blow, now!"

As María yells that, I focus as much holy power as I can on Arondight's blade and charge at Paddad!

"There's no way you can't lose now!"

I slash with my great attack, forcing Paddad to the ground! It's clear now, we have defeated him!

"… But… my speed…"

He utters that while lying on the floor, unable to move. Abusing Gram in such a way was clearly harmful to him. Speaking of that Demonic Sword, I look at Gram lying next to Paddad. However, I soon as I do that, I notice something out of normal.

"Gram is… glowing?"

María gets close to me, and Gram's glow intensifies. Don't tell, Gram is responding to her?!

"That radiance… I think it's directed towards you, María."

"That means… Gram has re-chosen its owner, and it wants me…?"

With that, María takes some distance from Paddad, extending her hand towards Gram.

"Come Gram! If you are choosing me, then I shall accept you!"

Hearing that, Gram glows even more, levitating away from Paddad. After that, Gram flew towards María, impaling in the ground in front of her.

"Congratulations María, now you're the owner of the Demonic Emperor Sword."

María takes Gram out of the floor, but saves it on one of the scabbards on her back.

"It'll be useful later, but for the moment, I'll just rely on Nero-san and Governor Azazel's gifts."

After remembering the instruction from Governor Azazel, I followed María and her knights as we go to battle a monster.

"… Good job María… you have surpassed me, your master… I'm proud of you…"

Spadaccino Nero; thanks for everything you did for my dear María, but from now on, I'm the one who has the deed to take care of her.

 **Part 2 – Envy**

I, Abraham Hawkthorn, with the help of my best friend Mint and a magician girl named Ellice, am going to fight against The Sin of Envy, Caitlin Leviathan.

"Ara, we meet again, former Fairy King Mint Borrow."

"You greatly damaged my people. There's no way I'll forgive you for that."

Mint appears to retain his anger towards Caitlin because of her alliance with Lavender. As his best friend, I understand his hatred better than anyone.

Ellice steps forward with many magic circles on her hands.

"If you made my friends angry in the past, I think I have to do this magic burst!"

By releasing magical attacks from all kinds, Ellice attacked Caitlin right away! Once the attacks hit her, a big amount of smoke was created in front of her.

"Fufufu, it was a great attack."

Once the smoke cleared, it was visible that Caitlin had part of her clothes ripped because of the attack, but no severe damage could be seen on her.

"And as a compensation for that, I have something for you: [Absolute Zero]."

With just those words, Ellice suddenly froze! I remember that magic from when we fought her on the Fairy Kingdom; it can be undone with enough heat, but I doubt either Mint or I have the ability to do that.

"Mint, we should do it."

"Yes, Ham, we need to repay her for what she did."

I stop time for everyone but Mint and I. He gets close to me while [King's Spear] surrounds us. I return Mint to his original size, and he flies towards my chest. As we do this, we start chanting.

" "With strength of the Giant slayer and the magic of the Fairy, we should complete the power left by the First King!" "

And with that verse, light covers us, and once time resumes, Mint and I are clapped on golden armour with Dragon wings. [King's Armour] worked this time!

"Let's finish her, Mint!"

[Yah, Ham!]

I charge towards Caitlin with my body covered with magic, but she blocks my punch with a water ball. Looking at the floor, there's water all over the place.

"[Water World] is being as useful as usual."

Her second magic which allows her to use boiling water to fight, I remember it pretty well from our last fight. However, I didn't know she could manipulate it to this extend.

Suddenly, a pillar of boiling water surrounds my body! Going by the pressure I'm feeling, Caitlin created a geyser.

"Ara, how are you feeling in there?"

"… Actually, not bad at all."

It probably is because of my armour, but beyond the water pressure, I don't feel any actual damage from this geyser.

"And how do you feel about this?"

I say that as I punch right at her face, sending Caitlin flying away! Seeing as she's flying and unable to dodge, I launch many balls of Demonic Fairy magic towards her!

[This is great, Ham! At this rate, we'll win before reaching the time limit!]

Caitlin finally landed at the floor, only to stand up again. She's bleeding from the attacks just now.

"Kuh, you're bad boys; you need to be punished for what you did!"

Caitlin says that as she creates a massive ball of demonic energy above her head! If my serves right, it's around the same size as Mint's ball from last time!

"This is for what you did to me last time; there you go!"

She fired the ball towards us, which move at a high speed! This could deal us severe damage if we don't do anything.

[Run, Ham, run; show her the physical prowess you're so proud of.]

Mint is right; my body is my weapon, I should use it on such an important situation!

I fly at full speed towards the ball, and just before the ball hits, I stop time!

"300 Blows Technique!"

I punch the energy ball 300 times, concentrating potential energy on it while time is stopped. Once I finish punching, I unfroze time, and the ball goes back to Caitlin at hypersonic speeds, thanks to my potential energy turning into kinetic energy!

"?!"

Before she could even react, the ball hits her, creating a huge explosion on the place! I haven't seen anything like that since Mint did the same to her a few months ago, but this one is even bigger; I dare to say it's around 1 kilometre tall or maybe even higher.

Caitlin comes out of the explosion site extremely injured and with her clothes almost fully destroyed. That is somewhat sad; her white military outfit was stimulating.

"I promised Price to keep my elegant persona while acting before enemies, but I can't do it anymore."

That means her "ara fufufu" thing was acting? Well, she convinced me.

Caitlin takes some of the water created by [Water World], shapes it into a spear, and freezes it with [Absolute Zero]. Now she has an asymmetrical ice spear on her hands.

Caitlin throws that spear with all her strength, but it did nothing to me. After all, it doesn't if it was magical ice, it is still ice, and ice can't hard metal.

"That wasn't enough to you? In that case, would you like to have around a thousand of those on you?"

As she says that, a huge amount of ice spears appear around her. She's getting more disturbed with time.

[Ham, one minute left, we need use it to the fullest!]

As Mint warms about the end of my transformation, I decide on what to do regarding the spears. I create many Demonic Fairy magic and launch them towards the spears, destroying them in the process! That wasn't hard at all.

I charge once against Caitlin, punching her on the abdomen! And then, I karate chop her back!

"Cough!"

She coughs blood from my attacks, so I put my hand in front of her face, and explode a little of Fairy magic right on her!

Taking the chance she's still in the air, I stop time once more; I punch her 3 times on key places to inflict as much as damage as possible!

[You haven't used your 3 Blows Technique in a while, Ham.]

Yeah, Mint, I'm glad to use my trusty old technique after such a long time.

Anyway, Caitlin is sent flying once more by attack, lying lifelessly in the floor. At the same time, my armour dispels as my time ran out.

It's clear by this point: the battle is over; we have won. However, Caitlin, who is extremely injured, bleeding and only wearing her underwear because the rest of her clothes were destroyed, mutters something.

"… Mint…, listen to me… I have something I want to talk about with you…"

After hearing that, Mint, who is extremely tired after having used [King's Armour], gets close to Caitlin.

"… What can you… want to talk about… with me?"

"… It's about… Lavender…"

Mint's younger brother? I haven't heard of him since Mint fought him a couple of months ago. However, thinking back, Caitlin took him away from us at that time; I wonder what she did with him.

"… What happens… with my brother?"

"… After he was exiled… he started living with us… however… I told him to abandon us… last Saturday…"

"… But… what did you do that?"

"… Lavender… I really liked him… he was willing to listen to me… he was someone I could share my feelings with…"

"… You mean… you're in love with my brother?"

"… Maybe…"

Caitlin is in love with Lavender…? Now I'm somewhat disturbed. Did he act totally different in front of her or what? The Lavender I met was insufferable.

"… Just promise me… once this business is over… that he'll have a place to live in…"

To Mint, who doesn't like his brother, petition must be too much to him. However, shortly after, he answers her.

"… Ok… I promise it… just unfreeze Ellice… and I'll do it…"

After Mint set his condition, Caitlin made some hand motions, and Ellice unfroze.

"Uh? What happened?"

"… Ellice… don't worry about that… Mint and I… took care of Caitlin… you just… go ahead and battle monsters… like Azazel asked us to do…"

As I say that to Ellice, she goes to another place to battle monsters. Mint and I lie in the ground, tired from the battle just now.

"… Thanks… for everything, Mint… you truly are… my best friend…"

"… No need to thank me… Ham… it doesn't matter… how my relationship… with Mikano goes… you'll always be… my number one priority…"

"… Thanks for that…"

As I say that, we just lie close to each other, as the couple of best friends we are.


	60. Life 4: Seven Sins, Part 3

**Life 4. The Seven Deadly Sins, Part 3 –Gluttony & Wrath–**

 **Part 1 – Gluttony**

I, Rina Kushihashi, have members of the Five Principal Clans with me, namely Subaru Himejima, Tsubasa Shinra and my cousin, Seiryu Kushihashi. In front of us is The Sin of Gluttony, Salvon Beelzebub.

"We're finally face to face again, huh, you dirty Devil."

Seiryu says that to Salvon, clearly being enraged over the events from last month when Tsubasa was killed. Salvon, on his part, appears to be unimpressed.

"It's ironic. You're calling me dirty for being a Devil, yet, the comrades you're with are also Devils, and to make matters worse, you're currently serving the [Great Satan] Lucifer. It's inappropriate to insult me in such a way considering all those factors."

"Don't twist my words! I'm just here to purify you, the evil spirit that once defeated Oryu, Byakko, Suzaku and Genbu! As the only Inheritor of the Four Sacred Beats who hasn't been defeated by you, it's my duty as the Blue Dragon of the Kushihashi clan to defeat you!"

Taking the chance he must be distracted, I summon my dad's shakujo and fire a bullet of light towards Salvon!

"No use!"

Salvon says that as he creates a magical barrier, blocking my attack. It's clear his reflexes are better than I thought. Right after that, Salvon charges at Seiryu! A tokko covered on fire thrown by Tsubasa and Subaru charges right at Salvon, but he blocks it by creating another magical barrier.

Salvon finally reaches Seiryu, and prepares to hit him with his bare hand! However, just before that moment, Seiryu took out a Japanese-styled sword. And now that Salvon is about to attack him, the blade is covered on blue energy appears, blocking Salvon's punch!

All those actions, they happened in less than a second. Just how incredibly fast are they…? Seiryu, not looking at Salvon's eyes, speaks.

"This is the Spirit Sword Seiryutoh, which was owned by Guan Yu. After some negotiations, I was able to obtain it. This sword is able to canalise the purification power of Senjutsu and amplify it many times."

The Spirit Sword Seiryutoh, I remember having read about it. Normally, Seiryu wouldn't want help from other mythologies because of his pride as the Blue Dragon of the Kushihashi clan, but seeing as Salvon has severely hurt his pride, it's logical he looked for it now. But to think someone as powerful as he got such weapon…

Suddenly, Salvon gets surrounded by fire wall, clearly created by Subaru. Tsubasa creates gauntlet with his gold mysticism to cover his hands, so I summon many tokko to attack. We're preparing to take Salvon by surprise.

Right in the moment the fire wall was called off, we charged at Salvon! While I had the misfortune of facing Salvon face to face, since my attack was blocked by a magical barrier, Tsubasa attacked from behind and landed his hits on Salvon!

Taking the chance Salvon was attacked; Subaru jumped high and launched many fire balls from above! Right in the moment they hit Salvon, Seiryu created a blast of water mysticism, also hitting him!

Right after Seiryu's attack, Salvon reacted, kicking Tsubasa who was right behind him! Tsubasa was sent flying by that kick, which once again shows Salvon has great hand to hand prowess.

"I won't let you!"

Seiryu shouts that as he charges at Salvon, slashing him with Seiryutoh! Salvon tried to counter attack by launching a demonic energy ray at zero distance, but in that moment, Seiryu summoned the Blue Dragon, who tanked the attack in his place!

As Salvon and Seiryu took some distance from each other, Subaru launched a fire blast at the same time Tsubasa used his tokko to attack!

"It won't work!"

Salvon said that at the same time he created two magical barriers to block their attacks. Right after blocking them, he launched a demonic energy ray at Seiryu, who simply cut it using Seiryutoh!

"… You're smart, avoiding eye contact with me."

Salvon said that while looking at Seiryu, who is directing his sight to a different direction, but it was only logical he does that. After all, we perfectly know the effect of Salvon's self-created magic.

Salvon's ability, [Absolute Order], is able to manipulate anyone who sees him right at his eyes. Once affected, that person will be controlled by Salvon unless he's over 50 metres away from him.

If we're caught under its effect, it'll be game over for us. No matter what, we need to avoid eye contact with Salvon.

"However, I wonder how you'll work under pressure. The pressure of I attacking your family."

As he says that, he charges at me! I use the shakujo to block his incoming fist! Right in that moment, both Seiryu and Tsubasa charged at Salvon, but he evaded their attacks, and instead launched a demonic energy ray at zero distance towards Tsubasa!

"Tsubasa!"

Subaru yelled that as he started launching many fire balls towards Salvon, but all of them were blocked by a magical barrier or evaded.

"If my target shouldn't be the cousin, I'll attack the Himejima."

Salvon charged at Subaru after saying that, but Subaru, who covered his entire body with fire, also charged at Salvon! Once they reached each other, they started exchanging blows! Despite being powered up by his mysticism, Salvon clearly has the advantage on this exchange!

Subaru tried to take some distance, but Salvon took that opening to launch a demonic energy ray at zero distance once more! It's clear repeating those attacks at zero distance to deal as much damage as possible is his strategy.

I try to attack by shooting more light bullets towards Salvon, but he blocked them with a magical barrier, while getting closer to Subaru to deal the finishing blow!

The Blue Dragon appears from a side of Salvon, launching a power blast of water mysticism towards him! Nonetheless, Salvon tanked the attacked, heading towards Subaru once more. Seiryu and I move in front of Subaru to protect him from Salvon's attack.

"Get out of my way."

Salvon said that before launching a demonic energy ray at me! Its power sent me flying close to Subaru, who is lying injured on the ground.

I slightly lift my head to look where Salvon and Seiryu are, and something terrifying gets into my view: Salvon's eyes. I saw his eyes, which means I'm under the effect of [Absolute Order] now.

"Stand up and get away from Seiryu."

I stand up and take distance from them. I'm unable to move on my own will, so it must be Salvon's fault too. Now I leave everything on your hands, Seiryu.

"My friends, they were hurt by an evil spirit like you, dirty Devil, once again…! I won't forgive myself, from being such a useless Inheritor…!

Seiryu summons the Blue Dragon and is covered on an intense blue aura after saying that!

"However! If I defeat you now, everything will be fixed! Not only my pride, but my friends and family; you have hurt them, Salvon Beelzebub, and as such, you must be purified! That's my duty as the Blue Dragon of the Kushihashi clan!"

This power, I never saw something like this from him before! This isn't his typical strength, the strength to fight for his own pride, but the strength to fight to protect other people!

"This battle no longer involves [Team Morning Star], Lucifer or the world's future; this battle is between you and me, Salvon! Come, I'm the one who will defeat you!"

With Tsubasa and Subaru severely injured, and with I unable to move, Salvon faces his last opponent: Seiryu. Salvon fires a demonic energy ray at Seiryu, but the Blue Dragon shoots a blast of pure blue energy to block it!

Seiryu charged at Salvon with an incredibly high speed, slashing Seiryutoh right over him; however, Salvon created a magical barrier and blocked it.

Right in the moment Seiryu took some distance to prepare another attack, Salvon prepared a demonic energy ray at zero distance! If that hits, Seiryu will be in big troubles!

"… Got you!"

In that instant, the Blue Dragon suddenly appeared and received the attack in Seiryu's place! Taking the chance Salvon was distracted, he jumped with Seiryutoh, clearly directing it at Salvon!

"Game over, you lose!"

A huge amount of water mysticism was concentrated on the blade of Seiryutoh, which slashed diagonally starting from Salvon's shoulder! And then again, and once more, Seiryu slashed Salvon countless times using Seiryutoh before falling to the ground!

Once Seiryu touched the ground, he focused a huge amount of Touki on his left leg and kicked Salvon, sending him flying! Then the Blue Dragon appeared behind Salvon and swallowed him!

The Blue Dragon focuses his gaze towards the sky, and launches a huge blast of purification energy! The blast is so intense it gets lost in the sky. From the sky, Salvon falls to the ground right in front of Seiryu.

"… I accept my defeat… you win, Seiryu…"

After hearing those words, Seiryu felt to knees. Given that I'm not under Salvon's control anymore, I got close to Seiryu, only to see he's crying.

"I did it… the pride of the Five Principal Clans has been restored… the deed I, the Blue Dragon of the Kushihashi clan, had… has been achieved…"

By whipping his tears, Seiryu stands up again and look at me.

"Come with me, my dear cousin. There are other evil spirits we need to purge."

Seiryu runs towards another monster after saying that. He called me… his cousin. I'm so happy we can remake our relationship, Kaname.

Seeing Subaru and Tsubasa are too injured to continue fighting, I follow my cousin on our mission, the mission of the prideful Five Principal Clans.

 **Part 2 – Wrath**

I, Jin Lance, am with Goldentime, Edelross and Oryu. The Sin of Wrath, Magnus Belial, is our opponent. I already summoned my Hydra, Sprite Dragon, Undine and Storm to fight, while Goldentime activated his [Balance Breaker].

"Demonic Valkyrie Edelross, last time we faced each other, we couldn't finish our battle. Now that we can fight once more, I hope our unresolved battle can come to an end."

"This conversation is unneeded, Magnus. [Team Morning Star] has the obligation to defeat the Seven Sins, so we're going to accomplish that! Do it now, Jin!"

As Edelross called off Magnus' proposal, she ordered me to use my special technique, so I chant!

"Arise, fierce beasts who inherited the blood of supremacy. Come with me and make the heavens whirl, [Fusion]!"

A blue aura covers my body as the 4 Familiars I had summoned earlier became one with me. My skin turns dark blue and my teeth become fangs. My hair turns yellow and grows until it gets to my waist. My body grows until I turn 7 feet tall.

"Amazing transformation, but I know you have something greater under your sleeve."

"You're talking about my [Ultra Beast Mode]? That transformation consumes a lot of stamina, so I'm instead using this: [Beast Mode]."

Yeah, unlike my [Ultra Beast Mode], [Beast Mode] gives me a great boost in my power (not as big, however) and consumes a lot less stamina. Considering our opponent is a member of the Belial clan who make my attacks [Worthless] as long as he knows how they work, I'm going to need stamina.

"Well then, given you're ready, let's start."

Magnus says that before charging towards us! In that very moment, Goldentime also charged towards him! It looks like he already knew what Magnus was going to do.

The two exchange a fast series of blows before withdrawing. Oryu covered himself in Touki and charged towards Magnus! Magnus also charged forward and exchanged blows with him instead!

"You are good, but too immature!"

Magnus said that before dealing a blow covered with demonic energy right at Oryu's head! Oryu endured the attack, but felt half knelt to the floor. Oryu had a little bit of blood on a side of mouth, but he didn't turn a hair.

Magnus entire body is now covered with a red aura made out of an intense demonic energy. This is his special technique, [Devil Full Cowl], which recreates the effects of Touki by using the immense demonic power he got from the [Great Satan] Belial.

"Unlike my comrades, I'm a Devil who fights using his body and nothing else. The immense demonic power I was born with, I have blended it with my hand to hand techniques. When it comes down to just physical strength, no member of the Seven Sins compares to me. I hope you can fight with your full power, because you'll need it if you want to stand a chance against me."

Magnus said that before charging at Edelross this time! Suddenly, Oryu gets in his way and exchange attacks Magnus! And to top that, Edelross appeared behind Magnus and also attacked him!

Magnus' speed is just ridiculous at this point. He's keeping with Oryu and Edelross, who are attacking from two different directions. Not only that, but he also deals great damage to them with each blow that hits.

I need to catch his attention! I launched a ball of Fairy magic towards him, so he took distance from Oryu and Edelross (who also took distance from him), and put his hand in front of my attack, nullifying it!

"I have trained with Fairies before, their magic is [Worthless] against me."

Edelross and Oryu appeared at my sides. It's clear this man is a monster when it comes to hand to hand combat, but given his [Worthless], close combat is the only way you can face him. A perfect combination of abilities, that's what we're facing against.

Suddenly, Magnus charged at Oryu once more, so both he and I charged at him to exchange blows! His strength is clearly beyond my expectations, but now that I'm fighting him face to face, I can feel his hits deal a lot more damage than I thought!

We continued exchanging blows until he took distance from us. Damn it! This fucking guy, every time he takes distance from us, it's clearly to think who will be next target. And lately, he seems to have some fixation towards Oryu, probably because it's easier to win against him in a blow exchange due to his immaturity.

And in that moment, the bastard charged at Edelross! Magnus charged at her and exchanged blows once again! Seeing him fight against another person showed me that his strength, which I believed to be insane, has reached new highs to me after feeling it first-hand!

"I'll help you!"

Oryu summoned the Golden Dragon and it launched a blast of mysticism towards them! They both take distance from the attack, but Magnus charges at Oryu and deals a single punch filled with demonic power, crashing him against the ground and a creating a giant crater!

"I repeated the same strategy many times against you since that way you'll think I'll always repeat it… you have great potential, but your lack of actual fighting experience made you naïve."

So his constant attacks towards Oryu actually had that propose. I charge once more at him to avenge Oryu! On my way, Goldentime appeared on my side, so we exchanged blows with Magnus at the same time!

Goldentime was covered on an aura of Touki, which only got bigger with time. If I remember correctly, doubling is the power of [Critical Scale Armour], so maybe that's what he's doing. And now that his Touki reached insane heights, we both dealt a blow to Magnus' face, sending him flying! This is the greatest damage we have dealt him so far.

Oryu, who was still on the ground, absorbed energy from the earth, allowing him to stand up again. He and Goldentime stood at my sides, and Goldentime spoke to me.

"Jin, it's time to use your strongest technique. We need to win this battle, I promised so to older brother, so if we need to use our most desperate efforts to win, we'll do it."

By using a Senjutsu technique, Oryu transferred energy to me at the same time he absorbed it from the floor, and Goldentime used the power of [Critical Scale Armour] to double the amount of energy Oryu transferred into me.

This energy I'm feeling inside of me, I never felt anything like it before! This is a power I have never had! As I feel earth's power overflowing inside of me, all my Familiars appear behind me! This is it! I'm going to chant my ultimate technique!

"Manifest, violent beasts which devour the gods' flesh and blood. Let me cut the cloudy heavens, [Fusion]!"

As my power explodes to its limit, I turn into [Ultra Beast Mode]! Not only has that, but aside from my normal red aura, now a second, golden aura covered me! With my Familiar's power + earth's power + Goldentime's doubling, now I'm stronger than ever!

Oryu gets Dragon traits, Goldentime doubles his Touki to its limits once more, and Edelross comes to our side on a fighting stand! We're ready!

"Well, let's finish this! Oryaaaah!"

With my war growl, we charged towards Magnus at the same time! And at the same time, he charged with an evil grin on his face!

"I'm not going to hold back anymore, so let's see if you can keep up with my full strength!"

Edelross and Oryu reached him first and exchanged blows and slashes with him from his sides! Goldentime caught up to them and joined from behind! And in front of him, I appeared to exchange blows!

As we're attacking him from all directions at the same time, we're able to land multiple attacks on him! However, because of Magnus' absurd speed, it feels like he has 8 limbs, as he's able to keep up!

"Do it now!"

By Goldentime's order, he, Oryu and I landed a powerful hit on Magnus' head! Given his stun, Edelross slashes on cross pattern right to his torso, destroying his armor!

Goldentime, Oryu and I landed blows on Magnus' stun body, dealing great damage while he's unable to react! I take some distance from Goldentime and Oryu, who keep hitting Magnus, to be able to concentrate a huge amount of energy on my punch!

"Finish him!"

As Goldentime said that, he and Oryu took distance from Magnus, and I charged at him, landing my powered punch on his torso! I, and pretty much everyone on this area, could hear the sound of his ribs broking. With that final punch, Magnus was sent flying, ending this battle.

As I consumed all my energy on that last attack, I lost my transformation, and I'll be lucky to keep fighting after all the damage Magnus dealt to me.

"… My strength… it was everything to me… but now… I lost… I was right… when I said… you're strong opponents…"

"Well, keep fighting without me. I'm going to rest from that… exhausting battle."

As the group who helped me went to fight against monsters, I reflexed about Ram's words after my battle with Satanael. It turns out she was right, maybe if I can keep my cool during a battle I'll be able to win more frequently.

Suddenly, something disturbing happened. Blood red light dyed the entire place while it started shaking, and an absurdly immense power suddenly appeared at the same time!

"… He did it… the Dragon of Supremacy has appeared…"

Hearing Magnus' odd words, I looked around to find the source of the power. When I found it, Magnus' words suddenly made sense. What I saw was the figure of a red Dragon that boosting a power bigger than anything I have ever felt.

"Gugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With that powerful growl, everything around the Dragon was destroyed! The Dragon suddenly disappeared from my sight thanks to its fast movements! An incredibly powerful red Dragon, don't tell me this is the Devil King they've been talking about…!

"… Price has been my friend… since we were children… and now… I finally see… his most powerful form…"

That means the red Dragon on the sky wasn't the Devil King, but Price Lucifer?! Rito, Silverage, Akai and Tatsuya, I wish you luck; if that abomination is your opponent, you'll need it.


	61. Life 5: Red Dragon Emperor of the Mornin

**Life 5. Red Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star –Pride–**

I, Rito Yuma, am charging together with my friends Silverage Lucifuge Phenex, Akai Asagiri and Tatsuya Shirogane, as we're all using our [Balance Breaker]. We're charging towards The Sin of Pride, the Red Dragon Emperor Price Lucifer, who can be considered the greatest opponent in our lives.

Akai is the first one to get close to Price, slashing at him using his [Grigori Sword] covered in light! However, Price blocked his attack with his right hand!

"The light you're using is burning me… this defect of I has persecuted me my whole life… but just because I'm not an exact copy of Ossan doesn't mean that I'm unable to restore the world order!"

Price yelled those words before hitting Akai with a demonic energy ball on his left hand! Despite that, Akai not only tanked the attack, but used the opening to slash at him once more!

Akai slashed a third time, but this time, Price created another energy ball, clashing with Akai's attack! Akai pushes harder his sword against the ball, but Price-

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

-Increases the power of his attack, dealing direct damage to Akai! Akai was sent flying by that attack, and taking the chance his opponent lost balance, Price launched countless demonic energy balls towards him!

[Reflect]

But in that instant, Tatsuya appeared before Akai, reflecting Price attack back at him! For said reason, Price had no choice but to evade his own attack! Now this is my chance to attack! I active [Number V], [Number IV] and [Number XIX], and then, I launch my attack!

"Holy Lightning – Dragon!"

I created an Eastern Dragon made of Holy Lightning that flew towards Price! Price, instead of evading, tanked the attack!

"Why did he tank it? He was totally able to evade. Something must be wrong."

Tatsuya said that upon noticing Price's actions. In the end, he's right, it's extremely weird Price decided to tank that attack instead evading it. He must be planning something.

"Whatever it is, I'll take this chance!"

Silverage said that before charging at Price! I'll follow him just to be sure he won't do anything stupid. Entering into the smoke created by my attack, Silverage and I looked around for Price. Once we spotted him, he stood still on place, not moving at all from his last position. When he looked at us, I heard it.

"It's a trap!"

Silverage said that before creating multiple clones before us, which were set on fire! The hellfire that attacked the clones, I have seen it before!

"Looks like you evaded my Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames. Too bad, I wanted to test it on my enemies, now that I finally mastered that technique!"

Price mastered Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames?! If those flames are able to touch us, it'll be our doom. Then, Tatsuya also charged at Price!

"Just like my poison on you, those flames won't have any effect on me. Come at me, my fated rival, our battle is most important than anything else!"

Tatsuya said that before launching dozens light spears towards Price! In response, Price launched around the same amount of demonic energy balls!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

When Price tried to boost the power of his attacks, Tatsuya just divided it! Given their powers, they're indeed perfect opponents. Anyway, the attacks ended up cancelling each other, leaving the Two Heavenly Dragons just staring.

"So we aren't important?! I'll show you your wrong!"

Silverage said that before charging at Price at full speed! Taking Price distracted, he slashed with his Dragon Slayer sword multiple times! By taking this opening, I launched Senjutsu rocks to deal more damage to Price! At the same time, Tatsuya launched multiple light spears! Given Silverage took distance when he saw our attacks, they landed perfectly on Price!

When the smoke from our attacks disappeared, Price's armour appeared greatly damaged! From the lack of a helmet to many other important points, the armour has been mostly destroyed!

"I'll kill all of you!"

Price yelled that with an extremely angered face while an intense red aura covers his body! Now that I remember, it is true Price had an obsession over his armour!

"This armour means everything to me! It's the evidence of Lucifer's failure! The evidence of my nature as an Irregular! I have worn this since I founded the Seven Sins, since I took the identity of The Sin of Pride! You'll never understand how important it is to me! Now, I have no choice but to fight seriously so you can meet the true fear, the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!"

And with those words, Price's armour was restored! So he's going to fight seriously while keeping his [Balance Breaker]? It looks like we got no choice but to give our all too!

[Number IX] [Number I] [Number XV] [Number VII] [Number VIII] [Number XVI]

In the moment I active those cards, Price launched multiple demonic energy balls at me!

"Let's see why Beliaruin has such an interest in you!"

I create many balls made of Fairy magic to counterattack! Given the explosiveness of my balls, they were able to destroy Price's attacks; however, Price charged at me taking that opening!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Price concentrated a huge amount of energy on his punch, and I'm unable to dodge it!

"I'll help you!"

Silverage suddenly appeared before me and created a magical barrier! Yes, with this, Price's attacks shouldn't be able to-

[Penetrate]

The barrier was destroyed like it was made out of thin paper, and Price's punch landed on Silverage! Despite I wasn't hit by it, the shockwave I felt from the impact shows how terrifying Price's power is…!

Tatsuya took the chance from the exchange and launched many light spears towards Price! Before he could evade, I used to shadows to entangle him to Silverage and I, ensuring he won't be able to escape!

"You won't escape as long as we're here!"

Silverage said that before Tatsuya's light spears hit us! Feeling the power of those spears, it is clear Tatsuya's power is also unbelievable. There's no doubt they're the Two Heavenly Dragons…

In the moment I freed us, Silverage took no time to slash at Price once again! Not only him, but Akai also charged at Price, so both he and Silverage slashed from multiple directions at the same time!

"Then I'll just do this."

Given that Price was stuck between Silverage and Akai, Tatsuya created a gigantic spear of light and throws it right at them! Akai and Silverage took distance to avoid being hit by that attack, but then Price was able to see it.

"If that's your attack, let's see what you can do against this!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Price a created gigantic demonic energy ball that clashed against Tatsuya's spear! The extremely powerful attacks that clashed are closer to Price, but that doesn't mean anything right now!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

With those boosts, Price's attack pushed the spear back to Tatsuya! If those attacks were to hit Tatsuya, it'll be miracle if he not only tanks them, but if he survives! But that wasn't what happened.

[Reflect]

Tatsuya uses his ability to reflect attacks, and the attacks go back all the way towards Price, landing on him without any mercy! Once those attacks landed, an immense explosion covered the sky. Once the explosion faded away, what appeared was Price, whose armour was totally destroyed from the attacks just now.

"Tatsuya Shirogane… you're the opponent I hoped you to be… the fated rival Ddraig has promised me my whole life… it's clear that it's no other than you!"

With that exclamation, [Scale Mail] was restored once more, with its aura shining brighter and more intense than ever! It's clear what is going here!

"For that reason, I'll fight using the full power of my [Balance Breaker]! Not even once in my life has anyone forced me to do this, so prepare yourself, the opponent you're about to face is something never seen before!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

So this it! [Scale Mail]'s full power! If I want to fight against this opponent, there's no choice but to use my full power too! Just when I thought that, Price launched countless demonic energy balls towards us! Their size is clearly bigger than last time, so it's clear he's using the full power of his [Balance Breaker]!

I use my blade-shaped shadows to counter attack, while Tatsuya uses his light spears and Silverage uses his huge sword. However, unlike us, Akai dodges the balls and charges right at Price!

"I won't let you!"

Price launched even more demonic energy balls towards Akai, but he also managed to dodge those! Akai got close to Price and slashed with a thick layer of light around his sword; however, Price launched a demonic energy ray with his left hand, which forced Akai to use his sword as a shield instead!

After Akai managed to block the attack, Price used his right hand to launch a second ray at Akai, which hit him at zero distance! Akai was brought down by that attack, clashing against the ground!

Right on the next instant, Silverage charged towards Price while launching demonic energy waves! Price was able to evade the attacks, and used his right hand to block Silverage's sword! And then by using his left hand, Price launched a demonic energy ray at zero distance to Silverage, sending him flying!

Price charged at me, so I created a magical barrier to block his incoming attack! Sure, by using [Penetrate] he was able to bypass my barrier, but I activated [Number XX] to restrain his movements, so he was unable to hit me!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

By boosting his limbs, Price destroyed the tentacles that restrained his movement! Then Price used his Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames once again, but Tatsuya came close to me to tank them in my place!

Price launched countless demonic energy balls towards us, and even when Tatsuya used [Reflect], he was unable to reflect all of them, so some of those impacted us! Price charged at us once more, but Tatsuya blocked his punch with his own punch!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

The shockwaves generated by their clash made me lose balance! Even when I try to fight on their level, it's clear I'm no match for the Two Heavenly Dragons…!

To assure our advantage, I moved to a side of Price and used Holy Lightning once more! However, Price didn't move at all, using his free hand to launch a demonic energy ray towards me! I created a magical barrier to avoid being hit!

"Thanks for creating an opening, Rito!"

Tatsuya said that before creating a light spear with his free hand and stabbing Price with it! Even when I couldn't damage Price, Tatsuya took that opening to attack Price, so my plan went more or less as planned!

Price took some distance from Tatsuya and launched demonic energy balls towards him, but Tatsuya just reflected them! Why would he do such an incomprehensible move? It was revelled right after that.

"You felt for it!"

Price created new demonic energy waves to destroy his old balls, and then took the spear out of his torso, throwing it at me! It was such an unexpected action I was unable to react! I fall to the ground with the spear stabbed on my abdomen.

"The energy balls were just a distraction, my actual goal was Rito Yuma over there. Now that that nuisance is done for, can we focus on our fated battle?! The fated battle between the Two Heavenly Dragons needs to start another round!"

"… In that case, come at me."

With his deep and manly voice, Tatsuya answered to Price's intimidation. So the fated battle between the Two Heavenly Dragons of this generation will start now…?!

Price charged at Tatsuya once more, clashing his punch against Tatsuya's again! Once more, the shockwaves generated by their blows make the place tremble…!

By using his free hand, Price attacked Tatsuya using a demonic energy ray at zero distance! Tatsuya was sent back by that attack, which was followed by a direct hit on the face!

"I believed you were smarter!"

And once again, Price used his free hand to attack Tatsuya with an energy ray! As Tatsuya was sent flying by that attack, Price followed after him with an immense demonic energy ball between his hands!

"I'll finish this now!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

The energy ball brought down Tatsuya against the ground, with the impact breaking the rocky surface! Tatsuya's armour was dispelled after that attack, so Price landed close to him and started laughing like a maniac.

"I did it! I have defeated the White Dragon Emperor! The duty given to me by the [Welsh Dragon] has been completed!"

Price looked at Tatsuya with a demonic energy ball on his hand. Don't tell me he'll…!

"I can kill you and then look for the next user to destroy [Divine Dividing] like I had planned if I want to!"

However, after saying that, Price looked to a different direction. I, who had taken the spear out of my torso some time ago, looked to where Price was looking at. What I saw was a monster battling against a person flying and attacking with fire and demonic power. No, looking closer, I recognized this person. Despite having 6 Devil wings she usually didn't have, there was no doubt it was Ram.

"On the other hand, I want all of you to suffer as much as you made Satan suffer. And my niece over there, she's an important person to most members of Ossan's army, and even to Ossan himself. For that, I'll kill her first!"

"I won't allow that!"

As soon Price claimed his intention to kill Ram, Silverage appeared out of nowhere. Despite being clearly injured because of the direct attack he received, I could see an intense black aura covering his body, while the power coming out of him is beyond anything I have sensed from him before…

"Ram… is my dear wife! I won't allow you to kill her! There's no person more important to me in this world than herself! If you're going to kill her, then I'll kill you first! This is for Ram!"

An immense and thick black aura covered Silverage as his power increased to unbelievable heights! What is he doing?!

"This body, this soul, even if it falls into an endless ravine! My beast and I, we will exhaust this body and this soul to rise up the endless royal road! Raze, triumph, play, and shine! This is the body of a Demonic Beast! Lodged on top of my fist, is the glorious imperial authority! Dance! Bloom!"

With that chant, Silverage's darker than night black aura whipped up an intense cyclone, that gust all the earth around him, revealing the white colour below the grey rocks! And then, with a last stanza, Silverage's aura busted open!

"[Breakdown the Beast], [Climb Over]!"

Once the darkness created by that explosion faded away, what stood on Silverage's place was a majestic being, without black haze covering his body, which made him look even more intimidating.

His armour turned into something that looked organic, having forelegs, hind-legs, and possessing a tail; its metallic jaw-like segment now showed actual fangs, even a tongue and saliva could be seen within it. Its eye-like segments were now actual eyes with red sclera, but the pupils were the colour of Silverage's eyes.

"This is the Beast of Supremacy, the True Demonic Beast of the Glowing Night Sky, [Lucifuge True Black Night Celestial Beast], this is my full power!"

This is Silverage's full power?! I always knew he was strong, but doesn't this compare to the power of a [Great Satan]…?!

"I don't care if you're using your full power or fighting for my niece, I'll kill you right now!"

Price charged at Silverage with an extraordinary speed, but Silverage blocked it with sword without any effort! Still, he spat blood from his mouth after blocking that attack.

"Since [Breakdown the Beast] is an incarnation of me pushed to my limits which provides an outburst of power by using my life force as the source, I'm only able to use this power for a few minutes per year. Nonetheless, if someone deserved to face this power, it was you."

By rotating his body to the right, Silverage launched an extremely thick demonic energy ray from his jaw, which sent Price flying! The power I can feel from that attack is beyond ridiculous!

Silverage closed the distance between him and Price in an instant, and then attacked using his sword, which sent Price clashing against the ground! The shockwaves generated by that attack were a testament of Silverage's full power!

From the ground, Price launched countless demonic energy balls towards Silverage! Even then, Silverage cut them with his sword without any effort! Silverage launched an immense demonic energy wave, which hit Price without mercy!

Price charged at Silverage once again, punching right into his abdomen! Yet, Silverage takes the next instant to attack using another ray from his jaw!

Price, whose helmet was destroyed, was able to remain in the air and looked at Silverage with his eyes filled with fear. Calling Silverage the "Strongest Youth" has never been an exaggeration, but he may as well be one of the strongest Devils alive.

In the next moment, Price charged at Silverage once more, and exchanged punches with him! Even when Silverage had the handicap of only being able to use one hand, Price had a hard time keeping up with him!

"It looks like he'll win this by himself, huh. Well, it isn't like can't. And what do you think of that? About the power of my King, I mean."

The one who said that was Akai, who now stood by my side. Given he's part of Silverage's peerage, he must know his power better than anyone else.

"He… is such an unbelievable guy. The power to face against legendary beings, which is something I can only dream of, is possessed by this man. That power… is something I'll never be able to obtain. "

"I won't deny this guy is stronger than anyone I have seen in my whole life."

And now Tatsuya also appeared close to us. Looking carefully, our [Balance Breakers] have been dispelled, so it makes sense to leave the whole battle to Silverage for a while.

"I'll never use a technique that consumes my life span to win battle unless God or another important member of Heaven asked me to. Even then, this man is doing so in the name of that woman Ram. It's clear his love towards her is more important to him than his own life."

As Tatsuya explained the heart-warning nature of Silverage's decision, I look at his battle situation once more. They were exchanging blows just like a moment ago, and Silverage continued to keep the advantage!

Then, Price took some distance from Silverage, but he took that opening to attack Price by using his sword! Price ascended to the sky, but Silverage attacked using demonic energy balls, which landed on Price without any problem!

Silverage charged at Price, retaining his legs by using his tail, and then throwing Price into the ground! Then, countless demonic energy balls appeared from the hole created by Price!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

The size of the balls increased drastically, and all of them were directed to Silverage! Even then, Silverage slashed at such a speed that it was impossible to see his movements, destroying the energy balls with his sword once more!

Price flew away from his hole, but Silverage pursed him! Price launched a demonic energy ray with all his strengths, but Silverage also launched one from his jaw!

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Even after boosting the attack, the clash between it and Silverage's was pretty much equalized! However, slowly moving towards Price's direction, the clash showed Silverage's sudden superiority!

"This is for Ram!"

Then, the clash was decided as Silverage's attack hit Price, creating a huge explosion! Once it faded away, what was left was an unarmoured Price falling to the ground! Then, Silverage vomited a big amount of blood and felt to the ground!

We got close to Silverage, seeing he's lacking any energy. Well, he mentioned he could only maintain his [Breakdown the Beast] for a few minutes per year, so it's clearly he reached his limit already.

"What happened… to Price…?"

"Silverage! Lucifuge! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, Price stood up from the hole he felt into, yelling Silverage's name while an intense aura covered him! Even after Silverage used his full power, this battle isn't over?!

"You and all your friends, I won't show any mercy at all! Everyone on this place, even the Seven Sins who failed me, will die now! I don't need any of you anymore! All people here will perish now!"

Price, who looked at us with an emotionless look that contrasted his voice expression, walked towards like a ghoul!

[I should enter my ultimate state]

Price said those words without any emotion, and even worse, with Ddraig's voice! A blood red aura with a dangerous quality is emitted from him! I don't know what he's going to do, but I feel shills all over my body…!

[I, who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God. I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"… I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…]

Price gets covered by sharper armour than before, which has large wings and claw-like things on his hand and feet, and many horn-like things on its helm. No matter how you look at it, it looks like the appearance of a Dragon itself. Wait, that chant! I remember it now! This is what Mal Beliaruin warned me about! The ultimate state of the [Boosted Gear]-

"[And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!]"

[Juggernaut Drive]

The place shook while the blood red light covered the entire place, with Price being at the centre of this commotion! The power coming out of him… it'll be safe to say it can be compared Silverage's just a moment ago, if not even bigger!

[Gugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

With that powerful growl, everything around Price was destroyed! Pebbles on the rocky floor levitated from the ground, the sky was covered on black clouds with lightnings, and an intense gust of wind was created; this is the ultimate state of the Red Dragon Emperor, [Juggernaut Drive]!

Suddenly, Price disappeared from my sight thanks to his fast movements, and reappeared right in front of us! Price concentrates a huge amount of demonic energy on his hands, and talks to us with Ddraig's voice.

[Die]

Suddenly, our surroundings were destroyed by Price's demonic energy attack! Being sent flying by his attack, we lied injured on the ground. I think my stamina ran out with that attack, and I doubt anyone else here was able to tank it. The worst scenario has happened: we're unable to defeat Price now.

[Calm down, monsters of I. I can handle this situation by myself]

After hearing that, I looked around us and saw we aren't alone anymore. We're surrounded by other members of [Team Morning Star] and company alongside the monsters. In fact, some of the members are missing: Tenshi-kun, Kaihaku, Xie, Nero, Mint, Ham, Subaru, Tsubasa and Jin. From between them, Ram steps closer to us.

"He defeated Silverage even with the help of Rito, Akai and Tatsuya-san… I always knew Price was strong, but this…"

Ram looks at our comrades having tears on her eyes.

"We must lend them our power! Only in this way, they'll be able to defeat Price! There's only one member of the Seven Sins left, so if we win this battle, we'll win the war!"

All our comrades took a step forward, putting on fighting stance to attack Price! Price, in exchange, looked at them with enraged eyes.

[Now all you, insignificant beings, are challenging me, the Red Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star, to a battle?! I'll finish this like if I were a kid playing with an anthill!]

Price launched countless demonic energy balls, to which Ram responded with an equally countless amount of energy balls! Price launched an energy wave towards Ram, but Haruka used Arondight to destroy it!

María charged at Price, slashing with [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] and Durandal, but Price blocked the slashes with Dragon arms that appeared from his jewels! Wait, since when and how does María have those weapons?

Price tried to counterattack María's slashes by creating a blade from his jewels, but Goldentime came in time and blocked the blade with a magical barrier!

Price took distance from María and Goldentime, and launched a huge demonic energy ray from a laser cannon that came out of his mouth! But then, Seiryu blocked the attack with an equally huge blast of purification power!

After earth split and shook from the clash of Price and Seiryu's attacks, Price launched an energy ball that hit Ellice! Oryu attacked using Senjutsu rocks at the same time Price launched a second attack towards Yami! The rocks hit Price, but the ball also hit Yami.

Edelross-sensei charged at Price, but her slashes were blocked by Price's blade! Seila launched some balls made with Power of Destruction that landed on Price, but he didn't care about that.

Rina launched bullets of light using her father's shakujo, so Price took his attention out of Edelross-sensei by paralyzing her (no idea how did he do that), and launched an energy ball towards Rina, which she blocked using her tokko!

[Gegogyuuga-gyhugohaaa! Guoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

Once again, Price let out a cry as if losing his mind! Apparently, his frustration for being unable to defeat all of us combined to the side effects of [Juggernaut Drive] must be corrupting his mind. Unexpectedly, Azazel-sama and Baraqiel appeared close to us.

"Baraqiel, use the last Phoenix's tears on them."

"Sure, Azazel."

They gave Phoenix's tears to us (Akai, Tatsuya, Silverage and I), so our injured were healed. When the three of us looked at Silverage, he spoke some important words to us.

"I pretty much don't have any energy left, and I'm sure you're just like I. Still, defeating Price is our duty, we were asked to do so by Lucifer-sama. Thus, I don't care if it'll cost my life; I won't stop fighting until he is defeated!"

"And you'll be able to defeat him; I'm going to assure that! Come on everybody! Let's transfer our energy to them!"

As Ram said that, I could feel a surge of power coming into my body. Everyone, my friends, my comrades, my superiors, thank you; I won't disappoint you!

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

" "Balance Breaker!" "

We transformed into our [Balance Breaker] states once more, as we're ready to fight! It doesn't matter if this battle will cost our lives, we must win! We must defeat Price!

Akai charged at Price and slashed at him with [Grigori Sword] imbued in light! While Akai continued slashing at him, Price launched a demonic energy ray at zero distance, sending him flying!

Tatsuya launched multiple light spears at Price, but he blocked the spears just by flapping his wings! Price launched a demonic energy ray from his mouth, which headed right at Tatsuya!

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

Price's attack got halved until it became so weak it didn't matter anymore! But just in that moment, Price charged towards Tatsuya at full speed, so Tatsuya created a magical barrier!

[Penetrate]

But once more, the barrier got broken by Price's [Penetrate], which allowed him to hit Tatsuya without problems! I flew towards Price and put my fingers in position!

"Holy Lightning!"

The attack landed on Price without any mercy! Nonetheless, Price launched a demonic energy ray from his mouth, which I blocked using a magical barrier! But right on the next moment, Price appeared behind me and punched me!

As I was sent flying by Price's punch, Silverage charged towards him! Price created a blade from his jewels to attack, but Silverage blocked it using his own sword! By using his free hands, Price launched a demonic energy ball towards Silverage, which showed an amazing power!

[You won't give up on this stupid idea of defeating me, won't you?! Well, if you won't offer your lives to me, then I must kill you on the most painful way possible!]

Price charged towards Tatsuya, dealing another direct blow! And by using multiple arms created by his jewels, he could attack Tatsuya from all directions!

[You're my natural enemy, Tatsuya! So I'll kill you first before going to finish off Silverage! And then, I'll kill all of you for trying to oppose my great will!]

Price said that while he continued punching Tatsuya! I must help him! I launch many balls of Fairy magic towards him, but he didn't pay attention to my attacks! In that case, what about tying up your limbs with shadows!

Then Price looked at me with an enraged expression, and launched a demonic energy ray from his mouth! I created a magical barrier to block it, but he added [Penetrate] to his attack, so I was hit by it! While I was sent flying, Silverage charged at Price one more!

"I'll protect Ram until the very end of my life!"

Silverage concentrated an immense amount of demonic power into his blade, which finally landed on Price without mercy! The incredible strength of that attack sent Price clashing against the ground!

Nevertheless, Price launched countless demonic energy balls while being on the ground, which landed on Silverage right ahead! The explosion created by those attacks was immense, and also was Silverage's fall to the ground!

As it was planned that way, right when Price surged from the hole on the ground, Tatsuya launched a dozen of gigantic light spears towards him! Price was able to evade some of them, but the rest were able to hit him!

Price came out of the cloud of smoke created by Tatsuya's attack and charged at him! Tatsuya also charged at Price to exchange blows with him! And once again, as if was planned, Silverage appeared from behind Price and launched many demonic energy waves! Tatsuya got away from the attack, so only Price was damaged by it!

[Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

As Price made a roar out of sheer anger, we regrouped. Looking at my left, Ram and the others were standing there, while the monster behind them didn't move at all. Price positioned himself on a straight line towards us, and started flying towards the sky. Once he stopped, he looked down at us.

[This I is being defeated by the likes of you?! Unacceptable! I have no choice but to do it! In order to release Satan, I must use my final and forbidden technique!]

After saying that, the chest and stomach part of the armour opened, and a launcher showed up. A red aura starts to gather to the launcher, which is concentrated into it. Price spreads his wings, which are glowing red, to the sides.

"Ram and the rest, leave this place at once. If you don't want to die, then it would be better to leave here immediately."

Tatsuya said those terrifying words to Ram, so she and the rest of [Team Morning Star] left us alone with Price and his monsters. So this is the terrain changing technique Mal Beliaruin talked me about…!

[Taste the true fear! [Longinus Smasher]!]

An enormous amount of red aura is shot from out of Price's stomach! As the attack that can end with our lives gets close to us, we take each other hands (I took Akai's, Akai took Silverage's and mine, Silverage took Akai's and Tatsuya's, and Tatsuya took Silverage's)… then-

[Reflect]

Tatsuya reflected Price's ultimate attack, sending it to our left! The monsters that were left behind were enveloped by the red aura that was shot, creating an explosion that destroyed everything around us! The reason we took our hands was this, to create a magical barrier to cover us from that extremely destructive attack!

Once the light faded away, the whole terrain around us was destroyed! No single monster remained; Price's attack killed all of them. The most important part is that I followed Beliaruin's advice: I took out [Number XXI] in front of Price!

"… Guys… restrain Price… I just need a few seconds… if this attacks lands… we will win this war…"

After I say those lifeless words to my friends, Silverage flew towards Price one last time! By using his sword, he slashed at Price even when it was blocked by Price's arms created from his jewels! Then, Tatsuya also flew close to them!

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

Tatsuya did his best to halve Price's power! Price used his true arms to point an attack towards Tatsuya, but Akai appeared from behind to held back his arms with all his might!

[You again?! Will you ever learn there's no chance of winning?! Only the Red Dragon Emperor's power can win!]

I open my hands and put my arms forwards, then I stuck them together, putting them down while focusing all the energy that's left in my body! An intense red aura concentrates in my hands, so I look at Price with a fearless smile!

"… You're right, Price… only the Red Dragon Emperor's power can win… for that reason… I'll do this!"

Finally, pushed my arms forward at chest height, yelling while shooting my newest technique!

"[Longinus Smasher]!"

As I shot my ultimate technique, Akai and Silverage kept Price in place until the attack was so close it was impossible to dodge! Right before it got to the point I just mentioned, Akai, Silverage and Tatsuya evaded, leaving Price alone on the way of my attack! Right before it landed, Price let out a last cry.

[Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

When the attack landed on him, the aura envelopes his whole figure before tainting red the sky because of its sheer and unparalleled power! Once its light faded away, what came out of it was the figure of a critically damaged Price falling to the ground. Once he landed, it was clear he was defeated; it was the end of our long battle.

"… The Great Red Dragon Emperor… has been defeated by a young Devil… I'm sorry… I failed you… Satan…"

As Price let those final words before losing his consciousness, I felt to the ground as I lost my transformation. As I no longer had any energy on my body, I passed away with a smile on my face because of the defeat of the Seven Sins…


	62. New Life (Volume 9)

**New Life.**

When I woke up, I looked at my surroundings, only to find out I was still on Price's nightmare scenario. Around me were some of my best friends: Akai, Ham, Mint and Silverage.

"You did well, Rito."

"Thanks, Ham. Why are we still here?"

Looking around, all members of [Team Morning Star] and the allies we brought were here, and they appeared to have recovered from our battle. Unless they were able to recover in just a few minutes, they have been here for hours.

"When Price was arrested, he said he had a special message he wanted you and Lucifer-sama to watch. He has refused to show it unless both of you are present, so we've been waiting for you to wake up since them."

So Price has something to show Lucifer-sama… and me? I wonder what it could be.

Mint decided to guide me to where Price is, so I followed him without any resistance. On our way, we found the other members of Ram's peerage (alongside Tenshi-kun and Tatsuya), so we took them with us.

Finally, we arrived at some kind of tent that was protected by two guards. One of them was the Fallen Angel who was my dad's best friend and my mom's second husband, my stepfather Baraqiel. However, the other one was someone I had only seen in books before.

He was a thirty metres tall giant with blue skin, who had the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake, with wings coming out of his back and a spear on his hand. The second guard was no other than the King of Monsters from the Greek Faction, Typhon.

"Father… why is Typhon close to you?!"

"I made a contract with him to use the Artificial [Sacred Gear] given to me by Azazel, [Days Typhon Beast Dagger]. As such, I have the ability to summon him whenever I want."

"But don't forget it comes with a cost, Cadre of the Fallen Angels!"

"Sure, I'll pay your food as long as you lend me your power."

"Ok, I don't mind doing that if it'll allow me to fight strong opponents!"

Please don't tell me the King of Beasts Typhon is a battle maniac too… since all the legendary being I have met turned out to be out of their mind, I have started to lose my respect towards them.

"Rito-san, I knew this already, how come you didn't?"

Xie, who was the first Devil to be used on Azazel-sama's Artificial [Sacred Gear] project, says that to me. Well, while it is something a little embarrassing, I have to say it.

"Despite I don't hate him anymore; my relationship with Baraqiel isn't a close one, so I don't know many things about his life and work."

Xie put on a judging face because of my words, with her sharp eyes pointing right me. Sorry if because I live somewhere else and work somewhere else I don't have the time to talk with him!

"Just focus, we need to see what Price was talking about."

After Ram said that, we passed by the King of Monsters and my stepfather to see what Price wanted to show us.

Once we were on the tent, I could see the Seven Sins with demonic power sealing grips, showing they have been arrested after being defeated by us.

We headed towards the bottom of the tent, where Lucifer-sama was looking down on Price, who was extremely injured from the long battle we had, but didn't have grips for some reason.

"Rito Yuma is here; now show us what you wanted to."

Tatsuya said that to Price, who in turn lifted his sight towards Tatsuya. Price's eyes appear to be lacking life, and looking at them is almost like looking at a corpse.

"Well… this recording is only for Ossan, but I think Rito Yuma also needs to know what is in here."

After saying that, Price summoned his [Boosted Gear], and took out of it what appeared to be a communication device from it. Once he let it go, the device flew on the place Price left it, and then, it projected an image.

[If the contents on this device are being projected, it means the Red Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star and his Seven Sins has been defeated. In such case, I must say hello to the one I made this recording for, Lucifer. However, given what my son told me, it would be good for Rito Yuma to know the contents of this recordings too.]

The one who appeared was a man with long black hair and red armour similar to Lucifer-sama's. It's clear to everyone present what the true identity of this man is: he's the original Beliaruin!

[Congratulations on defeating those opponents, although Price isn't a match to my son Mal, and even less to me. However, there are some matters that I need to settle. I tell you two important conditions you need to follow.]

Lucifer-sama seems to be furious because Beliaruin, who has tried to kill him many times in the past, is asking for conditions. I would be furious if his son did the same to me.

[First of all, stop looking for us. You'll never be able to find what is behind the fourth door that way. We'll appear before you when the time is right, the time when the evilest army ever seen is freed into this world. Even when we'll need to use the power of life first, we'll show you the power of those who suffer a punishment that is even worse than death.]

I can see Mal Beliaruin got from his father this tendency of speaking nonsenses. I try to understand his words, but every word he says is so encoded and confusing and I can't understand a thing.

[And second, you'll only be allowed to attack us once the power of life owned by that cup comes to our hands. Since it sounds unfair if only you aren't allowed to attack, as long you don't do so, we'll refrain from moving.]

So the Beliaruin duo is promising to not attack innocent people, only if we don't go after them either?! Even when it sounds fair, these are the Beliaruin we're talking about; they literally have "useless ruin" written on their names!

[As long as your search for us stops in the next week, we'll follow our part of this agreement. Goodbye Lucifer, we'll meet again when the time comes; when he is born.]

And like that, the communication device cut the recording. I still don't know what is going to be born, but it was mentioned again by the father, and using exactly the same words as his son, so it must be important to them.

"What are you going to do, Lucifer-sama?"

Silverage asked that on worried tone. Well, given we have no clue what Beliaruin was talking about during that message, taking a decision of this magnitude must be extremely hard.

"… While I don't trust Beliaruin, if this is actually a method to assure they won't attack us in the future, then I'm willing to accept his conditions."

As Lucifer-sama said just that, we remained silent for almost a minute, until Price broke into his typical evil laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Ossan, you don't understand what Beliaruin is talking about. In fact, I also don't understand a few things from his talk, but I can assure you something: if what I understand is correct, then his plan is even more dangerous to you than mine was. Calling them The Greatest Evil may be underestimating them…"

After saying those warning words from Price, he lost consciousness. Even when the Seven Sins were defeated, a greater evil looms in the shadows. Maybe this isn't the happy we we're thinking it was…

 **Netherworld**

On the frontier between the Netherworld and the Underworld, specifically, on the Netherworld side of the frontier, a single Grim Reaper was moving from one side to another. The name of this Grim Reaper was Charon, Orbeus Belphegor's father and the one who watched over this frontier.

Charon was mostly alone on his job, but this time, it wasn't like that. There was another man, a brown haired man with red armour, who was heading towards Charon. Once the man appeared before the Grim Reaper, it was clear to Charon who this man was.

"… What do you want from me, Balzerid Astaroth?"

Balzerid Astaroth is the head of the Astaroth clan, an Ultimate-class Devil recognized all over the Underworld. After the sudden death of his father, Balzerid became the head of his clan, and since then has guided the Astaroth clan into an era of never seen before prosperity. Upon hearing that question from Charon, Balzerid looked back at the Grim Reaper.

"I was hoping to offer you a business opportunity you've never seen before. The Astaroth clan is willing to offer you a great fortune if you're willing to listen to my boss' demands."

"… Ok, I'm listening."

Balzerid grinned after hearing Charon accepting his offer. He was willing to renegotiate it until he accepted, as he was afraid to tell his boss that he failed, but the mysterious first offer was enough to convince the Grim Reaper.

"First of all, I want to know if you have access to the cells in Cocytus."

"… Yes, I also have some turns taking care of Cocytus."

"Interesting, even you-know-who's cell?"

"If you mean the Devil King, Satan is under strict vigilance. However, with enough suborn, they'll be willing to allow meetings with him at any given time."

Balzerid showed a clearly happy and satisfied smile because of Charon's words. Given the power of money, it is only logical corrupt people exist, and a rich man like Balzerid was happy the bureaus were filled with them.

"That's all I needed to know, thank you."

"… Wait a second."

Before Balzerid was able to create a magic circle to teleport, Charon stopped him. With the emotionless voice that was characteristic of his son he had been using until now, Charon spoke one question.

"… Can I talk with your boss about the work?"

"Sure, why not."

After saying that, Balzerid summoned a little magic circle on his hand, out of which a hologram came out. The one on the hologram was Balzerid's boos: a young man who has black eyes, long black hair and a high-necked grey outfit.

[Nice to meet you, Charon]

"… Who are you?"

Upon Charon's question, the young man giggled a little, answering his question with joy and vanity on his voice.

[Who am I? My name is Mal Beliaruin]

Charon trembled in fear upon hearing that name he haven't heard in centuries and that was labelled as only a legend, to which Beliaruin showed a satisfaction grin.

[Now, what about we talk about my long term project?]

And with those words, the talk that would decide the destiny of all worlds, held between a Devil, a Grim Reaper and a Beliaruin, started…

 **Volume 9 – End**


	63. Seven Sins: Final Chapter

**Next Life. The Devil of Grigori**

 **Part 1**

3 months have passed since our decisive battle with the Seven Sins, and we were transported to the territory of the Glasya-Labolas clan. And by "we", I mean Ham, Mint, Akai and I.

This is something that has been discussed for over a year for Ham and Mint, and something Azazel-sama told Akai and I shortly after our battle with the Seven Sins. We're here to be promoted to Middle-class Devils.

"I must say it's amazing for you guys, who have been Devils for only 5 months, getting promoted so soon."

Ham says that to Akai and I. Well, he's right; it'll normally take many years for a Low-class Devil to be promoted.

"Our performance on the battle against the Seven Sins has a lot to do with it."

"Akai is right. In fact, Denpachi and Nicolas told me that, if I keep doing faithfully the tasks given to me by Azazel-sama, I may be able to become an elite member of Grigori before the year ends."

Well, since we're on September, that means I'll be promoted to elite member in less than 3 months from now. Mint looks at me after I said that.

"What can I say? As expected from The Devil of Grigori."

… He said it! For the first time, someone other than myself has called me by that name!

"Rito, are you crying?"

"Don't worry, Akai, these are tears of joy."

After that joyful talk with my best friends, we finally arrived at the place we wanted to come to: the test stadium.

"Welcome, you must the members of [Team Morning Star] who were going to participate on today's test, right? Please show me something to identify yourselves."

Ham, Mint and I showed him a seal with the Phenex clan symbol, while Akai showed one with the Lucifuge clan symbol. Even when Silverage is a member of the Phenex clan now, he was allowed to keep using the Lucifuge clan symbol as a special exception granted to him thanks to his influence.

"Follow this way, please."

We followed the guide through a corridor made from rocks. Eventually, we arrived at the reception area, which had a couple windows and other test participants talking to the receptionist.

"At the reception area over there, please take the required documents along with the admission ticket for the test. After you are done with that, please go to the floor upstairs, where the written test will be held. The first part of the test will be the written section, while the second part will be practical."

Well, I was explained of that beforehand by Goldentime, who had already approved this test sometime in the past.

"Please hand your report to the examiners, who are standing in front of the room, for the written section of the test."

The report refers to a written essay about a famous Devil. As Lucifer-sama told me it would look like a joke if I wrote about him because it would be an extreme cliché, and since the other cool Devil were taken (Akai took Lucifuge-san, Mint took Asmodeus-sama and Ham took Nebiros-san), I ended up writing about Satanachia-san.

"Then I will pardon myself. I hope you do well."

The one who welcomed us left the place after saying that. I just hope my report is up to the expectations, given I chose a sex symbol of the Underworld. When we went to take the documents we would need to fill for our test, suddenly, Akai stopped us. It's weird of him to ruin a protocol, I wonder what he wants.

"I want to tell you something. No matter what happens from today onwards, we'll never leave the Phenex clan. The four of us, we're going to represent that clan as Middle-class Devils from now on, so I want you to promise me that we'll always be together."

"Well, Ram helped me after I lost my family, so I owe her everything I have now. For that reason, I promise I'll never leave the Phenex clan."

"Losing my throne as the Fairy King doesn't matter now, because what I gained with you has way more value than that. For that reason, I promise I'll never leave the Phenex clan."

"When I was a weakling at Grigori, I believed I'll never be able to safe anyone or achieve anything; but thanks to you, I've become strong, so now I'm able to protect other people and achieve everything I ever wanted to. For that reason, I promise I'll never leave the Phenex clan."

After we joined our hands with those promises, we headed towards the third floor, and entered a room with long desks aligned. After we sat down, the examiner entered the room and began collecting the reports. We gave our reports to the examiner

"It's time. Please start."

After the examiner said that, we finally started our promotion test!

 **Part 2**

"That wasn't hard at all… in fact, it was pathetically easy."

Mint said that in a disappointed tone. We finished the practical part of the test already, and Mint's description of what happened is perfect. Despite the written part wasn't hard thanks to my studies in mythology, the practical part was beyond easy.

Thanks to my Holy Lightning – Dragon, Akai's Fallen Angel light, Mint's [King's Spear] and Ham's 300 Blows Technique, we ended up winning our matches on the first move. In fact, since the entirety of Ham's battle happened on stopped time, he has the record for the shortest battle, as he won on less than 1 second.

"Well, at least we can be sure we passed the test."

"You're right, Rito. Now we only need to wait for it to become official."

As Ham said that, we saw two familiar faces. They're a young man with blue hair and a girl with silvery white hair; our beloved Kings who are couple, Ram Phenex and Silverage Lucifuge Phenex. Behind them are the Phenex peerages.

"How did you find us so quickly?"

"I came here before when Goldentime became a Middle-class Devil, so I know the way."

Silverage answers my question with the most logical answer. On her part, Ram gets close to me.

"I'm so proud of you, not only defeating my uncle, but also gaining Lucifer-sama's recognition."

"Please, Ram, you don't need to fake it any longer. You can call Lucifer-sama by the name you call him in private in front of us."

Now that the seal on her back has been released, Ram is unable to hide her true nature as a Lucifer. As such, I don't see any point on her hiding it to us anymore.

"Sure, I'm sure Lucifer-ojiisan would want it that way too."

After that, Mint summoned [King's Spear] for no apparent reason. If it was to catch our attention, he nailed it. As Mint appeared to want to start a speech, we paid attention to his words.

"Guys, I normally don't like talking about my feelings, but I want to tell you something important to me: my dream. I… I want to become a High-class Devil, and I want all of you, Ham, Akai and Rito, to be with me, to work with me, to fight with me! If we want to together forever, this is the best way!"

So Mint's dream… is to become our King. A proper dream for a prince, one could say.

"You're my best friend, so I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Thanks, Ham. I knew you'll say that."

"I was the one who proposed us to be together, so if this is the way it must be, I accept."

"Thanks, Akai. Even when you had no other choice, it's nice to hear you're actually willing to accept."

After those two decided to help Mint to accomplish his dream, the trio looked back at me.

"And what's you answer, Rito?"

Being asked this important question, whose answer will change my destiny forever, I spoke my truest feelings.

"Everybody needs someone to follow, someone to look up to. That's what a leader is. After all, the world needs order, laws, and someone who can manage those; only this way, the balance of justice and equality can be maintained. For those reasons, everybody needs a leader. And those people who don't need them, those people who don't need someone else to manage law and order, those people who don't need someone else to maintain the balance of the world, those people are the ones who become leaders. Azazel-sama, Lucifer-sama, Ram, all of them has been my leaders, so I want you to be my new leader, Mint, since I'll be willing to serve you as your Pawn."

With those words taken from the bottom of my heart, Mint started crying.

"Thanks, Rito. Your words mean a lot to me. I'll do my best to become the greatest leader you have ever seen."

After wiping the tears from his eyes, Mint looked at us once more while pointing [King's Spear] on our direction.

"Then, what about having a battle right now? Those weaklings from the test left me a bad taste of my mouth."

Ham put on fighting stance, Akai took out his sword, and I summoned [Destiny Deck].

" "Sure!" "

"Oh, I'll join in too!"

Silverage, holding his long Dragon Slayer sword, came to our side, clearly decided to fight against us! Then, we heard a deep and manly voice arriving at the place.

"Sachiel told me you were here, but I didn't expect this development."

The people who appeared were no other than Tatsuya alongside Tenshi-kun! As Tenshi-kun got close to the rest of the Phenex peerages, Tatsuya got close to us.

"However, as an Angel who is a pious servant of God, fighting against Devils and members of Grigori is my daily work, so I'll join this battle with my friends too."

Tatsuya then created a light spear to join our battle! Yeah, this is us! Our group! Only a few are able to fight at our level!

Tenshi-kun, Rina, Xie, Haruka, María, Jin, Yami, Kaihaku, Tsubasa, Nero and Goldentime face palm at the same time looking at our behaviour. You're my friends, but these people who are fighting against me are my best friends!

"These boys… they will never change."

As Ram sighed towards our actions with those words, we charged at each other to have a proper fight!

 **Seven Sins – End**


End file.
